Rewind the Hands of Time
by Kierax
Summary: A Mansion, deep in the woods...A secret one must keep from his friends...A vicious circle that has to be broken...-A HetaOni novelisation.-
1. Japan: Seperated

**Hey everyone! Kierax here with a huge update on this story. If you're just now joining us on this slightly depressing story, then please enjoy. If you're joining us again, then I've got a special treat for you. I've redone this chapter, completely! Most of it is the same, but I've elaborated on certain areas. I'll be doing this for many of the beginning chapters. **

**I really hope you all like the new version. I know I do. And please, if you would, check the update in Ch. 17 of this story. It's exclusively an update. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Japan - Separation<strong>

I'm not exactly sure why I decided to go along on this outing. There was really no point in it, and I could have been doing much better things, but that _manuke_ America had all but convinced Italy to go, despite the fact that three hour walk to a supposedly haunted mansion was intimidating.

The younger nation had seemed so excited, that usual happy expression lighting up especially bright on his face. It was him that had really convinced me, for convenience. Honestly. I didn't want to let him come, then get in trouble, and call me to come get him out of trouble. I was saving myself time, honestly.

"Ve~ It's really here!" I raised my head from where it had been facing the ground in thought as I had walked up the path behind Italy and Germany. I let my eyes rest on the auburn-haired Italian in front of me, then looked past him to the mansion.

The first thing I noticed was that despite the fact that the sun had been shining when we had left the conference center, said sun was now hidden behind dull grey clouds. Even without the sunlight to illuminate the mansion, it's orange-tiled roof seemed to stand out like a sore thumb against the dirty white plaster that was falling off the outside walls. I frowned, noticing the bars on the windows of the first two floors.

"I thought it was just a rumor." I muttered, half to myself, thinking back to what America had said about this place. So far the stories he had said were panning out to be true. "Though I never thought we would actually find it. Odd that the windows are barred..."

"It has such a desolate feel..." a rough voice said from beside me, and I turned my head. It was Prussia, running a hand through his albino hair. I had almost forgotten that he had come along. I tried to meet his red eyes with my own brown, but they were focused on the mansion and a grin slowly bloomed on his face. He stuck one hand in his navy pockets and gave a laugh. "kesesese, not bad~"

"I don't' think it's very interesting though..." I turned my head again, focusing on the people in front of me. Germany had been the one to speak this time, and I blinked a bit as he looked back at us. I was taken back by how horribly pale he looked. He seemed to be focusing on anything but the mansion as if it made him sick thinking about it and he quickly raised a hand to correct a few sprigs of blonde hair that had fallen out of position. Despite this, he did not look any better.

"I agree." I replied, nodding solemnly. Seeing Germany so upset was unnerving to say the least, planting a seed of doubt in my decision to come. "Can we not just look around, and then head back?" I waved a hand dismissively, trying to shrug off my unease.

"Awwww~" Italy suddenly complained, but didn't turn to face us. "After all that trouble we went through to find it?" The tone of his voice held something else, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. The only trouble there had been to find it was convincing me and Germany to accompany him...so what could he possibly mean by 'trouble'? "C'mon! Let's go in just for a little while~" He started making his way to the door, and I watched slightly amused as the color drained from Germany's face.

"A-ah, Italia! Vait a minute!" Germany called after him, almost immediately taking off at a brisk walk to follow. I let out a sigh, standing there for a moment. I do believe the term for what I was feeling was, as America would put it, dumbfounded. Italy usually shied away from such things as this, and Germany was usually so strong, it confused me.

"Come on, lets not get left behind Japan, kesesese." Prussia said, brushing against my arm, and I sighed again as I nodded. I forced my feet forward and quickly caught up as Italy opened the door and disappeared into the darkness.

Upon entering the mansion shortly after Italy and Germany, I nearly sneezed at the wave of stale air that hit my face. I frowned at the dulled white walls that now surrounded me, no different from the walls outside. There was no hint of mold or decay like one would think would be in an abandoned manor, and it confused me as I made a few steps forward, my saddles making hollow noises on the yellowed floor. I turned my attention to Italy and Germany.

"it's cleaner than I thought..." Italy muttered, almost offhandedly as he turned around. I paused at that, and then focused on everything around me. It _was_ clean...almost too clean. I felt slightly at home, but at the same time...the silence was off-putting.

"It is quiet as well." I replied, frowning a bit. I felt deafened by the silence, almost to where I could hear my heart thudding in my own chest. I turned my head, catching Germany shiver out of the corner of my eye.

"H-hey can ve go now? Haven't ve seen enough?" the blonde stuttered, looking very much unnerved. _Odd,_ I thought to myself, as I had never heard the man stutter before. If this had been an anime or game from my own country, a few light bulbs would be going off in my head...or at least trying too. Something was a little wrong about this place.

"Kesese~" Prussia let out a laugh, and poked his brother in the arm with a grin. "Vhat's the matter Vest? You scaared?" he asked, and I heard a grumble come from the blonde, who opened his mouth to retaliate.

A loud crash resounded and echoed off the walls, coming from one of the hallways. It startled me so much that I jumped, and placed a hand on my chest as I waited for the echo to die down. I glanced at the others and noticed they too seemed to be stunned.

"L-look, ve should really go now..." Germany muttered, his voice cracking. I frowned at him, slightly annoyed by the way he was acting. This was not like him at all. I knew that he did not like supernatural items, or ghost stories, but this was borderline ridiculous.

"Oh do not be obscured." I said flatly, smoothing out my kimono. "It is not like there are ghosts here. Where has your common sense gone, Doitsu-san?" I felt a little responsible for the group, after all, i was the oldest. I figured due to this, it was my responsibility to go find out what the source of the crash was, so no one would be injured by what had fallen, or help whoever had been hurt by it, if someone had been.

My mind made up, I made my way forward, listening to the sound of my sandals clicking against the hardwood floor. Brushing past Germany, I gave him a frown. He needed to conquer this obscured fear of ghosts. Those things did not exist, so there really was no use in wasting the energy being afra-

A grip on my arm stopped my thoughts, startling me out of my thinking. I looked down at the hand that now loosened it's grip, finding it to belong to Prussia. I blinked a few times, focusing on his face. He was grinning, but those red eyes of his betrayed that he was frightened. Quickly, he let go and tried to act like there was nothing wrong.

"Be careful Japan." he said, that blinding grin focused on me. "Vouldn't vant you to get hurt, kesese~"

"Hai." I said, waving him off and turning back down the hall that the crash had come from, frowning a bit. "I am just going to see what happened. I will return shortly."

I made my way down the hall, pausing at a door. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed that Prussia's eyes were still on me, calculating gaze staring at me. Then his attention was drawn away and to Italy who had managed to clamber up on Germany's back. I could see even from here that there were tears in the Italian's eyes, and I could hear the laughter that came from Prussia. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, stifling a chuckle. Placing a hand on the knob of the room, I frowned at finding it locked. Shaking my head a bit, I moved on, continuing down the hallway and entered what seemed to be a foyer of some sort. To the left there was a television and a few couches, to the left there was a kitchen or bar area, and right in front of me, there was a table that could have been a dining table. Despite these furnishings, there was little to no decoration. I blinked a few times and moved to the left, checking the television and under the couches. The television was off, and did not seem to have a scratch on it, and the couches were completely bare both on and under. The coffee table was not even glass, but wooden and bare. Finding nothing, I turned my attention to the kitchen area, and made my way over to the counter.

_Clink_

Blinking, I looked down at my feet, as something I had stepped on made a noise. Underneath my sandals was a small pile of broken glass. I could vaguely see the shape of a plate that had met the ground with a horrible fate. Bending down, I carefully picked up one of the larger pieces, turning it over in my hand.

"So this was the source of the sound..." I muttered to no one in particular, and turned it over in my hand once more before gathering the rest of the pieces to place back on the counter. "Careful, Nihon. You would not want to cut yourself on the glass..." I paused, blinking at myself. It was unlike me to talk to myself like this, so I stood and shook my head as I placed the remains of the plate on the counter. My eyes scanned the rest of the room, and I found a door. Making my way around the counter, I couldn't help the curiosity that bubbled up in me. I took a hold of the handle and turned, feeling it turn in my hand, so I pulled backwards to open it. It didn't budge. Perhaps it was one of those doors that opened outwards, so I pushed on the door. It still refused. It was jammed.

"...nani?" I asked allowed, and tugged a bit, but the door wouldn't budge. I stood there for a moment, a hand on my chin as I thought about the jammed door in front of me. Out of no where, a chill ran down my back and I blinked, feeling a sense of dejavu hit me. I wondered for a moment if I had been in this exact situation before. This couldn't possibly be the case. I had never been here before, correct? I turned to leave and return to the others.

Suddenly, the entire room felt colder to me, almost menacing in the way the temperature dropped, but it was odd, there was no one there. There was no reason for me to feel this way, and a frown that seemed to have moved in on it's own made itself at home on my face as I thought.

A deserted mansion in the middle of nowhere. A loud noise that separates you from your friends. Locked doors. Jammed doors...My mind could not help but wander to the countless horror games that I had played, had helped create...and even given to America. It was a similar situation...in fact it was _very _similar. All that was left for said horror game situation was for the remainder of my part to vanish into thin air and for a monster to appear.

I shook my head after a moment, and ran the thoughts of horror games from it. This was obscured. Those were games, visions of fantasy items, nothing more than that. Despite this fact, it did not change the fact that I was slightly frightened. This fright had planted itself in my soul, deep enough that i gripped the container of my katana a little bit tighter through my kimono as I made my way back into the hallway.

It was almost laughable how the entire air of the mansion had made my demeanor change.

Turning the corner to go back down the hallway and into the foyer, I noticed it was silent. Upon raising my eyes to the end of the hall, I saw...nothing. _Impossible._ My pace quickened until I was almost jogging, as I found myself alone in the center of the house.

Emphasis on the alone.

For a moment I just stood there, feeling...shocked and slightly horror struck. Germany, Italy, and even Prussia had seemed to vanish into thin air, with no inkling to where they had gone. _It's impossible. These types of things do not happen._

"Did they leave, after all?" I asked the air, frowning again and pivoting on my foot in a circle. It was times like these, I could use a layer of dust on the floor, but the mansion was far too clean for that. I now had reason to be a bit concerned, but it seemed too surreal to be true. This had to be all one big trick. "How regrettable." I let out a sigh, and made my way to the front door, placing a hand on the door to push it open.

The door did not move. I frowned, and pushed it again. It still did not move, so I pulled on it. But no matter what I did, the door would not move.

"Odd...the door was working when we came in..." I muttered, scrunching my face up in slight confusion.

_A deserted mansion...seperation of your party...the countless horror games that I had played and even given to America..._

I felt my heart drop low in my chest at the situation. It was now eerily similar, too much for my liking. I could no longer use the front door, and I could feel the panic welling within me. The only thing that was now missing from this scenario was the monster, and that was something I did not want to think about.

"Doitsu-san?" I called out, turning to face the unfamiliar mansion. "Ita-kun?" I frowned at the soundless air that greeted me. The only other sound that echoed around me was the creaking walls as wind battered the outside of the mansion. I hadn't noticed the wind blowing before...but in here, it was deafening.

I let out a sigh and took my sword case from my back and undid the top of it. "It's been a long time, my friend." I said as I pulled Tachi out of the case and attached its hilt to my kimono sash. I placed the case next to the door, knowing that carrying it would make it difficult to get around. "I suppose I will have to go look for them..." I muttered to myself, shaking my head as I noticed the stale air had started to get to me. Almost grumbling to myself, I pushed myself forward and down the middle hallway.

There were no doors in this hallway, but it did branch out slightly into an oriental type room. I found myself surprised, since the kitchen and living area had been so sparcly decorated. This room, however, was very much decorated, the tatami lining the floor neatly and even a few scrolls lining the wall. I couldn't help myself from smiling, feeling the stale air dissipate slightly as I grew comfortable in this particular room. Then I shook my head, slightly disgusted at myself at getting so distracted.

"Stop that Nihon. You must find the others quickly, and not get distracted by such trivial things." I told myself, straightening the sleeve of my grey kimono. I needed to find the others as fast as I could, this worry that had settled in the pit of my stomach was not comfortable. It was cold, and merely thinking about Italy, Germany, and even Prussia being alone in this place made it worse. I wanted to fix this feeling that had settled in me, and the only way to do that was to find them.

"Doitsu-san!" I called out once again. "Ita-kun! Purosien-san!" I got no answer for the second time, and I let out another sigh as I found myself pulling at the sleeve of my kimono. Great. I was developing the same habit that Chūgoku had. I scoffed a bit, lowering my hand and forcing myself to focus on the task at hand. I let myself walk into the tatami room, my sandals becoming muffled by the mats that littered the floor.

"Doitsu-san was acting a little off when we arrived..." I muttered, staring at my clothed feet as I thought. "As was Italia-kun...but they know I absolutely _hate_ tricks." I was trying to come up with any sort of solution to the problem at hand, and that included that the others were trying to trick me. "Purosien-san might have tried to trick me...for all I know he could be collaborating with that _manuke_..." I frowned at this thought. "but...I do not believe that Ita-kun would willingly go along with this..." my frown deepened slightly, knowing fully that Italy would not try to trick the others in fear of being hurt in the process. I raised my eyes and scanned the room one last time, and caught sight of another doorway.

"Perhaps here?" I made my way over, but when I tried the door, it was locked. "Another locked door..." This was getting slightly irksome. I made my way back out of the tatami room and back into the foyer area, turning to go down the other hallway. If the group was not down this hallway, then i would have to go up stairs.

"this is getting worrisome..." I found myself saying, and then stopped mid-step. "Perfect...I'm talking to myself..." I grumbled. "I really am getting old...ne?" I said to myself, but I was unable to help the smile that came to my face due to the fact that despite everything I was still talking to myself. I shook my head, and made my way forward, immediately going for the first door on this side of the hallway. Turning the handle, I grumbled when I found that it too was locked. "There are too many locked doors in this place...It seems like there's a bend up ahead as well..." Determined to find my group, I quickly turned the corner, ready to get this forsaken place over with

And froze.

I only caught a glimpse, but I instantly knew it was not Italy, Germany, or Prussia. Reflexes that I had thought had been lost quickly returned and I found my hand on Tachi's hilt almost immediately, but then it was gone with the click of the door at the end of the hallway.

"Nan..Nan deshita...ka?" I stuttered aloud, taking a step back as reality set in. Instantly I let go of Tachi, wiping the sweat that had accumulated on my hand off on the side of my kimono. "I...I must just be tired from all the arguing at the World Summit..." Absently, I fingered my throat. It was slightly raw from all the speaking I had done at the World Summit. The other countries tended to talk over me...I was one of the softer-spoken nations. "Hai...tired must be it. That is a perfect explanation."

I didn't sound as sure of myself as I would have liked, but I did not dwell on it. Now, more than ever, I wanted to find the others and get out of this place. It was beginning to play tricks on my mind. I had to check these rooms, to make sure that Italy...or Germany and Prussia weren't in them. Inching forward, I grasped the handle of the nearest door, and pushed it open, stuttering a sloppy question. "D-Dareka...imasu ka?"

To say I was surprised was a slight understatement. The room I had found myself in was nothing more than a bathroom...yet it was spotless. I turned my head a bit, looking over to where there was a toilet and frowned a bit before moving over to the sink. The mirror was cracked, but still intact, and the sink was clean. There was no mold growing in the room, not like you would typically find in an abandoned mansion's bathroom. I shook my head and headed back out into the hallway.

I let out a breath, turning to the door at the end of the hallway. Whatever that had been, it had gone into this last room...and I was unsure if I wanted to even try the door. But then I thought that Germany and the others might be on the other side, and perhaps even in danger, and that is what got my courage up to attempt to open the door. I reached for the handle, and pulled, expecting it to open.

_Thunk_

The door stayed shut, much like the door that had been in the kitchen. Was this door jammed too? That was...impossible. I pulled on it again, twisting the handle to where it should open. It didn't budge.

"Odd...but I could have sworn it was open just a moment ago..." I muttered, turning away from it. As I walked away, I looked over at my shoulder at the door, feeling my face twist into a frown. Perhaps I really had imagined that _thing_. "The only place left to check is now upwards." I said to myself, and placed my hand on the railing of the stairway. "Still...this house...it is starting to put me on edge."

It was true. I could feel my nerves piling up on top of each other as I ascended the stairs. Using my hand to support myself on the railing, I took each step carefully, listening to the creaks and moans that the stairs gave as I moved up them. I found it odd, since most stairs did not make any sort of noise when I walked up them; I was too light. Being the thinnest of the nations had it's perks, but it was a little unnerving when Italy could pick you up without even trying.

Hitting the top of the stairs, I paused for a moment, taking in the layout. It seemed that this manor was a lot bigger than I had originally thought it was. This floor split was split up into what looked like the english letter "I" from what I could tell, and I let out a sigh. This was going to take a while unless they came to me.

"Ita-kun?" I called out, straining my voice to let it carry over as much of the floor as I could. "Doitsu-san! Purosien-san!" I knew that by this time Italy should have at least said something. He would not have been in a place by himself on his own free will, and he didn't really like to trick people. Still, I wondered why he had been so calm when we had gotten here...why would he play a trick on me when he knows how much I hate them?

"Minna!" I felt a hint of anger enter my voice as I made my way forward to check the rooms on this floor. "This is no longer funny..." I opened door after door, but many of the rooms held nothing of real importance. One room had what looked like a curtain closet that seemed to be moving in the breeze, but other than that, they were useless, so I left them alone. Going down the hall, I passed another flight of stairs.

"another level? How many floors does this manor have?" I asked myself, standing there for a moment, before shaking my head and moving on. I turned to go down to the end of one of the halls, and nearly fell on my face. I nearly growled at myself, looking down to see what I had tripped on, but the annoyance I had felt quickly died away when I saw the item entirely.

"...Muri..." I muttered, bending down and picking up the long piece of worn leather. "This is...Germany's whip..." I could almost feel the color draining from my face. I knew for a fact that Germany would never leave this just lying around somewhere, especially in a place like this. This was one of his prized possessions. So why was it just lying here...I looked up and took in my surroundings once more. Room after room...he must be in one of these rooms. I tucked the whip into my kimono sleeve, and placed my left hand on Tachi's hilt.

"Doitsu-san!" I searched each room on the floor until beads of sweat had formed on my brow, my worry causing my grip on my sword to tighten until my knuckles were white. Many of these rooms were bedrooms, at least the ones I could get into. There were a few that I couldn't get into, but no matter which room i looked in, I could not find him. I let out a few breaths to attempt to calm myself as I rested up against the posts of the stairs. I was missing something, but what? I had checked everything, right? Was there a place that I did not look?

Oh! The Closets! I had not checked any of the closets!

Quickly I made my way back to the rooms that had closets. "Doitsu-san? Come out Doitsu!" I called as I walked, trying to see if I could coax him out of where ever he was. I pulled the curtains of the closets aside but found nothing. There was only one other room that had a closet...it was the last place.

I opened the door to the room and hesitantly walked over to the curtain. It was then I realized that it was moving, but there was no breeze. I frowned a bit, and slowly drew Tachi from it's sheath. "...D-Doitsu-san?" I called hesitantly, but got no answer. I gripped the curtain in my hand, and in one swift movement pulled it back.

I was forced to scramble backwards as a form dropped to the ground in front of me, and I let out a raspy gasp in surprise to find the huddled form of Germany sitting on the ground in front of me.

"Germany!" I exclaimed in relief, glad to see that he was alright. I almost fell to my own knees beside him, and assessed what was going on. Despite the fact that he seemed alright, he was almost whiter than a sheet, and his eyes were wide, unfocused. It was as if he wasn't even aware that I was there. "Doitsu-san? Are you...Where are the others?" I asked, raising a hand to place on his shoulder. I did not get to do so, for he flinched away from me in fear, scrambling backwards back into the seemingly safety of the closet. I faltered a bit, for I was not the best at comforting people. I was at a loss of what to do. What did people do when someone they knew was upset?

"You...look shaken..." I muttered, mentally hitting myself for pointing out the obvious. That was not what you do when someone you know is upset, Nihon. Oh, perhaps he would benefit from some water? "I should go get you something to drink, ne? That would help...surely." I got to my feet, watching as he flinched back from me again. Backing away, I never took my eyes off of Germany. This was not normal, and it was not a joke. Germany was a horrible actor when it came to anything other than a stoic strict character, and he was an even harder person to scare.

"I'll return shortly, don't worry." I muttered, inching out the door, and stood for a moment in the hallway, then let out a groan, feeling my shoulders slump slightly. I put Tachi back in it's sheath and turned to the hallway in front of me.

"Italy...Prussia...doko desu ka?" I asked the air around me, feeling a little bit hopeless. I shook my head after a moment. First things first, Water. "Where am I going to find water?" I stood there a moment, thinking. There had been the kitchen, but the pipes there had probably been rusty. Still, it was worth a try, If nothing else, I could take a cup from there. I made my way down the stairs, keeping a watchful eye for Italy or Prussia. The manor was silent though, and I could not help but feel as if I was alone. Despite the fact that Germany was merely a floor above me, he was incapacitated at the moment, and i had no clue where Italy or Prussia had gone. I could not help the shiver that ran down my spine at thinking this, and I tried to be as quick as possible, making my way down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Here we are..." I muttered to myself, digging in one of the cupboards for a cup to use. I pulled a plain cup out, and set it on the counter, turning my attention to the sink. It looked clean enough, but why did I feel that it wouldn't work? I shrugged before turning the tap, and was only mildly surprised when not a drop of water came out. The pipes didn't even make noise to signal that they had been turned on. I let out a sigh, and grasped the cup in my hand as I made my way out of the kitchen. The only other tap that I knew of was in that bathroom.

My hand clenched on it's own, thinking about the area in which the bathroom was in. Honestly, I didn't want to go back that way...but for Germany...he needed the water, he needed to calm down, and the likelihood of any other tap working in this place was slim to none. I had no choice, so I made my way down the hall and snuck into the bathroom. Immediately I went to the tap and turned it.

The pipes made a noise, almost as if air had gotten into them, and sputtered a few times before pouring water into the basin. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah thank god. It doesn't seem to be broken..." I let the water run for a moment before sticking the cup i had taken from the kitchen under the faucet to catch the water. I frowned a bit at the color of the water. It was murky, but still slightly clear. I hoped that it wasn't poisoned, for that would do us no good. Even if we were nations, poison still messed us up for a little while, and I had a feeling we couldn't afford to be messed up in a place like this. I let out a sigh, and turned the water off, grasping the cup in my hand and edged out the door, peaking around the corners. Really, my hospitality...it was getting the better of me as I trudged up the stairs, carefully not spilling one drop of water on to the hardwood floor. I nudged the door of the room that Germany had been in open, having left it open just a crack.

Germany had not moved from where I had left him. He did, however jump about a foot into the air when I came into the room, scrambling backwards again, and refusing to look at me. I let out a sigh and slowly lowered myself to my knees and held the water out to him.

"Doitsu, " I said calmly, trying to use my voice to put him at ease. "I brought you some water. Please, drink it and calm down..."

Hesitantly, he took the cup from me, but nearly dropped it. His hands were shaking so much that he could barely hold the cup, and by the time he managed to calm his hands down enough to take a sip, the edges of his sleeves were wet. He sipped a few times at the cup, and suddenly, he frowned and stared at the cup. His face twisted into one of the most disgusted looks I had seen on him.

"...Is this really vater?" he finally spoke, his voice a little scratchy. I restrained another sigh of relief as I watched his blue eyes narrow slightly at the cup in his hands.

"...judging by it's color?" I replied, giving him an amused look "Probably." Germany did not look convinced.

"I...see." he muttered, and set the cup down beside him. He let out a sigh, as if to calm himself, though he was still trembling slightly. "Anyways...I'm sorry for falling apart like that..." he frowned a bit "I feel much better, thanks to you." I gave a nod. I was glad that he had composed himself. Seeing him that scared had unnerved me, but surely it was okay now.

"That's good to hear." I replied cheerfully, but then I frowned. "Where are the others?"

It all came crashing down that moment, his face paled again and his hands started to tremble even more. It was obvious he was trying to control himself, and after a moment, he took the glass once again and sipped a few times on it.

"I...I'm not sure." He stuttered after a moment, shaking his head. 'A-At any rate, we ran for our lives...and those two vent in different directions...I think..." his voice faded, as if he wasn't sure of what he was saying. "Sorry...just...give me a moment to pull myself together..." he muttered, placing a hand to his head. I felt disappointment well up in me, but it was understandable...to a degree. Whatever had happened to him...he must have been terrified. I could only wonder what it was that had happened...because he didn't seem like he was ready to even describe it.

"Very well then. I shall go look for them. Try to get some rest, okay?" Germany seemed to stare at me for a moment, as if looking for a flaw in my composure.

"...Sorry..." he said after a moment, looking a little upset at himself. Then, he brightened slightly, digging in his pocket and pulling something out of it. "Here...vhen I was running, I tripped over it. Almost killed me, and I didn't have the time to see what it went too...but maybe it can be of help to you...unlike me."

"It is fine, Doitsu." I tried to say but he shook his head.

"I vant to help...but..." he started to say, but I raised a hand to stop him and shook my head slowly.

"No need. I will be fine."

"I can't even valk straight...I'd only be in the vay" He seemed so dejected that he was unable to help me, but at the same he seemed relieved that he didn't have to go with me. It was slightly confusing, but then again, I did not really understand the western nations. He handed me whatever it was in his hand, and I took it. It was a key, browned with age with a small tag on it. I turned it over in my hand, and read the tag.

"Ne...what does this say?" I asked, moving it to where he could see it, and he frowned. He must have forgotten that I wasn't very good at western languages, which was why I typically spoke in the language we reserved for ourselves.

"It says 'library'. I'm sorry. I forgot..." he muttered, lowering his head, and it was my turn to frown again.

"Arigatou Doitsu-san. I will return once I check the library out." I bowed and turned to leave.

"Hopefully by then, I'll have...regained myself a little more." He replied, getting to his feet and stretching for a moment, before looking at me. "I'm...going to rest behind this curtain though, if you need me."

"Of course, I'll see what I can do." I replied, but I got an almost glare in return. I frowned a bit, a little confused. "I am serious this time, Doitsu-san. I will do what I can to find them...I did not mean to word it like that." I knew that the other nations usually would not believe me when I said that I would see what I could do about the situation. Germany seemed to believe me this time, and took a step towards the curtain. He stumbled and disappeared behind it, muttering something along the lines of _"If there is one scratch upon Italia, I svear..."_ but I was not sure if that was exactly what he had said. I thought about asking, but then I decided not too. I had something to do. I moved, then frowned, looking down at the sleeve of my kimono. I still had Germany's whip, and once again, thought about giving it to him...but I figured he needed to rest.

I quickly left the room, and made my way to all the other doors on this particular floor. However, none of these were the library that I was looking for and I let out a sigh, shaking my head at myself.

"So very tedious..." I muttered under my breath as I made my way down the stairs once again. They creaked under my weight again, the sound echoing in the narrow area. As my feet touched the bottom, I turned on my heel, trying to decide which way to check. I decided to start at the room that had been beside the bathroom where I had gotten Germany some water. I turned right, and made my way down the hall, trying the first door I came too, remembering that it had been locked. The key did not even try to go into the lock, so I moved on. Turning the corner, I paused for a moment, staring at the door at the end of the hall. Perhaps this wasn't the right thing to do? No, I needed to at least check it. Hesitantly I made my way forward, cautiously placing the key towards the lock.

It didn't fit...and I let out an audible sigh of relief and made my way away from this area of the house very quickly. I passed the stairs and came to another door. I stood there for a moment, before trying the door. It was locked so I pulled the key out and slipped it in the lock. The key slid into the lock with surprising ease, and the door clicked as it unlocked. I pushed it open and then closed it, turning around...

And nearly fainted as a large flash of gray crossed my vision going further into the room. I found my voice completely gone, and I could do nothing but stand there, frozen. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't Italy or Prussia...but what if they were in here? That..._thing_ could be an enemy and if that was true, then I would have to use my sword. As silently as I could, I pulled Tachi out of it's sheath and inched my way forward into the room.

I found myself staring in awe at the room in front of me. I knew the tag had said 'library' but this was an amazing amount of books. Shelves lined the room, and I took a few steps in with my mouth open slightly. Oh how I wished I could just sit down and read them all one by one...but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to find the others...but...surely...surely I could look through one or two?

I ran my fingers along the spines of the books, trying to decide which one I would look at. None of them had titles on the spines, and there wasn't a speck of dust on the spines. However, when I looked in the back of the shelves, I saw a thick layer of dust. Someone was cleaning the outside of them, to make them look clean. Finally, I picked one, and opened it.I found myself confused, since many of the pages were blank, only a few had writing on them and it was sloppily written; mostly names of some sort. I let out a sigh, slightly disappointed and placed the book back on the shelf, looking around and spying another book that was very ornate. Walking over, I picked it up and flipped through it, placing the key on the shelf next to the place where the book should be returned. This one had only one passage of writing in it, set in the middle of the book.

_To whoever has gotten trapped in this god-forsaken place; If you have a sword, use it. Dismiss the enemy with a slice and a curse. Do not hesitate, or it will kill you, just like it did me. Once you can, get out. Don't look back! They told me to never enter the mansion, that...it's where they wait...I did not listen._

I blinked a bit at the passage, flipping the pages and trying to find more. Trapped? Had this happened before? Where was the person who wrote this scribble in the blank pages of a book? I closed the book and held on to it as I looked around. There were so many shelves of books, and even a table in the center of the room. Frowning, I flipped through some of the papers on the table but found nothing of real value. I turned my eyes upwards and felt my eyes widen. I walked around the edge of the table and placed the book down before reaching over and picking up something else on the table.

"Onigiri?" I asked out loud, confusion lacing my voice as I turned it over in my hands. "what's it doing he-" A shadow fell over me, and I turned quickly, expecting to see Prussia behind me. But I was wrong.

The thing that was behind me was not Prussia. It was far too...different, and I felt the color drain out of my face as It moved to attack me with a rather large clawed hand. I quickly dodged and rolled out of the way, the rice ball splattering to the ground; completely ruined. It's tall, grey form turned to study me, large black eyes staring at me as if calculating it's next move. _It was intelligent._ It gave a sound and launched itself at me, and I could do nothing but quickly rolled out of the way again. My roll was cut short as I ran into a bookcase, books raining down on my head.

"I-itai..." I muttered, pushing myself to my feet just in time to block an attack with my sword. It was not playing around, nor gauging my movements. It knew exactly where to strike to take me down, and it was a little unnerving as I parried and countered. My attack did almost no damage at all, and it confused me long enough for the creature to get another attack in. Luckily I moved and my kimono sleeve was cut instead of my arm. I quickly tried to get around it, bumping into the table, causing a few of the books to fall.

By sheer luck, I tripped and narrowly avoided having my head cut off. As I sat there, I noticed one of the books that had fallen from the table was the one I had read earlier.

_"Dismiss the enemy with a slice and a curse..."_

"Of course...that's it. I'm fairly good at curses, so this should work.." I muttered to myself, and rolled out of the way, giving myself enough room to dodge if needed as the creature came at me again.

The nature of a curse was difficult to understand. One had to have negative feelings for the target, and one had to know how to channel these feelings in order to cause harm. I was quite upset at this creature for attacking me, and I knew exactly how to channel my negative feelings into Tachi's blade. By the time that...creature had gotten close to me, I had already successfully channeled the feelings, and struck. In my surprise, the result was a quite powerful blast...a lot more powerful that I had thought it would be; sending the monster flying into the wall. Apparently I was far more upset than I had though I was, but I wasted no time in turning and rushing to the door. I griped the handle and turned, but it would not budge. It clicked as if it were locked. No..impossible..

"N-nani? Iie...the key...I think...did it lock when I closed it?" I patted my kimono, but soon realized with horror I had set the key down. I turned quickly, but found myself face to face with that...thing. I had little time to think and ducked out of the way of it's attack. It seemed to be going for my head, and I frowned, charging Tachi once again with a curse and slashing out. This time panic had seeped into my curse, and it was a little stronger, shoving the creature into the wall again.

Quickly and sloppily, I retraced my steps as fast as I could, panting from the exertion of pushing too much energy into the curses I was releasing, but I pushed it away and searched the shelves I had looked through. At first I couldn't find it, but then I spotted the empty place on the shelf, the key laying almost haphazardly next to it.

"Found it!" I exclaimed triumphantly, turning and nearly paling at the fact that the monster was barreling towards me. I let out a noise, and rolled to the side, scrambling to my feet and made a run for the door. I managed to outrun the creature, nearly slipping out of my sandals and slammed myself against the door in my speed, knocking the air out of my lungs for a single moment. I fumbled with the key in my hand, and at the last second, slipped it into the lock and bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind me and darting as fast as I could up the stairs. I stood there for a moment, breathing hard and listening as best as I could.

It wasn't following me.

I collapsed in a heap at the top of the stairs, leaning my back against the railing. I placed a hand over my chest, trying to calm myself. It took a minute or two, but I finally felt like I was calm enough to keep moving. I pushed myself to my feet, using the railing as support and fingered the rip in my kimono sleeve. Then I turned to glance down the stairs.

"Wh-What on earth was that thing?" I muttered to myself, but my voice was soft and scratchy from my panic. My grip on the railing tightened a little bit. "I must find Ita-kun and Purosien-san...I cannot...let that thing get them."


	2. Japan:  Moki?

**Hey everyone! Kie here, with a brand new chapter! Well, maybe not as much new at is revamped.  
>I've been revamping all the chapters in RtHoT lately because I got inspired to do so by the wonderful people at MTAC (Middle Tennessee Anime Convention) and so this is for them.<br>Revamp Chapter 2 Finish Date: April 9th 2013**

**_Original Author Comments:_  
>Hi Everyone. I managed to bring this next chapter out fairly quickly! I'm glad!<br>You'll have to excuse the mini typos. My spell check doesn't catch all of them.  
>Thank you for those that reviewed my first chapter! I'm really glad to already have a few fans!<br>I tried to make this better than the first chapter, but I can only hope.  
>I also tried to get Japan's personality better.<br>I need some help. Can anyone tell me what China's "aru" means? I need to know for this, because it is something he says a lot.  
>Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER<strong>

**_**BIG NOTE: Please review my revamped chapters, and tell me what you all like about them! I know they're wordier, but they have a lot more detail in them than before. They are also worded a lot better...at least in my opinion. **_**

* * *

><p>I knew, right then and there, that this place was not ordinary. I had the feeling that I had known this from the moment that I had stepped foot into this place, but it felt like now I had all the proof in the world. I stood there, gripping the railings and tried to gain my bearings back and going over what had happened in my head.<p>

I came to an abandoned mansion with my allies.

I left to go check a sound.

I got separated from my allies.

I searched the house for them.

I had battled a monster.

A particularly violent shiver wracked my frame and I brought my hand away from the cut in my sleeve.

"N-nani?" I blinked at my hand, finding my fingers red. I looked quickly at my arm where the sleeve had been cut and found it had been cut enough to make me bleed, but not much. Quickly I clamped my hand over the cut. The only time a nation bled was if they were injured by each other or their own people...so how...

The manor gave a rather loud creak, and I jolted to attention. I pulled my hand away from the cut and checked it, finding that it had stopped bleeding. Nations were remarkably fast healers, enough so that it made me smile a little, forgetting momentarily that I had just been cut. Feeling myself ready, I started towards the other set of stairs on this floor. I needed to check all the rooms for Italy or Prussia before I went back to Germany.

I stumbled after a few steps, my feet getting tangled underneath me. I frowned, patting my kimono a bit. I needed to take it a bit slow, but I didn't particularly want to be in this place anymore. I turned the corner and made my way up the stairs, shaking my head in confusion.

"Great Kami-sama above...what is this place..." I found myself muttering to myself. I noticed that my voice cracked and echoed throughout the stairwell, and I hit the top step. I found myself on the third floor, and turned the corner, scanning it quickly. I found only three doors, and I made my way forward cautiously.

I checked the doors on this floor, but found all of them locked or jammed. I felt irritation well up in me, and I knew that I needed to calm down, but after the third locked door, I couldn't take it.

"Why are there so many damned locked doors?!" I exclaimed to myself, hearing my voice echo a bit. I blinked and took a deep breath, turning my attention to another flight of stairs. "How many floors does this place have..."

I made my way up this flight, and listened to the loud creaks. It sounded as if they creaked more than the other flights, as if they were years older. That was impossible, I thought to myself, so it had to be the fact that they were wooden stairs and gravity was playing tricks. I placed my sandals on the top step and noticed that there were only two doors on this floor. Wandering over, I checked the first floor, finding it locked. Fighting my irritation I walked to the last door, frowning a bit as I tried it.

It was open.

I hesitated to go in, but knew that I had to check any room that was open. There was a chance that Prussia, or Italy were in this room, and I needed to know that they were safe. I grasped the handle, and turned, letting the door creak open slowly as I inched in slowly. The room was deserted, and I let out a sigh, closing the door behind me.

The room I found myself in was an office of some sort, very clean, and very organized. There was a rather large red chair against the wall, and a few book cases as well as a desk. I made my way into the center of the room, examining the chair from a distance. It didn't seem like there was anything odd about it, but the fact that it was bright red, the color of blood, made me a bit uneasy, and I turned away from it, going to look at whatever was on the desk.

_Scree..._

A noise made me jump, turning to face the chair with Tachi drawn. There was nothing there and I lowered my sword, thinking maybe it was a trick of the wind or the wood.

_Scree._

The noise happened again, and I flinched. This time, however, I was able to pin-point where the noise was coming from...a book case. With sword in hand, I inched forward towards the case, and slowly examined it. There was nothing really special about it...

_Scree..._

This time the noise did not frighten me, but rather made me a bit sad. It sounded so pitiful...and it was coming from behind the bookcase. Letting out a grunt, I pushed the bookcase to the side, and was quite surprised with what I found.

A small creature was stuck in a crack in the wall. I recognized the creature, with it's small white body and big eyes. I let out a frown, wondering how something like this had gotten here.

"A mochi?" I asked, and it blinked up at me with rather large blue eyes. "You look a bit like America-san..." Indeed it did, it even had the same look on it's face, the same blue eyes, and even looked as though it wore glasses. I frowned a bit.

"Are you stuck, little one? Here...let me see if I can get you out." I said out loud and sheathed my sword. I reached forward to grasp it, and then I stopped. My hands trembled, and it was a wonder that they hadn't been shaking when I was holding Tachi. I let out a sigh, my arms dropping to my side and shaking my head slowly.

"Iie...I can't get you out...not like this..." I said sadly. I knew that with how my hands were trembling, I wouldn't be able to grip the mochi out of this predicament. I let out a sigh, looking at the mochi sadly. "Poor thing..." I muttered before an idea struck me. "Perhaps Doitsu-san would be able to get you out...but would he come up here for that?" I pondered this for a moment. "Then again, I may have to drag him out..." as soon as the words left my mouth, I felt horrible. The man hadn't been able to walk straight, what in the world was I thinking? Trying to force him to do something he didn't want too...that was absurd. "Iie. I'll go ask him. I'll be back as soon as I can, little America-mochi."

I turned and gave it a smile as I made my way back to the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of another closet, curtain hanging limply. I frowned, and headed over towards it. Germany had been hiding behind a curtain very similar to this one, so there was no reason that Italy or Prussia were not hiding behind one as well. Italy was known for hiding...

"Italia-kun? Are you in here?" I asked aloud, keeping my voice soft. I knew that when Italy was frightened, even semi-loud noises gave him even more of a fright. I didn't want to startle him even more. When there was no answer, no noise at all, I gripped the cloth of the curtain and pushed it open. It was just a closet, however. There was no one in it at all, nothing of interest save a small box in the corner. I let out a dejected sigh, and let the curtain fall back into place.

Slowly, I made my way out of the room and started my way back down the stairs. I tried to keep as quiet as possible. My mind had already made the connection with noise and that...thing or whatever it was. It had attacked me when I had spoken, so it was only logical that I'd be cautious. Even recalling it made my grip on Tachi's hilt tighten, but I found myself back on the second floor without incident. Counting the doors, I found myself in front of the room that I had initially found Germany in. I grasped the handle and turned it slowly, opening it and closing it softly as to not startle anyone. As I turned to go over to the curtain where Germany had stumbled back under, I was hit with a wave of confusion.

In the curtain's place stood a rather large iron door.

_Nani?_ I thought to myself, tilting my head. _Was this door here before? No...I'm sure it wasn't an iron door..._ I shook my head, and hesitantly approached. Perhaps I had the wrong room? No, that was impossible. I can counted correctly.

"D-Doitsu-san?" I called out, tapping on the iron softly. I felt my voice stutter, and I frowned a bit. I shouldn't show that I was afraid to my ally! Still, with all that had happened to me so far, I couldn't help but tremble, my clenched hands shaking as I waited for a response. Seconds ticked by, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was even still here.

"Iz that you, Japan?" came Germany's voice after a moment, startling me.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked, thankful that my voice didn't stutter this time. This made me rather glad, and I waited once again for an answer.

"Vat iz the matter?" he asked, opening the door a crack and sticking his head out to look at me. I let out a sigh, and readied myself.

"You see, there is this mochi that is stuck in the wall on the fourth floor." I explained, feeling my face twist just thinking about the poor thing. "I feel rather sorry for it. I tried to get it out, but..." I felt my voice falter a bit, and watched his eyes narrow slightly. "I could not get it out. I was wondering if you would come up and free it..."

I watched Germany for a moment, calculating his actions. He was staring at me, those blue eyes staring holes in me. It was as if he knew that I had gotten attacked...Out of nowhere, he closed the door, and there was a rather loud thud from behind the iron door, followed by a few German curses.

"I see." His voice came after a moment. "Okay, I'll go and get it out. I just have a favor to ask of you." I blinked at the door for a moment, slightly surprised that Germany was asking me to do something for him. Normally he chose to do things on his own...

"Of course." I replied, but then hastily added "If it's something I can do."

"You see, vhen I vas running, I dropped my vhip." he muttered from behind the door, "There vas this _thing_...Und I believe ve should have some sort of veapon if it returns...So, if it's not too much trouble, could you find it for me?"

I moved forward to say that I would, but then I felt something brush up against me within my kimono. I remembered that I had already found it, and reached into the folds to pull it out.

"What a coincidence!" I exclaimed, grasping the whip and pulling it out into the open. "Actually, I found your whip a while ago. Tripped over it, really..."

"Oh." The iron door opened once again, creaking loud enough to where I winced, and Germany poked himself out once again. His green jacket was gone, and he was now only wearing his black tank top. I handed him the whip and he tucked it into his belt, where it normally would be.

"It was lying on the floor in the hallway." I said pleasantly, waving a hand dismissively.

"Oh...I see...erm...thank you..." he stuttered back, glancing at the darkness beyond the door behind him. I gave him a small smile, trying to put him at least a bit at ease.

"Not at all! It was only by chance that I nearly tripped over it." I replied, and then held out my hand in a motion for him to follow. "Now, lets go to the fourth floor..." Germany suddenly took a few steps backward, and I felt my smile falter a bit.

"Oh, Japan!" he suddenly said, and I tilted my head a bit.

"Hai? What is it?" I watched him inch closer to the door and look suddenly very sheepish.

"Ah...I'm really...really sorry..." he suddenly apologized, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "But...I'm actually...hungry, too." I blinked at this as he leveled me with a hesitant look. "Do you have anything to eat on you?"

"To...eat?" I asked, my mind going back to the ruined rice ball on the floor of the library. "I'm sorry...I didn't bring any food with me, nor do I have any ingredients..."

"I see!" he exclaimed, and I frowned a bit. He certianly was saying that alot wasn't he? "So if it's not too much trouble, could you please look for something to eat?"

"Eeeeeehhh?" the noise left my mouth before I had a chance to even think about what he had said. I quickly composed myself, and shook my head a few times. "Th-That's impossible! This place is abandoned! There is no way that there would be food in a place like this!"

"_Ich bitte Sie!_" His voice suddenly spiked in pitch, startling me. He was...begging? "I have...little to no strength right now. Anything is fine, just...find me something, okay?" Germany, one of the strongest nations I knew, was begging me for something so trivial yet impossible to find. I stared at him, trying to figure out a way to get around this...but I could come up with none. My mind could barely wrap around the idea of Germany begging. Finally I could do nothing but let out a disgruntled sigh and nod my head.

"Hai...Hai...I'll take another look around..." I gave in, and he looked relieved. I frowned, trying to think of an excuse...ah, that was a good one! "I also have to look for Ita-kun, anyways." Germany's face brightened as he moved to grip the iron door beside him.

"I see! Danke!" With that, Germany disappeared back behind the iron door and it was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "...By the vay, did you find mein bruder?"

For a moment I was confused, then I remembered that Prussia had also joined us on this little expedition. With everything that had happened, I had forgotten all about him. "Iie...but he should be fine." I replied, then blinked a bit before adding "Somehow."

"Sorry for the trouble..." Germany muttered, his voice muffled by the iron door. It was softer than it had been, as if he truly regretted that he was unable to do anything. The door opened for a third time at that point. "Oh, by the way, take this with you. Maybe it'll help at some point."

There was a clink, and I looked down to see what had been set on the floor. It was a bottle...of...beer? I bent down and picked it up, frowning as I stared at the liquid inside. After all I went through to get him some water...he gives me Beer? I grumbled a bit, and turned to leave, but stopped.

"Arigatou..." I replied to the iron door, silently cursing my politeness. "I'll be going now."

"Okay. Danke again." was all I got before silence once again reigned in this place. I took a few steps towards the door.

_VRRRRRRRR_

I must have jumped at least a foot into the air, Tachi instantly drawn. I swung back around, stareing at the iron door. Surely that noise couldn't have...

_VRRRRR...thud thud thud...VRRRRR_

I felt myself jump again, but I lowered my sword. What on earth was Germany doing in that closet? Whatever it was, it must have been important for him to not want to leave it. I knew that Germany didn't do well with supernatural things...and that he would do anything once he set his mind to it. He must have had a good reason for doing...whatever it was in there, so I left him too it, walking out the door and closing it softly behind me.

I had to look for food for him, and I felt slight irritation well up within me. The most logical place to look for food was on the first floor in the kitchen. So that was where I headed, stepping delicately on the stairs as to not make much noise. I quickly turned left, and made my way to the kitchen. I checked the cupboards first, opening them quickly but found nothing. Not even a crumb. The fridge was next, but I immediately knew that there was nothing edible in it. Whatever that was in the fridge...it was _not _food...not with that green...fuzzy mold growing on it. I shut the door in frustration, the entire thing swaying slightly with the force. Where in the world did Germany expect me to find anything to eat? It was not like I could just walk to the store. If I could, then I didn't think we'd be in such a mess.

I wandered down the hallway, trying to figure out where I could find food. I thought about going in to the library and picking up the ruined rice ball, but then decided against it. Despite how clean the floors were, I doubted once it touched the floor it was edible. I wondered for a moment if the bathroom had any vitamins of some sort. That was food, right? With that in mind, I turned the corner to go check...

And froze for the...however many times it had been.

The door at the end of the hallway, the one that had been locked...it was open. I knew for a fact that door had been locked...or at least jammed. There was no way that it could be open...yet it was. Hesitantly I took a few steps forward, unable to contain the curiosity that was inside me. I couldn't see inside the room, it was pitch black inside, so the light must have been off...I reached forward to grasp the door frame, stepping into the darkness with my other hand outstretched to flick on the light switch. The moment I was in, the moment my hand left the door frame, said door closed behind me, plunging the rest of the room into darkness.

"Nani? The door...Sugoi...It's quite dark in here..." I muttered, feeling for the wall. "Where's the switch..." Finding the wall, I moved along side it, groping blindly for the light switch. finally my hand hit the switch and I smiled. "Ah~ There it is." without another word, I flipped the light switch, letting light bathe the room.

I barely had enough time to think _"Shit."_ before I was sent crashing into the wall. Stunned, I blinked upwards, finding myself cornered by that...that _thing_ again...it's black eyes calculatingly glaring at me. Feeling panic welling up in my chest, I groped almost blindly for Tachi's hilt.

_"YoU...WOn't...ESc...aPE..."_

I almost didn't recognize it as a voice, but whatever it was, it had come from that creature, and I turned to look at it. There were almost a million bells going off in my head. Half of them were to run, and the other half was that this creature looked remarkably familiar. I couldn't place where, but why did I feel like America was behind this? No, I didn't have time to think about that, I had to get out of this tiny enclosed space, get better ground!

Quickly, I pushed a curse into Tachi's blade. I knew this attack did far more damage than just my regular slash and hack technique. I felt my hands tighten on the hilt as the sword pulsed, and turned my head up to look at the creature. It's calculating gaze had turned...smug? My resolve faltered just long enough...

White, hot energy surrounded me on all sides, taking me by surprise. After a second, this energy molded, forming vines with razed edges that instantly clung to me. I moved to counter, only to find that the more I moved, the tighter this energy held me, digging into my skin and ripping the fabric of my kimono. I could feel tears in my skin even from moving just a bit.

"T...the hell?!" I exclaimed, stunned to find my voice laced with pain. This pain was like nothing I had ever felt. Unlike the times where I had been at war, where I had felt the pain of my people instead of myself...this was pain that I, myself was feeling. It brought tears to my eyes, scaring me. I did not like this pain, not one bit.

"K-Kuso..." I muttered, trying to shake myself free, but only succeeding in making the energy cut my skin even deeper. I felt anger flare up in me, and before I could stop myself, I had discharged the curse that I had been holding in my blade. I directed this curse to the energy surrounding me in hopes to free myself, and watched in triumph as the energy quickly dissipated. Then a wave of exhaustion hit me, and I knew I was using far too much energy. I needed to rest...but until I was out of this room, or this monster was defeated, I could not do so.

I leveled the monster with a glare, unable to help the smug feeling rising within me at the creatures slightly shocked expression. As quickly as I could, I charged Tachi up again, knowing that the sword could probably not stand too much more. I lashed out, sending the curse towards the monster and forcing it backwards. It recovered itself and retaliated with that cursed vine-like energy again. Seeing it coming, I tried to dodge, but in such a confined space, I could not go far, and it caught my arm. Since the kimono sleeve there was shredded, the energy had little resistance getting to my skin, shredding that as well. I let out a string of curses, stumbling with the pain. In my anger, I charged a curse far larger than the ones I had been using to conserve my energy, and fired it. This curse got a rather large roar out of the the monster, who after a second charged at me. Panicking, I rolled to the side, and it hit the light switch, plunging the entire room into darkness. _The lights..._I groped blindly, trying to be prepared for a counter attack...but I knew it was impossible...

Out of nowhere, the lights flickered back on, blinding me. I let out a hiss, completely on guard for an attack...that never came. Blinking the stars away from my eyes, I looked around...

"N-Nani?!...It's gone..." I couldn't believe it. Where in the world had it gone? I took a step, and nearly doubled over in pain. My arm was nearly numb, and I turned to look at it, finding that it was bleeding freely. I let out another hiss, and took in my surroundings. This room was a bathroom? But wasn't there another bathroom right down the hall? I didn't question it, making my way over to a cupboard and opening it. There was a various assortment of medical supplies, and I grasped the gauze I spotted.

I turned the sink on, smiling as clear water came out, and wet a rag that I had found, running it over the shredded skin on my arm. I bit my tounge and turned back to the cupboard. There was a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and I hesitantly took it in my hand, opening the top and taking a breath before pouring it over the wound.

"Sssss...Tch.." I muffled my pained gasp from the stinging sensation, quickly patting the wound dry with a rag and unrolling the gauze and tried to wrap the arm the best that I could. "K-Kuso...this is hard doing it myself..." I muttered, wondering vaguely how people could do this. I shook my head after a moment, using some medical tape that I had found to tape the gauze together and lowered the shredded sleeve. I turned my attention to the mirror, and nearly jumped.

My entire face was nearly devoid of color, and already there were dark circles forming under my eyes from the amount of energy I had been using. I felt panic welling up in my chest once again.

"I-Is that...really me?" I asked no one in particular, before shaking my head and pushed myself away from the sink. I needed to find Italy and Prussia. I was more worried about Italy than Prussia though. I knew that Italy was good at running, that he was fast on his feet, but I could not help but wonder where he was and if he was okay. I could not place the reason why I was so worried...

I turned on my heel. I needed to get out of this room, I didn't want to be cornered again. Making my way to the door, I laid my hand on the handle but didn't turn it. There, in the corner of my eye, I caught sight of something shining in the bottom of the shower. Turning, I went over and hesitantly bent down to pick it up. It was a key with the word Bedroom2 engraved on it's handle.

"Bedroom...two?" I wondered aloud, slightly confused. The number 2 could mean numerous things; second floor, second bedroom, two beds, twins...I shook my head, pocketing the key and turning back to the door. There were many locked doors in this place. I had no way of knowing which door it went too, or which door led to bedrooms. The only way to figure it out was to try every locked door I came too, until I found the right door. With this in mind, I opened the door and inched outwards.

I made my way down the hallway with Tachi drawn. I did not wish to be attacked again, but I knew I couldn't keep using curses like this until I could rest. I tried the first door that I came too, knowing that it was locked...but the key would not even go into the lock. I let out a sigh and made my way up the stairs to the second floor. I remembered there were at least two doors on this floor that were locked, so I turned left and made my way to the first one.

I slid the key in, and it fit almost perfectly, sliding in and turning with grace and ease. I gave a small smile, and opened the door. True to the key, it was a bedroom, with two beds. I made my way in, but stopped after a distance and turned; closing the door and locking it. I didn't see any enemies in here, so it would be fine if I locked it so that I wasn't ambushed. I slid the key into my sleeve, and turned to survey the room. There were the beds, and a table against the wall. There was also a bookcase, and i instantly made my way over to it, running my fingers along the spines. It made me feel a little better and I moved to take a book off the shelf.

The sounds of shuffling put me instantly on edge, and I turned quickly with Tachi drawn, the beginnings of a curse already forming in the blade. There was no way that the monster could be in the room with me...I hadn't seen it, and it was huge! Then...what was in the room with me? Inching towards the noise, I soon got a peak of a mop of unruly silver hair in between the two beds. I only knew one person with silver hair. I stepped forward, lowering Tachi and letting the curse dissipate, and got fairly close before my foot snagged on a loose floorboard, letting out a rather loud creak

In that instant, the other was on alert.

"Eh?! Vho's there?!" He called out, revealing with that nasally voice, it was in fact Prussia. He had already drawn that odd sword of his on me, and I had to take a few steps back so he would not slash me.

"I-Iie! Puroisen!" I exclaimed, putting my hands up in defense. "C-Calm down!"

It took a second for Prussia to realize that it was just me, and lower his sword. I let out a sigh of relief, lowering my hands.

"Oh? It's you, Japan?" he asked, a mixture of relief and sheepishness on his face. He quickly placed his sword down, and nearly collapsed on the bed. I noticed he looked pretty pale, despite the fact that he was pale to begin with. Still, I was relieved. There was only one member of our party that was still missing. I focused on Prussia as he raised himself from the bed. "S-sorry" He stuttered, and shook his head.

"Are you all right?" I asked, concerned as I noticed that his hands were shaking. Prussia and his brother were very similar in the fact that they didn't scare easily, so for him to be shaking...

"There..." he started to say, looking up at me, before looking back down and clenching his hands into fists. "There vas a monster! I saw it!" It was like the gates opened at that. "A stark-naked giant the color of rotten scone!"

I blinked at this, then was unable to hold back a chuckled. Prussia didn't seem to notice, but I couldn't help it. It was quite an interesting way to put it. Finally Prussia caught my chuckles, and frowned at me.

"It's true, Japan!" he exclaimed "Ve all saw it! Me and Vest..." he paused to take a breath " and Italy, too!" He opened his mouth, and I raised my hand in an attempt to calm him.

"Hai, I know..." I started to say, but he didn't stop.

"Before I knew it, I'd vound up here..." he continued. "Those two...I don't know vhere they vent..." I frowned, knowing I needed to calm Prussia down before he panicked too much. "Am I making any sense?" he suddenly asked, and I looked up to see his red eyes staring at me in worry. He must have taken my silence as disbelief, so I nodded my head.

"Yes, quite." I replied and he stood, as though he was ready to go at it. I quickly placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down, and he sat down without much complaint. "It does make sense. I saw it too."

"Vhat the hell is that thing?!" he exclaimed, pushing himself into a standing position again. I sighed, and pushed him back down.

"You need to rest..." I muttered and he nodded slowly.

"O-oh...vhat happened to the others?" he suddenly asked and I turned my head to look at him before shaking my head.

"Please calm down." I said softly, sitting on the other bed with my hands in my lap. I was considerably calmer now that I had found Prussia. Suddenly I remembered that getting Germany something to drink had calmed him, so perhaps doing the same for Prussia would help? "Would you like me to bring you something to drink?"

"Vhat?" Prussia asked, as if he hadn't heard me, before looking down at his hands sheepishly. "Oh...now that you mention it...I _am_ a little thirsty. Do you happen to have anything?"

"Iie." I said, shaking my head as I stood. "I can go get you something, however. Would you like me too?"

"Yeah..." he muttered, looking down at his sword. I followed his gaze and frowned. His blade was so rusted, it would do little to nothing against that monster. After a second he shook his head. "No, vait. Never mind. I don't need it." he said and shook his head again, looking up at me. He seemed much calmer now. "Vhat happened to the others?"

"Doitsu-san is on this same floor." I said, sitting back down. Prussia's eyes turned to me in hope. "He claimed he was hungry...I still have yet to find Italy yet. Do you happen to have any ideas where he could be?"

"Vhat?! Italy is missing?!" Prussia was instantly upset again, and I rose to calm him.

"Hush Puroisen!" I hissed, glancing at the door. "Calm down."

"But vhat if he vas attacked by that monster..."

I let out a sigh, shaking my head and sitting back down. Absently I fingered one of the many rips in my kimono as I thought this over. "We cannot be one hundred percent sure..." I replied, keeping to the facts. "But Ita-kun is very fast, and very good at running away. I'm sure he escaped somehow." This seemed to calm Prussia down considerably.

"All right then! I'll look for him too!" Prussia said, giving a chuckle and clasping his hands together in determination. I gave a small smile and shook my head. Leave it to Prussia to lighten the darkest of moods. "But first, lets go to vhere Vest is. Vhat's he doing anyvay?" I felt my face furrow in confusion at that, since I wasn't exactly sure of that myself.

"Well...he said he was too hungry to move..." I muttered, placing my hand on my chin. "Puroisen-san, do you have anything for him to eat?"

"Something to eat...something to eat...hn..." Prussia muttered, and started to dig in the many pockets of his blue military uniform. "Now that you mention it...I did find some mushrooms when I vas finished running avay." He pulled them out and handed them to me. "Vill they vork?" I checked them, and then nodded.

"That should do." I replied, and handed them back. He grinned and put them in a front pocket. I frowned a bit, looking down at my sad excuse for a kimono. At least he had pockets now. I had the sleeve that wasn't shredded, but that was about it.

"Keessee...vhat did you do to your kimono?" Prussia suddenly asked, and I watched his eyes widen slightly at the damage. I turned myself a bit, so he wouldn't see the bandage on my arm.

"I was attacked." I stated, frowning. "I managed to fight it off, but it has an odd energy attack that ripped my kimono to shreds. I need to get my military uniform from Germany when I get the chance." Prussia nodded slowly, getting to his feet, and I stood as well. "There is also a mochi on the fourth floor. It's stuck in a hole and I couldn't get it out. I thought Germany might be able too, but again, he claims that he is too hungry to move. That's how this whole...food thing started." Prussia nodded again, grinning at me.

"All right! Then le-" His voice died almost immediately, and I looked at him in confusion.

"Nani? What's the matter?" I asked, but he shushed me with a flick of his hand.

"Don't you hear that?" he asked, and I focused, but couldn't tell what he meant.

"Nani?"

"Something's...getting closer..." he muttered, his red eyes on the door of the room. I focused even harder, and then I heard it.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._ Footsteps...and not friendly ones.

"Kuso...it followed me..." I muttered and he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Oi, If that thing at your vaist isn't just for show, pull it out of the scabbard." he said, motioning to Tachi's sheath. "If you don't vant to be eaten, that is. " he threw in the last part with a strained grin.

"Agreed." I replied, and pulled Tachi from it's sheath, turning slowly as I watched Prussia raise his rusted sword.

_Clink._

Both of our attention was instantly directed at the door, watching in horror as the handle turned slowly before snapping back into place. It turned again, and something pressed itself against the door.

"Ah...I locked it...thank god..." I muttered under my breath as the door bowed slightly. The handle turned a few more times, and I was prepared for the door to be forced in, pieces of wood flying...but it never happened. The door did not give in, and the footsteps wandered off. I let out a sigh, lowering Tachi in relief.

"...is it gone?" Prussia whispered, lowering his own sword. His voice had suddenly become hoarse, instead of nasally.

"Hai...Probably." I replied, nodding my head as I lowered my voice as low as I could. Prussia lowered his sword a bit.

"That...vas a little scary..." his voice wavered a bit, and I scoffed a bit. "But now ve should join Vest. Lets find Italy and get out of here as soon as possible!" I nodded, fully agreeing with the silver haired ex-nation.

"Indeed." I said and made my way to the door. I pulled the key out of my sleeve, and slid it into the lock.

"Oi, so you're the one who locked the door?" Prussia suddenly voiced and I turned to look at him, noticing the look of confusion, then relief.

"a-ah...hai." I muttered, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment.

"You really saved us, ya know..." he grinned at me, and I gave a small sheepish smile.

"I just didn't want to be attacked again..." I said softly, opening the door and walking out to hold the door open for Prussia.

_"Vhoa! Japan, Look out!"_ Prussia suddenly screamed, causing me to turn quickly and dodge an attack. I lifted my eyes to find that monster had waited for us to come out of the room, it's black eyes nearly smiling in triumph. "I thought it vas gone!"

I drew Tachi from it's sheath once again as Prussia raised his sword again in defense, the door slamming shut behind us. I nearly rolled my eyes.

"Apparently not." I almost snapped back, watching the creature for any sudden movements.

"The more I look at it, the scarier it looks!" Prussia exclaimed. "I can't show my awesome techniques like this!" leave it to him to crack some sort of joke, and I had to shake my head a bit. I didn't get to think much on the matter as the monster finally decided to strike.

The thing launched itself at us, causing us to scatter in different directions. I darted back behind it, and let out a huff at the exertion. I frowned, noticing that Prussia and I were at opposite ends of the hallway. That did not bode well...especially when the creature turned on...whatever was it's heel and came after me. I heard Prussia give a curse as it side-swiped me, sending me crashing into the hallway wall.

"I-Itai..." I slurred, trying to gain my bearings and inch away. There was a yell, and I looked up to find Prussia on the other side of the monster, the emblem on his sword giving off a dim glow as he snarled.

"Bear the damned cross you fucking alien!" he snarled, slicing once horizontally and then vertically upwards. The attack gave off enough energy to get the monster to stumble, slightly distracted. I shifted to get to my feet, and felt paper brush my skin. Quickly I dug in my kimono and pulled out a few exorcism slips that always carried with me. I gave a small, quick smile and pulled one from the pack and placed it in between my fore-finger and ring finger, muttering an incantation under my breath and waited for it to take effect. After a second, the kanji began to glow a muted red and I drew my hand back, then threw it with percision towards the creature. It hit dead on, seeming to hover just over it's shoulder before exploding with one of my more powerful curses. The monster stumbled backwards from the force. The attack left me open, however, standing there huffing slightly to catch my breath.

"You okay over there, Japan?" Prussia called out, and I blinked over at him, moving towards him and nodding.

"Hai..." I replied, running a hand over my brow, slightly concerned when it came away wet. "Using too many curses is dangerous."

"Then don't use anymore~" he said, giving me a grin despite how serious the situation was.

"Hai...hai..." I muttered, readying my blade as the monster once again came at us

_"YoU...WOn't...EsCAPe..."_ the monster's raspy voice seemed to bounce off the walls, and I paled slightly.

"Dodge!" I called out, but it was too late, the vine-like energy had already been deployed. Prussia luckily avoided the attack, but I was not so lucky, and it wrapped around me, cutting into my kimono and shredding my skin...adding fresh wounds to the collection of ones I had gained before.

"Japan!" Prussia called out, but it sounded far off. "Hang on...I'll get you out!...Mein Gott! Let him go!" I wasn't focused on anything but the pain that I was feeling...that white, hot...flaming pain that was caused by this...this creature. Please...someone make it stop...I was pinned, I couldn't move...

Suddenly, the pain was gone, the vine like energy was gone, and I found myself stumbling to support myself. With blurry vision, I looked up to see that Prussia had distracted the monster enough to stop the attack. I let out a growl, picking myself up and grasping Tachi from where it had fallen. My anger forced its way into the blade, causing it to tremble. Vaguely I wondered if Tachi could handle much more, but it wasn't the first thing on my mind. No, the first thing on my mind was revenge, and I snarled as the monster used the same vine attack on Prussia, effectively trapping the nation. He called out in pain and I decided that was it. By this time, Tachi had taken a soft glow, and I took a few steps forward and released the the dismissal. Once again I left myself open, and ended up getting myself snagged instead of Prussia, the hot energy cutting into my leg.

"Kuso..." I cursed, tugging at my leg, and blinked up at Prussia, noticing that he had given up using whatever type of attack he had and was just slashing at the monster blindly, managing to push it back enough to reach over and grab my arm.

"Ve can't beat it, ve gotta run!" he exclaimed, dragging me until i wrenched my arm away and limped after him. That thing would not give up though, chasing us through the hallway and even into one of the bedrooms. For a moment I feared we were cornered, but we split up and went around it, confusing it and darting back down the hallway after slamming the door closed on the monster.

It was silent after a moment, and finally I allowed myself to relax a bit.

"Is...it gone?" I muttered, still a bit stunned.

"I think so..." Prussia muttered back. "If it's not, then it's not following us..."

"I..wonder why..." I asked, then put a hand to my head. I felt dizzy, faint, and I vaugely heard Prussia speak.

"Hm?" I turned my head upward, trying to focus on Prussia's face.

"I said, 'vhat the hell man, you're injured' and you are!" Prussia repeated, a look of concern on his face. He reached forward and fingered one of the cuts on my arm, causing pain to shoot up said arm. I let out a hiss and he quickly retracted his hand.

"Yes...I am quite...aware of this fact." I snapped, my voice full of annoyance. "A-ah...gomen. I didn't mean to sound...so annoyed." Prussia shook his head.

"kessesse...it's fine." he grinned, then helped me to my feet. For a moment, I wondered when I had fallen, but I shook it off. "Vhich room is Vest in?"

"Th-the one at the far end..." I stuttered, frowning. "Opposite of the one we just came out of." I shook my head after a moment. "I'm...I'm all right now."

"You better be. This place gives me the creeps." Prussia said, leading me by the arm. "I vant out of here as soon as possible."

"N-ne, I can walk on my own..." I muttered, tugging at my arm. He turned to look at me in mild surprise.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't realize I vas pulling you." Prussia gave me a sheepish look, and I frowned.

"That look does not fit you, Puroisen-san." I muttered, and he gave me a confused look.

"Vhat look?"

"That one." At this he grinned.

"Keessee~ I dunno vhat you're talkin about."

I let out a sigh and brushed past him, slightly annoyed. Prussia was so hard to work with at times, his nature so contradictory. Silently, I moved to the door of the bedroom Germany had taken residence in, and opened it, ushering Prussia in. I closed the door after him, and then pointed to the iron door in the corner.

"This is the..._fortress_...where Germany is." I said, moving over to the bed that was in the room and sitting down. I reached down and rubbed my leg where the monster's energy had slashed through the skin. My hand came away red, and I frowned. "Ne, Do you happen to have any spare cloth on you?"

"This is pretty solid...that's a first..." Prussia was muttering, before turning to look at me. "Hn...keessee, I do have my collar, if you wanna use that."

"It will do." I replied and watched as he took the cross clip at his nape off, pulling the white fabric out and tossing it to me. I caught it with ease, using it to wrap the gash on my leg tightly. His face was scrunched up again when I looked back up.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked, and I gave a sigh and nodded my head. He didn't push on the subject, shrugging and turning to the iron door, giving it a rather loud bang with his fist. "Oi, Vest! Japan told me you vere hungry! D'you vant some mushrooms?" For a moment there was silence, then there was the sound of something crashing behind the door. After a second more, the door opened a crack, nothing but darkness behind it.

"Iz that you, bruder? Are you alright?" Germany's voice called out, and Prussia scoffed, before letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine~" he said cheerfully, then hushed his voice a bit. "Can't say the same for Japan, and I've got worse news. Italy's still missing." I let out a low growl, and he gave me a sheepish smile as Germany's head stuck out of the crack.

"Japan?" he leveled me with his blue eyes, and I moved my foot slightly so it was out of his view. I did not want him to worry about me. "You alright?" I gave him a definite nod, and he frowned before seeming to accept that.

"Oh...and ve have to help that...vhatchamacallit on the fourth floor..." Prussia added, placing a hand on his chin. I let out a sigh, He really just now remembered that?

"hn...All right. I'm done here, so ve can go." Germany muttered, stepping out from behind the iorn door and closing it behind him. Prussia dug in his pocket and pulled out some slightly...squished mushrooms.

"Keessee~ One handful of mushrooms, as ordered." Prussia said happily as Germany took them without complaint, coming to sit next to me as he ate them.

"You sure you're alright, Japan?" he asked softly and I frowned.

"...I've been better..." I chose my words carefully, trying to not let much of my inner thoughts out into my voice. I did not wish to worry him too much.

"...vell, if you're sure..." he muttered, turning his face to look at his brother as he wandered around the room.

"I don't really get vhat ve're supposed to do, but lets go to the fourth floor already!" Prussia exclaimed, turning to us with a grin. Instantly I was on alert.

"Baka!" I quickly said, getting to my feet, my hand going to the hilt of my sword. "Shush, do you not remember what happened?!" Prussia winced a bit, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"right...sorry..." he muttered, and I shifted my weight off my injured leg. Germany looked between us, before leveling me in his gaze.

"Can ve come back here...every once in a vhile?" he asked, and I looked at him in confusion.

"I don't mind..." I replied, slightly confused at his choice of words. Did he expect us to be here much longer? "Demo...do you actually like narrow spaces?"

"Vell...you could say that I'm used to them." he replied casually. I looked at him in almost shock. He was used to narrow spaces? Just what did the nation do in his free time? He must have seen my face. "A-ah, there's a lot of room, though!"

"Oh..." was the only thing I could say to that. Prussia clicked his tongue to get our attention.

"Come on, we need to hurry, help the moki, and find Italy so we can leave already." Prussia reached down and pulled on Germany's arm. "Hurry it up Vest!"

"Ja, Ja..." Germany almost growled, getting to his feet. "I'm coming..."

"Ne...Doitsu-san?" I had noticed that something was different, that he didn't look the same as he had when we had arrived. Ah, yes, that was it. He had taken off his hat. "Where's your hat? Did it fall off somewhere?"

"Eh?" Germany turned to look at me before realizing what i had said. "o-oh, hang on...I put it away..." he dug in one of his pockets, pulling out various tools, a book and finally the hat. He smoothed the wrinkles out and set it on his head. I turned to look at the various things that he had placed on the bed, reaching over to pick up the book.

"May I?" i asked, apparently startling him but he nodded as he picked the other tools up. I picked the book up, smiling slightly at seeing what it was. It was the manual he had always carried around with him. "You still carry this around?" I turned to look at him.

"Ja, Of course!" He said in defense. "You never know vhen you might need it!" I frowned at him, and he turned away, sheepishly. "okay...vell, maybe it's not very helpful this time...but it'll be helpful at some point." The look on his face made me shake my head as I handed it back to him.

Prussia poked his head out the door, before motioning for us to follow. I quickly did so, my hand instantly on Tachi's hilt. At seeing both me and Prussia on edge as we moved down the hallway to the stairs, Germany was quick to follow, pulling out his whip and gripping it in his hands. I was hesitant to step on the stairs as I made my way to the fourth floor but I did so, listening to the creaks that issued forth and winced. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Prussia wince as well from the noise, both recalling what even a simple noise had done before. I walked as fast as I could with my injured foot, putting up with the pain so that Germany wouldn't notice, and opened the door on the fourth floor that led to the room where the mochi had been in. I let Germany and Prussia in before I too walked in and closed the door behind me.

"It is behind that bookcase. I managed to move the bookcase out of the way, but I couldn't get it out." I muttered softly as Germany nodded and walked over to the case. I looked over, watching his face scrunch up and raise an eyebrow.

"...this thing has America's face." Germany muttered, and I shook my head, turning my attention to the door just in case the monster returned. Prussia moved to stand next to him, also looking at the mochi.

"Well?" I asked, frowning as I looked back over. I was slightly on edge, I wanted to free the poor thing, find Italy, and get out...preferably in that order.

"It's stuck pretty deep..." Prussia had reached forward, fiddling with the mochi before turning to Germany. "Can you do it, Vest?"

Germany gave a grunt as he sat down on his knees out of sight, and then made a few noises. I could tell just from the sounds that he was making that he was trying his hardest to get it out of that crack. I heard him try again, but to no avail, and watched him stumbled backwards, using a hand to steady himself from falling flat on his back.

"Traurig..." Germany muttered, standing. "I can't do it with my bare hands, maybe if I had some kind of a tool..."

"A tool..." I muttered, making my way over. I glimpsed the sad look on the mochi's face and frowned myself. "Well, it is a big house. Perhaps I should take a look around?"

"Ja, I'd be really thankful if you could find something." Germany replied, bending down to try again.

"Oh vell..." Prussia said, crossing his arms as he watched his blonde brother. "I guess ve'll have to split up again to look for something." My frown deepened at that, for I was not very fond of the idea of splitting up once more. I turned to the door, but a grunt from Germany made me turn back. I could not see his face, but I watched Prussia's face twist in humor.

"...Awesome face." He laughed, and I watched Germany stand again, shaking his head and moving to sit at the desk in the room.

"I suppose I'll stay here and keep an eye on the poor thing." Germany said, and I nodded.

"Very well. I'll be going ahead then. I will come back as soon as I find a tool that can be used to pry the mochi out." I replied, bowing slightly and turning to leave. Suddenly Prussia pushed past me, hitting my injured arm just enough to make me hiss under my breath.

"I think I'll go too." he said as he opened the door. "I mean, I haven't gotten to look around so I might as vell explore" without another word, he was gone, and I frowned at the door before turning back to Germany.

"I'll do my best to find Italia, Doitsu-san." I muttered and I looked up at him, noticing he was watching me with worried eyes. He got up and walked over to me, reaching over to finger my shredded kimono sleeve.

"...Are you that injured?" he asked, as he lifted the sleeve and revealed the reddened bandage underneath.

"I'm fine." I replied, and he frowned even more.

"...this is blood..." he muttered, fingering the bandage and looking at me in confusion.

"Hai. I was attacked, remember?" I pushed him away. "You touching the wound does nothing for pain." He instantly took his hands away.

"You're in pain?"

"I'm _fine_" I stated, leaving no room for argument. "Stay here, okay? I'll be back as soon as I find something." I did not let him answer me, nor did I let him grab me to keep me behind, like he reached out to do.

Once the door closed behind me, I leaned up against the wall, taking the weight off of my injured foot. I really didn't want to worry Germany. To him, I was a stoic nation where hardly anything phased me. I didn't want that to change...but at the same time, I was suddenly thinking differently. The fear I had seen in Germany's face...something had changed. I felt...more protective of him, of Prussia, of Italy. I couldn't explain it.

I remembered that at one time America had called me something. What was it again? A...friend? When I had asked him what he meant by that, he had said something along the lines of "You're a buddy! A good one at that! Buddies stick together, get along with each other, and help each other out! That's what makes them friends".

I thought this over as I leaned against the wood of the hallway. Friends stick together, they get along with each other, and help each other. Was that what I had wanted earlier? I hadn't wanted to split up again. We all got along with each other, even Germany and Italy though they bickered a lot. We never failed to help one another when the other was in trouble. Did that...make us friends? What about the other nations. Despite all our history, all our tense moments, we never failed to come through for one another...

I moved a bit, then let out a hiss, moving my arm the wrong way and pain shot through it, bringing me back to the present. I needed to stop thinking about this kind of thing. It was something that I could tackle once everyone was safe and out of this hell-hole. I pushed myself off the wall and turned down the hallway.

I was alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go, revamp number 2 done. I'm rather proud of this~<strong>_

_**Original Author Comments:  
>Gah, there we go. End of chapter two! Only one more chapter in Japan's point of view! I wonder who I wil<strong>**l pick to do chapter four as? Any suggestions?**_


	3. Japan:  Lost is Found

_**Welcome to Chapter 3! It took a while for me to revamp this one, adding a few new things, taking some things out. I really worked hard on it. I even edited the plaque in the bedroom with the lever. It was so plain before, so I spiced it up. I don't know if I'm really happy with the way I ended it...because it seems a bit choppy...but I can deal with it. The other version was choppy too. **_

_**As before, this is the last chapter in Japan's point of view. I will be keeping the original POVs that I had. Which means the next one is...er...well I'll just let you read to find out, don't want to spoil it. **_

_**I want to give a short shout out to all those readers who I met at MTAC (Middle Tennessee Anime Convention). You all are the reason why I'm working so hard on revamping this. I want to make you proud~**_

_**ORIGINAL AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_**Welcome to chapter 3. I tried my best to keep it in Japan's character, but I dunno if I got it. This will be the last chapter for a while that's in Japan point of view. I'm still having trouble figuring out who to do for chapter four. I hope this is what you all are waiting for. **_

_**Thank you for all who have given me advice and reviews. I appreciate it a lot. Though I still dunno how I'm going to incorporate China's 'aru' into this….I'll figure it out some how. XD **_

* * *

><p>The air of the mansion was stiff and stale as I made my way down the hallway. I needed to recheck many of the rooms that I had not checked, or passed over before, so I walked over to the nearest door, reaching out to the handle and turning it slowly. To my surprise, the door was unlocked and easily swung open. Hesitantly I moved in to the room, fiddling with my good sleeve as I placed the other hand on Tachi's hilt. My unease was not needed, for the room was empty, nothing more than two beds, a sofa and a single table. It didn't even have a bookcase, and I frowned. Was this room completely useless?<p>

I took a few steps around the room, eyeing the layer of dust that had settled in this room. Everything else was spotless, why was this room different? Giving a grunt, I bent down to my knees to look under the sofa, thinking perhaps there would be something useful, or a hint that Italy had been in here...but there was nothing. I sighed, using the table to steady myself as I stood up, but my hand hit something other than wood. I looked over, finding a small scrap of paper laying under my hand. I picked myself up, and sat down on the couch, grasping the paper in my hand to look it over. It really did look like a scrap, torn in half with a green and blue square on it and quite wrinkled. I frowned a bit, confused as to why a simple piece of paper was all that was in the room, and raised my eyes to check the rest of the room. My eyes rested on a lever that had been hidden in a corner.

Placing the scrap of paper in my kimono sleeve, I made my way over to the lever, inspecting it. It was odd for a lever to be placed in a bedroom of all places, and I ran a finger over it, frowning as no dust came away. It was a three-way lever, with a rather small plaque next to it. I bent down to read the plaque, for I was not about to play with it without some instructions.

_Above us lies an endless field of Heaven_

_While we rest in the Middleground of Earth waiting for the day_

_Where we all Descend into Hell for the crimes that we have committed. _

I felt a frown on my face as I read this. There were certain words in the sentences that were capitalized: Above, Heaven, Middleground, Earth, Descend, and Hell. It had to be an allusion to the lever.

"Above is another word for up, so Up is Heaven..." I muttered to myself, resting my weight on my good foot. "Middleground would be Middle, so Middle is Earth, and Decend is a synonym for Down, which means Down is Hell..." I pondered this for a moment. Perhaps the lever responded to what it felt like here. "Well...it honestly feels like I'm in Hell right now...so I suppose I will take my chances..." With a grunt, I pushed the lever down until it clicked into the last spot, and waited.

_VRRRR_

I nearly jumped out of my skin, and turned quickly, expecting the worst. However, nothing attacked me, and when I took a closer look, I found that the bed had moved.

"Nani?" I asked aloud, making my way over and inspecting the bed. It seemed to be on some sort of mechanized pulley system, very crudely put together. I walked around the bed, and nearly fell through a rather large hole in the floor. I bent down to inspect it, looking down into what seemed like a white room underneath. I leaned forward to get a better look...

And fell right through with a startled yelp.

I made contact with the ground with a rather painful crash, landing on my injured arm and causing pain to send stars to cover my vision for a few moments. It took me a moment to gain my bearings, rolling to my feet and stumbling as I shook the pain off.

"Kuso...that hurt..." I muttered to myself, rubbing my shoulder and picking Tachi up. I took in my new surroundings, finding myself in a stark white room. I turned in place, and instantly I felt a pit in the bottom of my stomach.

In the very center of the room sat a huge black grand piano. It's top was up, primed for play, and there wasn't a speck of dust on it's black frame. I walked over, slowly, feeling the pit in my stomach grow with each step that I took forward, a frown deepening itself on my face.

"What in the..." I asked, hearing my voice echo as I walked around the piano. "What's this sense of Deja vu?" I tilted my head as I inspected the keys. "...someone has a weird sense of humor..." I muttered, noticing that the keys had been painted with colorful numbers. I shook my head a few times, looking at the rest of the room. I saw a few bookcases in the back, and a dresser, but other than that there was nothing of real interest.

I made my way to the door, trying to open it, but found it locked. For a moment, I panicked, but then realized that it was locked from the inside. All I had to do was undo the lock, and I was out into the hallway.

"It seems I only fell one floor..." I muttered to myself in a hushed tone, closing the door behind me, and turning my head from side to side. There were a few doors, so I picked one, and walked in. This room was white too, but as I went further in, I felt myself stop from shock.

It was a library. Rows and rows of books, far more than the room on the first floor had. I couldn't help but smile as I made my way down one of the rows. I ran my fingers on the spines, picking one of the nameless books and flipping through it before placing it back on the shelf. I couldn't help myself from picking random books and leafing through them, and I vaguely heard a door open on the other side of the room. The slow, deliberate footsteps didn't even register with me until they were right on me. I dropped the book that I was holding and had drawn Tachi from it's sheath with unrivaled speed.

_"Kyaaaah!" _

Instantly I dropped the tip of Tachi down, recognizing that scream all too well. In front of me, cowering like normal, was Italy, one hand covering his head and the other clutching something to his chest.

"Italy!" I exclaimed, sheathing my sword and moving forward to calm him. "Gomen ne, I didn't know it was you..." After a moment, Italy raised his head to look at me, and his face instantly brightened.

"Japan!" he nearly hopped in place. "You're okay!"

"Yes, thank goodness, so are you." I replied, giving him a small smile. I did not elaborate on the fact that I was not even sure how I had survived all those attacks, and I was glad that Italy seemed so calm. Perhaps he hadn't been attacked?

"Ve, right after you left, a ghost suddenly appeared from the hallway and attacked us..." Italy was explaining, the happiness on his face gone. I watched his hand tighten it's grip on what looked like a bible as he seemed to pout. "Germany was the first to scream...you heard him, didn't you?" I blinked at him for a moment.

"Iie...I didn't." I said softly, shaking my head slightly as I leaned my weight against one of the bookcases. I watched Italy frown.

"I see..." he muttered, looking away. "It surprised me, and I was so confused at the time that I ran away...Japan! I'm sorry! I left you behind" Instantly he was near me, sobbing. "The door wouldn't open at all and we ended up splitting up while running away..."

I shook my head, giving him a soft smile and almost laid a hand on his shoulder when he wasn't looking, but quickly corrected myself.

"There is no need to apologize, Italy-kun. It's understandable, anyone would have done the same in a situation like that. Even myself." I tried to reassure him, knowing that he was very scared at the moment. He was jumpy too, which was understandable. I turned my head to look at my surroundings. "Still...what on earth is going on in this house?" I asked, and watched him raise his head to look at me out of the corner of my eye. "The door and windows on the first and second floor can't be opened..." I flipped out my cellphone, frowning at the no signal bar. "And our phones won't work either..."

"Yep~" Italy replied, giving a rather large smile. "It looks like we're all locked up!" He was silent for a moment, the smile slowly fading from his face as reality seemed to set in. Then, all of a sudden, his face brightened again. "Però!" he exclaimed nearly jumping in place. "I'm so glad that I found you Japan!" I managed to smile again at his happiness. I was glad that he was taking this well, and I shifted my position to where I wasn't leaning up against the bookcase with my bad arm.

In an instant, his happiness was gone, and his face had paled to almost white. He hesitantly reached out a hand to hover over my shoulder, his amber eyes darting from the reddened cloth to my face.

"...Sei ferito..." he muttered, his voice suddenly so soft that I could barely hear him. The look on his face told me everything; he was horrified. Quickly I tried to calm him.

"It's nothing major, Ita-kun. I'll be fine, so don't worry about m-"

"Don't you dare say that!"

I found myself floundering slightly, stunned into silence at Italy's raised voice. His face was twisted in an expression of anger, something I had never seen on the younger nation, and his hands were nearly gripping the book against his chest until his knuckles were completely white. After a moment, he seemed to calm down, and he turned away from me. "Just...don't...don't ever say that...okay?" It took me a second to recover from the shock, and I nodded slowly.

"...very well..." I muttered, giving a short bow. "G-Gomen...I didn't mean to offend you, Ita-kun."

"Va bene!" All at once, the darkness of anger lifted from the Italian, and he was cheerful again. "Are you hungry? I can re-bandage that arm if you want, too!"

"I'm fine." I said, shaking my head slowly. "Demo, you're surprisingly calm, Italy." I tilted my head a bit. "You were even wandering the house on your own." I watched him closely, to make sure he didn't panic.

"Well..." he started, but then stopped, seeming to search for the right words, almost as if he was hiding something from me. "...when the ghost appeared all of a sudden...I wanted to cry...and cling to Germany. But...both Germany and Prussia were falling apart too!" he shifted his weight to his other leg, frowning. "So I figured that _someone_ had to keep a level head...and even I was amazed at how calm I was after I realized I was alone. I knew that I needed to find everyone so we could get out of here as soon as possible!" at the end, his face twisted a bit, as if reliving a bad memory, and I almost wanted to ask what was wrong, but the moment I had opened my mouth to say something, the look was gone, back to the normal smile he wore. I frowned a bit, but let it go.

"That makes sense. I was startled at first as well, but after seeing everyone so flustered, it was odd that I felt so calm." I replied to him, giving a small smile, and I watched as Italy's grip on the book loosened slightly, but he didn't put it down. He suddenly looked a bit sheepish.

"What happened to Germany and Prussia?" he asked, looking at me with worry. "Have you found them yet?"

"Hai, I found them." I said quickly, to put his worry at ease. "They're on the fourth floor, but I'll have to explain the details on the way. They were very worried about you, so you'd better go and let them see that you're okay as soon as possible."

"Ve~ Okay! Let's go together then!" he exclaimed, and I felt myself tense, raising a hand to hush him.

_"Kansei!"_ I whispered hoarsely, causing him to instantly shut his mouth, even though he didn't really understand what I had said. I blinked after a moment, before relaxing and bowing my head. "Gomen, every time that I've been attacked, it's been after I've said something. It's become a reflex..."

"It's okay~" he nodded and then placed the book that was in his grasp in one of his breast pockets. Then he unhooked the top of the bag that I hadn't noticed was at his side and pulled out some white fabric. He tore a bit of it off, and then out of nowhere had grabbed my arm and had pushed up the shredded sleeve to undo the hastily done bandage.

"Ah-I-Italy!" I stuttered, tensing up at the touch. "You don't have too..." he frowned a bit at me, then smiled as he wrapped the clean fabric around the wound.

"But I want too!" he said, his voice light as he knotted the fabric. "I want to be of some sort of help~" there was an underlying tone in his voice that I barely caught. Something was off, but there was no time to deal with it now. "Are you hurt anywhere else? Goodness, you have holes all over your kimono...does Germany still have your military uniform?"

"Y-Yes...he does, and...I suppose if you insist on this, I do have a gash on my leg that could use some tending too..." I said, nodding slowly.

"On your leg? Okay~ Lets sit down then, so I can look at it better!" he said cheerfully, and I nodded again, easing downwards so that I could lean up against the bookcase as the other looked at the gash. He frowned at how red the bandages were, and then let out a hiss when he unwrapped it. For a moment he stared at it, a hint of fear and worry flashing on his face before it was replaced by determination and he dug in the bag by his side before pulling out a bottle of something. Quickly he uncorked the bottle, and by the smell I could tell it was some sort of beer, and proceeded to dump the drink onto the gash.

"I-Itai!" I couldn't help but let out a yelp of pain, my body tensing up as the stinging sensation that had made itself known in my leg suddenly turned to a very painful sharp throb.

"a-ah! Mi dispiace!" Italy said, his voice laced with the apology as he wiped the blood and alcohol away from the gash with a piece of fabric. I was forced to bite my lip from the pain, and couldn't respond as he carefully re-wraped the injury. "Alcohol takes away infection...Germany taught me that!" he turned sheepish after a second. "well...actually, I kinda stole his manual once and read it..." He rubbed the back of his head, and then dug in his bag again, pulling out a bowl of something. "Here! I made some pasta at the World Summit~ Maybe it'll take your mind off of things?" he said happily, handing it to me. I took it without complaint. After a second he handed me a fork, grinning as I opened it and slowly took a few bites, watching him. I wasn't that hungry, but I ate a little bit of it, before putting it away and folding my hands in my lap, watching as he put away the remaining pieces of fabric.

"Gomen, Ita-kun, but I believe you should keep as much of that material as you can." I pointed out, handing the bowl back to him. His face suddenly turned dark, and he quickly hid it under his hair as he put the bowl back in the bag.

"...lo so..." he muttered under his breath, and I almost didn't catch it. _Lo so? What does that mean?_

"Nani? What was that, Italy?" I asked politely, tilting my head to the side. He looked up at me, giving me a smile.

"I said 'Okay!' Nihon~" he replied, and I frowned, knowing that wasn't what he had said. However, I wasn't the type to push it, so I let it slide, and used the bookcase to pull myself to my feet. He watched me in worry.

"Very well, thank you for bandaging my leg, Italy." I said softly, very thankful for the time he had taken to help me out. He quickly stood as well, his face twisting as he did so. He checked his breast pocket, as if making sure the book he had put in there was still there, and calmed after a moment.

"It's nothing~ But...Nihon...would you do me a favor?" he asked, but wouldn't look at me.

"Ne? What is it Ita-kun?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. It took him a moment, but he finally turned to look at me. I blinked a few times, for a single moment believing that I was not looking at Italy, but his brother Romano.

"...don't stay in the piano room for too long, okay?" He asked, seriously, his face twisting in a a frown. I blinked a few more times, before giving a hesitant nod.

"I'll see what I ca-"

_"Non!"_ he cut me off, suddenly, his voice rising in pitch for the second time. "Promettimi! Promise me that you wont stay in there for too long!" He looked panicked, his face twisting in the emotion. It took me a second to regain my bearings, and I stood there, blinking at him. Finally I managed to shake it off.

"...very well...I promise not to be in the piano room for too long." I said slowly, testing the water. The dark look on Italy's face instantly seemed to vanish, as my words put his mind to ease. "Let's go to the others, ne?"

"Okay!" He nodded happily as he came over to stand next to me. I nodded back, and started out of the white library.

"Come, I'll explain everything that has happened as we go." I said softly.

While we walked, I explained to him what had happened after I had left to go find the source of what had broken before, telling him that it had been a broken plate. I told him that when I came back, I found the others had vanished, and I went looking for them; finding Germany in a closet and having to go find water for him; being attacked in the library which had led me to finding the key for the room that Prussia was in; having a battle with that monster with Prussia; and even got to the part where we had separated to find a tool to help Germany get the mochi that was stuck in the wall when we arrived at the door where Prussia and Germany were supposed to be.

"Wow...so there's...a mok...er...Moki? Mochi?" Italy stumbled over the word, and I nodded, taking a breather for a moment before we walked in. "I didn't notice that..." he muttered under his breath, looking down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at me. I nodded and placed my hand on the handle, but froze for a moment, hearing some sort of sounds coming from behind the door. I frowned a bit.

"Let's go." I said, leading Italy inside the room. Almost instantly, I had to tense up. Italy let out a hoarse scream and immediately clung to my arm, causing me to take a few steps forwards.

"Nihoooon! The THING! It's the Thing!" he sobbed as I took in the situation. Germany was cornered by the creature in the corner with the bookcase, Prussia slightly off to the side, nearly gasping for breath. He made a clicking noise with his tongue when he noticed us here.

"Tsk, you came too soon!" Prussia called out, his face twisting slightly as he tried to see around the monster. His red eyes landed on Italy's trembling form and he frowned even more. "Japan, you take Italy and run vhile ve hold it off!" At the mention of Italy, Germany seemed to snap to attention, ducking slightly as he tried to get a look at Italy. It didn't work so well as the monster attacked and he was forced to roll to the side, snapping his whip around the creatures arm to hold it back.

"Italia...You're all right!" He called out after a moment, relief evident in his voice. Italy peeked out from behind me, making a face.

"D-Doitsu~" Italy's voice wavered a bit, and I turned to look at the ginger-haired nation, noticing that he didn't really seemed focused on the situation. He snapped out of it after a moment and gave a strained smile. "Ve...You're face looks weird..." I turned back to look at him, seeing the strained look on the man's face. Prussia gave a snort, and motioned for us to get out of the way.

"Me and Vest vill take care of this!" Prussia grinned at us, but even I could tell that the two were taxed enough as it was. Germany was straining just to keep the monster back from attacking us, and Prussia was huffing as if he were completely out of breath. It made me frown, and I placed a hand on Tachi's hilt. Prussia noticed, and nearly panicked. his concentration split by having to dodge out of the way as the monster suddenly turned on him. He focused on me again. "Japan!" For a moment, I continued to debate with myself, if I truly wanted to do this or not...but seeing Germany's face so strained, and Prussia trying so hard...it made me angry...yet it also made me feel...what was the word? Ah, yes. Giddy. I even found myself grinning at him.

"Dear me..." I muttered, tilting my head to the side as my grip on the hilt of my sword tightening. "I must be loosing my hearing in my old age. I can't seem to hear you at all."

"Eh?!" Prussia's face twisted in confusion, and it took a second to dawn on him what exactly I meant. His face turned downwards in a frown, knowing fully that I would not leave my allies alone like this, to fight alone. He then turned his attention to Italy, who was still peeked out from behind me, but looking at me with a confused look on his face. I drew my blade slowly as Prussia called out to Italy "Hey, Italy!"

"Oh...um..." I felt Italy's grip loosen slowly, and leave my arm. I risked taking my eyes off the monster, and noticed that he was watching me with worried eyes. I wouldn't have blamed him if he ran, knowing that it was in his nature to run from danger. Perhaps it would be better that way, if he ran off...he would be able to go get help. I would fight so that he would be able to get out...why did that thought give me a sense of deja vu?

However, Italy surprised me, pulling the book out of his pocket and dusting off the cover. When he looked back up, his face was set in determination. "I suddenly got deaf too." I blinked at him a few times, but was distracted by Germany's feet sliding against the wood floor, struggling to hold his ground.

"Italy! You - !" Germany started to say, but the monster decided that it'd had enough and tossed Germany into the wall. Italy let out a whimper from beside me, taking a few steps and frowning.

"...Isn't this nostalgic?" I casually asked Italy, lifting the tip of my sword so that it would be level with the monster when I decided to attack. Subtly, I checked my leg by pushing pressure on it. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, and I attributed it to Italy's aid, silently thanking him. "Once again, I have drawn my sword in the name of the Axis." I couldn't help but look at Italy out of the corner of my eye, watching his actions. I could see him shaking, and his grip on the book was white-knuckled. However, after a moment, his grip lessened.

"Now that you mention it..." Italy muttered, looking down at the book in his hands. "We've been at peace for so long...I'd completely forgotten..." He looked thoughtful, and I watched him open the book and flip through some pages before settling on one.

"Italia...Japan..." Germany muttered from his spot on the floor, seeming quite speechless. I gave a small smile, bowing deeply as I kept my head level with the monster, watching as it seemed to calculate the new arrivals of the battle and move forward. I smirked a little.

"It is my honorable duty to fight along with you." I said, coming out of my bow and sweeping my sword to the side when the creature got close enough, managing to catch it's leg. It let out a noise that sounded like a yell, and stumbled backwards a few steps, and I turned my head to Italy. "Let's go, Italy." I said, skipping formalities. He jumped slightly but nodded.

"Y-Yeah!" He said, his voice shaking slightly, but without further instructions, he darted over to Germany, who was pulling himself to his feet shakily. "D-Doitsu, are you all right?" he asked, I could hear the worry lacing it even as I attacked the monster with a fury of slashes from Tachi.

"I'm fine Italia." Germany said, placing a hand on his knee as he pushed himself up. He gave a grunt of pain, and I turned my head slightly to keep an eye on them.

"Ah...Hang on..." Italy muttered and I barely heard what sounded like _"Carbonara..."_ and reached out a hand to place on Germany's leg. Almost instantly, the wounds on Germany's body seemed to fade, even the ones on his arms.

"I-Italy...how..." Germany stuttered, staring at the boy in front of him.

"Vhen did you learn that Italia?" Prussia called over, dodging an attack. I watched Italy for a moment, pulling a piece of paper from my kimono. Italy turned to look..no..glare at the monster.

_"Peperoncino..."_ As quickly as it had happened with Germany, the monster seemed to slow to a crawl, and I blinked at it for a moment before taking my chance and attacking. I muttered an incantation under my breath, and sent the paper flying towards the creature just as whatever Italy had done was wearing off. The blast, fueled by my negative feelings, was rather big, and Prussia was almost caught in attack.

"VATCH VHERE YOU ARE AIMING!" he screamed at me, glaring as he pushed himself forward. I frowned.

"My apolo-" I never got to finish my sentence. It seemed that Italy knew what was coming, and started moving away, screaming at us.

"Presto! Get away from it!"

The monster let out a raspy voice, what sounded like _"DIE"_ coming from it's throat, and I turned to dart away, taking Italy's advice...but it was far too late. It wasn't a second later that there was a deep tone and a swirling mass of darkness overtook my vision. I struggled to move, to get out of it, but my energy was zapped from me each time I took a step. I barely felt my legs give out from under me, barely felt my hands hit the floor.

"Th-The hell, man?!" was the next thing that I heard, and I managed to raise my head to survey the damage. I had not been the only one to be affected by...whatever that was. Germany had fallen to one knee, and Prussia was using his sword to support himself. The only one who still seemed to be on their feet was Italy, who had somehow managed to dart away quick enough...but it seemed even he had still been affected, struggling to keep his grip on the ground. He swallowed a few times, shaking his head.

_"Vongole!" _he called out, and I forced my eyes to focus on him. The book that I had thought was a bible was open, the pages glowing a soft red. I blinked as the area underneath him also lit up in the same soft hue, slowly spreading outwards to encircle me, Germany and Prussia. The moment this light hit me, I felt my energy return. It faded after a moment, but by then, most of my energy had returned and I got to my feet quickly.

"Arigatou, Ita-kun." I said, and he gave a grin, flipping to another page in his book. I focused my new energy into Tachi's blade, wondering vaguely how much it could handle. I heard Germany crack his whip in anger, and we both darted forward at the same time, each of us letting loose on a different side of the monster.

I didn't get much attack in, for the monster gave that same tone, that same scream. Instantly I pivoted my feet to turn and dart away, but I was not fast enough. I was caught in mid stride, feeling myself stumble in the darkness as my energy was sucked away, and I vaguely heard Prussia call out in pain as well as my shoulder came in contact with the ground.

The next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling. I could hear Germany grunting and the sound of someone punching something. Prussia's face appeared above me, red eyes turned downward in worry.

"You all right, Japan?" he was asking me, and I could feel his hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly. I let out a grunt, rolling to the side and taking in the situation. Italy was on his knees, completely out of breath and his book was lying in front of him. Germany was in fact punching the monster with all he had. "Voah, don't try to move..."

"H-hai...I thi-think so" I stuttered an answer to his first question, grabbing Prussia by the shoulder to pull myself up. I watched his face twist in surprise out of the corner of my eye, but my mind wasn't truly focused on it. I managed to turn my head towards the monster, looking over as it seemed to just fade away into thin air.

"It...disappeared..." I muttered, steadying myself before letting go of Prussia. Italy took a moment but managed to get to his feet, picking up his book and making his way over to me with a panicked look on his face. Once he had gotten to me, he turned his head to where Germany was now standing alone.

"Ve~ It really is a ghost..." he muttered, and at that moment, Germany turned around, and almost angry look on his face as he marched towards us. As he moved, he placed his whip in his belt, and gave Italy a glare as he approached. The moment he was close enough, he smacked Italy upon the head and began to chastise him, the smaller nation letting out a yelp and rubbing the spot with tears in his eyes. I let out a sigh.

"Are you hurt, Doitsu-san?" I asked, smoothing out my kimono as I stood. Germany nodded shortly, before turning his attention back to Italy. I smiled at that, glad that they were okay.

"The Hell?!" Prussia suddenly exclaimed, and I turned to look at him in mild surprise. His face was red, and he took my shoulders in his hands, shaking them slightly. I felt myself tense, the touch uncomfortable, and slightly painful on one of my shoulders. "You totally ignored vhat I said! How could you?!" I frowned a bit, opening my mouth to reply, but I was beat to it.

"I thought the two of uz alone could do something about it..." Germany suddenly said, stepping over and placing a hand on Prussia's shoulder. His voice was unusually soft and Prussia let go of my shoulders. "I'm sorry...You really helped. Are you okay, too?" I gave a short nod, moving over to where there was a table and propped myself up on it. I turned to look at Italy, who seemed pale, but okay.

"Yep! But I'm so relieved now!" Even though Italy's face was pale, his face was broken out in relief. He seemed so happy that the three of us were safe, and I smiled a little bit, knowing that it was very much like him to worry about the sake of others. "You two ran away _really_ fast, and I'd been wondering and worrying what had happened to you..."

"I am truly glad that everyone is all right." I said, giving a small smile to everyone. After a moment, my smile faded as I wondered what was next. "Now, what are we going to do from here?"

"Yeah...The thing could show up here again..." Prussia said, and I blinked at him. He brought up a good point.

"Hai, it seems like it attacks when we are separated." I replied, and he nodded.

"So ve should move to a room that is as safe as possible...besides,if the four of us stick together, it von't be so scary." Prussia gave a laugh after that. I turned my attention away from them and lifted a hand up to my shoulder, wincing a bit as Germany and Prussia seemed to bicker back and forth. Almost instantly Italy was by my side, reaching out a hand to finger the area.

"...are you hurt, Nihon?" he asked softly, and I frowned at him.

"I believe I fell on my shoulder, it is nothing." I replied, and he clenched his hands a bit before pulling out some fabric from his bag. Without even waiting for consent, he pushed my sleeve up and felt of the area around my shoulder. I let out a hiss, and he muttered a short apology before applying the bandage. I shook my head and watched him work. It took him only a few moments to complete it, and he pulled back, standing on the balls of his feet as he surveyed his work.

"...Arigatou Ita-kun..." i muttered, and he jumped a bit. He gave me a few blinks before a strained grin placed itself on his face.

"Of course!" he replied. I frowned a bit.

"Where did you learn that spell though?" I asked, pushing myself forward. I felt my body protest, but I ignored it while I stayed focused on Italy. He blinked at me a few more times, before turning his head towards Germany and shrugging. I frowned, about to comment on it, but I was interrupted by Germany walking over, dragging Prussia with him.

"Now, Lets search for a room that looks as safe as possible." Germany was saying, as Prussia wrenched his arm away and rubbed it slightly. Almost instantly, Italy had taken a few steps forward.

"Japan still needs to rest though! He fell really hard!" the ginger-haired nation exclaimed, his amber eyes darting between me and Germany. I frowned a bit, watching this event fold out as Germany stared at Italy for a moment, causing the boy to squirm slightly. Then Germany leveled me with the same look, making me swallow a bit before I managed a small smile.

"It's okay, Ita-kun. I'll be okay until we find a place to rest." I said, watching Italy and the panic that rose in his face. For some reason, he seemed almost paranoid about my well-being. "Please...I do not wish to be attacked again. You know that if we are, I would only hold everyone back."

"Pero..." Italy started to say, his face twisting in worry.

"Think about your training, Italy. Once ve find a safe place, ve'll all be able to rest." Germany said, and Italy turned to him. It almost looked like he was going to continue to argue, but Germany stopped him. "If Japan can't valk, then ve'll carry him." I frowned at that statement. Germany knew fully that I would be unconscious before he would be able to carry me anywhere. He purposefully did not make eye contact with me, and I turned away from him to keep my eyes on Italy. The boy was silent for a moment, looking between me and Germany, then he almost seemed to deflate.

"...Roger, Captain!" he said, saluting before he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Pero, can we at least wait a bit for Nihon to catch his breath?" Both me and Germany let out a sigh at the same time, watching him bounce on the balls of his feet. "Besides, I haven't looked in this room yet!"

"...Ja...very well." Germany gave in, and I sighed again, pushing myself backwards; back onto the table so that I would be able to sit down. I supposed it would be okay to rest for a moment, and I shook my head as Italy wandered off. I decided to entertain myself by watching him, noticing that Germany and Prussia were talking between themselves. I watched Italy go over to where I had told him the mochi was, watching his face twist into a frown before he moved off, avoiding the large red chair in the center of the room.

"You gonna be all right, Japan?" Prussia's voice jolted me out of my thoughts, and I turned my head to him as he sat down next to me. His eyes were on Italy, but I could tell his attention was on me.

"Hai. I'll be fine." I replied, giving him a frown. He shook his head a few times.

"Italia let out a scream when you fell..." He muttered, his face twisting in a frown. "I don't think I've ever heard a sound like that in my life. It was heart-wrenching." He turned to look at me. "We were all worried...I just happened to be the closest to you."

"Thank you, I suppose." I replied, trying to smile at him. It must have come out a grimace because I received an odd look in return. "I'm sorry that I caused you such worry." I dipped my head in a bow.

"Doistu! Nihon!" Italy suddenly exclaimed, approaching the group with something in his hands. He looked quite pleased with himself. "I found something!" He presented his finding to Germany, which happened to be a small little box. "I don't think there's anything in it, though..."

Germany frowned, taking the box and turning it over in his hands. After a second, he handed it to me, and I blinked a few times before taking it. I looked it over myself, turning it over to look at the bottom. Sure enough, it made no noise, nothing to indicate that there was something inside it. There were no markings on the wood either, to tell it apart. I handed it back to Germany.

"I don't think it's very special." I replied, slowly pushing myself to my feet, not letting any pain show on my face. Prussia moved to get to his own feet as well, and I watched Italy's face twist in worry for a moment before he gave a strained smile.

"Can we keep it?" he asked, and I frowned. Why would he want to keep a useless box? I shrugged and turned to Germany.

"I do not see a problem with that. Do either of you?" I asked, and the others shook their head. I gave a small smile and started moving towards the door.

"Are you sure you're ready to move?" Germany asked, his voice tentative, and I turned to look at him over my shoulder, giving him a frown.

"Must you even ask?"

"Keessee!" Prussia let out a laugh. "I knew you vere okay!" He exclaimed, patting me on the back. I felt myself freeze, before I shot him a glare that only made him laugh harder. Prussia had some strength...I would give him that. I watched Germany shake his head from behind Prussia.

"Let's just go already..." the german muttered, and Italy nodded happily. I gave a small smile.

"There is a room I wish to check out, anyways." I said, opening the door. "It had some sort of switch in it. It's the only other room on this floor, so we don't have to go far." I heard a chorus of agreements and we moved out into the hallway. I made my way to door that I needed, pushing it open as my other hand once again grasped the hilt of Tachi. The bedroom was empty however, the bed still pushed aside. Italy stayed by the door as we searched the room.

"Did you fall through this, Japan?" Prussia suddenly asked right as I arrived at the switch. I looked back at him, finding him next to the hole that I had fallen through earlier.

"Oh...yes. Be careful, the floor is rotted." I replied.

"Keessee. Is that a piano I see?" Prussia gave a laugh, and for a moment, I wondered what he was thinking about.

"...so this is the room above the piano room..." I heard Italy mutter, and I turned to look at him. His face was turned away from me, but what little I could see made me think once again of his brother; such a serious expression just did not fit Italy.

"Indeed." I said, before turning my attention back to the lever. With a grunt I pushed the lever upwards, settling it in the middle.

"voah!" Prussia let out, and I turned to look. The bed had moved back over the hole, and Prussia was sitting on his rear from having to scramble back.

"Ow!" Italy suddenly exclaimed, and there was the sound of something metal hitting the floor. I turned my attention to him, finding him rubbing his head. "Something just hit me in the head..." he nearly sobbed, before bending down to pick whatever it was up off the ground. "Oh...it was a key...Hey! It says second floor on it! Perhaps it's the key to the locked doors on the second floor?"

"Vorth a shot." Prussia said, making his way over to me. He inspected the lever, and noticed it could go up one more leve. "Vhy not put it to the top too, Japan?"

"Because we are most definitely not in Heaven." I replied shortly, pointing to the wall where the plaque rested. He inspected it for a moment.

"Oh..." He muttered, and I shook my head a few times, moving around him to the door.

"Let's go see if that key works on anything." i said, walking over to the stairs. I was rather slow going down them, the injury on my leg hindering me from going down much faster. The others quickly passed me, waiting for me to catch up at the bottom.

"You okay, Japan?" Prussia asked, and I nodded, brushing past him.

"I'm fine." I said, making my way to the next set of stairs. I didn't look at anyone as I passed, keeping a careful lid on my face. Once again, the group beat me down the stairs, and this time it was Germany that asked me if I was okay.

"I'm _fine_." I stressed, feeling my eyelid twitch slightly. "Please, don't worry about me." I said without even thinking about it. A second later I remembered that I had told Italy that I would not say that, and glanced at the ginger-haired nation. I found he was frowning at me, and upon noticing me looking at him, he turned away, trying to hide the worried look on his face. I clicked my tongue and moved on as we checked the rooms on the second floor. Sure enough, the key unlocked every door on the second floor that wasn't already unlocked.

We entered one, and I looked for anything useful as everyone explored a different part of the room. We had decided that we were not going to split up, so everyone stayed within eyesight. I noticed almost right away a small box laying on a table. It was a box of matches, and I snatched them up, placing them in my kimono pocket as I turned.

"Verdammt!" a curse from Prussia made me look over. The ex-nation was standing in front of a television with his arms crossed. I slowly made my way over, watching as he flipped a switch and then hit the side of the device.

"Any luck?" I asked, but felt that I already knew the answer.

"Nein. Nothing electronic in this place works..." he said, hitting the screen again before sighing. "Vell, except for the lights."

"Pity." I muttered, turning to look at the other two in the room. Italy was digging in some drawers, pulling out random pieces of cloth that looked slightly moth-eaten. Germany was standing guard at the door, a hand resting on his hip, near his whip just incase he needed it.

"Ehi!" Italy suddenly called out and my eyes darted over to him. "I found a First Aid Kit!" he grinned and pulled the box out of the drawer. He dusted it off, then raised his head, leveling me in a look that said that he was about to use it...on me.

"Don't vaste it." Germany suddenly said, and I silently thanked him for saving me from the wrath of an Italian with bandages. Italy seemed to deflate, and Germany let out a sigh. "...at least until ve know ve're safe." I almost glared at Germany, but shook my head and made my way to the door. We moved to the next room; the last locked door on the floor, and found ourselves in what seemed to be a dining room. There was a large table in the center, a fireplace, and even some dressers in the back.

"Ve...this room looks nice..." Italy muttered, looking around. I nodded in agreement.

"It does." I agreed, and moved to sit down in one of the chairs. "I think this will do."

"Italia, toss me the key." Germany said, and Italy turned. I watched him pull the key out of his pocket and toss it to Germany, who turned and locked the door. I smiled softly.

"Ve can't get too careless, but I think ve're safe here." Prussia said, sitting across from me. "For now."

"It's only temporary..." I muttered, turning my head to survey the area. There wasn't a spec of dust in this room. "But it should do for one night, I suppose..."

"One night is good enough for me!" Italy exclaimed, his face in a smile. He bounced a bit on his heels. "I'm really tired from running around~" I turned my head to look at him, and noticed that he had his head turned away from everyone. I felt my face twist into a frown.

"Ja. Ve ran a lot for one day..." Germany muttered, and I let out a sigh, leaning back into the chair. "It makes me feel like having some beer..."

"Keessee! If only we had some!" Prussia gave a hoarse laugh, and I shook my head. I tried to relax...but found myself unable too. There was a constant chill forcing itself down my spine, and I couldn't focus on anything.

"I'm a little cold though..." Italy suddenly muttered, and I turned to look at him. He was frowning. "I wonder if it's because of this house...?" I propped myself up again, digging in my kimono sleeve.

"If I'm not mistaken, I found some matches earlier..." I muttered as I pulled them out. I turned to Germany, noticing he was looking at me with a rather surprised look. "Do you believe there's enough firewood for one night?" This seemed to jolt him out of the surprise and he moved over to the fireplace to check.

"...There's enough. Hm...I'll do it then." He muttered.

"Koko." I said, slipping into my own language for a moment as I tossed the matches to him. The change in language didn't seem to faze him as he caught the box with one hand. It didn't' take long for the matches to be lit and a nice fire had started in the fireplace, sending nice warm air flowing into the room. Prussia leaned back in his seat as I let a small smile make itself known on my face.

"oooh...that's nice, huh?" Prussia asked, grinning.

"Hai." I replied, feeling the heat starting to ease the tension in my body. "...I feel much better now that we have some heat, and I am no longer alone in this place."

"Sì~" Italy said smiling as he moved over to stand next to me. "But it was really scary at first! Even though it was Germany who was the first to run...It was me the monster chased after!" I turned my head to look at him, blinking at this new information. Italy moved around the table, sitting down next to Prussia. Prussia coughed a bit, placing his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands.

"You're right." he said, grinning. "I remember thinking 'No! Not my precious little Italy!'..doch..." the albino paused, looking at Italy for a moment before continuing. "by then, both Italy and the monster had disappeared...And Vest had vanished too."

"Ich hasse übernatürliche Dinge!" Germany suddenly exclaimed, and I turned my head to watch him. He paced around the fireplace. "B-Besides...it's not like I just ran and hi-" I managed to catch his eye, frowning at him as he tried to lie. I hated it when people lied. "V-Vell never-mind now. As long as ve're all okay, it doesn't matter." For a moment, I continued to stare at him, then let out a sigh, leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes.

"Yes, exactly." I said, "Besides, rather than think about how we acted in the past, we should discuss on what to do now."

"Yeah...I searched the house for a way out..." Italy suddenly said, and I could hear the tension in his voice. "But...there really isn't any. Everything is locked...It's horrible!"

"I see..."

Something in my snapped at that. I had heard Germany say that far too many times, and I had enough. I didn't want to hear it again, and I raised my head to level him with an almost glare.

"Naze wa sore ii tsudzuke nodesu ka?!" I said in annoyance, feeling my eye twitch

"Do vhat?" Germany asked, not understanding what I said. I frowned.

"that is the sixth time that you have said 'I see' in the space of a few hours." I said with gritted teeth.

"I see..." he muttered, and I felt my eye twitch again.

"...seven..."

"Anyvays. Ve can only conclude that the monster has really made us prisoners here." Germany turned away from me, and I almost growled under my breath. Very few things annoyed me..."Though having no vay out is vhat really bothers me..." I let out a sigh.

"Indeed..." I said softly, leaning back again. "I really wish I could go home...I've been waiting for several games to come out..."

"Me too!" Italy chimed. "I can't eat pasta or pizza like this!" Leave it to Italy to be thinking about food. I reveled in the soft silence of the room, feeling myself relax even more, my mind dozing slightly.

"Um...hey." Prussia suddenly said, jolting me back into awareness. "You keep talking about a vay out...If all the exits are locked, vhy don't ve just _make_ our own? Didn you do that vhen you were prisoners of var?" I raised my head to look at him, watching as he slammed his fist into the table. Italy let out a yelp, instantly darting to his feet. "It's time to put that into practice!"

"heh..." I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "That brings back memories..." I leaned my head back to stare at the cobweb littered ceiling. "I miss those times when I kept trying to commit seppuku..."

"sep...vhodavhata?" Prussia asked, and I lowered my gaze to look at him. Germany fiddled with the neck of his shirt, and Italy looked a bit sheepish.

"I believe the term you would be familiar with is 'Selbstmord', Puroisen." I replied, and watched the color drain out of his face.

"Eh? Vhy'd you vanna do that?"

"It was either that or be a prisoner of war." I said off-handedly, raising a hand to wave it dismissively. "It was then that I found out that, as a nation, I could not die." I paused, frowning a bit. "I was rather disappointed..."

"But Germany worked hard to make a way out for us at that time..." Italy said, trying to change the subject. "Then I couldn't do anything...but this time, I'll do all I can to help!" I gave him a smile.

"Ī yo." I said, nodding as I leaned my weight against the table. "Tomorrow's plan is to make a way out. We can't forget about it."

"Right." Germany said quickly, nodding.

"Ve~" Italy gave a smile as we sat there for a moment. I lifted up my kimono sleeve to look at my watch.

"I suppose we should get some sleep...I believe it is ra-" I stopped, blinking at my watch. It was stopped at ten past eleven. "Mā...This is not good, I don't know what time it is..." I let out a sigh as Italy leaned over to look at my watch. "Despite that, we should rest here tonight." Italy moved to check his own watch and frowned.

"My watch broke when I wasn't looking..." Italy muttered, and showed me his watch. His was stopped at nine fifteen.

"Nani? Why is yours stopped at that time?" I asked, and he frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and I showed him my watched. His frown deepened.

"...I...Non lo so..." he muttered, blinking down at his watch. "...I never noticed..."

"Vait." Germany suddenly said, frowning and standing up. "It vill be dangerous if ve all go to sleep at once. I think one of us should stay up and keep vatch."

"You definitely have a point" I agreed, moving my hands to my lap and wincing slightly. My shoulder was starting to act up again. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Italy was frowning at me. "Shall we play Janken to decide fairly who will keep watch?" My question seemed to catch Italy off guard.

"Jan...ke?" Italy asked, tilting his head in confusion. It was slightly amusing when he mispronounced the word, it seemed he did that with a lot of my native language. He suddenly smiled. "What are the rules?"

"Well...it's a very simple game." I paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to explain the game. "You play by showing three different types of hand signs..." I launched into an explanation of the game. I tried to make it as simple as I could, but it was a little more complicated than a normal game. My attention was focused on Italy, but I could hear Germany and Purssia talking amongst themselves. I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye, and hurried my explanation. "-and 'guu' beats 'choki'. You can throw either 'guu', 'choki', or 'paa'. Does that make sense?" For a moment Italy seemed to be thinking.

"Ah...it's a little like 'la morra'..." he muttered, and I tilted my head in confusion. Seeing my confusion he briefly described the game. I frowned, nodding. His 'la morra' was a lot like Jaken. "Okay, I got it! Let's play~" I turned, and motioned to the other two.

"Gather around." I said, and they came over, crowding around me as I laid my hand out. "Lets go, then." We all moved our hands in unison.

"Jan...Ken..."

"Ah...you loose Pruoisen." I muttered, and his face twisted in confusion.

"eh? How?!" he exclaimed and I smiled.

"You chose 'choki'. Everyone else chose 'guu' or 'paa'." I explained and he let out a sigh, placing his head on the table.

"Vhatever..." he muttered, and I shook my head. I felt a little sorry for him, but I knew for a fact that Italy had watched my hand signs closely, just so that I wouldn't be chosen. He wouldn't have let me keep watch no matter what. Thinking of Italy made me glance over at him. I had noticed that he kept looking at me, but whenever I had turned my head towards him, he would turn away quickly. I frowned.

"Ita-kun...that look does not suit you." I suddenly said, noticing him turn away from me and frown.

"E-Eh?" he stuttered, turning to look at me with wide amber eyes.

"You shouldn't frown like that. It doesn't suit you." I frowned a bit, as blunt as I was. He reddened slightly, turning away and frowning.

"S-sorry..." he muttered, and I shook my head.

"I know why you keep looking at me. The bandages are fine." I tried to put him at ease and he blinked at me.

"A-Ah...che è..." he blinked a few times, opening his mouth as if he were going to say something else, and I tilted my head. "...That's good." he finally sighed, and looked down at his hands. I shook my head after a second and turned to Germany.

"What are we going to sleep on? I certainly don't want to sleep on bare wood." I asked and Germany frowned.

"Hang on..." he muttered and started digging in the cabinets and dressers in the back of the room. I watched him for a moment, then turned my attention to Prussia, who was still sulking.

"Puroisen-san..." I said, and he turned his head to look at me. "I wanted to thank you for earlier." He seemed lost for a moment, before grinning.

"It's nothing!"

"Here." Germany said, walking over with a bundle of white cloth in his arms. "I found some bedding that ve can use." He laid it out in the corner of the room, and I slowly got to my feet to make my way over. I was surprised with how sluggish I was moving, my leg not working completely, dulled pain shooting up it every step that I took. Still, I did not let this pain be shown to the others, knowing that it would only worry them even more than they were.

"This certainly doe bring back memories." I muttered as I moved, and Germany gave a grunt of agreement.

"Ja, it does." He replied, then frowned at me. "Oh...I still have your military uniform...do you vant it?" I shook my head.

"Not tonight. It'll only get dirty, and there's no sense in that." I said, and he nodded. I watched Italy go ahead and put his jacket down in the middle of the blankets, claiming his spot.

"Ja. Lets get some sleep." Germany turned his head to Prussia, frowning a bit. "Thanke for taking watch, Bruder." Prussia had laid his head down on the table and was staring at us almost boredly. I turned without thinking and strained my leg, giving a short wince, but brushed it off.

"I apologize, Puroisen-san...I would take the wa-" I started to say, but I was interrupted.

"Non! You need to rest!" out fo nowhere, Italy was there, a vise grip on my arm pulling me over to the make-shift bed.

"Keessee! It's alright, Japan! I honestly don't mind!" he replied, and I nodded absently, to focused on Italy to do much else. I tried to pull my arm out of his grip, but the younger nation's hand was too tight around it. I hadn't realized that Italy was so strong, or at least had this strong of a grip, and I decided I would have to let him drag me. I just didn't have the energy to get out of the grip.

"I-Ita-kun..." I muttered, letting out a hiss when I was forced to step the wrong way on my leg. "Dragging me like this does not work well for my injuries." As soon as I said that, he let go of me, causing me to stumble slightly and I looked up at his sheepish face.

"...Mi dispiace..." he muttered, looking away from me with a frown. I felt a frown form on my own face, and I could not help but glance at Germany. I wondered if he noticed anything odd with the Italian, like I did. I could see Germany's face creased in a frown as he watched Italy, but his face was stoic other than that, so I could not tell what the other was thinking. I let out a sigh, and gave Italy a small smile.

"Daijōbu. I can walk on my own though." I said, making my way over the rest of the way to the bed. It wasn't far, due to the fact that Italy had drug me most of the way, and I gave a smile as I eased myself down on the corner closest to the door. Italy almost dove under the covers in the middle, and I let out a snort as he fixed himself with a rather loud 'Ve!'. Being so used to sleeping on the floor, all I had to do was fix the makeshift pillow that Germany had made and I would be set. I waited until both Germany and Italy had made themselves comfortable before leaning back and laying down. I found myself staring up at the dusty ceiling again.

"Ve...Nihon?" Italy suddenly asked, and I turned to look at him. He was also facing the ceiling, his amber eyes seemingly focused on a spiderweb in the corner of the beams. There was a frown on his face, and I propped myself up to get a better look at him. I noticed that Germany was staring at him as well.

"Yes Italy?" I replied, frowning a bit at the hoarseness of my voice. Italy seemed to notice it as well and he winced.

"...will you promise me one more thing?" he asked after a moment, and I looked over at Germany, finding him propped up on one arm as well, frowning. "...You too Germany, and you Prussia..." I felt something in the pit of my stomach drop at that, something in his voice just giving me a bad feeling.

By chance, we all answered together, Germany and Prussia saying "Sure. Vhat is it?" right as I said "Depends on if it is something I can do."

Italy didn't answer for a moment, his amber eyes focused on the ceiling. He almost looked as if he was trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say, unsure about how it would sound. He opened his mouth a few times, but no sound came out...until he finally figured out how to say it.

"...Please don't die."

I couldn't help but blink at Italy. He wouldn't look at either of us, and I heard Prussia take a breath through his teeth. I turned my head to look at him, and noticed he was half way to his feet, his face twisted in confusion. I turned to look at Germany, seeing that he was most likely thinking the same thing.

Nations couldn't die, not unless our people were exterminated. So why was Italy so worried...

"Italia...I don't think that's an iss-" Germany started to say, but Italy suddenly launched himself into a sitting position, forcing me to lean backwards as to not be hit.

"Promise me!"

I was stunned, and Germany opened his mouth a few times but couldn't seem to get words to come out. I tried to read the ginger-haired nation's face, to see what he was thinking, but I couldn't. His hair was covering it, making it hard to see anything but a frown on it. I couldn't wrap my head around the way he was acting. It wasn't like him at all.

"Italia...vhat's the matter vith you?" Prussia asked, standing fully, his red eyes focused on Italy in concern.

"Please...per favore...just...promise me you won't die..." I turned my attention back to Italy, hearing the break in his voice. Something was about to give in him, and I could tell that if we continued to ask him about it, he would tell us what exactly he meant. But...I didn't want to force him to tell us something that he didn't want too, and looking up at Germany, I knew he felt the same way. If it was important, Italy would tell us. He always had.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at me, his eyes almost fearful.

"Very well, Ita-kun. I promise that I will not die." I said softly, bowing my head in my promise. I wasn't sure what Italy meant by that, I wasn't sure what was going on with the younger nation...but the fact that Italy was so torn up about it, so desperate to make us promise not to die...I was going to keep that promise. I fully intended to keep it, and I knew Germany and Prussia would do the same, even as they followed with their own promises. Slowly, I watched the panicked expression on Italy's face soften, calmed by our promises.

"Okay!" he exclaimed, and I frowned a bit. "Grazie!"

For a moment, everything was silent. That sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach had not gone away, and it was starting to bother me. I frowned, and noticed Germany watching me. Was he thinking what I was thinking?

"Now...Italy. I...have a favor to ask you, as well." I said, deciding I would at least attempt to calm this feeling in my stomach. He looked up at me, blinking.

"Ve? What is it?" he asked, and I frowned a bit, trying to figure out how to word it.

"...You cannot die either." I said shortly, causing him to pale slightly. The pit in my stomach lessened slightly; replaced by a vague sense of deja vu.

"I..." Italy stuttered a bit, obviously caught off guard by what I had said.

"You cannot ask us to promise something of that degree if you cannot promise it to us as well." I said, feeling my face twist into a frown. I heard Germany sigh as Italy continued to flounder.

"Vhile I'm not sure vhere all this is coming from..." Germany started to say, placing a hand on Italy's shoulder. "Japan has a point. It isn't fair to us if you make us promise something like that...but don't promise it yourself." he squeezed Italy's shoulder a bit reassuringly. Italy lowered his head and took a deep breath, nodding slowly.

"I...I promise..." he said, and I gave him a smile. Germany patted his shoulder.

"I'm glad." I said as Germany moved to lay back down. Italy was still frowning a bit, but he seemed to get over it and curled up in a ball next to Germany.

"Let's get some rest, ja?" Germany said, and I nodded.

"Hai." I replied, easing myself down. I fixed the make-shift pillow into something a little more comfortable and propped my head up against it, staring up at the ceiling. I found myself thinking just a bit, but my thinking was choppy. I couldn't make sense of a lot of the thoughts that were going through my head.

It took only a few moments for my mind to decide that it needed to shut off, and I felt myself quickly fading into sleep. I could hear Italy and Germany talking, and then the sound of some sort of cellphone camera...as well as Italy's snores...but I couldn't really focus on them. What I could focus on was the crackling of the fire as Prussia put another piece of wood in it to keep it going. The heat made everything nice and warm, dulling my senses until I couldn't really keep my eyes open. The events of the day seemed to melt away, the running...the monster...the injuries...everything. I tried to force myself to think about what we would do tomorrow, feeling a twinge of worry pass through me, but I just...couldn't.

I don't even remember falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>KEY:<strong>

**Sei Ferito: You're hurt  
>Va bene: That's okay<br>Mi dispiace: I'm sorry  
>lo so: I know<br>Promettimi: Promise me  
>Presto: Quickly (not Bam)<br>Ehi: Oh!  
>Naze wa sore ii tsudzuke nodesu ka?: Why do you keep saying that?!<br>Selbstmord: suicide  
>Non lo so: I don't know<br>**

**NOTE: I used google translate on much of this. So I know it's probably not the best translations. At least I'm trying .**

**_ORIGINAL AUTHORS NOTES:_**

_**Thanks for reading! I'm starting to work on the fourth chapter. Feel free to review, and don't worry, I can take flames if needed. ^^ **_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter ^^**_


	4. England: Anger

**_Hey everyone! I'm here with Chapter 4! Just as before, England is a pain in the ass to write as. _**

**_I've included, like in the previous chapter, a key at the bottom of the page for the native words that the countries say. Most of it's in Chinese. Everything is written out PHONICALLY. Even the Russian. _**

**_I fixed some of the lines for Russia, and changed some of the other lines in this from the original script. I just felt that it fit better that way. _**

**_ORIGINAL AUTHORS COMMENTS_**

****HERE'S CHAPT-fail. I believe this chapter is a fail. I tried to do England's point of view, but I'm not sure I was able to catch his personality.**  
><strong>It's okay though, I knew there would be a few chapters that were going to be fails.<br>******I think I've decided that I will try to do this from mostly either Japan or Italy's point of view, since they seem to be the most important characters. ****__**  
><strong>__**

* * *

><p><em>"You cannot set foot so easily into that mansion in town. <em>_  
><em>_For if you anger its former...or even current occupants, you will not get away lightly. __  
><em>_With no people around and no one to help you will not escape."_

That had been the warning the people in town had given us once who had said that was where we going. They had immediately shied away from us, and gave us warnings, rumors that were terrible, horrific and bloody...

But that wouldn't sway America's decision to visit this place. It didn't matter that I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, his stubbornness wouldn't be denied, and he ended up dragging everyone along.

I rubbed my head slightly as I came to a stop in front of the white wash walls of this place, taking in the dead grass and trees around me. It wasn't hard to see the hints that this place was no good, and it did not help that the pit in my stomach now felt like it was going to eat me from the inside out.

"It's really here!" America said, his blonde hair bouncing slightly. I frowned at him as China walked into my line of sight, sleeve over his hand like usual as he inspected the walls.

"I thought it was just a rumor..." I muttered, taking a few steps forward. "But it really is here..." I felt a tug on my sleeve and turned to look, but there was nothing there. I frowned a bit. Usually when that happened...

"This desolate feel gives it a rather nice touch, don't you think?" France suddenly said, giving a sarcastic laugh. I turned to glare at him, watching him wave his hand slightly and straighten the gaudy blue cape that was around his shoulders. I felt another tug on my sleeve and turned again, managing to catch a glimpse of _something_. Whatever it was, it was gone...and I frowned again. I couldn't place why, but this place gave me such a bad feeling. I wanted to turn and walk the other way.

"I don't think it's very interesting, though..." the sudden voice startled me, and I turned, trying to find the source. I rested my eyes on Canada, frowning and wondering when he had gotten there.

"Eh? Did you hear something?" America asked, looking around.

"Oh, America is such tease~" Russia said, waving a hand dismissively. "I did not hear noise, did you?" I frowned as everyone quickly nodded.

"Still...it doesn't really look like a fun place to be..." the idiotic self-proclaimed hero muttered, rubbing his head. I nodded. It didn't look fun, or interesting, but I definitely did not want to be anywhere near this place...with its air just so heavy and thick.

"Well, we should take little look, then go back?" Russia offered, walking over to the door and grabbing the handle. "We can leave before night." He disappeared into the house, and I could only watch as China was quick to go in.

"Aiya...I don't want to stay here for long..." the Asian said as he disappeared into the house. France paused before going in, turning to America and I.

"Well then, shall we go in?" he asked us, opening the door for us.

"Of course, since I'm obviously the Hero~" America said, grinning as he took a step. I frowned. I didn't want to go in...but if he was going in, I honestly had no choice. Someone had to keep the idiot in check...

"If you were the bloody hero, shouldn't you have gone in first?" I asked, giving him a glare as I brushed past him. He gave a childish pout, trying to catch up with me.

"H-Hey! No fair!" he called out. I ignored him as I stepped inside the mansion...

...and instantly regretted it.

Once inside, I felt like something had settled down on my chest, making it hard to breathe. The air was thicker and heavier than it had been outside, making it feel like time had slowed down to almost a snail's pace. I felt a shiver run through me as the hair onto he back of my neck stood on end. This sense of dread...I couldn't be the only one who felt it...I couldn't. But even as I focused on the other's faces, I realized that I was in fact the only one who could feel this endless sense of dread.

China was squinting down one hallway, trying to see in the darkness at the end of it. Russia was standing there, smiling. France was scratching his head. America was pouting about how it wasn't really fun. I was the only one.

I felt my nose scrunch up. It smelled of death in here. That was the only way I could describe the stale air. It was the stench of death without the smell...a testimony to the death of many people. I raised a hand to scratch my nose, frowning when I noticed I was _alone_.

"I'm going to check the other floors." I said, frowning as I made my way towards the stairs. "This floor...makes me feel weird."

"I'll come too," China said, falling in step with me. I almost growled...why he wanted to come with me...of all people..."I want to see this place-aru."

"Je conviens~" France said, smiling, and at that point I really did growl. "We'll accompany you to the next floor, Angleterre, and leave the first floor to the others." he moved to go up the stairs past me and I snorted. "I want to get this place over with. The desolate feel is ruining my style."

I pushed myself past him on the stairs, the wood creaking loudly under my feet, and I could feel myself wince with each step. The sound seemed to echo off the walls and I had the unsettling feeling that we were being watched. I placed my feet firmly on the floor of the second story and turned, looking around.

"It's cleaner than one would expect, no?" France said, running a finger along the railing and frowning at it when it came away completely clean. I barely noticed what he was saying, as I took a few steps. The dread in the pit of my stomach had intensified the sense of dread and the smell of death only doubling. Not only was the stench of death still very much present, there was a smell of burnt clothing, faded, but still there and it made me wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"Y-yeah..." I muttered, feeling a shiver go down my spine for the third time. "But...um, can we go now?" France turned to me, frowning. I forced a scowl on my face.

"What's the matter, Angleterre?" he asked, his face breaking out into a smug grin. I felt a snarl make itself known on my face. "Are you scared?"

"O-Of course not, you git!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. I turned my head away. "That's not it...it's just that this place has a st-"

"Zhè shì yúchǔn." China said, cutting me off. I turned my glare to him as he leveled me with almost a bored look. "There are no ghosts here, so if you want to, you can go back-aru." He waved his sleeve a bit and turned, walking down the hallway.

"Are you going to look around on your own, Chine?" France called, taking a step around me. I felt myself fidgeting...why the hell was I so jumpy?!

"Aiya...I'm just going to peek into this room..." China muttered, making his way to a door. I watched him wrinkle his nose as he approached it, covering it with his sleeve. "It smells a little bad..." I felt the sense of dread that I had felt since I walked up to this place get worse as China approached the door.

"Isn't that a little risky?" I said, choosing my words carefully, but he didn't pay me any attention. I felt panic welling up in me and I sprinted towards. him. "W-Wait!" I didn't make it, and he opened the door. The room was dark inside, and I frowned...why did I want him to close the door?

"I can't see anything-aru..." he muttered, shutting the door after a moment. The panic I had felt eased off and I gave a sigh. "Tài zāo. It doesn't matter." I couldn't help but frown, turning my head to look off down the rest of the hallway.

"I can't help but get a very unpleasant feeling about this place..." France suddenly muttered, and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. Had he finally felt _something_? That was a first, since he never had believed me before. I frowned at him, watching him rub his arms a bit. I turned and looked down the other hallway, chewing the bottom of my lip. I wanted out of this place...I wanted to leave with everyone, to see everyone wal-wait...what was I thinking?

"You've been really quiet for a while now..." There was suddenly a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at who had spoken. It had been France.

"Don't touch me." I growled, looking away, back down the hallway. He frowned, taking his hand back.

"Ce qui cloche?" he asked, switching to his own language for a moment, causing me to glare at him. "Is there something strange here?" I blinked at him, surprised. He really _had_ finally felt something...and as much as I hated to admit it, he knew me a lot better than most of the other nations. He _knew_ when something was wrong with me. But how would I explain...

"No." I said, wincing as my voice cracked. "There's nothing...or no one...at all." I knew from the looks that I was getting, that my point had not been made.

"Russia and the others are on the first floor..." China muttered, tilting his head as he looked at me.

"Yes, I know that." I nearly snapped, frowning. "When I said that there's no one here at all...I meant..." I paused, trying to figure out how to say what I needed. Explaining this was hard...hell, I didn't even understand it. "How...should I put it..." I muttered to myself, placing a hand on my chin.

"Put what?" China asked, holding his sleeve close to his face from habit. I took a second to figure out what to say.

"...It feels..." I started, choosing my words carefully. "as though everything has been consumed...There's just...nothing there. The very air feels heavy...with...with evil." I stuttered, looking up at the two.

"You mean you can't see the usual illusions?!" France said, and I watched his face pale a little. I blinked at him, surprised to find that it seemed he actually believed me for once. "If even illusions have been consumed...maybe we really should keep out."

"I agree..." China muttered, looking towards the stairs. "In that case, I'll go take a quick look upstairs." he turned his head to look at me. "what are you going to do, Yāpiàn?" I felt myself tense up at the name he chose to call me, but with how fidgety I was at the moment, I really couldn't keep myself to this floor. I wanted to know if the rest of the floors were like this...if they were lacerated with the stench of death.

"I...don't really want to stay on this floor." I replied, pushing myself forward towards the stairs. "I'll go upstairs as well."

"Quoi?" France looked a little panicked. "You're leaving me here all alone?" He huffed but then gave a smile. "Well, then when you're done, we'll meet here."

"All right. Then we'll leave the second floor to you." China said, nodding as he followed me up the stairs. I paused and checked my watch.

"Thirty minutes should be enough." I said, turning and frowning at France. "Don't fall asleep on us, you bloody frog." I pulled my sleeve down to cover my watch and rearranged my bag on my shoulder. France merely waved his hand as he walked off down the hallway.

"You can trust me~" he said, pausing for a moment to wave. "See you later, adieu~"

"Wait..." China paused and I turned to look at him lean over the railing to watch France. "You're starting from over there?"

"Yes~" the flirt replied, looking over his shoulder. "That other room is bad news, isn't it?" I frowned and nodded. "Then I'll leave it for later!" With that he disappeared around the corner. I felt that pit in my stomach churn as he did, feeling anxious at splitting up.

"Let's go, quickly." I muttered, turning to China and motioning for him to hurry up as I continued up the stairs. "If we make that git wait, he won't shut up about it."

"...You look pale." China pointed out, frowning at me as we made our way upwards. "You really hate it here...don't' you?" He quickly passed me, and I frowned.

"...I never thought I would envy people who can't _see_ so badly..." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." China called back and I raised my head, not realizing I had spoken out loud. I frowned.

"Nothing. You really are going deaf, aren't you?" I said, and he turned back to glare at me.

"I'm not that old!" he exclaimed, turning back and stomping up the rest of the stairs. I frowned and quickened my pace, relieved when my feet rested on the third floor...but this floor too had that stench.

"This is un-natural..." I muttered, running my finger along the wood and frowning when it came away completely clean. _Not a speck of dust._

"Yāpiàn!" China suddenly called out and I turned, noticing a door open. He must have gone into this room and I took a few steps towards it. "Come take a look at this!" I peeked my head in and let out a short gasp.

"So many books..." I muttered as I stepped inside the room, finding myself in a huge library of sorts. Everything but the books were white, and I felt a little more at ease in this room. It didn't' have that...stench. "Japan would feel more at home..." I frowned, thinking about Japan and how he would have liked this room. China let out a rough sigh and I looked at him.

"I wish I was with Japan instead of here..." He commented and I glared at him.

"Even _I_ would prefer Japan over you." I snapped back, crossing my arms. Then I remembered that China had texted Japan when we had come into sight of the manor. "That reminds me. Has he replied yet?"

"Replied to what?" China asked, and I put my face in to the palm of my hand. Honestly, he was so scatterbrained..."Ooh...you mean the last message I sent him? Last time I checked, I was out of range." He pulled out his cell, flipping it open and frowning. "Yeah. Out of range." I frowned and pulled my own cell out.

_Out of Range. Please contact your service provider._

I clicked my tongue. That couldn't be good. I didn't like being in this place...what if we got stranded, and could not call for help if we needed it. Wait...what was I thinking? We were nations. We couldn't die.

"Same here." I muttered, frowning. "Perhaps the reception is bad? If Japan also wants to come over here, that would be a problem..." I paused, putting my cell back into my pocket. I didn't want anyone else here...I wouldn't be able to stand it if there were more people here. "We should leave."

"I don't think he'll come though." China said, placing his hand on his chin as he moved towards the other door in the room. "The last message he sent me was "Ki o tsukete" which means "Be careful". " He paused as he opened the door, looking over his shoulder at me. "I know him. He only says that to end a conversation when we're leaving."

"Alright...I hope so...oh, look. More stairs." I muttered the last part to myself sarcastically, knowing I'd have to go up them. China glared at me, before walking across the hall.

"Let's check this room." he said shortly, heaving the door open and walking in.

The moment I walked into this room, I had to place a hand over my mouth to keep from gaging. The stench of death was so thick in this room. I could almost taste it, and it was a rather foul taste. There was a distinct, faded odor of blood that filled my senses, making it almost impossible to focus.

"What a puzzle-aru..." I heard China mutter, and glanced over at him. He was standing over next to a piano, and as I laid eyes on that piano, I felt like I had been stabbed through the heart. I tried to calm the shakes that had begun in my body, stepping backwards towards the door.

"I..." I started to say, causing China to look at me. His face went from annoyance to worry in almost a second...and I figured I looked horrible. "Something...about this room gives me...a bad feeling" I stuttered, feeling the door against my back. Quickly I turned and opened it. "I'll...wait outside for you..." I left the room, leaning against the wall opposite of it. Why was I always the only one to ever feel these types of things? Why couldn't he feel it as well? Oh how I envied people who couldn't feel...couldn't see...Wait...

I looked around me, and noticed I was alone. Where...where were my friends? Had they stayed outside? Or...could I just not see them at the moment? Was this place...that bad? Had it swallowed my friends as well?

The door suddenly opened and I jumped, blinking widely at China as he closed the door behind him. He turned to me, and frowned.

"I couldn't figure it out." he said, and I frowned. "There are numbers on the keys...of that piano. They're all in a weird order though...and colored funny." I nodded slowly making my way over to the stairs.

"Well, then let's...go up the stairs. I want...to get this over with as soon as possible." I said, placing my boots on the stairs. For once, China was silent as he followed me up the stairs, and I felt the silence close in on me. The creaks of the stairs gave little comfort in the silence and the hairs on the back of my neck rose with each noise.

"Only two doors?" China muttered, tilting his head as we got to the top of the stairs. Thankfully there were no more stairs, and I frowned. I turned towards one of the doors, making my way over and opening the door. I found myself slightly surprised when it was a bedroom. The thought that this...dead place would be hospitable, but then again, it was in fact a house.

"Nà shì shénme?" China suddenly exclaimed, wandering over to something on the wall. I made my way over, following him and found a lever of some sort with three settings and a plaque next to it. I read it aloud

_"Above us lies an endless field of Heaven_

_While we rest in the Middleground of Earth waiting for the day_

_Where we all Descend into Hell for the crimes that we have committed."_

Blinking, I looked at the plaque and then to the lever. "What?" I asked, reading it again. "I...So Above...is Heaven, middleground is earth and descending into hell? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"...Better not move it down then." China said off-handedly and I gave him a glare. Was that supposed to be a joke? It wasn't a good one, and I turned to look at the rest of the room. This room as well...not a drop of blood, yet I could smell it. I couldn't stand it, so I left, barely catching the odd look that China gave me as I did.

I moved to the last room, opening the door and frowning. It was an office. I couldn't explain the feeling that I got in this room...so complex, so different and difficult. I spotted the red chair in the center of the room...

"Oh...this..." I started to say, but the words died in the back of my throat. God, why couldn't I speak today? The same thing had happened at the World Conference; when I got in a fight with that frog and afterwards, nothing I said came out right.

"What a creepy chair." China remarked, causing me to jump a bit. "It looks like a cursed chair I saw somewhere...can't remember where though." I frowned at him.

"You believe in curses...but not ghosts?" I asked and he frowned.

"Shut it Yāpiàn." he snapped back. I felt myself relax a little bit.

"...Still...we've come all the way to the fourth floor..." I muttered, looking around. "But...I can't find anything out of the ordinary..."

"...The bad feeling still isn't gone, is it?" China remarked, and I noticed he was looking at me. I swallowed and shook my head. He frowned. "Let's go back to France and go home, then!" I nodded, liking the sound of that idea. It was a very good idea, and I needed to see my friends again. I was worried that they had been consumed by this place, and I didn't know what I'd do without them. Without them I was lost...

"Yeah." I said, turning to go towards the door. "Well, let's-"

_Bang!_

The sound of a pistol going off nearly caused me to have a heart-attack right then and there. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up.

"The hell?!" I exclaimed, turning around trying to find the source of the noise. China also seemed on guard. I opened my mouth to say something else...

_Bang! _

_Bang Bang!_

_Bang! _

_Bang Bang!_

Six shots. Six shots in rapid succession and the noise was definitely familiar.

"That...sound..." I felt myself mutter, feeling the color drain from my face.

"Is it the sound of America's pistol?!" China asked quietly. I nodded slowly, feeling my hand tighten into a fist. "He sure fired a lot..." I felt myself get a bit annoyed at that. China was always pointing out the obvious, and at this point, it wasn't the best thing to do.

"That...That means...something must have happened, right?" I asked, frowning as I heard my voice crack. China frowned at me, waving a hand dismissively.

"In a place like this?" China said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "He probably fell for one of Russia's tricks. Tiānxiǎode é tā mā de diāozuān..." I frowned, double checking myself. It was true, America and Russia had a tendency to bicker a lot.

"...they do get carried away when they mess with each other..." I muttered, my mind so turned around. I couldn't think straight, couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. The stench of death had turned my senses upside down.

"Bù." China suddenly said, and I looked over my shoulder at him, noticing he was frowning as he looked at the red chair in the center of the room. "I feel that it's something different than messing around..." he muttered, and I realized it was meant to be under his breath. "anyways...let's join France and go see what happened."

I frowned at him, watching as he took a few more looks at the chair in the center of the room and then let out a sigh and waved a hand dismissively. I couldn't help but feel annoyed again. China was so full of contradictions, and I couldn't help but feel the need to snap back at him.

"If you insist." I said shortly, and he crossed his arm.

"I do, Yāpiàn." He snapped back and turned quickly to the door. I felt the pit drop in my stomach as he neared the door and knew that I did not want to be in this place by myself, so I quickly followed him, pushing past him in my rush.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath, making my way down stairs. When my feet touched the floor of the second story, I looked around, frowning. France was nowhere to be seen, and I turned my head a few times. China came up behind me and leaned up against the wall, and I frowned at him, then pulled up my sleeve to check on my watch.

"Fifteen minutes late." I muttered, tapping my watch in annoyance. I frowned at how slow it seemed to be running. "Isn't that frog here yet?"

"What's the meaning of this?" China huffed, looking annoyed. "It shouldn't take this long to check out the second floor...is he really that incompetent?" I frowned a bit.

"He probably got tired of waiting and went downstairs." I offered, then scowled at myself. Was I really sticking up for the flirt?

"Well...he does get bored easily..." China muttered, then pushed himself off the wall and started walking off. "I'll check the rooms on this floor to make sure that we didn't miss him. Wait here."

"Or else we might miss each other..." I muttered, rolling my eyes and leaning up against the railing of the stairs. I watched him wander from room to room. He would open one door, then close it, and move to the next one. He disappeared around the corner, but soon returned with a shake of his head. He moved to the final rooms, disappearing into one. I grew bored, and tried to straighten the wrinkles out of my green coat. The creases were stuck in the material from where I had sat all day.

_Slam!_

I felt myself jump almost a foot into the air at the loud noise, and turned my body quickly to face whoever it was. It was China, stumbling out of the last room he had checked. I frowned, making my way towards him.

"Well, did you find him?" I asked, but he was silent, and didn't answer me. I stopped after a few steps, and noticed the bundle of cloth in his hands. I frowned, looking up at his face, and nearly took a step backwards. His face was almost devoid of color, pastely white, and his eyes were focused only on the bundle in his hands. "...Y-You look frightfully pale...What...what is this?"

"It's..." China finally looked up at me, opening his mouth as if to say something...but the words died on his tongue. He tried again, but with the same result. I frowned as he tried once more. "It's...Rìběn's clothes..." He muttered finally and I took a closer look. Indeed, it looked to be the same material that Japan's kimono was made of. "...it's what he was wearing when we left...but...it's all burnt..." I took the clothes out of his hands and turned them over, examining them. Definitely the same material, even the same color. I lifted it up, straightening out, and found that it was burnt. About half of the lower part of the kimono was burnt away, but the upper part was still intact. I frowned, noticing that one of the sleeves was almost shredded, and the middle of the kimono was stained with some sort of red substance.

"This...is blood...right?" I felt my voice falter, and the color drain out of my face. I turned my head up to look at China. "Wait...did you say they're...Japan's clothes?" I frowned. It was a Kimono, and it was the same material, but there was no way...

"Zhège dìdiǎn shì wéixiǎn de!" China suddenly exclaimed, and it took me a second to decipher what he had said. I realized that he was merely parroting something I had said earlier, that we shouldn't even be here. He quickly gathered the cloth out of my hands and made to walk back down to the first floor. "But if Rìběn's here, it's a different matter. I'll look for him and then go home." He passed me and I frowned, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him.

"C-Calm down, I say!" I said, and he turned to look at me with wide brown eyes. I frowned at him. "Try thinking about this logically. Why would Japan be here?" He faltered a bit, stuttering. "Look, we only came here because we went along with America's idiotic story, and had nothing better to do, right?" He pushed my hand away, almost glaring at me.

"That's why something is wrong!" he exclaimed, and I frowned.

"You said it yourself...didn't you?" I asked softly. "You sent a message to Japan. Even at the World Conference, he said "I'll see what I can do" which is what he says when he doesn't want to do something, right?" China frowned, looking down at the burnt clothing in his hands. "When we got to the mansion, you sent him a text to tell him that we arrived safely, and he replied with "be careful" only once...and he sent that from the meeting place."

"Oh..." I could tell China was giving in, frowning at the clothing in his hands.

"Think about it for a moment. He's probably at the meeting place right now, waiting for you to get back so that you two can go home together since you guys live so close. There's no way he could have gotten here before us." I explained, then realized how empty my words were, as if trying to convince myself of that. China didn't seem convinced, and he shoved the burnt clothing in my face. I nearly gagged from the stench of them.

"Th-Then how do you explain this?!" He asked, panic seeping into his voice. "These clothes are the same that Rìběn was wearing today! I know it! I remember because he changed out of his military uniform due to it being uncomfortable! Why would the same clothes be laying burnt in a fireplace?!" I faltered, unable to explain that. I was trying my best to think rationally and logically, but...once again China was making me doubt myself.

"Well..." I started to say, trying to figure out something to say. China didn't let me.

"France is missing. America was shooting at something...Zhè dìfāng qíguài de!" He reached over and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the stairs. "We need to talk to the others."

"All right. All right." I muttered, pulling my arm out of his grip. The chances of the clothes in China's arms being Japan's...they were low, but...why did I get that sinking feeling that they really did belong to Japan? What would that mean? I thought to the red stain on the cloth, frowning as I walked down the stairs. I knew very well what blood was, I was one of the few nations that knew that we could bleed...but this...this was too much, far too much. However, the clothes were far too burnt to tell for certain. I raised my hand to smell of it, attempting to decipher the scent that had rubbed off on my hand. I couldn't really tell, but something smelled...tangy.

"...Aiya...there's no one here..." China's mutter brought me out of my thoughts and I looked around. It was eerily silent as I turned my head. I caught the sight of bullet holes and made my way over.

"Odd. America may be an idiot, but he's an excellent shot." I muttered as China joined me. I fingered the holes in the wall, frowning as I confirmed the bullets inside. Using my fingernail, I pulled one out and placed it in my hand.

"I agree...Měiguó never misses." China muttered as I turned the bullet over in my hand, searching for that one sign that it was in fact from America's gun. I frowned as I found it. _'HERO'_ was engraved on the shell, and I felt the color drain from my face. "These are three shots that missed..."

I inspected the bullet holes, and lined up a trajectory. I took a few steps, and frowned, finding a scrap of beige thick cloth that I assumed came from Russia's coat. Close by that, I found a few drops of blood, and raised my head to look around.

"Bloody Hell." I muttered, frowning at where the last bullet hole's trajectory lined up. "Right next to the front door...If he was in trouble, why not just run out? He's such an idiot..." I couldn't help the worry seeping into my voice. While I often bickered with America, and I knew that he was nothing more than an idiot a lot of the time...I couldn't help but be worried about him. I suppose you could call it instinct, and this house didn't help that one bit. I got to my feet, and nodded to China. "Let's check around, see if they're near here."

"Yeah..." China muttered, looking more and more worried. He moved down the hallway, and opened one of the doors, peaking his head in before pulling it out. "Not in there...but there's a lot of books. If Japan was here, that'd be the place...there's even a table..."

"More books? Bloody hell...were these people librarians?" China gave a snort at that as we made our way down the rest of the hallway. There was a door there, and as I placed my hands on the handle, I frowned.

"Do you hear something?" China asked, frowning. I placed my ear against the wood.

_"This is no good, da?"_

"That's Russia's voice." I muttered, and shared a look with China. Whatever it was, Russia was not happy, and I quickly opened the door, taking a few steps inside. "Russia, is tha-BLOODY HELL WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" I had come in to the room to find Russia and Canada standing by a counter, cornered by a rather large...monster. It looked almost like an alien, with skin a sickening pale grey color. Its head was large compared to its body, and from here, I could see it was completely naked.

"Dìyù shì shénme guàiwù?" China exclaimed from behind me, and it caused Russia to look over at us, smiling that...same smile he always smiled.

"Ah, you two took your time, da?" he asked, as if it was completely our fault that he was being attacked. "As you can see, we're in the middle of assault." He waved a hand dismissively as he turned his attention back to the monster, moving slightly to shield Canada. The younger nation was behind Russia, clutching Kumijaro the polar bear so tightly to his chest that the poor thing was starting to turn a little blue. His blue eyes focused on us for a moment.

"Y-you two..." he stuttered, swallowing as though he could barely speak. "b-b-better ru-" The boy didn't get a chance to finish as the monster lunged at them with almost unbelievable speed. Russia let out a curse in his native tongue and brought his weapon; a pipe that seemed to have been ripped straight from the tap, to block the attack. The claw cut through the flimsy metal like butter, shredding the man's sleeve in the process. Russia frowned, kicking the monster backwards as he took a look at the shredded sleeve...

"R-Russia!" Canada exclaimed, reaching past him to place a hand on the slowly reddening fabric. Russia's frown deepened.

"...Eto bol'no." he muttered, and after taking a second to figure out exactly what the other had said, I was surprised. He actually was admitting that something hurt, and for him to do that..."The water pipes in this place really are no good at all..." He tossed the two pieces of metal to the side as the monster regained itself. He reached into his cloak, and pulled out his own pipe, and I vaguely wondered how he had kept something like that. "Good thing I brought own one." Canada let out a sob as Russia pushed him further back behind the bigger man.

"It's no use!" the younger nation cried out. "Even if it's yours...it's nothing more than a tap!" The monster moved to pounce on the two again, and I felt anger well up in me. I wanted to join them, to help them so that they'd get out of this...but I couldn't place why I wanted to do this. I shouldn't have to worry about them, I shouldn't have to worry about anyone. We were nations after all, we _couldn't_ die.

I frowned, pulling my spell book out of my bag. I normally wouldn't have resorted to this, but it seemed like the only thing to do. The monster let out a growl, bearing down on Russia, and I flipped the pages open to use a counter...but didn't get the chance. There was the sound of metal ringing in the air, and the monster had been blocked. Not by a water-pipe, but a sword. I felt slightly impressed.

"...Neat trick." I muttered, frowning a bit. China drew his own sword, but looked quite dumbfounded.

"How...How did the pipe turn into a sword?" the elder asked, and I shook my head slowly.

"You really are old..." I muttered, gaining a glare from China and a laugh from Russia as he pushed the monster back for the second time.

"Actually, this is sword cane. I ask Japan to make it for me." Russia said, weighing it in his hands. "This is first time I get to use it." his smile suddenly turned slightly sinister. "Is really sharp, no?" as if to set an example, Russia spun on the monster, using his sword to slice as much as he could.

"Whoa!" China exclaimed, focusing on the show instead of the damage. "That's nasty!"

"But it didn't cause any damage at all..." Canada pointed out and I watched China frown. I looked down at the book in my hands, wondering if I'd even be able to muster a spell or two. This place caused my concentration to go out the window...but I had to try, right? I had to at least try.

"L-Let's give them reinforcements!" I called over to China, then turned my attention to my spell book. I needed a specific spell...nothing too powerful, but still dangerous. Page thirty two would work.

"Xíng!" China exclaimed, and I looked up in time to see him dart forward; sword raised. I frowned and focused my attention on the spell I was weaving. The others rarely ever believed that I was magically inclined. They chose to believe in tangible things, and often made fun of me for talking about magic. America and France...and perhaps even Russia were the only ones to ever believe me...and I couldn't help but smile a little when I thought of the past.

I heard a cry and lifted my head, looking up just in time to see Canada go flying and hit the wall. It seemed he had been sideswiped, but only to get to Russia and China. I frowned, knowing that France would lose his head to know that Canada had been injured, so I quickly finished the spell, and let it go.

I felt the color fall from my face when there was only a small explosion, and that explosion was enough to get the monster's attention away from Russia and China, and put it on me.

"The hell?" I exclaimed as the monster turned its head to look at me with a pair of beady black eyes. "What happened to my magic?!" I didn't get a chance to search for an answer as the monster took a few steps backwards and let out a raspy noise and molded a bluish black ball in it's clawed hand. With a grunt, the monster threw it towards me and I immediately moved to dodge...

And fell flat on my face as the ball exploded and covered the entire room. I could hear the others cry out as they were engulfed in the same...blackness that now covered my vision. I felt my energy draining away from me, even as I tried to pull myself to my feet. My arm gave out from under me and I fell, unable to move until the nightmare cleared. As it did, I shakily got to my feet, turning my head to check on the others. Canada was trying to pull China away from the monster and Russia seemed to shake his head a bit, dusting off his cloak.

Bloody Hell. I was pissed. I was very pissed. No, I was far more than pissed. First the World Conference is a disaster. Then I'm forced to this place by America. I get a horrible feeling about this place, but does anyone listen? Noooo They don't. We hear gunshots, find everyone else is missing. And then we find this fucking monster...But the topper of everything? That happened to be the fact that _my magic was almost gone!_

I let loose a growl and straightened my green coat as I took a few steps forward. My anger was getting the best of me, but I was at the point where I could care less. If my spells weren't going to work, then I would just call upon my guardians. Surely they would come, surely they hadn't abandoned me.

"Come, my guardian spirit!" I exclaimed with a snarl. The area around me lit up like a firecracker, the book in my hand glowing bright green. The other nations stopped what they were doing as I worked my magic, but I barely noticed as the light around me slowly took form. The monster let out a growl and launched itself at me.

"England watch out!" Canada called out, but I frowned as the monster came in contact with the astral barrier that was now around me, taking the form of a large pair of wings. The monster was forced backwards and the wings released me, the rest of my guardian's body forming shortly after. The astral Pegasus let out a snort, walking around me, waiting for my command, and I couldn't help but grin as I set my sights on the monster.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I called out, leveling my hand with the monster. My guardian let out a excited whinny and charged, turning from an astral Pegasus to a lethal blow within seconds, and the explosion sent my hair flying backwards. I let out a huff, nearly falling to my knees from using too much magic. I frowned a bit, silently thanking my guardian but couldn't help but become worried. That blast wasn't as big as I had seen it, and it made me wonder if my guardian's powers were muted here as well.

"Kolhoz!" I heard Russia call out, and looked up in time to see the monster completely frozen. Russia must have called upon General Winter, and I let out a sigh. The monster shouldn't be able to do much more until it thawed, and it seemed Russia had the same idea, letting out a chuckle as he patted his gloves. Our reprise was short lived, as the monster quite suddenly broke free of the ice and sent chunks flying.

"Gah..." I winced in pain as some of the shards cut my face, then looked up, watching in horror as the monster went after the nearest nation it could get its claws on. "Canada! Look out!" I exclaimed, and the younger nation's head darted upwards. I instantly took off towards them, but I knew I would be too late...

_"CANADA!"_ I heard someone call out, and right afterwards, there was a rather large fireball that exploded on contact with the monster. Everyone was sent back a few feet, Canada and the Monster were sent flying. I covered my face with my arm, and when I could see again, I looked around for the boy. He slowly came into view, nose bright red and his face a little cut up, but otherwise okay. His polar bear rushed over, leaping into the boy's arms and Canada buried his face in Kumijarou's fur.

"...Thanks Kumijarou...I owe you one..." I heard him mutter. I was about to go over and make sure he was all right, but I had no chance too. Canada had luckily been thrown out of the monster's range, but the rest of us were still in it, and that monster let out another one of those raspy noises.

It didn't take long for the attack to hit, sending darkness covering our vision. I felt my legs give, but didn't even have the energy to call out as I landed on my side. I felt so weak, so powerless. With my magic gone, I was completely useless...I could do nothing but watch as the darkness cleared from my vision and barely focus on Canada. The younger nation was fumbling with a pistol he had borrowed from America, and I felt the need to frown. Canada was not a good shot at all...no matter how many he fired, he kept missing. When he did manage to hit, it was his last bullet, and the monster turned on him with a screech.

I could do nothing but watch as Russia pulled himself to his feet clumsily, fumbling with his sword and pushing himself in the way of the monster, in between Canada and that thing. Canada fumbled with the next clip of the pistol, but couldn't seem to get it in, and I tried to push myself to my feet. I pushed as much energy as I could into my arms, but they would only support me half way. I couldn't get my legs to move at all.

I heard a chilling cry, and I looked up, watching Canada crash into a wall and his polar bear desperately try to rouse him. I felt panic in the pit of my stomach, and could do no more than look on as Russia fell to his own knees, huffing.

"Aww...too bad. It didn't work at all..." Russia managed to mutter, and I finally pushed enough energy into my legs to get myself to my knees.

"England, why aren't you doing anything useful?!" China asked, for once using my actual name instead of a horrid nickname. I raised my head to look at him, finding him staring at me with wide panicked brown eyes.

"Er...Sorry..." Was all I could manage at one time. "This place...it's blocking...my magic." I let out a cough, trying to force myself to stand right as China fell to his knees. "Looks like I...can only use...a small part..."

"What a troublesome place..." China muttered, hands on the bare floor. He raised his head up to glare up at the monster. "I have no strength left..."

As if hearing the comment, the monster turned to look at us, knocking Russia away like a fly. IT lumbered towards us, its footsteps loud. I tried to push more energy into my legs...to even try to scramble away...but my strength had been completely sucked out of me.

"Er...wait..." I started to say, falling backwards and feeling myself hit the wall behind me. The monster knocked China into the wall beside me, and the man let out a cough before falling. I felt what little color was left in my face drain away as I stared up at the monster's almost smug looking alien like face. Weakly I raised a hand to shield my face. I did not wish to see the final blow...I didn't want to see what would en-

_"Watakushiha ni te o oku o k__yoka shimasen yūjin-tachi!"_ a voice suddenly exclaimed, and my eyes snapped open to see the monster reeling backwards, a large gash on its forehead. There, standing in front of me, was none other than Japan, his sword drawn and dripping with the monster's blood. He scowled and darted forward again, pushing the monster backwards until he was standing in front of Russia.

"What...J-Japan?!" I couldn't help but ask, unable to believe that the other was truly here.

"Now everyone is together." He said off-handedly, yet politely, and I took in his appearance. He wasn't wearing the kimono that I had last seen him in, having obviously changed at some point into his military uniform. The edges of one sleeve were slightly torn, and as I watched him move, I noticed he wasn't putting all his weight on one of his legs. I couldn't help but frown a bit. "However, I'll ask you to wait a bit before we can talk properly."

"So you did come here!" China exclaimed, pushing himself upwards from being slammed into the wall. Japan gave China a short nod as an answer.

"You are all right, I suppose?" He asked, but refused to take his eye off the monster. "Excuse me while I deal with this..._Thing_, then." He tensed slightly as the monster regained its footing, but did not approach.

"B-but it's awfully strong..." Canada suddenly voiced, and I looked over, glad that he had regained consciousness.

"We'll help, da?" Russia suggested, managing to push himself into a standing position. Japan suddenly spun around and placed a hand on Russia's shoulder, pushing the other back down. I heard China suck in a breath between his teeth, and I blinked.

"No need to worry." Japan said airily, taking in everyone's conditions. His eyes went from Russia, to Canada, and then over to me and China. He frowned deeply. "It really did a number on you...didn't it?" he asked softly, then his face twisted into a snarl that made the hair on the back of my neck raise up. "Allow me to pay it back in kind for the injuries that you have sustained. This is quite a convenient opponent for me to unleash my wrath upon." With that said, Japan launched himself at the monster, not even giving it a second to react.

"Be careful, Japan!" I called out, trying to get to my feet. The only response I got was a snarl, which made me falter and land back on my knees. I turned to look at China, who was frowning.

"Bù wèn. Zhǐshì kàn." China muttered, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I frowned and turned my attention back to the fight, watching as Japan moved almost lightning fast around the creature, attacking and dodging so quickly I almost couldn't keep up.

Then it happened.

Japan dodged a rather fast strike from the monster, but seemed to miss his step, stumbling as he stepped on his leg the wrong way. Instantly he backed up a few steps, letting out a hiss of pain as the monster clipped his hand. He moved out of the way, and took all the weight off of his right leg, and brought up his sword close to his face. He closed his eyes and seemed to focus, then he said something that looked remarkably like 'how regrettable' before he took a breath.

"Look!" China hissed, and I watched as the air around him start to glow with a deep red hue. "Due to his nature, when he gets angry, his anger takes a visible, viable form around him..." China explained, and I focused on the red glow. It pulsed and grew with each passing second, and seemed to suck all the warmth out of the area. "he'll attack any second now..." I wondered vaguely how China knew this...but I didn't' get a chance to ponder it for very long.

Japan's eyes snapped open, and even from this distance I could see the brown orbs were full of hate, anger, and spite. The entire room seemed to freeze as he positioned his sword, and with perfect grace, leapt up and brought the blade down on the monster, the angry red aura around him exploding once it came in contact with the monster's grey skin. The explosion was so bright; I had to cover my eyes, bringing my hand to my face to shield it.

"Wow, it looks just like Canada now." Russia's voice caused me to lower my hand and I took a look at the damage. The monster was nothing more than a pile of burnt and charred remains that were slowly vanishing. China was already on his feet, making his way over to the others, and I focused my attention back to Japan. The elder nation was standing a little ways away, frowning at his sword and looking quite drained.

"Just say it disappeared, will you?" Canada replied, giving Russia a pout. I huffed, and pushed myself to my knees.

"...Igirisu-san...can you stand?"

I looked up quickly to find that Japan had made his way over to me, and was offering a hand to help me up, almost all traces of his former anger completely gone. I blinked at him a few times before hesitantly taking his hand and letting him pull me to my feet.

"Y-yeah...Thanks.." I stuttered, and he gave me one of his small smiles. I stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out how I wanted to ask. He had called it by a proper name...though it wasn't that original...but it seemed that he had seen and/or battled it before...

"Of course." Japan said, and frowned at me. "Is there something wrong, Igirisu-san?"

"...Japan..." I started to say and the others came to stand around us.

"Yes? What is it?"

"...have you fought that thing before?" I asked, and watched his face twist into vague confusion. "That wasn't the first time, was it?"

"Nani?" Japan asked, looking at me as if I'd grown a second head. "What are you talking about? You have fought it before, too, haven't you? You got here first, after all."

"Rìběn, we haven't been here for more than an hour-aru." China muttered. "And...you. You weren't even supposed to be here!"

"True, if it is put that way." Russia said calmly and I frowned at him. "China sent message, da? Japan replied from World Meeting hall, ne?" Japan nodded slowly, shifting his weight from one leg to the other awkwardly.

"Hai. Ita-kun started saying that he wanted to come as well. Doitsu-san, Puroisen-san and I accompanied him. We weren't going to let him come on his own, he'd get lost." Japan answered.

"Eh?" a sound of disbelief came from Canada, and everyone turned to look at him. "But...I took three hours for us to get here from the Meeting Hall!" I blinked. "And we really have only been here for maybe an hour...It's a little odd, don't you think?"

"...There are many things we need to discuss..." Japan finally said after a moment. He frowned and turned towards the door. "There is a safe room on the second floor, we should go there for now." Japan moved to take a few steps but China reached out to grab his arm.

"Děng!"

"Nanisore, Chūgoku?" Japan replied, frowning at the other. I watched as the other Asian nation pulled out the remains of the cloth that we had found on the second floor, and Japan's face twisted in mild surprise.

"What about this, then? What's with these clothes of yours, aru? They're covered in blood!" China asked, his face twisted in panic.

"Oh..." Japan seemed surprised, blinking at the clothes. "Those are the clothes I threw into the fireplace." He smiled a little, almost in what seemed to be an attempt to calm China. "Why do you have them?"

"I found them when I went into that room!" China exclaimed, and I watched the exchange between the two. I noticed the difference in the two's personalities then, China had been worried sick, but Japan was acting like it was commonplace. "Aren't you...hurt?

At this I focused on Japan. I could tell that he was favoring one of his legs, and that monster had managed to get him at least once. I had been waiting for a question like this, but I hadn't wanted to ask it myself.

"...Ano...That is tomato." Japan answered, frowning and keeping his eyes downcast.

"Huh?" China looked stumped, and I felt my own face twist in confusion. I watched Japan wave a hand dismissively.

"I'm fine." Japan said, turning to take a step and wincing. I frowned again.

"...Japan." I muttered and he stopped again, turning to look at me. "You may be a good liar...usually, but you failed just then." he watched me for a moment, his brown eyes narrowing slightly and I couldn't help but wince mentally.

"...I'm not hurt too terribly." He finally said, turning his head away quickly. "Now. Let's join Germany and Italy, and I'll explain the situation to you." His face was creased with a frown as he quickly moved over to the door and peaked his head out, his hand on the handle of his now sheathed sword. I frowned, noticing a vague limp on his way to the door, but dismissed it as he motioned for us to follow him. Despite the limp, he moved along the hallway quickly, making it to the stairs and waiting for us. With every noise that we made, he seemed to tense up, his grip on his sword tightening just enough for me to notice. Once we were at the base of the stairs, he nodded seemingly to himself and started up them. His pace slowed drastically going up the stairs, and I caught a glimpse of a grimace on his face when we got to the top. With a sigh, I dug in the bag at my side and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol that I had swiped from America earlier.

"Here." I whispered, and Japan looked at me in mild surprise. I handed the bottle to him and he took it, looking at it in confusion. "It's Tylenol."

"...Thank you, Igirisu-san...but I do not need them." Japan said softly, giving me a smile as he gave the bottle back to me.

"It is obvious that Japan is in pain, da?" Russia said suddenly from behind me, and I looked over my shoulder at him. I caught China's worried look, and turned my attention back to Japan, who was frowning.

"I'll be okay." Japan said shortly, in almost an annoyed tone as he led us to a room on the second floor. "Wait here." I frowned as Japan disappeared into the room.

"...he's not fine." Canada suddenly spoke up, and I nearly jumped a foot into the air.

"Bloody hell, Canada! Don't do that!" I exclaimed, and his face lit up.

"Hey! You remembered me!"

"remembered who?" His polar bear asked and I felt a shiver go down my spine. That thing could talk?

"...Canada..." the boy muttered, the bright look on his face fading. I frowned, thinking about what he had said.

"...You have a point." I said, shaking my head. "When we got to the top of the stairs, his entire face was twisted in pain..."

"He's always like this-aru." China said, shaking his head slowly as he put his sleeve up to his chin. "If he's hurt...he hides it. Kě...I've never seen it this bad..." I opened my mouth to say something else, but the door opened and Japan returned.

"Inghilterra! China! Russia!" a voice said, and I found myself stepping backwards as none other than Northern Italy bounced out of the room, looking extremely happy at seeing us. Germany soon exited the room as well, shutting the door behind him.

"Hush, Italia." he said gruffly and Italy pouted a bit.

"This way, please." Japan muttered softly and led the way to a large room with a fireplace and a table.

"...This room..." China muttered under his breath as everyone took a seat at the table. I watched as Japan eased himself into a chair and Italy seemed to hover around him in worry.

"...Nihon...You shouldn't have left. Doitsu could have gone..." I heard Italy mutter, feeling my face twist in confusion. I never understood why Italy had adopted calling Japan and Germany by their Japanese names...but I pushed that thought aside as Japan waved a hand dismissively and Germany move to the fireplace.

"I'm fine, Ita-kun." Japan replied, giving the ginger-haired nation a smile. "Why don't you go help Doitsu-san with the fire? We could use a little warmth, don't you agree?" Italy seemed to battle with himself, before nodding in defeat and going over to Germany. Japan watched him for a moment, then placed his hands in his lap. "Gomen for making you wait, without further adeu, I'll explain the situation." I placed my head in my hands as I listened. "First, as you know I received a message from Chūgoku-san saying that you had arrived here."

"All you said was to be careful, though." China said as he nodded. Japan frowned a bit and leaned back in his chair.

"Italy thought it would be interesting, and wanted to come as well. German, Prussia, and I agreed that we couldn't let him come on his own, so we came here with him. When we got here, there was some sort of noise, and I went off to look at what had happened. While I was gone, the monster you saw before appeared and attacked the others." I heard Canada suck in a breath through his teeth as I looked over at Germany and Italy.

"W-were you all right after that?" I asked, directing the question to Italy. The nation blinked at me before shrugging.

"Yeah...somehow." Italy replied, turning his head away. "For better or worse...it seemed to be targeting me...and I'm good at running away so I got to escape~" He turned back to the fireplace. I frowned at him, noticing that he hadn't even said he'd been scared or anything.

"You got away?" China suddenly asked, and I blinked at him. "That thing was fast! Jīngrén..."

"In the end...while we didn't know the true nature of that thing...we all got together again and spent the night in this room." Japan said, looking down at his hands and letting out a sigh. "We had a sense of security because we had the key to it..."

"Noch'?" Russia muttered, and I turned my attention to him, noticing right off that his usual smile was completely gone from his face.

"Th-that really is odd...I mean we-" Canada started to say, and I looked over at him, as did everyone else causing him to falter. "Oh...I'm sorry! I'm not used to being heard...please go on."

"Nihon!" Italy suddenly called out and Japan raised his head to look at the other. "We ran out of firewood...Remember that box? Do you think we can burn it?"

"Hai." Japan replied, nodding and Germany reached over to pick up said box from the smaller's hands.

"Ja." Germany said as he tossed the box in. "Let's burn anything that can be used as fuel." I frowned a bit.

"We decided that one of us should keep watch, and Prussia kindly took up this duty." Japan let out a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But...it must have been the sense of security...the three of us fell asleep quite deeply...When we awoke, Prussia was gone, and there were bloodstains in the hallway. I followed the trail...but..." Japan's face twisted in regret and Russia picked the rest of the sentence up for him.

"The trail ended." the burly man muttered, and Italy came over, sitting down next to Japan. He glanced at the one next to him periodically, his face twisting in something akin to worry.

"We tried looking for him...but we didn't want to lose anyone else..." Italy muttered keeping his head down. "Germany and I picked a spot to stay in while Japan went looking. And then he found you guys!"

"Yes, and that is what has happened to us." Japan finished, nodding his head, then turning to us in confusion. "Demo...I thought for certain that..._America_ and France would be here with you." When Japan said America's name, I could hear the snarl of anger in his voice. I wondered why he was so upset at America.

"Yeah." I replied, nodding my head. "The six of us came here on America's suggestion and split up into two groups. Me, China, and France went to check the second floor, while the others looked around the first floor."

"We got a bad feeling while we were on the second floor-aru." China said, fiddling with his sleeve. "So, Yāpiàn and I went to check out the remaining floors. When we got back to the second floor, France was gone, and I found Rìběn's clothes in this room..."

"We came back to the first floor and found Russia and Canada fighting that thing. " I quickly interjected, frowning. I didn't want China getting upset again. "That bastard disappeared the first chance he got..." I muttered, frowning. Japan tilted his head, putting a hand to his chin.

"Hontōni?" Japan asked, then frowned as he looked at me. "I vaguely noticed it...but when I was fighting, that strange creature..."

"It resembles a friend of Americas." Germany said quickly, and I blinked before realizing it was true.

"That's right!" China exclaimed, frowning. "I noticed it the moment I saw it-aru! That's definitely it! But...what was its name again?" I felt confused. If China had noticed it then he would have said something then...The Asian nations were so confusing.

"T-Tommy...vasn't it?" Germany offered, looking a little confused.

"It was something close to that, I'm sure of it. They look identical." I replied. "I don't understand what America likes about that bloody thing. But still, do you think this was America's doing? He was the one who had heard the rumors about this place...he's the one that drug us to this blasted place." I scanned the nations present, and found myself focusing on Italy who was in the back frowning. He looked as if he didn't believe that America was behind this...but then again, he wasn't the brightest of nations anyways.

"I see!" Italy suddenly exclaimed, surprising me. I saw Japan twitch out of the corner of my eye. "So...this is a prank of America's that's gone too far...Well...in that case, we should go find him!" Germany moved over to Japan, offering him a hand to stand as everyone else stood up.

"Ah...Doitsu...I'm okay, don't wor-"

"You're mistaken."

I found myself jumping slightly at the voice, turning my head to look at who had spoken. It had been Canada, and he was staring at everyone, the only one still in his seat. He narrowed his blue eyes behind his glasses and clutched his polar bear a little tighter.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at him in confusion. What could he mean by that? His eyes narrowed a little more as he looked at each one of us. He shook his head slowly.

"...That's not Tony."

_**LANGUAGE KEY:**_

_**Zhè shì yúchǔn: This is silly  
>Angleterre: England<br>Tài zāo: That's too bad  
>Yāpiàn: Opium<br>adieu: Farewell  
>Nà shì shénme?: What is that?<br>Tiānxiǎode é tā mā de diāozuān: God Knows Russia is tricky  
>Bù: No<br>Rìběn: Japan  
>Zhège dìdiǎn shì wéixiǎn de: This place is dangerous!<br>Zhè dìfāng qíguài de: This place is weird!  
>Xíng!: Okay!<br>Watakushiha ni te o oku o kyoka shimasen yūjin-tachi: I will not allow you to lay a hand on my friends  
>Bù wènZhǐshì kàn: don't ask. Just watch<br>Děng: Wait  
>Kě: but<br>Jīngrén: amazing**_

_**ORIGINAL AUTHOR COMMENTS:**_

_**_**Well, there's chapter four. I hope it's better than I feel it is. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I re-wrote it twice. I know for a fact that I only got about half of England's personality. But I can live with that.**_  
><em><strong>Read and Review please, I appreciate any feedback that you have that may help me in my next few chapters. Does anyone have a suggestion on who's PoV I should do next? Japan, or Italy? Or maybe another country?<strong>_**_


	5. Canada: Invisible

**_Hey everyone! I finally finished the revamp for chapter 5. It's not as long as the revamps on the previous chapters...but it was a short chapter to start with! I did manage lengthen it~ I think the original chapter length was around 3 thousand words, and it's now up too 5 thousand. _**

**_I apologize for Russia's broken sentences. It's how he talks...and I'm not so good at it. _**

**_You will find a key for the words written in other languages at the bottom of the chapter. _**

**_ORIGINAL AUTHOR COMMENTS:_  
><strong>

_**Welcome to Chapter Five. I'm soooo sorry, this chapter is shorter than any of the others, but I had a problem. **_  
><span><em><strong>I couldn't do it from any other country but Canada. And due to the nature of Part Five of Hetaoni, I knew it would be a short chapter. <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>I hope I managed to catch Canada's timid, shy nature.<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>I did have fun writing the end. Poor confusion. <strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 5: Canada - Invisible<br>**_

I blinked a few times as everyone's eyes turned to me in confusion. I felt my shift under their gaze, growing slightly uncomfortable at the attention. I wasn't used to people noticing me...they usually ignored me when I said something, or wrote it off as the wind or something. However, if I needed to, I would raise my voice even more just to get my point across.

That was _not_ Tony.

"We were talking on first floor," Russia started to say, and just like that, everyone's attention was off of me and onto him. "Then Thing appeared, no?" Russia leveled me with one of those smiles of his, the ones that made a chill go down my spine as he spoke. "I realized that it was Friend of America's the moment I saw it." I frowned, shaking my head. Sure, I might not talk much, but could they at least listening to me for once?

"H-hai...are we mistaken?" Japan voiced, a hand on his chin. He tilted his head a little bit. "I had concluded that it was America's friend. This made the search much easier..."

"You're wrong." I raised my voice a little bit, causing everyone to look at me again. "I live close to America, we're brothers, remember? I've met Tony several times." everyone's face twisted a bit, as if just now remembering America and I were brothers. "I suppose they do look similar..." I muttered, petting Kumijarou absentmindedly. "But...Tony would _never_ attack America. They're too good of friends." This got everyone's attention.

"Attack-What?" China exclaimed, standing in panic. "It attacked him-aru?" I nodded slowly, shifting Kumi in my arms a little bit. The bear looked up at me, beady eyes watching my expression

"...It was only one hit..." I replied frowning as I thought back at the event. "...It's strong. America was thrown against the wall..." I winced a bit at the memory of my brother hitting the wall with a sickening thud and falling down almost instantly. "He was still conscious and started shooting at it...It had no effect at all though..."

"Thought it was America's friend at first." Russia said again, his grip on his pipe tightening just a bit as I turned my attention to him. "But then it attacked..."

"So that's the bloody reason we heard shooting!" England exclaimed and I nodded slowly.

"We did not know what to do." Russia muttered, frowning. "He getting cornered and we tried to do something about it. But he yelled at us." I frowned, looking down at Kumijarou in shame.

"I think...he wanted to handle it on his own like he normally does, to be the hero." I muttered, shaking my head. "But it was far too strong for him...even for the three of us. We decided to try to get it away from him..." I shook my head slowly. "I couldn't fight it though...it only took one time for me to lower my guard, and I was knocked out. When I came too, both that creature and America were...gone." I felt tears prickle up in my eyes as I raised my head to look at Russia. "I-I'm sorry Russia...for all the trouble I gave you..." Russia gave me a smile.

"You were not burden." he exclaimed, and I gave him a timid smile. "It pretty hard to fight while protecting someone~" My smile faded, as I was unsure how to take that comment. His smile did not waver. "We wanted to help, but did not know where he went. We decided to start in kitchen, but then Thing appeared, and China appeared." With that, his smile all but vanished, and I frowned. "Inache govorya...Three people missing now. I think we should help them as soon as possible. We should expect worst now that we know America is not behind it." The room grew silent as Russia finished talking, and I watched everyone lower their heads in thought. I couldn't tell what everyone else was thinking, but I knew what I was thinking about. I was thinking about my brother, and how I did not want to find him laying in some corner, dieing. I really didn't want to loose him. Sure, he ignored me a lot, and sometimes scared me...and Cuba usually mistook me for him...but even all that didn't make me hate him. I was usually invisible, and usually content with that...but I didn't want to lose my brother. Oh great, now my thoughts were all rambly.

"Ve!" a voice startled me to attention, and I jumped a bit in my seat. I raised my head to look at the source, and found it to be Italy. The ginger had moved over to the fireplace and had been poking around in it. I watched him bend down and focus intently on the fire.

"Vhat's the matter?" Germany asked, moving toward the other.

"There's something inside that box!" Italy exclaimed happily. "I thought it was empty...Just a second...ah..." I watched him reach into the fire.

"sich vorsehen." Germany advised and Italy gave an absent nod.

"Si..." he muttered, reaching further into the fire to pick up whatever he had seen. He hesitantly drew back, then went in again. "...Oops...dropped i-che male!" he let out a shout and drew his hand back, waving it a few times. I could see part of his hand was red from a burn. Then he reached back into the fire, and I suddenly wanted to put my head in my hands. Italy...wasn't the brightest...Still, I raised my hand to watch him. "It's a key..." he muttered, almost flatly and to himself, then he raised himself and held the key for everyone to see with a smile. "It's a key to some room!"

"Shì! We got a new breach!" China exclaimed as Italy handed the key to Germany. The taller man took the key and slipped it into his pocket before taking Italy's hand and gently wrapping it in cloth where it was burnt.

"Finding a way out was our priority..."Japan started to say, and as i was sitting across from him, I took a good look at him, just now noticing the rather large cut on his forehead and slightly torn military outfit. He seemed to be the one who was most injured out of everyone. I winced a little bit at how sore my back was from being knocked into the wall as I tried to focus on Japan. "But first we have to think of a way to rescue our friends. If we are thorough in our search, I'm sure we'll find them." I felt confusion bubble up in me at the way Japan worded what he had said. I had never heard him use the term 'friends' so loosely. America had told me once that he had tried to teach Japan what friends were...but hadn't seem to make an impression. I turned my head, taking everyone else's confused looks and frowned.

"...druzam?" Russia asked, his smile coming back to his face. "Sounds interesting, da? Monster caught me by surprise before. Next time I will have to thank it for gift." He motioned to the shredded sleeves of his cloak. I could see the slowly healing gash underneath the torn fabric and frowned.

"Lets hurry. I don't want anyone dropping out." England muttered, standing from his seat.

"Very well. We shall split into three groups. We have much to do." Japan said, slowly standing from his seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Italy take a few steps forward, his face twisted in almost...pain. While I understood Italy more than the others did, understood how he was either ignored or pushed away, thought of as a ditzy idiot due to his actions...I couldn't understand the look on his face. Japan must have noticed it as well, and he smiled at the ginger-haired nation. "And no one will go alone. Each group should have at least two people.

"...Okay..." Italy muttered, nodding. The fact that everyone would be going together seemed to calm him. "There are too many rooms. There are rooms we can open with a key, and rooms we can't, and rooms we haven't checked out yet...but still..."

"Hai." Japan said quickly, not letting him second guess the answer. He looked down at his wrist and tapped something on it, frowning. I realized it was his watch, and I looked down at my own, finding it frozen at Eleven Forty Two. "Now...about our unsynchroni-"

The door suddenly gave a violent creak, cutting Japan off from what he was saying. Multiple people in the room let out screams, including myself and once I caught myself, I felt my face heat up from embarassment. I turned my head to look at the door, seeing it bowing in slowly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Japan stand slowly, then wince when he put pressure on one of his legs.

"Japan...your leg..." I muttered, but he seemed focused on the door. Italy took a few frantic steps forward.

"N-Nihon!" the ginger called out as Japan drew his sword from it's sheath at his belt slowly. "N-Non potete!"

"...Saa...It found us after all." Japan muttered under his breath, and I watched his face twist into what looked like a snarl. "This room is no longer safe."

"Bloody Hell! Was it ever off limits?!" England exclaimed as the door creaked loudly. I got to my feet and scrambled to the other side of the room as everyone else got to their feet. I watched the door warily...it wouldn't last much longer...

"Shit!" England cursed, pulling out the book he had been using in the fight earlier. "What the hell are we going to do?" He turned to Japan, who was already in a fighting position, sword drawn.

"My group will be in charge of dealing with that creature." the asian nation said almost casually. Italy took a few more steps towards Japan, the panicked look on his face growing. I felt a little confused at that.

"Che cosa?! N-non Ja-" Italy started to say, and I could almost see tears springing up in his eyes.

"Germany." Japan said, his voice completely flat and icy. Instantly Germany was looking at him. "Take Italy and go look for the room that the key opens." I felt a shiver go down my spine at his tone, and all Germany did was nod his head and grab Italy's arm.

"Then I'll fight with Rìběn-aru!" China said, taking a spot next to Japan with his sword drawn. Russia smiled, moving to stand on Japan's other side. I swear I saw Japan smirk a bit.

"Join you, da?" Russia asked as he moved, pulling out his pipe from his cloak. "I must thank it for the trouble~"

I opened my mouth to say something but there was suddenly a hand on my arm, pulling me over. I turned quickly to see who it was and found England glareing at the door.

"There's a room that I want to investigate, so I'll take Canada with me." he said, and I blinked at him in confusion.

"H-huh?" I stuttered, but as usual he didn't even look at me.

"Italy, if you make any progress..." England started to say, leveling Italy with a look that caused the nation to let out a squeak. "Come to the room with that piano." Italy gave a wince, but the grip on his arm wouldn't let him argue much.

"Okay...B-be careful...Japan." the nation muttered, lowering his head.

"Arigatou, Ita-ku-" Japan was cut off as the door finally gave in, snapping backwards on it's hinges. I let out a yelp as I tried to dodge out of the way of the monster as it pushed itself into the room, reaching for the closest thing it could get too with it's grey skinned arm: Japan. Instantly, Japan raised his sword and blocked the attack, sliding backwards on his heels slightly. "Well then..." Japan muttered, a deep scowl on his face "Minna...Ganbatte." with that, Japan delivered a slash and a kick that sent the monster to the side, freeing the way to the door. "Iku!"

England grabbed my arm and drug me out of the room, past the monster. I barely got a glimpse of Japan and China launching themselves at the monster before the door shut and my vision was blocked. England pulled me up the stairs, and I could do nothing but watch as Germany drug Italy off down the hallway.

"A-Ah...England...I can..." I started to mutter, but he didnt' seem to hear me. I let out a sigh, consigning myself to being drug. Finally he opened a door and pushed me inside, closing the door behind him. I blinked a bit at the sudden change in scenary; the walls were so white, such a stark contrast.

"I want to examine this room before the others get in here." England said, straightening his green uniform, and I turned to him, gripping Kumijarou in my arms.

"A-all right...but...why?" I asked, and suddenly he looked away.

"...You'll laugh." he muttered, and I frowned.

"N-no I won't." I replied, tilting my head as I watched him. I watched his face crease in a frown.

"...well..." He looked up at me sheepishly, and fiddled with the edge of his sleeve. "...for some reason, I smell blood in this room." I felt the heat drain from my face at this. He thought I would laugh at him for that? I took in a deep breath, but I couldn't...I couldn't smell anything but the wood off the piano. "It's faded. Not recent...I don't think..." He frowned and turned away. "There are other rooms...that have similar smells to them...No one but me can smell it though...It's bloody obvious that you don't." he seemed upset and I frowned as he walked over to some of the bookshelves in the back. He picked up a book and skimmed it.

"B-but...why? Why pick me?" I asked, shaking my head slowly. "I'm pretty much useless to yo-"

"You're smart." England said, cutting me off as he closed a book and put it back on the shelf. He picked up another one and opened it, frowning. "Not like some of them. You have intelligence, and I feel like I'm talking to an actual instead of a bloody parrot."

"Ah...th-thanks..." I felt a little lost as I looked around. What exactly was he expecting of me? I turned my head to look at the piano, making my way over. Pianos were always fun to play, and I laid my hand down on the keys. I frowned, noticing the splotches of color on the keys. What a way to deface such a beautiful instrument. "...What are all these...numbers...on this piano?"

"I'm not sure." England said, frowning as he turned to look at me. "China was confused about them as well...was there something we needed numbers for?"

"Not that I know of." I replied, and he turned back to the books with a shrug and a mumble. I frowned, sitting down on the stool and fingering the keys. "...Numbers...they must be...some sort of code." I could almost feel the wheels turning in my head as I thought. "Something that uses...numbers..."

"Don't ask me." England suddenly muttered, offhandedly. I blinked as my concentration frayed. "I'm not the best with numbers. Japan's better at them." I shook my head a little bit.

"Numbers...there are lots of number puzzles." I muttered to myself, stareing down at the different colored numbers. "Security too. Security systems use numbers...so maybe a security breach? No...this house isn't that high-tech...so...a safe? Or maybe..."

"Oi!" England suddenly exclaimed, and I felt myself jump a bit as I turned to look at him. "There's nothing written in these books, so I'm going to go over to the next room. There were a lot of books there, so I'll leaf through them." I frowned as he made his way to the door.

"Ah. Okay. Just be careful." I said, waving my hand dismissively as I stared at the keys of the piano. "Eh...what was I thinking about again? I forgot it when England nearly scared me to death..." I stood up, pacing a bit. "Ah yes. The piano." I managed to remember where I was when I was thinking, and turned to stare at the piano with my back to the door, however I frowned and couldn't help but think about my brother. "God...America...why are you always getting us into trouble? Why can't you be a little more considerate...I mea-" My thinking was distracted by the door opening slowly, and I turned my head barely, keeping my eyes on the piano. "Eh, is that you England? Sorry, I got distracted and haven't finished looking in here." I called out over my shoulder. "also, we're not suppsoed to go off alone, remember? Don't leave me behind...even though I know I'm easy to forget. I'm coming with you this ti-" I turned around, and felt my voice catch in my throught. My entire body froze up, and Kumijarou dropped from my arms in shock.

Right infront of me was that monster from earlier, it's beady eyes searching the room.

I heard a garble of stutters leave my throat and just knew...I knew that it would hear me and attack. I was completely scared stiff...and I wondered why this had to happen. Why now, when I was all alone? Where were the others? Had this monster picked them off one by one? No...I couldn't think like that. I had to keep hope...but I couldn't help stumble over myself mentally. What was I going to do?

The monster turned it's head this way and that, then wandered away from me, it's eyes seemingly scanning the room in search of something. Wait...was...was it even seeing me? Did it even know I was standing here? Was...Was I invisible to it?

Kumijarou shifted slightly, and the monster's head turned at the noise. Instantly, I moved my leg to where it was touching the bear, and true to what I had thought, as soon as I was in contact with the bear, the monster's eyes went right over him.

"U-um..." I started to say, feeling a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. "C-Can you see me?" I just knew. I knew it was going to attack me...

But it didn't.

Instead of attacking, it let out what sounded like an annoyed grumble and wandered away, leaving the room by walking out the door. The door closed, and I collapsed to my knees, my entire body shaking. Hesitantly Kumijarou crawled into my lap, and I looked down at him. He pushed his head into the crook of my arm.

"...Kumasanrou...who is watching the house..." I muttered not really being able to get my thoughts together. "...something really bizzar happened to me today...I don't know if I should be happy about it...or sad..." I felt the words die in my throat and I absently pet Kumijarou's head in an effort to calm myself. I frowned. "...On the bright side...it didn't find me...yep..."

"...didn't find who?" the little bear spoke up finally.

"...Canada..." I muttered, scooping the bear into my arms and standing up.

The door opened again, but this time more forcefully. I jumped almost a foot into the air, turning quickly to stare at the intruder..

And was met with a very annoyed looking England.

"Bloody hell, it's no use." he was saying, crossing his arms. "Those books are either all romance novels or completely blank!" I felt myself melt back to the floor, my heart thudding loudly in my chest.

"...r-really..." was all I could mutter, and he turned to look down at me, his face twisting in confusion.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he asked, and I looked up at him, blinking. "Did something happen?" I felt confused. Hadn't the monster attacked him? I blinked a few times, and then something clicked in my head. Earlier Japan had been so confused, thinking we had met the monster before, because we should have arrived here first...but we hadn't arrived here first...so that meant...Oh god...The flow of time...the flow of time was all mixed up!

"I...no..." I muttered, placing a hand on my chin. "I see now...Since the flow of time is all over the place, you didn't run into it..."

"Excuse me?" England asked, frowning. "Here, let me help you up...it can't be comfortable on the floor..." he offered me his hand, and I took it, letting him pull me to my feet. I blinked over at the piano.

"I don't think that creature will be coming into this room any time soon...Sin-" I would have said more, would have shared my findings with him...but at that moment, Italy and Germany came in...Italy stumbling quite literally.

"Kya!" the poor nation exclaimed, tripping on his shoe laces and falling on his face. I watched as Germany let out a grumble and bent down while the boy was still slightly stunned from the fall, quickly tieing the laces so that Italy wouldn't fall again. Italy let out a whimper, and got to his feet, frowning down at the tied shoelaces.

"Blödel.." Germany muttered, grabbing his arm and directing him towards me and England. "Did you find anything useful, Britannien?" I turned my head to look at England as Germany let Italy go.

"There's nothing useful in here. Nor is there anything useful in the other room." England replied, placing a hand to his head. "I thought...maybe...just maybe, there would be something useful because of all the books...but no. There's not a single. useful. thing." I shook my head slowly, letting out a sigh.

"...Canada?" came a soft voice next to me, and I turned my head in surprise. Italy had moved to stand next to me, his face twisted in worry. I smiled at him, glad to have been recognized. "Are...you okay?"

"Yup." I replied, but he didn't seem convinced.

"You're really pale..." he muttered, looking a bit hurt. I softened my smile a bit.

"I'm alright, really." I replied again, and he finally nodded. It was then that the other group decided to join us, and I raised my head to look at them. China was the first to enter, and seemed to have a small cut on his face but was otherwise uninjured. Russia followed him, limping barely and holding his arm where the shredded sleeve was stained slightly red. Japan was the last one in, limping worse than he had been, and looking vaugely dazed. I let out a frown as Italy whimpered and instantly darted over to Japan and Russia, muttering in almost constant Italian as he tended to their wounds.

I frowned in thought, wondering if the others had gotten any information. It would be good if they did, because I didn't want to be the only one to have any new information. There really wasn't a guarentee that they would even listen to me.

"-and by breaking the clocks, we adjust the time." I jolted back to attention as Japan spoke, and watched him for a moment. He swayed a bit, and China, who was next to him, caught him, steadying him. "...so it is imperative that we do this. We broke the clocks on the second and first floor on our way here. Now, only this floor and the one above are left." I saw Italy move out of the corner of my eye, and turned my head a bit to look at him. He had a slightly pained look on his face, and he moved slightly, rearranging himself. His face twisted...and I almost thought he had some sort of headache.

"Italy...do you have a headache?" I asked softly, and he jumped a bit, blinking at me in surprise. Then he smiled

"A-ah, non, I'm alright!" he said, then raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "Me and Doitsu found this weird scrap of paper...it's got colors on it...and then we found a safe inside a room in the kitchen!"

"A safe?" I asked, frowning and turning to the piano, my mind reeling. "Maybe the numbers on this keyboard...could they be some kind of hint?"

"Da, then we open safe and make progress." Russia said, smiling. "First of all, we take look at paper that Italy found?" Italy pulled it out, handing it over to England, and Japan suddenly frowned.

"Ah? I have a piece as well..." Japan muttered, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "I found it when I first got here. Here.." he handed the piece over to England. "Does it match?"

"They...are a perfect match." He placed them together, frowning.

_RIIING_

The entire room echoed with a cell phone's ring, causing England to jump almost a foot in the air and let out a scream. Instantly I checked my own, but it wasn't mine that was ringing. I raised my head to find that most of the other nations were doing the same.

"S-Sorry...it's my cell..." England muttered, stareing at it in confusion.

"Again?" China asked, and I turned to look at him. I noticed that Japan was leaning most of his weight on China, who shifted slightly. "Russia's rang earlier too-aru" Japan raised his head just a little, moving to lessen his weight on China.

_RIIIING_

"...am I too heavy, Chūgoku?" Japan asked softly, raising himself. China frowned, waving him off dismissively before his grip tightened on Japan. I felt my own face twist into a frown...thinking about how injured Japan must have been.

"Same here!" Italy was saying, and I looked over to him. He was smiling a bit. "We heard a piano!"

_RIIIING_

"A piano?" England muttered, before flipping the phone open. "Well, anyways...I'll answer it, and put it on speaker." He hit the green button and then the speaker button, opening his mouth to say a greeting. However, before even a sound uttered from his throat, there was a quick, resonating sound of a single piano note before the line went dead. England blinked at the phone in his hand in slightly surprise.

"...Sugoi...it really was a piano.." Japan muttered. "But it was a different note from the one that Russia heard." He frowned and turned his head towards Italy. "Ita-kun, was yours a different note?"

"Si, it was different." Italy replied, nodding.

"Only one note..." Germany muttered, chewing the corner of his lip in thought. "That's the only thing in common...but there is no doub that they're a big hint. Ve should solve this one by one."

"Hai." Japan said, frowning and pushing himself off of China. The other's face twisted in worry as he swayed but managed to stay standing. "If we do that, we'll be able to meet America and France. Though...they will probably be mad at us for taking so long." I felt my face twist.

"what?" Both me and Italy said at the same time. That couldn't be right.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" England voiced, taking a step forward. All the attention he was getting made Japan step backwards, almost shrink in size.

"N-Nani? Did...I say something wrong?" Japan asked, stuttering in confusion.

"...Èluósī..." China muttered under his breath, barely turning his head to the taller nation.

"Da...it's okay." Russia replied, nodding. Japan saw this and frowned.

"Sumimasen?" Japan asked, taking a step forward. He let out a hiss and winced, instantly switching his weight.

"...What you said...did you say it on purpose?" England asked, then crossed his arm and looked away. "Not that I...care to correct you, but...poor Prussia."

"Si...why did you say France and America?" Italy asked, and Japan looked at the ginger in confusion. Italy tilted his head. "The ones we have to save are Prussia and France, right?" Italy fiddled with his pockets. "Why did you say America?" I felt annoyance pool in my chest. I was appalled. Sure, my brother wasn't the most liked...but to completely dismiss him like that...it wasn't like Italy...or any of the other countries like that at all!

"Eh?" I took a step forward, feeling my face twist in a frown. "We...have to save America too, ya know!"

"C-Come on...bloody hell, what's wrong with you?" England stuttered, lowering his arms and looking a little lost. "We're here to save America, aren't we? Neither France nor Prussia came to this place." I turned to him in shock. But..

"You just said we were here to save Prussia!" I exclaimed, unable to believe that he had said that. He looked at me weird, frowning.

"No I didn't." he replied, and I frowned as well.

"Yes, you did! You just said 'What you said did you say it on purpose? Not that I care to correct you, but poor Prussia.' That's exactly what you said!" I exclaimed, and he faultered.

"Only...America?" Japan suddenly stuttered, raising a hand to his head. I looked over at him. Iie...chotto matte...W-well...America said at the meeting that he wanted to come..." He shook his head, and I could tell he was battleing with himself. He almost looked as if he wasn't sure what was up or down. "So...I said that...I would come with him...and I came...here with America..." his voice faded a bit, almost as if he wasn't sure about what he had said.

"Wait-Japan!" Italy suddenly exclaimed, looking shocked. "What's wrong with you? The three of us came here with Prussia, remember?" Japan looked up at him in confusion. "America didn't come, and France got seperated from Russia and the others..." he trialed off, almost as if he wasn't sure himself.

"But..." I started to say...but it died in my throat. I was so confused. England seemed so sure that only America was missing, but Japan was saying that it was France and America that were missing...while Italy was saying that it was Prussia and France, because America wasn't here. I knew America was here...but...who was right? I could feel a headache coming as I tried to work this out in my head. I knew I had come here with America at least...as well as England, France...Russia...and...and...who? Oh god, now I couldn't remember! What on earth was going on here?

"Nǐmen jǐ gè..." China started to say, raising his sleeve covered hand, but the voices of the others were far too loud. It seemed that I was the only one who heard him.

"Wait! Wasn't America the only one who disappeared?" England seemed panicked. "Bloody hell, why do you keep bringing those two up?" I blinked at everyone, watching as they bickered. Japan stumbled, leaning up against the wall and holding his head.

"Sekai de nani ga okotte iru?" he muttered, his eyes unfocused. I shook my head a few times, and blinked down at Kumijarou in thought.

"Kumijarou..." I asked, and the little bear turned it's head up to me. "Just who did I come here with again?" The bear seemed to think for a moment, before answering.

"Who are you?"

I frowned, deciding...that this time, I wasn't going to answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LANGUAGE KEY:<strong>_

_**(Russian) Inache govorya: In other words  
>(German) sich vorsehen: Be careful<br>(Italian) che male! that hurt!  
>(Italian) Non potete: You can't<br>(German) Blödel: Idiot, fool  
>(Italian) Britannien: EnglandBritain  
>(Chinese) Èluósī: Russia<br>(Japanese) Sumimasen?: Excuse me?  
>(Japanese) Sekai de nani ga okotte iru?: what in the world is going on?<strong>_


	6. Japan: Memory Confusion

_**Hey everyone. This is the Revamp of Chapter 6, one of the hardest chapters to write. Really, you don't know how hard it was to write this. I cried. I really did. In class. IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS I SAT HERE AND BAWLED LIKE A BABY so you better enjoy this chapter. Still, I knew I had to write it. So here it is. **_

_**I'm a lot happier with this chapter this time around. There are a lot more details, and I included the language key at the bottom. If you run across something that you don't know, first check the context clues. If you still can't figure it out, look at the bottom of the page~**_

_**ORIGINAL AUTHORS COMMENTS  
><strong><em>Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but it was long. Chapter Seven will be even longer<em>**.  
><strong><em>I struggled with this chapter. Since it's from japan's point of view, He had to had bad feelings, but...it was difficult with the flashbacks. There may come a time where I redo this chapter. I don't know. I'm not...the happiest with it<em>**.  
><strong><em>Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It hurt my hands to write it<em>**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Memory Confusion - Japan<strong>_

"What...is wrong with you guys...?" I heard Canada ask, and I glanced over to him from my spot against the wall. I couldn't blame him, I was completely confused myself. Hadn't I come here with America? I was...certain that I had...but...something in me doubted that. I couldn't be that forgetful, could I? Surely not...

"A-Am I wrong?" Italy started to say, looking completely lost. "J-Japan...you came here with us...didn't you?" I frowned. Had I? I couldn't remember correctly...

"Maybe correcting time caused some sort of disturbance..."Germany muttered and I winced, bringing my hand back up to my head. All this thinking made my head hurt.

"Rìběn, do you remember fighting with me and Èluósī?" China asked hesitantly, and I turned my head to look at him, frowning.

"I am not that forgetful yet, you know." I muttered, and it was enough to get a light laugh from Russia.

"You two are so old~" the burly nation said airily, waving his hand a little bit. China's eyes didn't leave me, and it made me a little uncomfortable.

"You failed to mention Pǔlǔshì then, too." China muttered, his frown deepening as he fiddled with his sleeve. "I thought you had simply forgotten...but you've been acting odd ever since."

"I came here with America...I know that much..." Canada said softly, and I looked over at him. He shook his head in confusion. "But...this is weird..."

"Blimey...I came here with you, didn't I Japan?" England asked, and I could do nothing but blink back at him.

"I...ano...I'm not sure...I..." I stuttered, unable to form coherent thoughts. I shook my head, bringing my hand back to my head. "My...mind is all muddled..."

"Perché succede questo?" Italy suddenly asked, startling me slightly. "This isn't suppo-guh..." His voice died when I turned to look at him, and he bit his lip. "N-never mind..."

"What is it, Ita-kun? Did you...think of something?" I asked, but all he gave me was a shake of the head as he looked away. I frowned a bit, finding the action a little off.

"Whatever the case, we must break clock in room." Russia said spacily, and I nodded slowly. "It should be in corner, da?"

"Hai, where we found the others. I'll do it." I muttered, and I watched Italy take a step forward as I pushed myself off the wall. I ignored him, making my way over to the corner dresser, to dig for the clock. I placed my foot wrong, and winced before pushing the pain away and picking through the piles of cloth. "Following the pattern it should be...here..." The other clocks had been hidden under layer and layer of blankets to muffle it's noise, but even then, it didn't take me long to find it. I let out a noise of triumph when my fingers grasped the metal of the clock. "Ah. I knew it would be here." I held the clock in my hand, frowning at how loud the ticking noise was now. "Despite the memory issues that everyone seems to have...and the worry that is eating at me...I still believe we should break it as soon as possible."

Without a second thought, I drew Tachi from its sheath and tossed the clock into the air. I had always had good aim, and sliced the device in half with one swipe. I turned to make my way back to the others, the halves of the clock hitting the ground with a rather loud noise. Italy turned his head at the noise, and smiled when he saw I was coming back.

"Soko. Only one le-"

I felt my voice die in the back of my throat, and I stumbled; suddenly unable to support my own weight. Vaguely I saw Italy's face twist in panic before everything went dark. My mind went almost completely blank, like I was stuck in-between consciousness...I couldn't form a coherent thought...

_"Here! It's here!"_ a voice penetrated the darkness, and I found myself able to focus on it. It was...familiar. _"Just like the rumor said!"_

My eyes managed to open, and I found myself...standing outside. I was in front of the mansion staring up at its stark walls. I felt confusion bubble in me...hadn't I just been in the mansion? How did I get outside?

"Oi, America." another voice said, and I felt myself turn. Wait...I didn't tell myself to turn...I was doing it without...what was this? "Keep it down, will you?" My eyes focused on England. Wait, did he say America? Wasn't...he missing?

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" America exclaimed, almost bouncing on his heels. This was...it had to be..."Right, Japan?"

Had I really come here with America and England? This...scenario...it had to be right...I had come here with them...and we were going too...too...what? No...Something was off...it didn't feel right...

I blinked, and that was all it took. A simple blink. When my eyes focused again, I was still outside the manor...but something was different. Someone walked in front of me, and I frowned mentally. Prussia?

"Iz this it?" Prussia asked me, looking at me with those red eyes as if he didn't believe me. "Are Vest and Italia really in this place?"

"Indeed." I felt myself say, before sighing. I was...talking without my permission...what on earth was this? How had I gotten out...

"...You're thinking that this sucks, aren't you?" Prussia asked suddenly, giving me a grin. I felt myself flounder a bit.

"I-I am not!" I replied, but on the inside I was completely confused. Had I come with Prussia? We...had come to get Germany and Italy...because they had come...and then we...no. This memory was wrong. Something was wrong about it. I closed my eyes in frustration, my head starting to throb.

_"So this is the haunted mansion that Amérique told us about?"_ That was France...I opened my eyes, and found myself once again in front of the manor. France seemed to be looking up at the manor in boredom.

"That's right-aru!" China suddenly exclaimed, and I felt myself frown. "Let's hide before they get here, and give them a fright!"

"Chūgoku-san..." I felt myself sigh and shake my head. "Even if they didn't do the same to get back at you, and it wasn't this particular mansion...you should be a little more reasonable..."

"Qí xiànzài huò cóng wèi!" China exclaimed again, frowning. His head turned and mine did as well. "You guys get ready! He's coming this way with Italy!" Sure enough, I could see a blond mop of hair coming up the road. I let out a sigh, turning to France as he frowned.

"Wouldn't it be nicer if we just made something to eat together?" he asked softly as he moved to join China. I gave a nod, and sighed.

"Definitely..."

All these scenarios felt...so real. How could I tell which one was right? Was this one right? Why were there so many...perhaps...this one was right? It had to-no. It was wrong. Something...was wrong about it...no...maybe it really wa-no. It's wrong. This wasn't what happened. I know I didn't come here with China. But...if this wasn't right, which one was?

I blinked again, feeling annoyance well up in me.

"It clearly looks like something is about to come out of it, though." I was suddenly saying, standing next to Canada with Russia and Prussia ahead of me.

"That's true~" Russia said almost happily. "They really in this place?" Who was he talking about? Was it Germany? Or...perhaps it was Italy...Was Italy in there? I couldn't remember...

"You go ahead and get in, Russia." Prussia muttered, and waved his hand. "Me and Japan are gonna chill here and vait for you." Well...Germany wasn't the one in there.

"Awww...You're so mean!" Russia pouted, sticking his lip out at Prussia. "Come. If three of us go in, we can give them quite a scare."

"Um..." Canada let out a mutter from beside me. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" My head turned on its own to look at him.

"Puroisen-san, Rokoku-san." I felt myself say as I turned back to look at them. They looked over their shoulder at me. "Please feel free to go ahead." I said politely pulling a sake set from my kimono. "Kanada-san and I will wait for you here while we have some tea."

Memories pushed into my head of going in and giving Germany a fright, but then got trapped in the ma-no...wait...Germany...came with who? Who had Germany come with? No...this one...this one was wrong too. This...this wasn't me. I wasn't like this. I wouldn't let them go in alone...would I? I was different than that...

I felt so dizzy. My mind...was reeling. This...this changing had to stop. My mind...my head...Everything was spinning out of control. It was all...muddled together and I just...I couldn't handle too much more of this. Why...

_"...Ve~"_

Th-That sound...was that Italy?

_"It's really here!"_

_"I thought it was just a rumor..."_ That was my voice...I was talking...this...this conversation..._"Though I never thought we would actually find it. Odd that the windows are barred..."_

I opened my eyes and stared up at the manor in front of me. Sure enough, there was Italy in front of me. He turned his head and smiled at those behind him, his curl bouncing slightly. This memory. This _memory_ was right. I...knew it. I could tell...somehow, this one was the right one.

"It has such a desolate feel..." that was Prussia's voice, and I felt myself turn my head. He gave a grin as he stared up at the walls, and laughed as he crossed his arms. "Kesesese, not bad~"

"I don't think it's very intere-" Germany's voice faded, and my vision darkened. I suddenly felt so...so tired. My body wouldn't respond to my actions, my will...and I felt as if I was just...drifting...it was rather peaceful...

_"Nihon!" _Was...that a voice? My mind was so sluggish..._"Destare!" _That...that was Italy, wasn't it? It was definitely Italy...but...when...when had I fallen asleep?

_"Is he okay?"_ That was...was Canada, right? My brain...slowly it was starting to work again, and I was able to piece together what had happened. I felt exhausted...overloaded from all those different scenes. Each one was blurring together, and I found myself having difficulty even grasping that one memory. The one that I knew to be true...the only one that had Italy in it.

_"It happened right after he sliced that bloody clock."_ That was England's voice now...but...had I broken a clock? Ah...yes...that was true. I had broken the clock in this room. _"Do you think it's connected?"_ But how...had I fallen...

_"Japan!"_ That was Italy's voice...and he had called me something other than Nihon. The panic in his voice was unnerving, and I could feel arms grabbing my shoulders, shaking me. _"...per favore...wake up. I'm...I'm begging you..."_

I couldn't stand that tone in his voice, and forced my eyes to open. I found myself propped up against the wall, with everyone standing around me. Many of their faces held worry, but they all had confusion written in them. I felt the hands leave my shoulders, and rather suddenly Italy's arms were wrapped around me.

"Japan! You're awake! I'm so happy!" Italy cried out, burying his face in my shoulder. I felt myself tense up as he did this.

"I-I-Italy!" I stuttered, my eyes widening as I felt something wet soak through the material of my military uniform. Was...he crying? China let out a snicker, and I made a note in the back of my mind to reprimand him later. "P-Please Get off!" Italy let out a sniffle, before pushing himself away and wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"M-Mi dispiace..." he muttered sheepishly and I took a deep breath to gain my bearings. Using the wall, I got to my feet slowly, looking up at the people around me.

"You okay now, Rìběn?" China asked, his face creased in a frown. I nodded slowly.

"Hai...What happened?" I asked, letting go of the wall for a moment. Wrong move, for a wave of dizziness hit me, forcing me to hold my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You...suddenly collapsed." England said, and I turned my face to him. It was his hand on my shoulder to steady me. I frowned. "Are...you going to be okay?" I gave a short nod.

"H-Hai...I'll...I'll be okay." I muttered, and gave everyone a reassuring smile. "It's passed whatever it was." Germany frowned at me for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"...As I vas saying before Japan collapsed." Germany said hesitantly, and I focused my attention on him. "I think this piece of paper might be a hint to some sort of passage, it may lead us outside."

"Nani?" I asked, blinking at him in confusion. When had that happened? When had our focus from finding...finding America...France and...and...Prussia! Yes, that's who I was missing. I wanted to smile a little in triumph at finally remembering who was really truly missing, but I kept myself in check. "Now our...priority is deciphering that...password?"

"Da~" Russia said cheerfully, giving me a nod. "Seems like everyone decided that other problem was too difficult. Decided to open safe to find out what's inside..." I felt myself frown as Russia spoke, wondering how on earth the others could just...throw away their friends like that just to figure out what was on a piece of paper. I questioned the moral values of the western nations sometimes...I really did. "and _then_ give finding others careful thought."

"Qí." China suddenly said, frowning while he rested his sleeve on his chin. I felt my mind wander, wondering about why China had that particular habit...he'd had it ever since I could remember...Odd. After collapsing like that, my mind couldn't seem to focus on one thing..."Someone's phone should ring one more time, shouldn't it?" My mind wandered again...

"Bloody Hell!" England's shout startled me to attention, and I looked over at him to see that he had slammed his fist into the wall. I blinked at him in surprise. "How the bloody hell can our phones even get calls if we're out of range?!" he asked, his face twisted in a snarl. "We don't even know who it is who's calling us. Blimey, can we really blindly trust the hints they give us?"

I frowned, knowing that England had a point. Could we trust whoever it was giving us these hints? The person behind it could very well be leading us into some sort of trap...I placed a hand to my chin in thought, what did we have to gain from trusting this person? We didn't know them...however, it was the only lead that we had. We would be lost if we didn't follow the clues. I let out a sigh, turning my attention to those around me. They seemed to be thinking the same thing, their faces furrowed in thought.

Except Italy.

He was standing off next to the door, clutching that book to his chest as he swayed on his heels. His face was twisted in an unusual expression...I couldn't really understand it. It was...pained, but...happy?

"Ve...I'm getting a little hungry..." the younger nation muttered, and it seemed to click. I watched Germany turn to him and frown.

"Vhat are you looking like that for?" the German asked, and shook his head lightly. "You have to toughen up. Be strong." I turned my attention back to Italy and found a very strange look on his face as Germany turned away. It almost looked scornful, upset...as if Italy thought Germany didn't know the whole story...but it was gone in an instant, as Germany's cell phone began vibrating against his whip. The man jumped a bit, not expecting it.

"There it is. Germany, if you please?" Canada asked politely, and I smiled a bit. Canada was always so polite, he reminded me of myself often. Perhaps that was why I often preferred him over is loud brother.

"J-Ja, Understood." Germany stuttered a bit, pulling the phone out. "I'll...answer it now." He flipped it open, but didn't even bother to say hello. He didn't really need too, for the piano note sounded quickly. The phone went dead not a second afterwards.

"...It was a piano after all..." I muttered, blinking a few times as though I hadn't expected it.

"Da~" Russia replied, smiling. "Now, we put notes together, da?"

I nodded, and let out a sigh. I turned my attention to the people in front of me, my skill at reading auras taking over. I had even taught America how to do it...or at least tried too. As I scanned my eyes over the crowed in front of me, something hit me out of nowhere.

Deception.

I felt myself frown as I scanned everyone again. It wasn't exactly deception...but something very similar, and the air was just about saturated with it. How had I not noticed it before? But who...who could it be? The air had become so saturated with this that I couldn't tell. Germany? No...that was impossible. He wouldn't do something like that...Perhaps it was Russia. I could never truly read Russia...

My attention landed to Italy, and I noticed he was not looking at everyone else. Instead he had his head down and was frowning. I shifted my weight a little to get a better look and found that his attention was focused on the book in his hands, and he had gotten out a pencil and was...writing in it? I frowned a bit, making my way over and placing a hand on the book to pull it down and get his attention.

"Ita-kun?" I asked, peering down at the book. He pulled it away before I could see anything, closing it and sticking it away in his breast pocket with a frown.

"Oh. Mi dispiace Nihon~" he said cheerfully, the frown gone from his face. "The not that I got was _la_. What about you Doitsu?" I turned to Germany trying to catch his eye, but the man wasn't paying attention.

"Ve just heard the note _si_." Germany said slowly, looking down in thought.

"I got _re_." England spoke up, then turned to Russia, who wasn't paying any attention. China nudged the taller man in the side, who looked down at everyone in surprise.

"What note did you hear, Rokoku-san?" I asked, and he frowned at me a bit.

"Note I heard?" he asked, then seemed to think about it for a moment. He smiled. "It was..._sol_...I think." His smile turned slightly sheepish. "I'm not best with music." I nodded in understanding.

"So the notes are _si, re, sol, _and _la_..." England muttered, and there was silence.

"Why don't we take a look at the keyboard!" Italy said, almost excitedly. "They're music notes, right?"

"Ah...yes." I realized he was right, so everyone moved over to the piano. We stood there for...I don't really know how long. None of us had clue what this puzzle was. So many colors, so many different numbers all mashed together on a single keyboard.

"Oh!" I jumped a little at the shout, having spaced off just enough to forget where I was. I turned to look for the source, and found it to be Canada, looking down at the keyboard with a grin. "I've got it! I think I know how to solve this!"

"Che cosa?" Italy asked, his voice a mirror of disbelief. I blinked at him, and his face was one of shock...as if he couldn't really believe that Canada had really figured it out. After a moment though, he seemed to force a smile. "I'm so relieved~" I stared at him for a moment, trying to read his specific aura. He noticed me looking at me, and frowned before turning his amber eyes away, and that same feeling of deception hit me. Italy...was lying? Or...was he hiding something from us...but why? What reason would Italy have to lie to anyone?

"It's actually a very simple password." Canada was saying, forcing my attention away from Italy. He took the pieces of paper and laid them on the piano. "You see...first, we got the notes over the phone. These notes." He quickly pressed down four keys, imitating the notes that we had heard over the phone.

"Sōda ne..." I muttered, frowning as I watched him.

"So...it's...four two six nine?" England asked, looking a bit confused.

"No, not yet." he said, and reached up to grab the pieces of paper. "Look at the paper. There are four squares in total. Yellow, red, green and blue." I looked over his shoulder to watch him point to each of the squares. "Each square matches the color of one of the keys." He pointed to each colored number in turn. "Only one key. Only one number. So...if you put them in with that particular order..." He dug in his pocket. "Shoot...I need a pen..." I reached into my own pocket and pulled one out, handing it to him.

"Here." I said, and he smiled as he took it. Canada looked at the squares one last time, then the keys, and wrote down the numbers in the squares.

"See?" he asked, holding the completed code for everyone to see. "The code is Five, two, nine, four."

"I see..." China muttered, and I let out a twitch. Why in the world was everyone saying that? "That's amazing!"

"Vhen you put it that vay..." Germany muttered, frowning. "It is rather simple. Vell, then. Let's head to that safe." Everyone gave a nod, and slowly made their way out the door. I followed, slower than everyone. I winced as I put the weight on the leg with the gash on it. Though I had rested it the night before, it had started to hurt again from all the running and fighting I had been doing. I let out a hiss and paused just outside the door, leaning up against the wall next to it.

_"...So they solved it after all..."_

I blinked, and peeked my head back into the room, finding Italy standing with his back to the door. He was just standing there, stareing at the piano.

_"Odd. I thought I'd done everything right." _the younger nation muttered, tilting his head. _"But I guess it was no use after all...perhaps...I shouldn't have given...them a hint?"_ I saw his face reflected in the wood, and I felt a pain in my heart. His face was twisted in such pain that I wondered how it hadn't reflected on his face before. What did he mean by a hint? It couldn't be...He couldn't be the one behind this. There was no way that Italy was the one. The happy nation was just not capable of something like this. _"Pero...no. Never mind. I'm sure this is the right thing to do."_ He heaved a huge sigh, and placed his hand on the piano's black wood. _"'m not making...any mistakes, right? Right. I'm not making a mistake. I'm not making a mistake at all!"_ He seemed to be trying to convince himself of this...and I wanted to approach, but...the aura of the room was dim and dark, I just couldn't make myself move. _"P-Pero...I...I wonder if...Japan will get mad at me..."_ he used my name instead of that nickname and I winced. He slowly took his hand off the piano and took a step back, and let out a laugh. It was such a dry laugh...as if it had no feeling what so ever in it, and it was something I had never heard from him. I watched him lift his head up to the ceiling, and turn just enough for me to see his face. A smile broke out on his face, hauntingly sad and pained yet...happy at the same time. _"We're almost there..."_

I frowned, turning and making my way to the stairs. Almost to what? This new development was confusing me. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Italy could be behind something like this. It just didn't make any sense.

"...Nihon?" Italy's voice scared me and I turned to look at him quickly. He was frowning at me. "Are you okay? You've been taking longer and longer to go down the stairs..." I blinked up at his face, trying to find any hint of deception...but there was none. I thought about saying something about it to him, but surely if he wanted to tell us, he would...so I smiled at him.

"I'm...just a little stiff, Ita-kun." I replied, and his face twisted into worry. "The rest that we took last night really helped, so don't worry." He gave a hesitant nod as I continued making my way down the stairs.

"At least let me help you..." Italy muttered, and pushed himself next to me, taking my arm. I frowned a bit, but didn't push away, letting him help me down the stairs to where the others were waiting.

"I was wondering where you two were." England muttered, and I gave him a weak smile.

"Gomen. I was having a little difficulty going down the stairs." I replied, and Germany frowned a bit.

"Ah. That's right." England seemed to nod a bit, before frowning. "What happened to your leg anyways?"

"...That monster has some sort of vine like energy that cut into my skin and clothing. I did not move away fast enough and it caught my leg..." I trailed off, hoping he got my point. He did.

"Ah..." He looked slightly unnerved as Canada shifted his polar bear in his arms.

"Well, at least you're okay now, right?" Canada asked hopefully, and I nodded.

"Hai. Now...the room with the safe..." I muttered, turning my head to the nation beside me. "...Where is it, Italia-kun?" I hoped he would tell us what was bothering him soon. He looked a bit surprised at being called out.

"It's in the room past the kitchen..." Italy muttered, then leveled Germany with a smile. "Germany can lead the way, right Doitsu?"

"Hn...I suppose I could..." Germany muttered, frowning as he stood there. Then he motioned with his hand. "Ja. This way." He led everyone down the hall towards the kitchen. Everyone was silent as we walked, trying to make sure we didn't make much noise. Italy still had not left my side, refusing to let me walk on my own. Germany opened the door and moved aside to let everyone else in, and we all crowded around the safe as Canada bent down and put the combination in. I glanced over at Italy, and noticed his face was twisted in worry...as if he was hoping that Canada wasn't right. Canada was right, and he let out a triumphant shout as the safe door swung open. He peered through the opening and frowned.

"...it's another key..." Canada muttered, reaching in and pulling it out. He stood slowly. "Why would a key be in a safe?" He handed it to me and I turned it over in my hand. It had a thick laminated tag attached to it, and I turned the tag over.

"It says 'Study'...any idea where that would be?" I asked, and everyone thought for a moment before shaking their head. I frowned, and looked everyone in turn...then noticed that Italy wasn't paying attention. Instead the ginger haired nation was staring at the safe door with a frown. "...what about you, Italia-kun. Do you know where the study is?"

"Hm? Oh...uh...I think it's in the tatami bedroom." He muttered off handedly, as if not really paying attention. I watched everyone's head turn to him, and my own face twist in a frown. He seemed to notice the attention, and blinked...the color draining from his face slowly.

"Eh? How do you know that-aru?" China asked, tilting his head.

"W-Well...it's either that room or the ba-room in the hallway..." Italy stuttered, as if trying to explain himself. "A-And since we've opened all the doors on the second, third, and fourth floor..."

"I suppose that makes sense." England said, and frowned, going back over to the door and opening it. "I'll lead then."

Once again, we were walking, but this time, Italy did not stay by my side. He hung back, watching me closely as I limped along. We made it to the tatami room in no time, despite the fact that I was unable to move very fast, and I couldn't help but give a small smile at the familiar scene. My smile turned into a frown as I sensed someone looking at me, and I turned to see that it was China. He gave me a frown then sighed.

"Something about this place just makes me miss home-aru..." he muttered, tugging at his sleeve with that nervous habit of his. I gave him a short nod.

"Indeed..." I muttered, making my way into the room further. Germany motioned to the other side of the room where there had been a door.

"The door is over there." Germany said, and I made my way over. I hadn't given the key back, so I was the one to unlock the door, sliding the key into the lock with ease and turning the handle to open it. We made our way inside, and I stood off to the side. Frowning at the amount of books in the room. This place was definitely a study...with a single bookcase and a small desk and table...

"Well this was a bust." I jumped a bit at Canada's sudden voicing, and frowned at him a bit. He gave a sheepish smile.

"Agreed." Germany agreed, giving a sigh. England made his way inside further, frowning.

"Might as well check it out." England said, fingering the books. "Something might just be hidden." I leaned up against the wall, watching everyone do their own thing. England stood next to Canada...both of which checking the books one by one. Germany stood off to the side, keeping a close eye on everyone as they worked. Italy stood close to Germany...but closer to the door, as if he was ready to run at a moment's notice. I supposed it was natural for the boy...even I felt like I could run at any moment if I had too. I frowned a bit, taking the pressure off my leg as I looked over to China and Russia, who were by the desk.

"What a puzzle-aru..." China muttered, placing his sleeve on his chin in thought. He moved a couple of papers that were scattered on the table, and shook his head. I frowned a bit more, and pushed myself off the wall.

"Nani?" I asked, making my way over.

"Papers say same thing in different languages." Russia explained, motioning to the various scraps of paper on the desk. I reached down, shifting through some of them. _Modoru. Huíqù. páo__̱__ píso__̱__. wracać. gå tillbaka._ They all read the same thing. They all translated into the same thing: Go Back. I moved another piece of paper, and stopped short.

_"Tornare."_ That word...That was Italian...and it was in...

"Ah-hah!" China's shout of triumph jolted from my thought process.

"N-Nani?" I stuttered, noticing that China was under the table.

"Èluósī suggested that I look under the table for clues..." China said as I watched him stick his hand up under the table. "And I found this switch-aru! Hang on...I'll press it..." With a click sound, the switch was pushed and there was a rumble.

"Bloody hell!" England exclaimed, and I looked over, to see the bookcase moving aside, revealing a door. I frowned, making my way over. Why on earth would a switch move a bookcase? No, I believe the appropriate question was why a door was behind a bookcase in the first place.

"Should we go in?" Canada asked tentatively, putting a hand on his chin.

"Ve have no choice. " Germany said gruffly, causing me to nod. "If ve don't, then ve have no leads."

"I agree." I replied, but frowned. "Demo...let's proceed with caution."

England gave a nod and grasped the door handle, pulling it open slowly. The room itself wasn't...exactly what was expected. It was such a small room, damp and dark with no windows. The electricity didn't seem to run very well in this area of the house, as the lights kept flickering every once in a while, revealing iron bars in front of us. It almost looked as if it were a dungeon, and the door closed behind us on its own. The lights seemed to flicker for a moment, earning a whimper from Italy before turning back on. As the lights turned the room back into light, there was a glint on the other side of the bars, and I frowned.

"Ano. There's a key over on the other side..." I muttered, pointing. Germany frowned and opened the gate, walking over and picking it up.

"...Says basement." he muttered as he made his way back, turning the key over in his hands.

"The basement?" Russia asked, smiling. "Must be other door on this floor."

"First, let's find that bloody clock." England replied, almost off-handedly. I nodded as Italy moved to open the door.

"Hai...We sho-"

_"KYAAAAAH"_ Italy let out such a blood curling scream, and slammed the door closed. There was a sound as he locked the door, refusing to move from the spot.

"Vas zum Teufel?" Germany exclaimed, raising a hand to his ear at the scream. Italy turned his head to look at everyone and I saw exactly how pale he had become.

"...th-th-the..." Italy stuttered and shook his head. "n-not...non...s-safe..." I heard the door knob shaking from the way that Italy was almost vibrating in fear.

"Nani? What is the matter, Italia-kun?" I asked, and he shook his head again.

"I...I...th-th...the...th-thing..." was his reply, and i couldn't help but frown.

"...it found us again..." Canada muttered, and I looked back at everyone. They were all thinking the same thing, and I felt my frown deepen. "How does it know where we are? Is it physic?!"

"It doesn't matter." I muttered, shaking my head slowly. "I'll distract it so you all may find the clock." All at once, Italy let go of the door handle and gripped my arm, pulling me away from the door.

"Non! You're injured Nihon! Yo-"

"Italy." I said shortly, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Let go." I hadn't meant for my voice to be as icy as it was, I didn't want to upset him more...but I had no choice. He let go slowly with a whimper, and I gave a sigh. "Compared to everyone else, I'm the best choice." He opened his mouth to say something but I placed my hand on the top of his head, silencing him. "Daijōbu. I remember that promise." I hated the look on his face...but he accepted what I said and nodded slowly. I took my hand a way and turned my head to look at everyone else. "I'll return as soon as I lose it."

"Be careful, Rìběn..." China muttered, and I nodded shortly as Italy moved out of the way. I let out a sigh, closing my eyes for a moment as I rested my hand on the door's handle. I would have to move fast, but slow enough to keep its attention. Subtly I put weight on my leg, and found that it wasn't hurting as bad, and I gave a smirk as I snapped my eyes opened and quickly darted out the door.

"Kotchi!" I exclaimed, but didn't bother to turn my head. There was a thud and I knew it was following me. Every once in a while I would exclaim something, just to get it to catch up a little. The turns that I took blurred together and I wasn't really sure how long I had ran until I lost the creature. I collapsed into a heap in the library on the first floor, huffing and leaning up against the wall. I shifted, hissing at the amount of pain in my leg. I lifted the pants leg and grumbled a bit. The fabric that Italy had put on the wound this morning was not a deep dark read. Well, that was just lovely. I gave a growl, and pushed myself to my feet. I needed to get back to the others before that thing appeared again. So I made my way, limping towards the room that I knew that they were in, steeling myself before I walked in.

"Oh. You're back." China muttered as I closed the door behind me. "Are you okay? Sorry that you had to go through that..."

"On the contrary..." I waved him off as Italy approached me. I motioned for the younger nation to wait for a moment, and he frowned. "I'm the one who should apologize for making you deal with this. I managed to escape quite easily...however..." I turned my head to look at Italy. "I will most likely need another bandage on my leg. All that running has opened up the gash on my leg."

"I wish it had been me though..." Italy muttered, almost to himself before perking up and nodding quickly. "But you're really fast too, Nihon!" he said almost happily as he took out some loth and tore it.

"You did very well." Canada said, and I dipped my head in thanks. He gave a smile. "And we found the clock!"

"The key goes to basement, da?" Russia asked, giving a small frown and Germany nodded slowly. "Before we go, we need to settle memory confusion." I gave a frown and slid down the wall so that Italy would be able to re-bandage my leg. I watched the younger nation frown a bit.

"Questo è male, Nihon." Italy suddenly muttered softly, and I narrowed my eyes a bit. "It won't quit bleeding..."

"Once I get it cleaned and properly bandaged, it will be fine." I replied, keeping my voice low as I focused on Germany. "I just keep reopening it."

"Ja. Ve'll settle this similar to the Vorld Conference." Germany said, his voice leaving little room for argument. "Each one of you has three minutes. If you have something to say, raise your hand."

"Er...can I go first then?" England asked, hesitantly raising his hand. Germany gave a short nod. "Okay...I don't think it's just me, but...did any of you notice something when we broke the clocks?"

"...You noticed too-aru?" China spoke up, and I frowned. So I was not the only one who had those...flashes? "Then it wasn't just my imagination..."

"We get false memories when we break clock?" Russia asked, tilting his head. I turned to look back at Germany and found he looked confused. I let out a sigh as I shook my head, focusing my attention back on Italy.

"R-Really?" Germany asked, and I noticed that Italy was frowning.

"Italia-kun? Is everything okay?" I asked softly and he blinked up at me. For a moment, his frown deepened, then it vanished completely, and he gave me a smile.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all!"

"When we broke the clock in the piano room..." Canada muttered, rearranging the polar bear in his arms a bit. "I got memories of coming here with Japan instead of America...but..." I frowned, remembering that I had also gotten memories of coming here with Canada instead of Italy.

"Da." Russia said, smiling again. "Our memories are tangled. Let's try to remember _how_ we started."

"Well, it started at the World conference." England said, frowning a bit. "We were all gathered in a single place, including America, France, and Prussia."

"Right. There's no doubt about where we started." I replied, nodding. Italy tightened the bandage just a bit, and then I smiled at him, getting to my feet slowly. "So America had heard rumors about this mansion and had said he wanted to come...to see what it was like."

"When the meeting ended..." Canada muttered, his head down. "We had nothing better to do. America ended up dragging me along with Russia, China, France, and England with him."

"We invited Japan-aru." China spoke up, looking over at me. I nodded. "But he didn't want too. That's why I sent him a message right before we got to the mansion."

"Ja. Vhen Italy saw that message; he began to say that he vanted to come, too." Germany said, crossing his arms. "And the three of us came here, along with mein bruder."

"...si..." Italy muttered, standing beside me.

"But..." England started to say. "..I also...have different memories. I remember coming with America and Japan, but it was China that got separated instead of France."

"...Maybe we're getting confused..." Italy offered, tilting his head a bit. "...there are several mixed up memories...we don't know which is which...and it makes us draw the wrong conclusions." I blinked at Italy in surprise. It was very insightful for the younger nation.

"That is good idea..." Russia replied, nodding. "False memories get mixed to hide truth. We get confused. We do not know what is what. Once one suspects something, everything becomes suspicious." Everyone fell silent at that, contemplating that. Both Russia and Italy had brought up very good points. I had been so confused at the time. I had just wanted to understand what was going on...and even now, just thinking about it made my head hurt.

"Well then!" Italy suddenly said cheerfully. "That means that from now on, whenever we break a clock, we'll get a lot of false memories. But we shouldn't believe any of them!"

"If they bring confusion..." I muttered to myself, unable to push down the pit in my stomach. "Right. I think we must dismiss those fake memories."

"What a bother-aru." China let out an exasperated grumble from the other side of the room, putting his sleeve on his chin. "Also we have to be ready to get these strange memories."

"Ja. If you can dismiss them vithout vorrying about them." Germany said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the clock and setting it on the ground. "You should definitely do so." He set his boot over the clock taking a breath. "Anyvay I'm going to break this clock. If you get those strange memories, just forget them right away. Do not forget vhom you came here vith or how you came to be here now." I suppressed a chuckle, shaking my head as I shifted to lean up against the wall. I did not want it to end up like the last time, where I had fallen.

"Y-Yeah. If we don't break it...time won't go back to normal." England stuttered, frowning. He shook his head. "We have to break it as soon as possible."

"All right then." Germany nodded, and brought his foot down upon the clock, effectively shattering it into pieces. I waited, as did everyone else...but it seemed that nothing was going to happen.

"Well that was un-" England had started to say when it hit me out of nowhere. His voice faded off and my vision darkened. I remembered more than once, I had been caught in the undertow of the ocean. This felt so much like it...this...floundering in darkness, unable to move too much.

I forced my eyes open. None of this was real. It wasn't real.

I found myself on what looked to be the third floor, in front of a door. My hand slid a key into the lock and turned it...opening the door and closing it behind me. I had gone into a bedroom that had two beds, a table and a bookshelf. I felt myself relax a bit, smiling at the bookshelf as I made my way over. I felt a bit at home...not much, but a bit, as I picked up a book off the shelf and flipped through it, placing the key on the shelf beside me.

There was a sound of shuffling on the other side of the room, and I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise slightly. I turned as fast as I could, Tachi drawn and the beginnings of a curse already forming among the blade. I had looked when I came in...The monster couldn't be in the room with me. I inched forward in the room, and managed to catch a glimpse of silver between the two beds. Was that...well, I only knew one person with silver hair, and I stepped forward, lowering my blade and letting the curse dissipate. I got rather close before my foot snagged a loose board, filling the room with a rather loud creak.

Instantly, the other was on alert.

"Eh?! Vho's there?!" He called out, revealing with that nasally voice, it was in fact Prussia. He turned quickly, drawing that odd sword of his and causing me to take a few steps back so I would not be cut.

"I-Iie! Puroisen!" I exclaimed, putting my hands up in defense. "C-Calm down!" It took a second for Prussia to realize that it was just me, and he lowered his sword, giving me a look of sheepishness. I let out a sigh of relief, lowering my hands.

"Oh? It's you, Japan?" he asked, and grinned at me. He sat his sword down and nearly collapsed on the bed. I took in the pallor of his skin, and frowned. "S-Sorry..."

_That's right...this is when I first found Prussia. I couldn't feel a difference so far...but still...I couldn't stand the feeling that something was off..._

"Keessee...vhat did you do to your kimono?" Prussia asked, and I watched his eyes widen slightly at the damage. I frowned, turning my body to where he couldn't see the bandages.

"I was attacked." I stated, shaking my head slowly. "I managed to fight it off, but it has an odd energy attack that ripped my kimono to shreds." I trailed off, placing a hand on my chin in thought. "I need to get my military uniform from Germany when I get the chance." I stood, giving Prussia a smile. "There is also a mochi on the fourth floor. It's stuck in a hole, and I couldn't get it out. I thought Germany might be able too, but again, he claims he is too hungry to move. That's how this whole...food thing started." Prussia nodded slowly, standing.

"All right! Then le-" His voice died almost immediately and I looked at him in confusion.

"Nani? What's the matter?" I asked, but he shushed me with a flick of his hand.

"Don't you hear that?" he asked softly. I focused, but could not tell what he was talking about.

"Nani?"

"Something's...getting closer..." he muttered, his red eyes on the door of the room. I forced myself to focus harder, and then I heard it.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._ Footsteps...and not friendly ones. Prussia opened his mouth to say something else, but he didn't get the chance. The door bowed inward...

And snapped open, slamming against the wall on its hinges.

"...T-That's..." I started to say, my eyes widening. _This wasn't supposed to happen...How did it come I-oh...the lock..._The monster launched itself at me, not letting me do much of anything. I had no time to dodge, to move, to even think. I was frozen where I stood, surprise and fear coursing through me...I couldn't even bring my sword up to block.

_Was I done for?_

"Vatch out!"

Suddenly I was rolling over bed, feeling hands shove me away roughly. I hit the wall with a cough, stunned. I shook my head, trying to gain my bearings...And then I heard it. It was almost like a sound a sponge made when you squeezed the water out, and I jerked my head up...my eyes widening.

"P-Prussia!" I felt myself call out, taking in the scene. The albino had pushed me out of the way, leaving himself open to attack. The monster's claw went right through Prussia, completely through his shoulder, dyeing the back of the bed completely red.

"S-Son of a..." Prussia screamed, cursing loudly in German as he pushed the monster off of him. He raised his sword in a fit of rage, and effectively slashed the creature in half. It dissolved within seconds, and Prussia fell to his knees with a gasp of pain.

"ow...Scheiße...this is bad..." Prussia muttered, grasping the bleeding wound clumsily. Within seconds I was on my feet and collapsing next to him.

"Ch-Chotto Matte!" I exclaimed, panicking and ripping the sleeves off my kimono. I tried to clot the wound, but the sleeves were not enough. "I'll stop the bleeding..." I grabbed the first thing I could think of, the white sheets next to me. I quickly used Tachi's blade to cut the fabric and rolled it up in a ball.

"No, it's okay..." Prussia suddenly muttered, wincing as he placed a hand sloppily on mine. I looked up at him with wide eyes to see him giving me a lopsided grin. I let out a snarl, pressing the sheets down on top of the wound in his shoulder. Kuso...if I couldn't get it to stop..."I'm...I'm a nation...I von't die..." He gave me a laugh, shaking his entire body slightly and looked at me with those red eyes of his. I felt the rest of the color drain from my face as I noticed that those eyes were dimming slowly. "Ah...but...I'm not...not a nation...anymore, am I?" He asked, looking down at my arms. "I...I told...you that..." I frowned, putting pressure on the wound. I would not let him die...not like this. He gave a gasp of pain, and tried to push my hands away.

"I-Iie!" I exclaimed, and he stopped, blinking up at me in almost shock. "I'll call Germany!" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, and I could tell by the look on his face, he knew how serious I was being. I rarely ever called Prussia and Germany by their names... "Please...this isn't the time for jokes..." I pushed down harder and he squinted his eyes closed in pain. He was silent for a moment, and I tried my best to clot the wound...but the sheets were slowly turning redder and redder.

"...Hey...Japan?" Prussia's voice caught my attention, and I blinked down at his face. He was looking up at me...but it seemed that he didn't really truly see me. I felt my voice get caught in my throat. "...are...are Vest...and Ita...all right?" His voice was so soft...the softest I had ever heard come out of his mouth. I blinked at him, then down at the sheets.

I realized it wouldn't work.

I lifted my hands from the sheet, and he let out a grunt. I looked down at the sheet, then at my hands. Both were stained a bright red, and clenched my fists. The monster had attacked, and he had saved me...he had...it would have been me...I felt my shoulders shake as I clenched my eyes closed. I needed to compose myself...I couldn't let him...

"Hai." I muttered in reply, opening my eyes to look at him. My voice...was surprisingly calm, and I was...glad. "Both have already left the mansion." I watched as his face broke into a sloppy grin. "W-We'll go home too. G-Germany and Italy are waiting for us..." I was lying to him...and by the look on his face, he knew that...but...he went with it.

"Kessee! Ack..." He let out a laugh that quickly changed into a cough and a groan, and I reached over, wipeing a bit of blood off his face. He smiled at me. "Ja...V-Ve'll...ve'll all go to your house..." his voice faded a bit, and he leaned his head backwards, closing his eyes." and...and v-ve'll go to...the hot...hot...springs..."

"H-Hai...we will." I muttered.

"...I..Ita...loves the...hot...springs..." Prussia's voice died completely, and I could not help but watch his head roll to the side. I sat there for a moment; fighting the tears in my eyes...I could feel them running down my face. I raised my hand to wipe them away. This...this was my fault. It was all my fault...I had forgotten...to lock the door. I reached forward, placing my hand on Prussia's neck, desperately feeling for a pulse. There was none, and I heard some sort of noise leave my throat. If I had only locked the door...then Prussia...this wouldn't have...

No.

This couldn't be correct. It was fake. It had to be. This memory...Prussia was alive, as far as I knew. This hadn't happened, because I _had_ locked the door. We had still fought the monster, but it had been in the hallway. This memory was false!

The pain in my heart from watching this suddenly moved to my head, nearly blinding me. My vision darkened, and my mind, overloaded from the scene, decided that it didn't want to work anymore. I wanted to know...why this was happening. What did this have to do with any of our current situation? But it was so hard to focus on things...

_"Verdammt!"_ Germany's voice almost screamed, and my eyes snapped open. I wasn't...I wasn't in the bedroom anymore...nor was I back in the study...This room...was new. I had never been in this room...thought it looked really familiar. It was small, with white brick walls and two doors. I scanned the room, and nearly fainted from shock. Prussia was standing there, completely alive, though looking a little worse for wear...and he was staring at Germany who was in front of me. Germany's uniform was torn, especially his sleeves. I turned my head a little bit, and found Italy standing off to the side, clutching that book I had become accustomed to seeing him with to his chest. I frowned a bit, noticing that his uniform was torn and slightly bloodied. "Even though the four of us got together, the situation hasn't gotten any better!" Germany exclaimed, and I could hear the panic in his voice. I was confused...weren't we supposed to see memories of things that had already happened? "Ve're still trapped here, and that fucking monster is after our asses!"

"Vest, don't be so pessimistic." Prussia said offhandedly, waving his hand and shifting his weight. "Someone vill eventually notice that the nations are missing...they'll come to help u-"

"V-Ve'll be eaten one by one!" Germany's voice cracked as he interrupted his brother. His shoulders shook. "That's...that's vhat I'd do, if I vere that thing!" I shook my head, turning to look at Italy. Normally, by now, Italy would have tried to calm everyone down by making some sort of joke or waving his flag...but he was silent, staring. However, there was something...off about the way he was standing, as if he was fighting internally with himself. His face twisted a bit as he watched us in such a collected manner I was wondering if it truly was Italy.

"That's enough, Vest!" Prussia exclaimed, and I turned my head to look. Germany shrunk back a bit at being yelled at, and I frowned. "There are still many other vays to get out of here!" Prussia very rarely got annoyed with his brother, but he was now, and I could tell by the look on his face.

"...Tut mir leid..." Germany apologized, wringing his hands together. I felt pity welling up in my stomach. "I...I know I shouldn't think like that...but...I feel as though I'm on a battlefield." He paused, and shook his head. "Though...if I vas in one, I vould have been able to keep myself together and protect you...I vant...to change that..."

"You cannot help it." I felt myself say, shaking my head. "You hate this kind of thing. It's understanda-" I paused, as I saw Italy take a step forward, his face set in determination.

"Germany." Italy said, and it was a statement instead of a question. He seemed to falter, almost wincing back as Germany looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Vhat is it Italia?" Germany asked, and Italy opened his mouth to answer. He shook his head, giving a smile.

"It's...its okay." He faltered a bit, the smile on his face vanishing for a moment before coming back. "You'll...be okay. You'll...You'll be able to get out _this time._" Italy went silent for a moment, turning his head down and looking at his feet. "And...And if you get out...you have to run straight ahead." His voice was so flat, so serious, I felt confused, felt myself taking a step forward. "...Don't ever look back. No matter what...you can't look back...and...and make time fo-"

The ginger haired nation was cut short as the door behind him bowed in in almost slow motion, slamming off its hinges with a loud bang. Slowly, Italy raised his head to look each one of us in the eyes...and I was struck by how...glazed they were. It was so much like what I had seen in Prussia's eyes before...No...I couldn't...

Out of the darkness emerged the monster, its hand gripping the door frame and sliding down a bit, staining the white wood red. Its claws had become bloodied, and I couldn't help but stare at the monster in shock.

"I-Italy!" I heard myself exclaim as Italy gave a rather bright smile. He opened his eyes, staring only at Germany as I drew my sword.

"...promettimi, Doitsu..." I wasn't fast enough...I wasn't...

"Italia!" Germany called out, his face whiter than the walls around us. Italy's face evened out just a bit, he seemed...content...

"...promettimi...you'll..." I needed to move faster, I had to stop that monster! I had to stop it from raising its claw, launching itself forward.

No. I didn't...I didn't want to watch this. I wanted to close my eyes...I needed too...But I couldn't. I couldn't control my body, and found myself launching forward in a futile attempt to stop this...this _memory_ from happening. It couldn't...couldn't end like this.

_"Promise me...you'll live..."_ I heard his voice mutter, and then it happened. The monster's claw struck him from behind, going completely through his chest. I had gotten relatively close, and I felt the blood splatter on my face and clothes...and I could do nothing but watch as the look on his face changed from being content, too filled with pain. His eyes widened in shock, as if he hadn't been expecting such pain...before they faded...the light behind them dimming...

No...I...I couldn't...this...

_"Japan!"_ I heard a voice...it was familiar...but...that couldn't be...It sounded like Italy's voice...but he was...in front of me...slumped over and hanging off the monster's claw. The monster let out what could only be described as a triumphant laugh before tossing Italy's body to the side. _"Nihon! Stai bene?!" _My vision blurred, but I couldn't get the image of Italy's body slamming against the wall limply, his eyes staring straight ahead blankly...

My vision cleared after a moment, and I found myself up against the wall in the study. Everyone was crowded around me, bent down as if something were wrong. I blinked a bit, trying to figure out what had happened. Hadn't I just been...no...oh no...I-Italy...an-and Prussia...they...I could practically feel the color draining from my face as I blinked at everyone around me, and caught sight of that blue uniform...

"Italy!" I gasped out, reaching forward uncharacteristically. I hadn't realized that I had done it until I felt my hand grasp the boy around the shoulder. I just needed to know...needed to know that he was real, that what I saw wasn't...I had to know...

"Ahi!" Italy exclaimed, wincing at my grip. "Perché mi di presa così forte?!" He twisted his face in worry. "What's wrong?!"

"Japan!" Canada was suddenly there, peeling my fingers off of Italy's shoulder. I blinked widely at him, and he frowned. "Don't you remember what we said about the clocks?" He pulled my arms away from Italy, who winced and rubbed his shoulder, and my arms fell to my side limply.

"...oh..." was the only thing I could muster from my dry throat. After a moment, I raised a hand to my head. It was starting to hurt...I needed to forget what I had seen...but it was hard. How could I forget something like that? How could I forget watching Prussia _and_ Italy die right before me? Still...I had to at least appear that I had forgotten...

"I...gomen...I'm fine. I remember." I muttered, shaking my head and taking a deep breath.

"You get a lot more memories than the rest of us-aru." China said, and I looked over to see him frowning at me. "They're more intense than ours...too..."

"Are you sure you're alright?" England asked, taking a step forward and bending down a bit to my level. "Do you need to rest a little?" I watched his green eyes flicker down to the wound on my leg and I frowned, shaking my head.

"Iie. I'm sorry." I replied, forcing a smile onto my face. I looked at everyone, but avoided making eye contact with Italy. I just couldn't bring myself to do that...not yet. "I was just confused. You all...seem to be fine though..."

"Nothing happened to me." Germany replied, frowning as he waved a hand dismissively. "To tell the truth, I haven't' gotten any confusing memories so far...I haven't been confused at all" His face twisted in confusion, despite what he had said. "Maybe...I've just been exempted?" Canada let out a shy laugh.

"I'm so jealous!" Canada shook his head. "In my case, it was so-so. I _remembered_ running with Italy, and then coming with only America."

"Wǒ yě." China said, frowning a bit before smiling. "But once I calmed down, I realized it was nothing but nonsense-aru! It was easy to forget." England crossed his arms, thinking.

"When it happens...it's like you wake up from a dream." He muttered, and I nodded absently. It was hard to think, I could feel that Italy was staring at me, and it made it really hard to concentrate on what England was saying. "When we wake up, we have trouble separating dream from reality...but once we calm down, our judgment comes back. The first thing we have to do is calm down."

I frowned, trying to focus. I wanted to know if anyone else had seen something like I had...no, I wouldn't tell them what I had seen exactly...but the fact that I had seen a room that I had never been in.

"Ano...Did you...see any rooms other than the one's we've been in so far?" I asked hesitantly, but all I got in response was frowns and shakes of their heads.

"Nope." Russia said, smiling as he looked down at me. "I've gotten many memories, but all have been about rooms we've been in."

"Did...something happen to make you worry?" Italy asked, and I looked at him for a moment, before having to turn away from him. I couldn't...I couldn't look at him without seeing his broken...bloody body hitting the wall and falling to the ground.

"...iie." I said after a moment, frowning. I was composed on the outside, but in utter turmoil on the inside. I knew we had agreed that the scenes we got after breaking a clock were false...but that...that had felt so real. They were meant to confuse...make us less capable of discernment...and it was working.

"Okay. Are your watches correct?" England asked, and I absently looked down at my own, nodding slowly. "Then let's go to the basement." Everyone started moving to the door, but Italy stopped me.

"Japan?" he voiced, and I stopped short, turning slightly. I blinked at him, finding it hard to think correctly. I had been shown so many different scenes, like a movie, and I wasn't really sure what was real anymore. I knew that we had said the flashes were fake, but something...something in me told me that this wasn't right. That...they were more than fake. But if that was true...then that would mean...that room existed, and that meant...that...Italy would...

"...Italy." I muttered, hearing my voice falter a bit. What could I say to make him tell me what was going on.

"Si? What's...wrong?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in worry. I opened my mouth to answer.

"Are you-" I stopped, trying to figure out what to say. It was hard...I had to think of a way to ask him without scaring him away. "Are you...hurt somewhere?" The way I worded it caught Italy off guard, and he blinked at me, his face faltering just enough.

"No. I'm not hurt at all." It had taken him a minute to respond, and his voice was flat. I picked up instantly on the lie that was hidden within the words. His hesitation just elaborated on the lie that he had woven...but even then, I forced a smile onto my face. If he wouldn't say anything...then neither would I.

"I see. I'm sorry for asking such a strange question." I said, and Italy did nothing but nod slowly. He looked a little unnerved as he pushed past me.

"I'm...going to the basement..." He muttered as he left the room. As soon as he was gone, I frowned, and turned to China and Canada who were still in the room.

"Aiya...I know this isn't really important..." China started to say, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I really wish I could rest somewhere without having to worry-aru." Canada nodded, letting out a sigh.

"I agree. I'm so fatigued; I just wish I could lie down for a bit..." Canada muttered, shifting the polar bear in his arms to make it a little more comfortable. China let out a grumble and opened the door.

"You coming, Rìběn?" China asked as Canada walked out the door. I waved a hand at him.

"In a moment..." I said softly, and he nodded. I needed to stand here, on my own, and try to figure out things. We had to be very careful...but what if we were completely wrong?

"...What if these memories are real?" I asked aloud, staring at the ceiling. "If these memories have or will happen, what can we do?" I frowned, wondering if these memories that we received were some sort of sign. Was one of the former occupants of this house trying to tell me what could happen if I did something wrong? Normally I didn't think things like that could be real, but...in this case...

I turned my body to look at the door, and frowned, wondering what was going to happen. If I wasn't careful...would Italy really die like that? Would Prussia die? Who else would I see die? I was so shaken by what I had seen...but I needed to steel myself so that the others wouldn't worry. This was something only I was seeing...so there must be a reason for it.

Still...I couldn't help but wonder...what else this place had in store for us.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Language Key<strong>_

_**Rìběn: Japan  
>Èluósī: Russia<br>Pǔlǔshì: Prussia  
>Perché succede questo?: Why is this happening?<br>Amérique: America  
>Qí xiànzài huò cóng wèi: It's now or never!<br>Rokoku: Russia  
>destare: Wake up<br>Mi dispiace: I'm sorry  
>Qí: Wait..<br>Sōda ne...: You're right.  
>Was zum Teufel?: what the hell?<br>Daijōbu: It's okay.  
>Questo è male: this is bad<br>Scheiße: Shit.  
>Tut mir leid: I'm sorry.<br>Stai bene?: Are you okay?  
>Ahi: Ouch!<br>Perché mi di presa così forte?!:Why are you gripping me so hard?!  
>Wǒ yě: Me too.<strong>_


	7. Japan: Loosing Allies

**So here's the next revamped chapter! I'm surprised, this chapter was originally...oh...14 thousand words, and this version is now 18 thousand words. Each chapter has increased in word length, and I'm rather proud of it. **

**Also, ironically...I finish this chapter 2 days after I end my second semester at college. I finished the original chapter just after I finished school last year. **

**Japan is still slightly OOC, I know this, and I'm going back to chapters 4, 5, and 6, because apparently my spell check didn't catch the grammar mistakes as well. *glares evilly at spell check* **

**Anyways, I would really really appreciate it if you all left some comments in the review box. I love getting reviews~**

_**ORIGINAL AUTHOR COMMENTS  
><em><strong>Hello everyone! I finally did it! Chapter Seven is HEEERE!<strong>_  
><em><strong>It took me longer because of school. I finally finished the year, but god, my head is killing me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I had trouble writing this chapter, and Japan may seem a little...OOC but you must keep in mind what's happening around him, and too him.<strong>_  
><em><strong>As usual, I kept most of the original dialogue. I redid a little bit, but most of it is the same. I really hope I did okay on this, it took me a long time, and I'm not exactly sure I'm happy with it. Ah well, nothing I can do except rewrite it...and that's something I'm NOT going to do for a while.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So far, longest chapter. 14 thousand words. I'm happy with that. I knew this chapter would be loooong, and it was. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Anyways. ENJOOOY!<strong>_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Japan - Loosing Allies<br>**

It was a silent walk to the basement, with England leading and myself coming up the rear. I was not really focused on where I was going, more focused on what I had seen, and the thoughts going through my head. What was the possibility...that what I had seen would come true?

High. Quite high, I figured, calculating the probability in my head. Eighty Five percent was very high. Being good with numbers was at times a curse, and this was one of those times as I redid the calculations in my head.

_My recalculation came to Ninety Two Percent._ I was officially scared.

"...Japan?" England suddenly said from next to me, and I jumped a bit, blinking up at him in surprise. I hadn't even realized we had gotten to the basement door...

"A-ah...Gomen. I was...just thinking about something." I replied quickly. "I didn't mean to zone out like that..." He nodded.

"Well, we're at the basement. Don't you have the key?" England asked, frowning a bit, and I shook my head.

"Iie. Doitsu has the key, remember?" I said, and he looked over at Germany. The taller man nodded, pulling out the key from a pocket. I frowned a bit, noticing that Italy was already by the door, watching me.

_"Promise me...you'll live..."_

I was forced to look away from him, else I be reminded of the scenes before, and focused on Germany as he slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

"That is not foreboding at all..." Russia muttered at the flight of stairs the door revealed...leading directly into pitch darkness. I frowned as everyone started down the stairs and winced as I tried to keep up with them. I managed too, but it was painful. I let out a huff once we got to the bottom...only to find two doors. Instantly I made my way over to the furthest door.

"I'll check this room out." I called over my shoulder, surprised when I found Italy following me.

"I'm coming with you~" he said cheerfully, and England turned to look at us.

"Just be careful..." England said and I nodded absently, holding the door open so Italy could dart in. I made my way inside, and gave a hiss when the door closed behind me, putting the entire room into darkness.

"Kuso..." I cursed, fumbling for the light switch.

"...so dark..." Italy muttered, then let out a whimper as I found the switch and flipped it. I found myself in a plain little storage room, and I frowned.

"...Looks like its empty..." I muttered, shaking my head. "What a wa-"

"There's something on the table." Italy said shortly, pointing, and I turned. Sure enough, there was a rather large rusted key and I made my way over to pick it up.

"Ah...this is heavy. You have a good eye Ita-kun...I wonder what it's for..." I wondered to myself, weighting the thick iron in my hand, trying to ignore the strain in my voice.

"...Hey...Nihon?" Italy suddenly asked, and I blinked before turning slowly to look at him.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked, frowning as I tried to make eye contact with him. I couldn't do it...every time I got close...instead of seeing his eyes like they normally were, all I saw was the amber hued eyes wide and glazed...completely empty as that claw protruded from his che-

"You've been brooding about something for a while." he said suddenly, and my eyes snapped to him. This time, I saw the real him, the one that was living and breathing in front of me and I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"...have I?" I asked after a moment. I tried to be vague, to try and make sure that Italy wouldn't poke into the matter more...but it didn't work.

"Are you hung up on something?" he asked, taking a step forward in worry. "You've been odd since we broke the last clock..." I frowned and turned away from him. So he had noticed. That was _perfect_. How was I supposed to go about this? Honestly how could I look at him straight in the face after what I had seen? I took a few breaths to calm myself before I answered.

"...No. I'm fine." I said, turning to look at him. I noticed he was trembling, and I frowned. He normally only shook like that when he was scared...so what was he so scared about right now? "What about you? You're shaking a little."

"What? Really?" he looked surprised, his amber eyes darting down to his hands and a frown gracing his face. "...Isn't...it just your...imagination?" He offered, refusing to look up at me. I frowned, wondering why he would say something like that when it was obvious he was shaking like a leaf. I tilted my head a little, watching him.

"...Hontoni?" I offered, and he frowned a bit. His hands calmed a bit in their shakes, but they still shook. He turned his head up to look at me, and I felt my frown deepen slightly at the look of almost...desperation in his eyes.

"U-Um...Listen..." his voice stuttered, and he looked away again, wringing his hands together nervously. "If you saw anything...it was a lie. You shouldn't worry about it." I felt confused. Could Italy read the atmosphere just as well as I could? That had to be it, there wasn't any other way he would have been able to know that I had begun to doubt things. I shifted my weight a little bit.

"...Shouldn't I think things through first?" I asked, placing a hand on my chin in thought. "This confusion...these flashes...could they be a hint? I was only trying to thi-"

_**"NON!"**_

Italy's raised voice shocked me so much I took a few jumbled steps backwards. I felt a pain in my side as I came in contact with the edge of the table, but I dismissed it in favor for the more pressing matter. In all my years of knowing Italy, I had never heard his voice take such a forceful...almost angry tone.

"I...Ita-kun?" I asked, looking at him with wide eyes. His face was twisted in hysteria; a combination of anger, fear, and...regret? His entire body shook with emotion.

"Lasci perdere!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists at his side. "Forget it right now! Don't even think about those strange things!" His body shook with a violent shiver, as if he were trying to contain himself, his emotions. Italy gave a choked mutter, before spinning on his heel and rushed out of the room, the door slamming behind him. I could hear the muffled shouts of surprise from the others as I stood by myself...alone in that room.

"I...Italy..." I stuttered, mostly to myself. I could do little more than stare at the thick wood of the door as if it would open and he would return, crying because he knew he had upset me. I still couldn't wrap my mind around his actions...what...why was he acting like this? He had never _ever_ acted like this. I shook my head, forcing my eyes away from the wood and to the room around me. I had to make sure that there wasn't...what? It was hard to focus, I couldn't...I shook my head and opened the door. There was no way I would be able to focus on finding clues.

"Japan..." I blinked up at the sound of my name and found everyone staring at me.

"Italia just stormed off..." Germany muttered, his blue eyes narrowing. "I've never seen him like that."

"I'm just as confused as you are, Doitsu-san." I replied, shaking my head.

"What the bloody hell happened?" England asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice, masked by worry.

"I'm not sure." I said, frowning. "He asked me if something was wrong, and I replied, telling him that I was merely trying to think things through." I placed a hand to my chin, shaking my head. "However, when I said that...he yelled at me and stormed off..."

"His actions have been confusing me lately..." England muttered, crossing his arms and looking off to the side. I nodded slowly.

"Vhat ever the reason, ve should catch up to him." Germany muttered, shaking his head and taking off through the other door at a brisk pace. I quickly followed.

"Yes, we don't want him getting into trouble." I replied, pushing the black door open as I walked through. I frowned, finding myself in a rather white hallway...

"Aiyah..." China started to say, and I knew he was about to complain about something. "What is with this place? Every wall is white-aru." I frowned, keeping my attention ahead of me as we turned a corner, keeping a tight lock on my emotional mask. I almost let out a sigh of relief as Italy came into view, looking in two different directions as if he were lost, or had forgotten the way.

"There you are, Italia!" Germany called out, annoyance hinting in his voice and the younger boy let out a yelp, turning quickly.

"M-Mi dispiace! I didn't mean to run off!" he stuttered, tears in his eyes as Germany kept that brisk pace towards him. Italy let out a cry as Germany collided the palm of his hand to the back of the Italian's head. "Ve...I really didn't mean too!"

"...Just don't do it again." Germany muttered after a moment, letting out a sigh and looking away from the smaller nation. I felt a smile come onto my face, remembering how well they had always worked together.

"I won't~" Italy exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Now that situation is over, which way do we go?" Russia asked after a moment of silence, and I looked at our location. Everyone shrugged, doing the same, before England frowned.

"Let's try this way." England muttered, and we turned to move down it, walking as if we were only a single person. We entered a plain white room, the only splash of color...if it could be called color...was the black furniture that littered the room. I must have made a face, for China let out a stifled laugh.

"What a funny face-aru!" he exclaimed, causing England to look back at the two of us with a confused look. I frowned.

"...This house has very poor taste in decoration." I muttered back, watching as everyone crowded into the room. Italy moved off to the side to let the rest of the people into the room and I shook my head as I placed a hand on the back of one of the couches.

"I must agree with Japan on this..." England said under his breath, wandering over to the corner. I figured I might as well make use of the couch while I was here, moving to sit down on it. China sat down next to me hard, causing me to bounce a little bit. I gave him a glare before letting out a sigh and leaning my head back.

I needed to take a small break. All of this running around, fighting...I hadn't done it in so long that It was very tiring. It was taking its toll on all of us, but I knew...I was holding back everyone else. For some reason the wounds that I had received were not healing like they should, the one on my leg being particularly bad. I was the most injured, so I was already slow...this memory confusion had just slowed me down even further. I was still trying to figure it out...the chances of that scene actually happening was frightening, I couldn't answer why I had that gut feeling in the pit of my stomach...

"...Kuso...I won't get any rest like this..." I muttered, lifting my head and scowling at myself. My brain just wouldn't calm down.

"...why?" China asked, and I saw his face twisted in confusion. I forced my scowl up into a frown, thinking for a moment before I replied.

"...my leg." I spun a small white lie, not wanting to worry him. "It won't quit throbbing under the bandages. Hopefully we'll get out of here soon and get it some proper care." He frowned, seeming to buy it, and let out a sigh. He looked as though he was about to rep-

_**Thud.**_

I looked up at the noise, frowning a bit deeper. Italy had tripped over his own shoes once again, and had fallen against the wall. I could see England getting onto the boy, who looked really apologetic, but I didn't focus on that. What I focused on was the sound that had issued forth when he had fallen...and how hollow it had sounded, as if there was a space behind the wall.

"...That sounds..." I muttered, slowly getting to my feet as Italy backed off a few feet from the wall. "Does anyone else think that it sounded hollow?" England frowned, leaning forward and examining the wall. He ran his hands down the side of the wall, before stopping at a spot.

"There's a cut in the paper here." He muttered, pulling at the rip just enough for everyone to see. "I'll tear it off." Before anyone could say anything, he began pulling the wallpaper off, and I frowned at the disrespect of the house itself.

_Riiiiiip_

I winced a bit at the sound, watching as Italy soon joined in, helping pull the paper off. I shook my head a bit as the paper revealed a rather large door. I frowned a bit.

"Ah...there really was something behind there..." I muttered, my voice hinting at surprise, despite the fact that I was far from it.

"There's something weird about it though..." England muttered, and I made my way over, inspecting it.

"Oh. It's a sliding door." I replied, sliding it open to indicate my point. England made a sound as if he should have known that, frowning a bit. I gave him a small smile.

"I wonder where it leads..." Canada suddenly spoke up, appearing next to England. I suppressed a laugh as England let out a stifled scream.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest and glaring at Canada. "Are you seriously trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"N-No!" Canada replied, frowning as his grip tightened on his bear. "Y-You just haven't noticed me..." At this, England looked a little flustered, looking away quickly.

"W-Whatever." England brushed the other off, looking over at the door. "We should proceed with care..."

"I'll go check it o-" I started to say, stepping forward with my bad leg. I must not have been able to hide the wince that sprung to my face for England raised a hand.

"No. Let me." England interjected, frowning at me and lowering his hand.

"Now...Igirisu-san...I am-" I started to say again, but he shook his head, interrupting me once again.

"You're the one hurt the most here, Japan." England said, motioning to the leg I was favoring. "You've put yourself in danger enough, it's only logical that one of us go instead." I frowned, opening my mouth to say something. "That limp of yours is getting steadily worse, Japan. You may have been able to hide it earlier, but it's gotten to the point where you can't. You need to rest."

"England's right!" Italy suddenly said, not giving me room to argue. I turned to look at him, my eyes narrowing slightly as he avoided eye contact with me. I let out a sigh, shaking my head and turning away.

"...very well." I muttered, bowing my head in defeat. England nodded and disappeared into the door, sliding it shut behind him. For a moment, I stared at the door, before letting out another sigh and making my way back to the couch I had sat on earlier. China was still there, but he quickly got up and sat down on the other couch. I must have looked upset, because China gave me an odd look.

"You sure you're alright, Japan?" a voice said from above me and I turned my head upwards. It was Germany, staring down at me, his blue eyes slightly narrowed. I gave him a soft smile to try to put him at ease, but I knew that he would not be eased. He was very good at reading people, though he tried to hide that ability.

"Yes. I'm fine." I replied, but I knew he did not believe me. His frown deepened slightly but he nodded after a moment, looking away and back to Italy. I lowered my head, watching the rest of the nations loitering around. Italy flittered around the doors, giving them nervous glances as Germany watched him closely. Russia and Canada were looking on a small bookshelf, and China sat across from me, looking almost bored.

"Very vell..." Germany suddenly said, and I turned my attention back to him. "You should at least try to rest." he didn't look at me, and quickly walked off towards where Italy was. I watched him go, and couldn't help smile at thinking about the two of them. It was ironic that Italy was even still around, but it was purely the fact that Germany had that ability of reading people. If he hadn't have had that ability, then I would not have been surprised if he had ended the poor nation's life all those years ago. I frowned a bit at thinking that, it was a rather unsettling thought to think of all those years without the cheerful nation, so I pushed it out of my mind and leaned my head back. Germany was right, I needed to take a small breather, but it was so hard to get myself to relax...

I let out a sigh, and focused myself a little harder. It was a simple trick that I had learned from China when I was younger. By focusing just enough, I could force my body to relax. The simple term for it was meditation, and if one knew how, it was rather easy to pull off. I managed to push myself into that state rather quickly and easily...

_"Ve..." Italy moved to sit down next to Japan, but China raised a hand to stop him. _

_"Don't. He's meditating." China muttered, keeping his voice low. Italy frowned a bit, but nodded. _

_"He's really worn out...isn't he..." Canada muttered, and Germany nodded. _

_"Ja. He's been through the most fights of us." Germany replied, shaking his head. _

_"He believes he has most stamina, da?" Russia asked, making Italy frown more as Japan's head bobbed slightly. _

_"Let's keep our voices down-aru...I think he might be falling asleep..." _

_"Is it even safe for us to do that?" Canada asked, frowning. "What if we're attacked?" _

_"Then ve vill vake him up." Germany said, his voice leaving no room for argument, watching Japan's head bob a bit more before falling to rest on his chest. "For now, ve let him rest...He needs it." The door slid open, and England stepped back in frowning. _

_"I couldn't fi-"_

_"Be quiet Yāpi__àn!" China whispered hoarsely and England closed his mouth.__ His face twisted into confusion. _

_"...Rude, but might I ask w-" England's green eyes caught sight of Japan and realization hit him. "...oh. I'll just wait until he wakes up then. Must need it if he managed to fall asleep..." _

The next thing I knew, there was a hand laying itself on my shoulder, instantly causing red flags to go off in my head. My reflexes moved on their own, drawing Tachi from its sheath and attacked before my eyes had even opened. Steel met Steel.

"Aiya!" I looked up to find the steel that my blade had met was China's sword. "What are you attacking me for?!" I blinked a few times before hastily sheathing my sword.

"A-ah..gomen..." I muttered, looking away sheepishly. My eyes caught sight of England, and I frowned a bit. When had he returned? "Igirisu-san...did you find anything?"

"No." England replied, shaking his head a few times before leveling me with those green eyes of his. "What about you? Do you feel better after that nap you had?" I blinked at him in confusion.

"...nap?" I asked, feeling my face twist in confusion. China crossed his arms, giving me a worried look.

"You fell asleep." China explained. "I noticed you were trying to meditate, so I told everyone to be quiet, but..." I frowned, turning away.

"I see." I muttered, cutting him off. Russia gave me a smile, waving his hand a little bit.

"So you feel better, da?" the larger nation asked, and I frowned a little more, nodding slowly.

"...Yes, surprisingly." I replied, admitting that it was true...that I did feel a little better. The rest had done me good. Still, we needed to focus on other things. "We should continue on though."

"Yeah..." England seemed to deflate a bit. "All I found behind that door was another door...at it was locked from the other side. The only other way to go is the other door outside this room." I stood, frowning as I tested how much weight I could place on my leg.

"Very well. Let's go." I said, and we turned and made our way out of the room. I found the limp in my leg was not as noticeable. I smiled a little, looking over my shoulder just enough to see the people behind me.

_Who knew something like this would bring the superpowers of the world together like this._ That was my line of thought as we made our way down the hallway and opened the other door. I frowned, letting out a sigh as we were met with another hallway. I vaguely found myself wondering just how been this place was. With all this walking, it had to be huge...

"Is this a dining room-aru?" China asked, and I raised my head, instantly frowning deeper.

"...more...black furniture." I grumbled, taking in the black chairs and table.

"I'm starting to get sick of the color black..." England muttered, shaking his head. "There's a door over there, I'll check it out." I let out a sigh as he disappeared through the door, shaking my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a bookcase and made my way over, fingering the spines of the books. I pulled one off the shelf and flipped it open, skimming the pages.

"...You really enjoy books, eh Japan?" someone voiced, and I jumped a little, turning my head to look at who had walked up beside me. It was Canada, and I blinked widely at him for a moment, stunned at not hearing him approach.

"A-ah...hai. I do." I replied, composing myself. I smiled a little, fingering the book I had taken off the shelf for a moment before placing it back on the shelf. "However, these books are not the kind I'm usually interested. Half of them either don't have titles or have nothing written in them." Canada frowned a bit, and almost looked as if he was about to say something.

"Bloody hell..." came England's voice and the both of us turned to the Brit. He was returning, shaking his head in bewilderment. "I found the other side of that door that was locked...I unlocked it, but still..." he muttered, scratching his head. "It's like we're going in bloody circles!"

"In this place, I believe anything is possible." I replied, frowning and making my way over. Canada followed behind. "Everything that we least expect to happen has a high probability of really happening."

"I agree." England muttered after a second. "We should keep moving. There's another door past here, so we'll check it out together. I don't feel comfortable leaving everyone behind." We nodded and made our way through the door, walking down the hallway.

And was stopped by a row of iron bars.

"...Bloody hell, what kind of people lived her before?!" England asked, reaching forward and grasping the bars. He let out a string of curses as he tugged at them. Russia reached forward as well, fingering the bars before tugging on them. He looked mildly surprised as he pulled his hand away.

"...good iron." was all the colder nation said, and turned to look at us.

"What are we going to do now-aru?" China asked, frowning with his sleeve on his chin. I frowned a bit, thinking it over. How _were_ we going to continue on? I reached forward myself, fingering the iron and frowned a little more. Tachi was able to cut many things, but with such strong solid bars, Tachi would break.

"...there's a padlock."

I turned my head to look at who had spoken, frowning a bit. It had been Italy, and he was pointing. I followed his finger, and sure enough there was a rather large padlock stuck to the bars. Upon closer examination I found that much of the set of bars were connected to a door. My mind went back to the key that I had found and I reached into my pocket to pull it out.

"I suppose I could try the key that me a-"

"You found a key and didn't tell us?!" England suddenly exclaimed and I turned quickly, taking a few steps backwards due to his raised voice.

"I-I..." I stuttered, too surprised to make a coherent sentence. Almost instantly, Italy seemed to bristle, taking a step forward.

"It's not his fault!" Italy exclaimed, stunning England into silence. "Nihon was exhausted!" It took a second for England to respond, blinking at Italy with wide green eyes.

"O...Okay..." England raised his hands in submission, giving the nation an odd look, as did everyone else. Italy noticed right away, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"a-ah! Mi Dispiace! I did it again!" He nearly whined, tearing up a bit. "I'm soooorrry" I let out a sigh, pulling the key out of my pocket completely as I composed myself.

"In any case, here." I said, handing it over to England. "The main reason I did not tell you was because it was so rusted I did not think it went to anything." England took it from me and turned it over in his hand, frowning. After a moment, he handed it over to Russia.

"Do you think it will fit the lock?" England asked and Russia took it, smiling.

"Will not have choice." the burly nation said and shoved the key into the lock with a loud _clang_. I felt myself wince, hoping that the man hadn't just broken the lock and stranded us...but to my surprise, the door creaked open, the metal bars scratching against the tiled floor. My face scrunched up even more, the sound hurting my ears. "See? Way is open now." I shook my head slightly at the man as I moved through the door way, making my way down the hallway and frowning at the split up ahead.

"Which way should we go?" Canada suddenly asked, earning a scowl from England as the man looked down one hallway then the other.

"I...don't know..." England said, shaking his head. Russia pointed one way.

"Perhaps we should go left, da?" the larger man suggested and I turned my head to look down that way. After a moment, I shrugged.

"That's alright with me." I said, stepping towards the left hallway. "We can check the other way afterwards." I came face to face with a door turning down the hall, and frowned before pushing it open.

"N-N-Nani?!"

I found myself taking several steps backwards in surprise at what I found in the room. It was almost like a prison, iron bars lining half of the room as if to keep something in. However, it wasn't the bars themselves that startled me, but what was behind those bars; the forms of America, France and Prussia. France sat against the wall, rubbing his arm and frowning at it, Prussia was snoring in the corner, not far away from France, and America was pacing, not able to stay sitting still, but at my exclamation, America turned on his heel, a look of surprise and happiness on his face.

"Japan! It's you!" He exclaimed as the others moved into the room. "And everyone else! What are you doing here?" I opened my mouth to answer, but England beat me to it, pushing his way forward with a snarl.

"We're the ones who should be asking that you fool! We were worr-er...wondering where you were!" his face heated up and he crossed his arms, looking away "What the bloody hell have you been doing?!" By then, France had raised his head and gave a roll of his eyes, getting to his feet and nudging Prussia with his foot.

"Anyways, could you please open this door?" France asked, waving a hand airily. "We can't open it from the inside, you see~" He pulled on the bars for emphasis, and I made my way over, inspecting it. I frowned after a moment.

"Ah, yes. Of course." I replied, pulling the latch to where it was open and pushed the door to where the others could come out. I propped the door open and turned back to the others.

"Phew~" America let out a rather exasperated sigh, and grinned. "Thanks! That was a great place to take refuge in, but then we couldn't get out...We were waiting for you guys to get here!" he said happily, bouncing a bit. I shook my head a bit, turning to Prussia and frowning as China berated America. Germany was also looking at his brother.

"Anyvay, Bruder, vhat vere you doing here, again?" Germany asked, frowning, and the albino scowled.

"You guys vouldn't vake up!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms. "I had a hard time after that, it's a miracle I'm still alive." I frowned, feeling my eyes narrow slightly. I did not need that mental image...

"Puroisen-san," I started to say, and his red eyes turned to me. He seemed a little confused at my expression, so I tried to even it out. "You were gone when we woke up. Did you encounter that thing again?"

"Oh that." His face twisted and he turned to glare at France. "Vhen I vas having fun keeping vatch, someone suddenly started pounding on the door." His eyes narrowed. "Vhen I opened it, I found it vas _him_." He jabbed his finger in France's direction, making the blonde smile.

"His face was a une œuvre d'art~ France said airily, probably referring to the look of surprise on Prussia's face. Prussia scowled at that. "But he came out swinging his sword at me, and I got a little injured..." He said this pointedly and raised his arm, where the sleeve was torn. I could see a bandage showing through the ripped fabric. Prussia puffed his cheeks a little bit.

"Aww, come on..." Prussia whined, frowning "I said I vas sorry! It vas just a little flesh wound, anyvays!" France shook his head a bit

"Anyways, while you three snored away, we were exchanging some information..." France started to say, but got interrupted by Prussia. I suppressed a wince as the man started talking.

"That monster came out of fucking novhere!" Prussia exclaimed, balling his hand into a fist. "I vasn't ready to fight, and my sword vasn't sharp enough...ve got injured." I felt my eyes narrow again, and I clenched my jaw just a bit. "Ve vere in big trouble, but vaking you guys up vould have only made things vorse...So ve fought in the hallvay...but ve vere at a disadvantage. Ve ran away to the first floor..."

"And then, before we knew it..." France waved his hand again, glaring at Prussia out of the corner of his eye. "That monster was there ahead of us, attacking Amérique. We tried to sneak away behind it's back, but then that fool waved his hands saying 'Hey~ Over Here~!' with a huge grin." His glare turned to America who grinned. "We were dragged into another fight..."

"I couldn't fight it on my own!" America exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him defensively. I let out another sigh, and shook my head. I felt eyes on me and I raised my head, finding Prussia looking at me with serious look. I turned away, focusing on America. "What's the matter?! I just thought we'd have three times more chances to beat i-"

"So since ve veren't ready to fight..." Prussia interrupted, shooting a red-hued glare at America that silenced the fool "Ve _couldn't _fight, and ve ended up running away to this place. Ve took refuge in this cell, but then ve couldn't open it from the inside." His voice died off in a grumble and he crossed his arms in a pout. "So ve had no choice but to vait for you to show up." I crossed my arms a bit, thinking this information over. I felt eyes on me once again, and found that it was both Prussia and America. I frowned a bit, and avoided eye contact with either of them.

"...You okay Japan?" Prussia suddenly asked, and I blinked at him. I felt my face twist into a scowl. "You look quite stress-"

"I'm fine." I replied shortly, causing his eyes to widen slightly. I was sick of people asking me that.

"Ve need to explain to them vhat is going on." Germany suddenly said, and I turned to look at him. Anything to stop looking at Prussia "Vhy don't ve split into two groups?"

"B-But..." Italy started to say, frowning and raising a hand.

"Indeed." I interrupted, I was sick of this place, and my nerves were getting shot. Italy frowned at me. "Their injuries aren't that severe, either. I'll keep looking around the basement."

"Non! Nihon, you can't!" Italy exclaimed, and I rounded on him with a glare that caused him to whimper slightly.

"Quite frankly I am sick and tired of people asking me if I'm okay." I said icily, the younger nation shrinking back from me. I could feel the stares on my back. "I am fine. I can take care of myself. If I could not, then I would not still be here, now would I, Italy?" I used his full name, getting the point across that I was not in the mood to hear his complaints. He nodded after a moment.

"...mi dispiace, Nihon..." he muttered, looking down at his shoes. There was a moment of silence before some decided to speak.

"...England and I will stay to lecture America." Canada spoke up, and England turned to the blonde, giving him an odd look before shrugging.

"I have some things to tell them, too." Germany spoke up, crossing his arms. America pouted for a moment, before grinning.

"Then I'm going with Japan!" he exclaimed, reaching forward and grabbing my arm. I felt the hair on the back of my neck bristle and I had to resist the urge to rip my arm out of his grip and smack the nation.

"Weren't you listening-aru?" China exclaimed as I carefully pulled America's hand off of my arm. "We're going to explain to you what's going on, so you have to stay." America gave a pout.

"Aww, do I have too?" America whined, turning his head to me. I blinked slowly at those blue eyes. "Japan can explain it to me, can't you Japan?" He looked so hopeful, but he was so slow. I let out a sigh. This would give me an opportunity to talk with him...

"Very well." I replied, earning a look of surprise from Canada. "I would be glad to do it. Well, we'll go look around."

"I'm coming with you!" Italy suddenly exclaimed, taking a step forward. I frowned at him, noticing he was clutching that book of his again.

"Iie. We'll be fine." I replied, giving him a look and waving a hand dismissively. He shrunk back a bit, his eyes narrowed slightly. "We'll just go look around and return. Kanada-san, Igirisu-san, I'll lecture him on your behalf." America seemed to deflate a bit, and I could see him pouting out of the corner of my eye. I felt the corner of my mouth lift slightly in amusement.

"Give him a good earful." Canada said, giving me a grin, and I returned it with a small smile, turning to the door of the room.

"No...Wait." England suddenly spoke up, and I turned to look at him over my shoulder. "I'm coming with you."

"...d-demo..." I stuttered, slightly taken back with this.

"There's something that's been bothering me. I just want to check it out." He took a few steps forward, looking as if he was pleading with me. I faltered a bit more. "Please..." Yes, he was begging now. There was no way I could argue with that...I gave a sigh.

"I see..." I muttered under my breath before nodding. "You may come along, then. We'll be back in about 15 minutes. Ja ne." I turned and walked to the door, opening it and holding it open for the two western nations before letting it close.

_"...Japan..._" I heard Italy mutter, and I felt the urge to turn back, to ask why he had used my full name...but I didn't and the door closed; separating us from the others. I frowned a bit as England moved ahead of me with America almost skipping at his heels.

"Let's check this hallway out, since we didn't get a chance too." England muttered, giving an odd look to America as I nodded in agreement, following behind the men. I scowled at finding myself in another white room with black furniture. I gave a grumble, moving towards the bookcase, and stood there for a moment. I picked one book off the shelf and looked at it, frowning when I found some sort of circle on it. I flipped it open and thumbed through the pages as England came to stand next to me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and found him scowling.

"Igirisu-san? Is something wrong?" I asked and he turned to me for a moment before looking back to the books.

"...There's..._something_ about this room that bothers me." he replied, putting a hand to his chin. I frowned a bit and opened my mouth to say something

"Oi! There's a hidden door over here!" America suddenly interrupted, and I turned to look at him, finding him disappear through a sliding door. I felt the blood leave my face and I gave a grumble.

"...I guess I can look at this later..." England muttered under his breath and I nodded.

"Hai. Let's hurry before America puts himself in danger." I replied and made my way over to the door. I peeked down and found a long dark stone staircase. I wrinkled my nose at the musky odor creeping up from the darkness and felt myself frown when I realized there was no railing to the stairs.

"You going to be able to go down these?" England asked from beside me and I glanced at him to see him looking at me with worry in those green eyes of his. I scowled, feeling myself bristle a bit.

"Yes." I replied shortly, earning a scowl. "Please quit asking me that." I stepped down the stairs, hiding the winces that threatened to come upon my face, but as we went down, it got darker and darker, until I could no longer see where I was placing my foot.

"Gah...Bloody hell, its dark down here. Do you have anything to light the way with?" England asked after a moment.

"Ah, yes. Let me stop for a moment, I don't want you running into me." I replied, and I heard him stop. I paused as well, digging into my pocket to fish out the matches I had stowed in my pocket. "My group found some matches earlier; I can use one to light our way if you wish."

"Please do." England said, and I could almost hear the frown in his voice. "I can't even see my bloody hand."

"Very well." I replied, lighting the match. The sudden brightness made me wince, and I lowered my hand a bit.

"Much Better." England muttered, stepping down and looking at me. I looked back up and nodded. "Let's hurry before it burns out." I stepped down the stairs, hearing him behind me as I tried to hurry as fast as I could without giving away that I was in pain. Ironically, just as we set foot on the bottom of the stairs, rejoining with America, I was forced to drop the match lest I burn my fingers. America took my arm and tugged it.

"There's a light up ahead!" he exclaimed, and I frowned in the darkness, squinting my eyes a bit. Sure enough, there was some light. I felt myself sigh.

"Let's make for that." I said, before carefully taking America's hand and peeling it away from my arm. "Please respect my personal boundaries, Beikoku-san."

"Okay!" America replied, and I could hear him bouncing in place. I couldn't help but frown a little more.

"...How many sodas did you have before the World Meeting?" I asked, making my way forward as he followed behind.

"Uh...six?" came the hesitant reply, and I gave a loud sigh.

"No wonder you're so bloody hyper." England muttered, turning a corner and I followed, blinking at the brightness. There was sudden daylight coming from above, and I turned my face upward. I could hear the wind, and it made me smile. I looked down at the rock wall that barred our path and blinked in surprise.

"...This rope ladder..." I muttered, reaching forward and fingering the rope of the ladder. "It's frayed...but it seems sturdy enough." I looked up, and took a deep breath. I could smell the fresh air, it was so refreshing. I couldn't help but think about going home and taking a long soak in the hotsp-no. That brought back the flashes from the scene of Prussia's death. I couldn't help but frown and shake my head, trying to clear my mind of the images.

"We got it!" England exclaimed, and I turned to look at him. He was grinning, staring up at the sky above. "I can even see the trees outside! We can finally get out!"

"Thank goodness." I replied, and he turned to me. The happiness on his face was contagious and I found myself smiling as well. "We should call the others here as quickly as possible." I turned my back to the fresh air, and started making my way forward, but England darted ahead of me.

"I'll go ahead!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Ah...Igirisu-san..." I raised a hand as if to stop him, but he was already long gone, I let out a sigh, and dropped my hand, taking a final breath of fresh air and turned to America.

"Let's go then." I said, and took a few steps forward. I wondered vaguely what we were going to do after this. It felt like we'd been in this place forever, and I was ready to be done with it.

"...Hold on, Japan."

I froze, the tone in America's voice holding something I rarely heard from him; seriousness. I waited, barely looking over my shoulder at him.

"I haven't asked you why you brought me along yet." he muttered, taking a step forward. I let a smile onto my face. So he had caught on that I had wanted to talk to him, but wasn't going to start the conversation. That was good; he was getting better at reading the atmosphere.

"Oh?" I asked, turning my body to where I was looking at him, leveling him with a calm smile. "...You've grown sharper." America grinned a bit.

"I've been...reading the atmosphere a lot today." He said, crossing his arms. "Thanks to that, I got what you meant right away."

"Have you?" I asked, my smile growing, and he nodded. "Then...I think this talk will be quite nice."

"Hn. Just don't make me bored." He muttered, frowning a bit. I gave him a smile.

"Oh, it won't be boring. It's important though...and..." I felt the smile slip from my face and his blue eyes narrowed slightly. I turned away from him, gritting my teeth. "It is very...hard for me to explain..." There was suddenly a hand on my shoulder, and I tensed, looking up. America was looking down at me, his face twisted in worry and his blue eyes looking at me over the top of his glasses.

"Is it that bad?" he asked, and I let out a sigh.

"Hai. Time is warped around this place, trapping us here." I replied, and he frowned, letting go of my shoulder.

"That explains how you got here...but..." He muttered, and then paused, taking in the bandage showing on my leg and crossed his arms. "..those injuries..."

"Me, Prussia, Italy, and Germany have been here for at least a day and a half, if not more." I said, using full titles to get his attention away from my leg. "In order to fix the flow of time, we must break seemingly randomly placed clocks." I let out a grumble and his face twisted into confusion.

"Clocks?" America asked, frowning a bit. "Why clocks of all things?" I shook my head a few times; frowning as well as I remembered what happened.

"I don't know, but..." I let out a sigh, and placed a hand to my head, trying to stop the flood of images. "When we break them...ano...it's so hard to explain..."

"Try." America persisted, and I lowered my hand with a glare. He gave me a scowl, but softened it slightly as I took a shaky breath.

"...you remember something that you know for a fact did not happen. However, it feels so real that you are left confused, not knowing if it was real or a lie." I tried to explain, but I could tell by the look on his face that it had gone right over his head. I gave a sigh as he made a confused noise.

"...Huh?" he finally asked, and I shook my head.

"I mean...You remember something each time you break the clock." I said carefully and he crossed his arms again.

"Remember? What do you mean?" he asked again and I frowned. I would have to give an example...great.

"Ah...I'll...I'll give you an example." I replied, frowning. "When I broke one of the clocks, I _remembered_ finding Prussia in one of the rooms upstairs."

"...okay?"

"Which really did happen...but...when I _remembered_ it...something was different." I felt the color fade from my face as I spoke. "Something happened that hadn't happened before."

"...Really?" America asked, frowning. "What was different?"

"Well...when I found Prussia...I had walked in, and locked the door behind me because I feared an attack." I explained, blinking up at him. "Demo...in the _memory_ that I received from the clock...I did not lock the door."

"...such a little detail!" America exclaimed, giving a laugh that died in his throat when I looked away from him, my face twisted into a scowl.

"...with such a disastrous result..." I said softly, not trusting my voice. I didn't trust myself to look at him.

"What...do you mean?" he asked, his voice wavering a little. I shook my head slowly, feeling my hands ball into fists.

"...that...that _thing_ came in..." I replied, focusing my attention on the rocks in front of me. "...it...it attacked us...and...and..."

"Japan...you're shaking." America suddenly said, and I looked down at my hands, finding them trembling. I grumbled, tightening them even more and wringing them together. America placed a firm hand over my trembling ones, helping stop their shakes and I turned away from him. For once the young nation was patient, waiting for me to continue once I had composed myself. I let out a shaky breath.

"...Prussia did not make it in the _memory_." I said softly, refusing to look up at America. I felt his hand leave mine.

"...W-what?" he asked, his voice shaking. I lifted my head, watching him take a few steps away and nodded slowly, then shook my head.

"...Prussia isn't the only one..." I said softly. "In another..._memory_ that I received from breaking the clock, it was...different. It was a room that I had...never been in."

"...but if it's supposed to be a memory, then shouldn't it be a room you've been in?" America asked softly and I turned to look at him.

"That's...That's what confuses me so much about it." I said, feeling my face scrunch up. "It was only me, Italy, Germany and Prussia...standing in a small room. From the memory, I got the feeling that we had been running from something. Germany was complaining about how he hated this kind of stuff, then said how the monster would pick us off one by one." I paused, taking a breath. "Prussia got angry...and I told him that it was okay, that it was understandable that he felt that way..." My voice died, and I frowned. I tried to get it to come back, again and again, but I found I couldn't continue.

"And...then?" America pressured just enough, and I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself and steel my emotions just enough for me to continue. After a moment I felt that I could.

"...Italy began to act weird." I nearly had to choke up. "He...he said something about getting out of here, a-and not to look back...and...for some reason...t-to make time..." I heard my voice crack, and I turned away from America, knowing that my face was scrunching up in an attempt to keep my emotions in check. "b-But...before w-we got the chance to ask what th-that meant...the monster...knocked down the do-door behind him..." I felt myself tremble and heard America shuffle slightly. I turned to look at him out of the corner of my eye and found his face almost devoid of color.

"Oh god..." he muttered in disbelief as the pieces linked together in his head. "And...and you...you saw..."

"I...Indeed..." I muttered, lifting a hand to my face. I could still feel everything hitting me, still see the claw through Italy's chest. "I...he...he was killed...right before us...and we could do nothing..."

"...why haven't you said anything..." America asked, reaching forward but not touching me.

"...no one has asked..." I muttered under my breath. "They only ask if I am all right, not what I have seen."

"...Well..." I turned to America, seeing him looking off to the side thinking. I felt panic welling up in me.

"...What if it's true, Beikoku-san?" I asked, taking a shaky step forward. "Wh-What if...we get to that room...what if that happens?! What if Italy really does die...wh-what will we do..." I heard my voice die and felt my entire body shaking...but then there were hands on my shoulders, steadying me.

"We won't let that happen." America said, his voice soft but serious. I blinked up at him in surprise. "I'll think of something...anything. I...I won't let that happen. As the hero, I _must not_ let one of my comrades die." I let out a sigh, feeling relieved. The determination in his voice let me know that he would do everything in his power to stop that event from happening if it started too.

"H-Hai..." I stuttered and composed myself. He slowly let go, giving me a grin. "We should...get back to Igirisu-san...I pray that it's just a trap to confuse us..." I muttered the last part under my breath and America bounced a bit on his toes.

"Yups!" he exclaimed and I shook my head slowly, feeling a smile coming to my face.

"You really are...hyper..." I muttered, making my way back to the stairs. I found myself fumbling in the darkness, lighting another match to light the way, but could only keep up the pace for a little while. I found myself annoyed at myself, at being unable to stop lagging behind. America darted up the stair ahead of me, almost throwing open the sliding door and causing me to wince due to the light.

"Hey you two!" England's voice rang out, and I dusted myself off, looking up at him and closing the door behind me as America bounced over to him. "What took you so long?" I blinked at the happy look on his face.

"Did something happen?" I asked slowly, making my way over to where he was standing next to the bookcase. He was holding that book I had picked up earlier, with the weird circle on it. He placed the book on the shelf and grinned at us.

"You could say that!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms. "Next time, I won't be such a burden anymore!"

"What...you weren't a burden before?" America asked, frowning. England glared at him, huffing slightly. America shrugged. "Well, if you say so..."

"Now I can easily stop that guy." England said, waving his hands as if to convince us. I blinked, intrigued. He looked proud of himself, and I knew that he often boasted about being 'magically inclined' as he put it, but had never really believed him..."Though...only for a few seconds..." his voice suddenly faltered, and I frowned. "Well...okay...about two seconds...really."

"Two...seconds?" America asked, an underlying tone in his voice that seemed to go right over England's head. I heard it though, and turned to look at him for a moment, before turning to England with look of confusion on my face.

"W-what?" England stuttered, his face twisted in disbelief. "If I can replenish my magic a little more, it can be longer-"

"Ah, no-" I said, cutting him off. I waved my hand sheepishly. "I didn't...er...how can I put this..."

"Oh!" America suddenly exclaimed, reaching past me to point at something on the shelf. "Isn't that one of those clocks? On the shelf?" I followed his finger and felt the blood rush out of my face.

"I...see..." I heard my voice crack. "It certainly is one..." England heard the crack and looked over at me, then followed America's finger.

"Hm?" England reached forward to pick up the clock and I saw a bit of electricity spark between his finger and the clock. He pulled away, frowning. "Bloody hell...this clock is working with my magic!" he exclaimed, reaching forward again and picking it up.

"How...?" I asked, and he shrugged at me, turning the clock over in his hands and I watched confusion fly over his face.

"..._Monitum_..." he muttered under his breath, chewing the bottom of his lip in through.

"Anyway, can you break it now?" America asked cheerfully and I nearly gave myself whiplash turning my head to look at him so quickly. He gave me a sheepish look. "If I don't go through that even once, I won't know how to deal with it."

"You-" England started to say, a hesitant look on his face before he scowled. "Well, then I'll just sit back and laugh at you being all confused!" he crossed his arms and I felt panic welling in the pit of my stomach.

"Please...don't fight..." I muttered, causing them to look at me. The look of worry must have gotten to England and he lowered his hands, looking a bit sheepish. "Besides...we have already found an exit. There's no need to break the clock."

"Aww, but I wanted to experience it!" America exclaimed, pouting. "It's not every day one can do that thing...Can't I just try it once? Pretty Please?" I opened my mouth to object, but England beat me to it, his face twisted in what appeared to be annoyance.

And it was not the answer that I wished to hear.

"Bloody hell..." He grumbled, pulling a book out of his bag and opening it as he set the clock on a table. "I'll break it then! Just don't come crying to me later!" I let out a sigh, shaking my head. There was no way to convince him otherwise now.

"Ah...wait..." I muttered, causing England to look at me. "If we must break the clock, at least let me prop myself up. I do not want to fall over like the past few times." England nodded slowly, a look of hesitation passing by his face as I moved over to the other side of the table. I pushed myself up against the table and took a breath before nodding over to England, who huffed slightly and muttered something under his breath.

The clock shattered, pieces settling on the table in a heap. I frowned, gripping the side of the table in anticipa-

It was quite suddenly very dark, and damp. I couldn't place where I was, the musty smell making me wrinkle my nose.

"Aah, ve can finally escape!" that hoarse voice could only belong to Prussia, and I felt myself turn to look at him. "At long last..." Beside him was Italy, and shortly ahead of us was Germany.

"...Si..." Italy said, a frown upon his face.

"You're too slow." Germany said, waving a hand as he walked ahead of us. "I'll just go ahead." He disappeared into the darkness, and I frowned.

"I wish the others had come too." I found myself muttering, a hint of sadness in my voice. "Demo...they really like adventures."

"...Si..." Italy repeated, and I shook my head lightly. I could see the daylight filtering in ahead of me, and I let out a sigh. We were about to turn to go down the tunnel...when Germany let out a strangled yell that made my blood curl.

"Doitsu!" Italy instantly called out, darting forward and disappearing around the corner.

"Vhat happened?" Prussia called out, frowning when he got no answer. "Did you fall over?" He gave me a grin as I shook my head at the joke.

"Let's go." I said, and he nodded, making our way towards the source of the scream.

_Scriiitch_ I frowned as Prussia darted forward, leaving me behind.

"Mein Gott!" Prussia exclaimed, and I felt panic welling up within me, and I moved around the corner as fast as I could, stopping short at what I saw.

Germany was sprawled on the ground, holding his arm. I could smell the coppery scent of blood, and it wasn't hard to discern that his arm was bleeding. However, it wasn't the fact that Germany was on the ground that horrified me, but what was in front of him.

The monster stood, towering over all of us, its head nearly touching the roof of the cavern. I could barely see its face, but from what I could see, it looked smug, as if congratulating itself on cornering us. My eyes focused behind it, trying to ignore the sense of strength that I got from it, and saw that it had burnt the ladder, only a small remaining few sprigs of rope hung at the top of the wall.

"J-Japan! Bruder...Run! Quickly!" Germany shouted, turning his head towards us but keeping his sights on the monster. Italy took a few steps forward, and I focused on him. His face was almost devoid of color, tears in his eyes.

"...Dio...Perché?" Italy muttered, shaking his head and tightening his grip on the book in his grip, then he paled even more, a look of shock coming onto his face. "ah! America and the others!" I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back towards the stairs

"Go! Quickly!" I exclaimed and he nodded, darting into the darkness. I heard him hit the stairs at a run, calling at the top of his lungs for the others.

"Vhat are you standing there for, Japan?" Prussia suddenly said, taking a few steps towards me. I scowled a bit. "Let's go! Vest, come on! Quickly!"

"Verdammt!" Germany exclaimed, rolling out of the way as the monster slammed a claw down where he had been sitting a moment before. He got to his feet and took off at a run. "Just vhen ve'd finally found an exit!" As soon as he was on his feet, I turned and took off at a run as well. I ran blindly, groping clumsily at the wall to lead myself. I could hear the thudding footsteps of the monster, and Germany's heavy booted footsteps as I nearly tripped at hitting the stairs. I hadn't even taken two steps up them when there was a thud followed by a shout. Instantly I turned, jumping down the stairs and started forward to help Germany up.

_No...Don't..._

The monster beat me to him, slamming a hand down next to him as he tried to get up. He gave a strangled curse as the thing grabbed him, lifting him up by his throat.

"Germany!" I called out, feeling my body launch itself forward.

_Not him..._

_**Crack**_.

The noise echoed through the small space and I felt myself freeze, my eyes widen as I watched Germany go completely limp. His struggles to get free stopped with a strangled gurgle and the monster gave a noise before dropping him. There was a bodily thud as Germany hit the ground and limply rolled as the monster kicked him to the side.

He was dead, his eyes completely blank, staring straight ahead at me. They almost...looked accusingly at me...as if it was my fault...no. I couldn't...no! This shouldn't be!

"I...IIE!" I felt myself snarl, and launch forward, my sword drawn. _This would not happen!_ This couldn't be, there had to be something! This had to be a trick...but why hadn't...why hadn't I alerted Prussia? Would it have ended di-

Suddenly I was on my feet, running again. I had no control over myself, and I could hear Germany's booted feet hitting the ground behind me. He was alive...I almost sighed with relief...but skid to a stop as I heard the thud of him hitting the ground. It was the same...

"Puroisen! Matte!" I felt myself call out, causing Prussia to turn on his heel with a confused look. "Germany's fallen!" Prussia's face twisted and he took off at a run.

"Vest!" Prussia called out as he passed me.

"Just go!" Germany called out. "Don't come back!" It was too late, and I heard Prussia skid to a halt next to Germany. I took off at a run, to help them as I caught a glimpse of light reflecting off of Prussia's sword. "Verdammt! My foot got caught in a vine-" I got to them, falling to my knees to help Germany tug his leg free.

"Vhat the hell?!" Prussia exclaimed, getting in a defensive stature in front of the two of us. "Vhy can't anything go right for us? Just vhen ve vere finally going to get out too..." The monster seemed to falter a few yards ahead, as if not expecting all of us to be in one spot.

"Bruder! Nein!" Germany called out, pausing to scream at his brother. "Just run!" The monster gained itself again, starting back towards us and Prussia shook his head a few times, looking over his shoulder at us.

"And vhat if everyone else is dead, and ve're the only ones still alive?" he asked angrily, a snarl on his face as he faced the monster. "You two go back and get Italia. I'll take care of this!" With that the monster was on him, reaching forward to swipe him away. Prussia countered and knocked the claw away, launching himself forward in a blast of anger. His anger took a physical form, light exploding from his sword with a crack that sounded like thunder. I felt Germany's leg give, and looked down to find it free of whatever had held it. I took his arm and pulled him to his feet, and started running, hoping...praying that he was behind me.

"Verdammt!" I heard Prussia yell. "Go to fucking hell you ba-ACK" I turned on my heel in time to see Prussia go flying past me, slamming into the wall with a sickening crack. He let out a cough as he fell forward, hitting the ground with a thud. I felt myself frozen, and could feel Germany beside me the same way. Prussia attempted to get up once, glancing up at us. It looked as though he formed words before his red eyes widened and he fell into a fit of coughs, blood spilling onto the ground in front of him.

"B-Bruder..." Germany stuttered, and Prussia lifted his head once again, as if trying to grin before he fell forward, and did not move. All at once, Germany turned and growled lowly. _"Scheißkerl!"_ He launched himself towards the monster

"Iie! Germany!" I called out, reaching forward to pull him back, but it was too late. The monster was too close by then, and Germany went straight forward into a claw, the sharp edges ripping through the top of the man's chest as if it were butter. Blood splattered everywhere, and my vision was dyed red. No...this...couldn't...why? We were countries...nations...but here...here it didn't matter. We were people who could not die, but here...we could. We...We were _human. _

This wasn't right...this couldn't be right. I had to be able to do something...I had too! This couldn't happen, not this way.

_"Vhat the fuck, man?_" My eyes snapped open, and I found myself in front of the monster, Prussia beside me with his hands clenched at his side. I could see the burnt ladder behind the monster...this point. I felt my hand clench up..

Wait. My hand...I unclenched it, then re-clenched it. _I could move._

"Go! Get out!" Germany called out, and I focused on him. He was still getting to his feet, the monster about to hit him. I scowled, and forced myself forward, my sword raised.

_"Sorera o gai wa nai yo!"_ I felt the monster's claw hit my sword and I retaliated, a string of curses far more powerful that I had ever pulled out knocking the creature backwards.

"Japan, vhat the hell are you doing?!" Prussia nearly yelled, I could hear the anger in his voice. I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder, taking in him pulling Germany to his feet.

"Iku!" I called out, and Italy took a step forward, his face twisting in panic. "I'll hold it o-" I did not get a chance to finish. My concentration had been split from watching the monster, and it moved far faster than I had ever seen it move. It struck me in the side, slicing my uniform open and sending me spiraling into the wall.

I felt something crack and pain exploded as I hit the wall, sending black spots over my vision as I felt my body slump to the ground. I tried to move, to get up but I found that I could not; my arms would not support my weight.

"Japan!" I heard Germany call out, and I managed to lift my head to look up at him. His face was twisted in panic, and I saw the monster let out a growl, feeling the power pull off of it in waves.

_"I knew it."_ Italy's voice suddenly spoke up. I struggled to lift my head again, to look in his direction, letting out a gasp as I attempted. I vaguely saw the monster turn its attention back to me, seeming to assess my situation before letting out what could have been a demented chuckle as I focused my sights on Italy. My vision kept blurring, but I could make out the basics of his face. It was twisted in sorrow, tears streaming down his cheeks but...he was...smiling. "Japan...Germany...Prussia..." He shook his head a few times, his grip tightening on the book. "I'm so sorry...It looks like we couldn't make it again...It's gotten stronger than in the beginning..." My mind was so strained, I couldn't focus much on what he was saying, but..."I...I can't...I can't do this alone anymore..."

"I-Italia?" Prussia's voice wavered, and I saw him turn to look at the ginger. Italy shook his head, his face twisting in something akin to anger. The monster turned away from me, having assessed that I would not be getting up again. I felt my strength waver, opening my mouth, but giving a rather hoarse cough instead of the words I wanted to say.

"Mi dispiace..." Italy muttered as the monster leveled its demented gaze onto him. The monster gave a growl and started towards him...but he didn't move. My vision dimmed a bit, and I blinked, trying to force myself to focus.

"Trottel!" Germany cursed out as the monster rushed forward, gaining speed with its claw raised; aimed to kill Italy. I made a strangled gasp, the beginnings of a warning dying before it had a chance to even form, even as my vision blurred once again.

Then the monster stopped, letting out a growl of anger as it looked at what was now attached to its claw.

_Germany._ The man had pushed himself in the way of the monster, stopping the claw from hitting Italy...but by doing so, he had sacrificed himself. Italy's uniform was stained red, the claw mere inches away from his face as it protruded from Germany. The man raised his hand weakly, pushing Italy away.

_"führen Sie...Narr..."_ The monster let out a snarl and tossed Germany to the side and sliced, and I watched as Germany's head rolled off his shoulders and the monster seeming to glare as the rest of his body hit the wall. Italy did not move, his eyes wide and horrified.

"B-Bruder..." Prussia called out, before snarling in anger and launching himself at the monster. In the blink of an eye, I saw Prussia go flying one way, and his arm go the other way. Italy let out a choked sob as the monster turned its attention back to him. With a satisfied grunt, the monster merely slashed its claw forward, and connected with the top of Italy's chest and throat, slicing him open like butter. I heard him make a strangled cry of pain before he fell.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

My vision dimmed completely, and I found myself reeling over what I had seen. How...How could so many different scenarios end so horribly? Every single one of them, almost everyone had died. If I thought of something...I would only be shown another possible future...I would be shown the worst end possible, no matter what choice I made. I was at a complete loss at what to do, if there was even anything _to_ do.

_"Japan? Are you all right?"_

My eyes snapped open, and I let out a sigh of relief at finding myself back in the room with England and America. I was not being showed another scenario...I felt something grip my shoulder a little tighter, and I looked down to find England's hand on it. I frowned, not knowing when he put it there, and looked up at him to find both him and America looking at me with worry.

"...Hai." I replied, and I was glad that my voice was steady. America nodded before crossing his arms over his chest.

"That wasn't as much fun as I thought it'd be..." America muttered, and I turned to him. He looked slightly pale, and I frowned, wondering what he had seen. "...um...so, which one is real again?" England gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head slowly.

"Try to sort it out on the way back." He explained, turning away towards the door. "If you still can't figure it out, ask Germany. He seems to be immune for some reason."

"Right...by the way, England..." America took a step forward as England turned his head to him, and raised a hand. "You...look unfocused. Mind telling me how many fingers I'm holding up?" I felt confusion well up in me as America held up two fingers. I watched England's face twist into confusion.

"Eh?" England asked before shaking his head. "Two fingers, you idiot. Come on, we don't have time for such nonsense." the blonde brushed America's hand away and started walking towards the door. I moved to join them but felt myself waver, my strength fail for a moment. I reached out and grabbed the wall, steadying myself and chewed on the bottom of my lip. I did not truly want to face the others yet. I could still see their forms in front of me, variously cut up and...dead. I could still feel the pain in my back...What was I going to do...what...

"You coming Japan?!" America suddenly called, and I lifted my head, seeing his head peak around the corner with a grin.

"A-ah, yes. Sorry." I replied as his grin faded into a frown. I hurried over and he nodded slowly as he let me catch up. We moved to catch up to England, who was already down the hallway and opening the door, disappearing inside. America sped up; opening the door and holding it open for me.

"Ah, thank yo-"

"Nihon! Are you okay?!" I was interrupted by Italy, who grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with such panic in his face. I pushed his hands away, frowning.

"I'm fine, Ita-kun." I replied, and he nodded slowly, shuffling away a few steps.

"On a better note, I found an exit!" America exclaimed, and England snarled a bit.

"You found? Try _we_ found." England chided and slammed his hand against America's head.

"Yikes!" America winced a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "...that hurt!" Russia shuffled forward a few feet, a smile on his face as he moved to stand next to Italy.

"Oh, you found exit?" the man asked, and I saw Italy frown a bit out of the corner of my eye. I decided to keep my mouth closed, fearing that I would break down if I said anything.

"Yeah!" England grinned, and it was slightly calming to see him so excited about something. "We can finally escape. Come on, let's get out of here...this place creeps me out." Italy took a few steps towards the door, and I frowned when no one else seemed to follow. He noticed, and turned back to look at everyone.

"...Shouldn't...we hurry?" the ginger-haired nation asked, blinking at everyone. America scoffed, and I watched the color drain slowly from Italy's face.

"We secured an exit, so why should we have to leave now?" America asked, grinning as his blonde hair bounced a bit with his movements. "I want to explore a little! All I've seen is the basement...I want to see the rest of the place!" After a moment, Canada shook his head slowly, putting a hand on the bridge of his nose.

"...Germany, please go ahead with the others..." Canada said slowly, frowning and lowering his hand. Germany frowned.

"But ve should all-"

"When my brother is like this, nothing can stop him..." Canada interrupted. "Trust me, I know." Germany let out a sigh at this, and nodded his head.

"Vell, ve still have to make sure that the rope isn't rotten..." Germany muttered, putting a hand on his chin in thought. "Ve'll go ahead, just to make sure there isn't a probl-"

"I'm splitting up too-aru." China suddenly said, and I turned to look at him in slight horror. He gave a sheepish smile. "I saw some medicine that I'd never seen before. I want it-aru." I shook my head, but chose not to say anything. I felt my face twist into a scowl and I turned it away as everyone started to make their way out of the room. I didn't want people worrying about me...but...

"Japan." Prussia suddenly said loud enough for everyone to hear and I jumped a bit, turning to look at him. "Stay back. I vant to have a vord with you." I glanced back at everyone.

"But what about..." I started to say, but he cut me off.

"The others can vait for us in the other room." the albino replied, frowning. Germany stared at Prussia for a moment before nodding and grabbing Italy's arm and leading the boy out after everyone.

"Very well..." I muttered, watching the door close as Italy was drug out. As soon as the door was closed, Prussia took a step forward, trying to grin but failing.

"Vhat's eating you, Japan?" he asked, and I frowned, chewing the bottom of my lip.

"...What do you mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes a bit. Prussia was silent for a moment before leaning up against the wall, crossing his arms.

"I haven't been through it yet...but...you see things, don't you?" I felt my face twist into confusion at what he said, and he paused, frowning, before clarifying. "Vhen the clocks break." I winced unconsciously, and I could see a flash of worry pass over his face.

"...I..." I started to say, but faltered. What was I to say? How...

"C'mon! Spit it out!" Prussia took a step forward, and I frowned, wincing again. This pressure was getting too much for me to handle...

"...Gomen ne..." I apologized almost immediately, but found myself at confused as to why I had. "...I...was trying not...to show it..." Prussia uncrossed his arms, worry making itself known on his face as he closed the distance between the two of us.

"...You can tell me the details later." he said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I let out a sigh, not having the energy to brush his hand away. "Just tell me the important stuff." I blinked up at him before looking away and fidgeting with my hands. How would I even begin to explain? No, the better question was how had Prussia seen through my facade?

"I...I don't..." I started to say, and shook my head a few times.

"You need to say something, Japan." Prussia said seriously, laying his other hand on my shoulder and forcing me to look at him. "I vasn't the only one to notice, you know. For it to show so plainly on your face..." he left it hanging and I looked down at my feet.

"...I'm...not sure what it means..." I started again, and out of nowhere, I couldn't stop. "If I...If I make a choice, I'll lose someone...and if I follow a different path to save them, I...I end up losing someone else..." I turned my head up to look at him, and found his face twisted in surprise. I pushed away from him and turned away. "I've...I've tried so many different options...turned the possibilities over in my head...but it was no use...I...the more I tried, the stronger it was..." I felt my shoulders shake, my hands grip the sides of my arms and it was only then that I realized that I was crying. Quickly I raised my hand and whipped my face. "I don't...I can't do this alone anymore...I just...Watashi wa kore wa dekinai" I slipped into my own language, and turned my head away so that he would not see my face.

"Alleine?" Prussia suddenly asked, and I turned to him in confusion. His face was creased in a frown. "If you can't defeat it on your own, then how did you do it up until now?" I blinked at him.

"...When...it was necessary to fight?" I muttered, looking down and thinking it over. "I...defeated it with Ita-kun, and Doitsu-san...and with you...and I also fought alongside Rokoku-san and Chūgoku-san..." I stopped, not understanding his question. Prussia shook his head.

"Vhy did you stop there?" he asked, and my face twisted in confusion.

"I...I'm sorry..." I answered immediately and Prussia let out a sigh, crossing his arms as he leveled me with those red eyes of his.

"You've tried several options, Ja?" he asked, and I nodded slowly. "But...did you talk to anyone about it before you tried them?" I blinked

"Talked...to someone?" I echoed and Prussia scoffed.

"Do you really think you can come up with a solution all on your own when this fight involves so many people?" He asked, and I faltered.

"...Oh..." was the only thing I could come up with to say. I hadn't thought of it that way before, and I felt confused as to why I hadn't.

"You should have said something before!" Prussia exclaimed, placing his sword on his shoulder with a grin. "But I'm glad you told me. Kesese~ Now no one vill have to die!" He spun on his heel and walked past me, heading to the door. I stood there for a moment, staring at the place where he had stood, not understanding what he meant by that. Did he really think that just because I had said something...that everyone...everyone would be okay? That...That was impossible!

"N-Nani? Ch-Chotto Matte Puroisen!" I turned, calling out after him. He stopped and turned to me with a slightly annoyed look.

"Vhat? I'm sleepy!" he pouted, but then gave me a grin. "I spent all night keeping vatch, remember? C'mon! Let's go already!"

"Iie! Listen to me!" I exclaimed, shaking my head rapidly. He quieted, looking at me in confusion. "I-If we go to that place...Doitsu-san...he'll...ah, I mean...you would be risking your own life...Ita-kun would be too..."

"State your opinion precisely and concisely." Prussia stated, and I blinked at him. "You think too much." he gave a laugh. "That's vhy you're forgetting something very simple!"

"Something...simple..." I stood there, stunned slightly. I was forgetting something? I shook my head a few times, to try to clear it, but I got nothing.

"First off, remember one thing: Vhen you're that vorried about stuff, you should _tell_ people!" Prussia said, his voice soft, yet commanding. "_You_ have to let _us_ work together, and give yourself some breathing space. It's no good if you overload yourself." He turned back to the door, placing his hand on it and looking back at me with a grin. "If you remember something else, I'll give you extra points! Let me know when you remember~"

And then he was gone, the door swinging shut behind him. I stood there for a moment, my mind turning over the many possibilities of what could happen. I looked down; finding my hands shaking and I clenched them tightly, trying to calm them. The possibilities...so many different possibilities, and so many different ways that the monster...that..._Thing_...

"It's...stronger now, Puroisen-san..." I muttered, even though he had left the room. "It's gotten progressively stronger. Demo...what...can I possibly do? What...can we do?" I lifted my head to look at the ceiling and then drew Tachi out of its sheath. I stared at its blade, and frowned at it...frowned at my reflection in the metal. The distorted image showed a shaking nation with a pale face. Was that really me?

No, I had to stop thinking this way. I sheathed my sword and made my way to the door. I had to catch up to Prussia...quickly. I could only deal with the events to come as they came...and hope...wish..._pray_ that we all made it through, that the things I had seen were only tricks. I opened the door and found that everyone had already disappeared. I made my way forward at a jog, hiding the wince that wished to make itself known on my face as I passed Russia. He gave me a tilt of his head as I passed him and made for the door to the tunnel. I nearly ran into it, opening it and starting down the stairs as fast as I could. I couldn't be too late...I coul-

"Gah! I-itai..." I muttered, stumbling as I hit the bottom in a heap.

"There you are Japan!" I heard Prussia exclaim from somewhere next to me.

"A-ah...yes, Sorry. I tripped." I stuttered, and felt him reach down and pull me to my feet. I patted myself off, even though I couldn't see much, turning my head to see a darkened blue blur that I could only describe to be Prussia. I saw the blurred forms of Italy and Germany ahead of me.

"Aah..." Prussia let out a sigh from next to me. "Ve can finally escape! At long last..."

"Si." Italy said, turning to face us. I could barely see in the darkness, but what I could make out looked to be a sheepish grin on his face. "I just wish the others had come too."

"You all are too slow." Germany called out, striding deeper into the darkness, about to turn the corner. "I'll just go ahead."

"D-Doitsu-san..." I called out, but couldn't get my voice to work much more than that. There was no time left, he would fall, and I could not stop him. I was positive that our enemy had grown stronger as well...I could still feel the pain in my back...I had fought it...and lo-

Wait.

Something clicked in my mind. It was small, but as I thought about it, I realized it was a very big concept. Yes...Our enemy was definitely stronger. Each time it had gotten stronger, I remembered the feeling of my back...colliding with the wall with such force...Whenever I had glimpsed the next vision, it's strength and speed had increased greatly...

But it wasn't just that monster...

Germany's blood curling scream jolted me out of my train of thought, and I watched Italy jump almost a foot into the air.

"Ah! Germany!" Italy called out, panicked enough to use the man's full name. He darted forward, and I felt my hand go to grip my sword's hilt.

"Vhat happened?" Prussia asked, nearly laughing. He got no answer, and took a step forward. I looked over at him and found his grin had faltered. "Did...you fall over?" I moved my foot just enough to get his attention and he looked over at me. His face twisted slightly at seeing mine.

"...Iku." I muttered, and he nodded, suddenly running forward. I hesitated for a single moment.

_It wasn't just the monster that had gotten stronger._

I remembered letting loose that string of attacks...that I hadn't known I knew, and I remember seeing that blinding attack that Prussia had let loose...as far as I knew he did not know how to do that...so that had to mean that we had also gotten stronger. If that was true...then perhaps...perhaps we had a chance.

No. We _did_ have a chance. I nodded to myself. We had a chance, we definitely had a chance, and I would fight for it. Drawing my sword, I moved forward, around the corner and just as before, I came face to face with the scene I had come to know so well.

Germany, on the ground, was holding his bleeding arm as he glared up at the monster in front of him. I focused briefly on the burning ladder behind the creature before leveling the monster in a glare.

"...There it is." I muttered to myself as Germany scrambled to get to his feet.

"J-Japan, Bruder...Run, quickly!" Germany called out in panic, rolling to the side as the monster tried to slam its clawed fist into him. Italy instantly darted forward, grabbing his arm as the monster attempted to pull its fist out of the ground.

"Ve...Let's go, quickly!" the ginger haired nation said, his voice cracking as Germany stumbled to his feet. "I'm worried about the oth-"

"Kessesse!" Prussia let out a laugh, and I turned to see him with his sword over his shoulder, grinning at the scene before him. For a moment, I thought he had lost his mind...and it seemed that Germany thought the same as he got to his feet with Italy's help. "I see now...This is vhat you meant."

"Come on!" Germany said gruffly, pushing Prussia towards the door with his good hand. "Just run!"

"Tutti insieme!" Italy suddenly said, and I turned to look at him, finding his face twisted in confusion and horror. "That's it, if we run, we can still make it!" He grabbed Germany's arm, and started pulling him towards the stairs.

"J-Ja..." Germany faltered a bit, letting himself be pulled as Prussia quickly joined them. After a second I watched Italy let go and dart ahead. I hesitated just a moment. I knew...I was faster...I could...no. I...

"Japan!" Prussia suddenly called out, panic in his voice. I frowned, turning and darting towards them. Did he honestly believe that I would sacrifice myself this time? Any other day...I would, but this day was different. This day, I had seen what would happen, and I was planning on getting out of this hellish nightmare alive. Each step I took I mentally counted the seconds down in my head.

_Three...two...one...Now!_

"Gah!" As if on cue, Germany fell. He hit the ground and I skidded to a stop, forcing the wince that flared up on my face from the wound on my ankle...

"Puroisen! Matte!" I called out instantly, and the other turned on his heel. "Germany has fallen over something!" Italy froze as well, blinking back with wide eyes.

"Vest!" Prussia called back, taking a step forward.

"Verdammt!" Germany cursed. "Vhy here of all places...Go! I can't get this vine off, so just leave me behind!"

"Non! Doitsu!" Italy called out and darted back towards the fallen man. Prussia passed me by, grinning.

"Oi, Japan, you got the answer yet?" he asked as he passed, almost under his breath. I turned to watch him, my eyes narrowing slightly as he jumped right over Germany and sliced the monster with his sword just as it was about to attack him. A huge thunderous attack issued forth and I looked away, blinded momentarily. When I could see again, Prussia was staring at his sword. Slowly he grinned.

"Bruder!" Germany was looking up at his brother in confusion and shock, but he quickly hid it, almost snarling. "Vhy? I told you to go! Go!"

"Oi, Vest." Prussia said, looking over his shoulder at him "Is this really the time to vipe the floor?" Italy fell to his knees beside Germany, his hands hovering over Germany's shoulder, close but not touching. The boy was completely distraught and scared, but...he refused to leave Germany's side.

"...Mi Dispiace..." he muttered softly, and then gave Germany a watery smile. "Are you okay, Germany?"

"...Italia..." the German muttered, looking surprised at both the fact that Italy was still standing there, and that he had used his full name. My feet instantly started moving towards them, I knew that I could not let them do this on their own.

That had been my mistake.

I had been trying to solve everything on my own, to keep others out of harm's way when they were involved anyways. It was my own narrowed-mindedness that was what got us defeated. I had been blind to my own allies, and I cursed myself, knowing that if Prussia had not made me realize this, we would be dead.

I came to a stop next to Prussia, and he turned; hearing me approach. I caught his face twisted in slight hope, and I could not help the smile that came onto my face...His face twisted a bit more, almost in a grin that held a twinge of wariness in it; I suppose I looked a little angry.

"Koreha no watashi kotaedesu." I stated, leveling Tachi with the Monster in front of me. "The enemy is definitely stronger than before..." I hesitated, and he frowned a bit. "However, it is the same for us. Together, forces joined, we can defeat it!"

"Vell done!" Prussia exclaimed, and I narrowed my eyes at the monster in front of me. I would not take my eyes off of it...not this time.

"Idioten!" Germany nearly screamed as Italy pulled him to his feet. "Vhy did you come back?!"

"You reaaaally vant to know vhy I came back? Because-" Prussia asked, turning to look at him. It was then that the monster made its move.

"Soto o miru!" I exclaimed, and he turned quickly, blocking the attack with his sword. He winced a little from its strength.

"I...can't think of a reason _not _to help mein kleinen Bruder!" Prussia said, pushing the monster back.

"...Prussia..." Germany muttered, and I readied myself, watching the monster. After a moment, the man nodded. "Right. Let's go." he unhooked his whip from his belt and out of the corner of my eye, I watched Italy pull that book from his breast pocket. He opened it, following some of the lines before muttering something under his breath. The area around him lit up for a moment, and Prussia darted forward, rushing the monster. It was slow to react, but it still reacted; letting out a tone that was all too familiar. I turned to dart away, but I did not move fast enough. I felt my body shudder as the dark black and blue colors over took my vision, my strength leaving me and I was vaguely aware of a cry that left my throat...

"Japan! Prussia!" I heard Germany call out, and I stumbled, trying to gain my footing. I shook my head a few times, inspecting myself. I was still on my feet.

"Daijōbu!" I called out, not thinking to switch languages as Prussia let loose a set of quite...colorful words. I clicked my tongue a few times, watching Prussia trying to get to his feet. This angered me, and I flicked my sword before charging the monster, attacking over and over, each attack more powerful, mini curses charging themselves into the blade. I wasn't thinking much, and it didn't take long for the monster to get annoyed, knocking me away into the wall. I landed on my side with a cough, propping myself up and shaking my head.

Ironically, that attack might have saved my life, for at that moment Prussia let loose that thunderous bright attack that he had used earlier. I was blinded momentarily, left to stumble to my feet, blinking away the stars that now clouded my vision.

"Sorry Japan!" Prussia called out as my vision cleared. "Didn't mean to almost get ya!"

"Don't do it again." I almost snarled, giving him a glare and he returned it with a sheepish grin.

"Right-o!" He replied, almost dancing aside as the monster tried to strike him. "Italia! Vhat are you doing looking through that book of yours?!" I turned my head to look at Italy, keeping one eye on the monster. "This is a batt-Yikes!"

"...un momento..." I heard the boy mutter, and I turned my head completely to the monster. It had heard Prussia...it had _understood_ what the albino had said, and was now...Italy wasn't paying attention...

"Italy, Look out!" I called out, instantly darting forward and grabbing his arm; pulling him out of the way just as the monster took a swipe at him. We ended up sprawled awkwardly against the wall; fighting in such a confined space was so troubling.

"ah...th-thanks...sorry..." Italy muttered, and I looked down at him. He seemed slightly shaken, almost frozen, and I bent down to pick up the book that he had dropped.

_Loop 7 Day 2_

_I managed to find the key to the basement today. It was in the safe. Why it was there, I don't really know, but...if it's true...it'll soon be over.  
>This book is so odd, passages appear and disappear at odd times, and if I don't check it, then I might miss something. Today I read it, and there was a new ability. It's called Pescatore...and according to the book, it's very powerful. It'll take up a lot of my energy, but at the same time, it'll heal me and my friends. I can't use it more than once...maybe twice at max. I can only use it in emergencies.<br>Perhaps we'll be able to get out this time. I hope so...I'm starting to find myself more and more confused. I can't seem to remember certain things that happened in the past, it's all blurring together, and even the events in this horrid place are blurring. _

_I can't sleep anymore. If I do...I'll lose myself...I'll loo-_

Italy snatched it out of my hand, and I blinked, looking up at him in confusion. He was smiling.

"Thanks again, Nihon~" He said happily, and I faltered.

"A-ah, yes...but...what..." I started to ask about the book. It couldn't be a bible...a diary? He did not let me ask, instead he darted forward a few steps, and looked down at the book for a single moment.

_"Pescatore!"_ He shouted, and the area around him lit up with a bright white light, forcing me to shield my eyes. Blinking away the stars from my vision, I focused on Italy, noticing that he was staring at the book as if he wasn't expecting what had happened. I blinked, realization sinking in that my leg no longer hurt. I resisted the urge to look at it, instead blinking at Italy in slight shock.

"H-How..." I stuttered, and his head snapped up to me, the color draining from his face.

"Japan, look out!" the boy called out and I turned, dodging nimbly to the side and letting loose a quickly charged dismissal curse for a counter.

"Verdammt!" Germany cursed, lashing out with his whip. I came to a stop, watching the leather piece wrap around the monster's upper arm and entangling it for a moment...but only a moment. With a single movement of its arm, it sent Germany flying, crashing into me and sending us both against the cavern wall.

"I...Itai..." was all I could say, the bulky man on top of me squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"ficken Mistkerl!" Germany exclaimed, pushing off me and charging at the thing. I let out a cough, getting to my feet and rubbing my shoulder. I shook my head and stepped forward, charging my blade with curse after curse, stringing my attacks together with a skill I had almost forgotten I had. It had been so long since I had attacked so seriously...so fluidly.

"Japan, get out of the way for a sec!" Prussia called out and I darted backwards at his call. He let out another one of those thundering attacks from his sword before I heard a thud. When I turned my head, I felt the color drain out of my face at seeing the albino on one knee, huffing as he tried to get his breath back. "Scheiße...I think I'm out of strength..."

"Then get back!" I called out, finding my voice laced with slight desperation. He nodded, picking himself up clumsily to stand to the side and out of the way of the monster's claws. This angered me, and I raised my sword, forcing a dismissal into its blade. Out of the corner I could see Italy's knees shaking, and he raised a hand to wipe his forehead. I remembered the passage I had glimpsed when I had picked his book up.

_I can't use it more than once...maybe twice at max. I can only use it in emergencies._

I couldn't help but let out a snarl, feeling my anger rise. This monster...this...thing was forcing us to use every last bit of our strength. As my anger rose, I forced this energy into Tachi, but even then, I could feel my strength waning. I knew that this would be the last attack that I could do for a while; and with a shout I launched myself forward. The dismissal exploded, its power double that of its usual might, but at a cost. As soon as I had attacked, had darted back I felt my legs give out from under me and I fell to my knees.

"Japan!" Germany called out for a moment, and I raised my head, giving him a weak smile. He gave a shout and attacked; the leather of his whip cracking multiple times until finally, the monster flew backwards, crashing into the wall. Germany let out a huff, the snarl still present on his face as I got to my feet clumsily.

"Yes, It recoiled a little!" I exclaimed as Prussia let out a huff.

"Let's get out of here" he scoffed a bit, grabbing Germany's arm and pulling it a bit to get his attention. "Ve can't defeat it yet!"

"I told you!" I almost snarled, and Prussia gave me a sheepish grin. I shook my head for a moment, turning my body towards the stairs. "Still, let's go." I heard the other's start to run as well.

"Italia? You look pale, are you all right?" Germany's voice suddenly asked, and I turned my head to look over my shoulder at the younger nation. Indeed, Italy did look pale, as if he had witnessed something similar to what I had seen in the visions before. But there was a frown on his face, and he looked at Germany out of the corner of his eye before responding.

"I'm fine." He replied shortly, almost snappingly. "Let's go back." He didn't let anyone ponder on his tone, pushing me a little to get me to move faster. I frowned but nodded, speeding my pace up just a bit. With my leg no longer in pain, I could move much faster, and I hit the steps at a run, taking them almost two at a time.

We had made it. We had gotten past that scene with everyone intact and it made me almost giddy. So giddy that I barely saw where I was going, nearly running right into Russia in the hallway. I heard everyone skid to a halt behind me, struggling to catch their breath.

"Oh. You're back." the cold nation muttered, smiling before seeing our faces. "What is matter?"

"We...can't use that exit anymore." I explained, huffing slightly. I moved to go past him. "It's been burnt out, and that monster is after us, so we must run!"

"I see..." Russia said, and I heard the dark tone in it from where I was near the door. "Good thing we bumped into each other, da? Others should be back soon..." he muttered, and as if on cue, the door in front of me opened, France poking his head out with a pale face.

"So we can't use it anymore?" he asked, and I nodded as he pushed the door open for us to file through. I passed by at a run, a feeling of dread settling itself in my stomach. "Too bad...Let's just get away then." I filed into the next room, finding China fiddling with a bottle next to a cabinet.

"Long story short. Exit gone, run _now_. "Prussia said, grabbing China's arm as the man gave a shout of surprise. He didn't ask questions, placing the bottle in his pocket as he was drug and wrenching his arm out of Prussia's grip. I didn't even realize that as we ran down the hallway, we had passed Canada completely by. It was Italy who probably saved the poor nation.

"Canada! Come on! We gotta run, the Thing is after us and it took away the exit!" the ginger haired nation called out, and I turned my head just a bit.

"I-I see. That's too bad..." Canada muttered softly, turning on his heel and jogging to catch up with us. "Let's hurry then. America and England are in the room up ahead." Prussia reached the door first, and held it open as we all filed in one by one. I stopped by the door, placing my hands on my knees as I tried to get my breath back.

"Bloody hell, what is going on here?" England exclaimed, snapping closed the book he was holding.

"Yeah...What's goin'on?" America slurred, and Prussia was the one to answer.

"Ve got ambushed!" Prussia exclaimed. "The exit's gone, and ve barely got avay!"

"You...You can't be serious!" England sounded confused and slightly panicked, and I took a breath, looking up. I found myself in a small white room that looked oddly familiar, and the first thing I really noticed was that Italy had taken up standing in front of the other door. Almost instantly a feeling of ice cold dread settled in the pit of my stomach...

"Lock the door!" China suddenly exclaimed, causing me to jump a bit, and look at him. Then I looked over at the door, feeling the color drain from my face.

"H-Hai!" I stuttered, pushing myself into a standing position. I turned to the door and flipped the lock with ease, leaning up against it before moving to stand in between Italy and Germany. I let out a sigh of relief, thanking whatever god there was for letting us get away from that thing.

"Wow..." America muttered under his breath, and I turned to look at him standing on the other side of Italy. "So now we're all assembled in this tiny room..." I took in the look on his face, and for once, couldn't read him.

"Verdammt!" Germany suddenly exclaimed, and my attention jolted over to him. "Even though ve're all together here, our situation hasn't gotten any better!" I blinked at him, finding that line strikingly familiar. "Now ve're locked up in here, and that thing is after our asses!"

"Vest, don't be so pessimistic." Prussia said with a sigh, crossing his arms. "Vhat matters is that ve're alive. Besides, vith so many nations missing...someone's bound to notice and come rescue us!" I felt a frown come onto my face. This was so...familiar. It was as if I was forgetting something...something that was of extreme importance...

"Besides, we still need to connect the time we spend here with the outside world." China said, and I turned to him. "We have to keep breaking the clocks that we find-aru." I felt the color drain from my face.

"Ah...really?" I asked, hearing my voice stutter.

"That is best short-cut, da?" Russia asked, giving a smile, before frowning. "Except we will need strength back. We are quite tired, da?" Everyone fell silent at this. "Not from fighting enemy, but from running away."

"Maybe...escaping really is impossible..." Germany stuttered, causing the cold feeling in my stomach to get worse. I wracked my brain, trying to figure out what I was forgetting, raising a hand to my head in thought. "And now...now ve're probably going to get eaten one by one! That's vhat I vould do...if I vere that...that _Thing_!"

This...this situation. It was so familiar. I had heard all of this before. It had been...from one of those false memories...or was it? Which...which memory had it been? Germany had said that...then Prussia had gotten mad at him...but...after that? What happened...what happened after that?

"That's enough Vest!" Prussia exclaimed, as if on cue. He took a few steps forward, and grabbed Germany's tie, pulling his face closer. "Ve only lost one vay out! There are still many other vays!" I blinked at the two, at Germany's sheepish face.

"Bruder...Tut mir leid..." the younger of the two muttered, letting out a sigh. "Thank you...for vhat you did earlier. This time, I intend to make it up to you for saving me. I'm sorry I vas a burden." I heard Prussia let out a laugh, letting go of Germany's tie, and that same feeling got increasingly worse by the second. Why couldn't I remember? What...what was it that I was forgetting...I knew...I had been here, in this room before, but...I couldn't remember what had happened. I remembered the little argument between Germany and his brother, but after that...it was as if it was blocked, as if I had blocked it for some reason. Did that mean...something was going to happen? I needed to remember...

I heard a footstep. It was a single step, and it had echoed in the room, and I looked up to find it had been Italy. I took in his appearance, and found that he was gripping that book in his hands so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. His face was almost completely stony, so forced that it obviously wasn't natural the smile that he put on.

"Germany..." he started to say, but then his voice faltered, and I felt the color drain from my face. He hardly ever used Germany's full name...and the tone in his voice...It put the strain on me to remember the things that I had forgotten. "But...Germany, it's okay..."

"Nein." Germany stated, causing Italy to falter, taking a step back. Germany frowned, shaking his head slowly. "If I can't protect my allies and friends when I have the chance, then my training vas pointless. At the very least, I shouldn't be a burden to you." Germany let out a sigh, before smiling at Italy, and the smaller nation looked confused. "I'm sorry to you, too Italia. You've been fighting so well...without running away...I'm proud."

"Che cosa?" Italy asked, blinking a few times in surprise. His face twisted in confusion, as if he wasn't sure about what he was doing. "...Oh...uh...grazie..." he looked off to the side, his face twisting in an unknown emotion and I took a step forward. This wasn't...no... He turned back, giving a smile as his eyes scanned the people in front of him. "B-But you know...I think you can definitely get out now. You see, this is the first time that..." his voice died a bit, and he bit his lip.

"First time for what-aru?" China asked, tilting his head. France looked concern, taking a step forward, but at that, Italy took a step backwards, shaking his head.

"...What's wrong, Italie?" France asked as Italy's face twisted into an expression of sadness.

"Per favore...If...If you get out...just...just keep running." Italy muttered, and it was then that I noticed he was shaking; his entire body trembling like a leaf. But his face...his face held such an emotionless look that sent a pain through my stomach. "No matter what...don't look back...Don't forget about me...Please, don't blame me...Don't cry...and..." He paused for a moment.

It was what he said next that made everything I heard stop.

_"...make time..."_

I barely heard Canada speak. That line, those two single words triggered the flood of images in my head. This was...no..no, no, no! After that line...

"IIE!" I heard myself scream, barely seeing the others jump at it as I launched myself forward. I had to...do something, anything; I could not let that happen! That couldn't...Italy blinked a few times at me as if confused by my actions.

I was not fast enough. The door behind Italy bowed inward for a moment, before slamming off its hinges with a loud crash. The confused look melted off of Italy's face, replaced by a small smile, his grip on the book in his hand loosening slightly. It was as if he was...accepting this fate...

Just like in the vision I had, the thing that had supposed to have been fake, false, and just a trick...the monster emerged from the darkness beyond the door, it's hand gripping the door frame and sliding down a bit. This time, however, it did not stain the wood red.

"Wha..." I heard England stutter, and a few other voices. I tried to make it...I tried...

"Italy!" I heard my voice call out again, hearing the desperation in it. I had to make it...I had too; I couldn't let it get him.

"...It was scary...pero...pero...it was fun." Italy muttered, his face breaking out in a smile, even though his face was already stained with tears.

"Italia!" Germany called out, and I saw him launch himself towards the smaller nation as well.

But it would be too late. We wouldn't make it, I knew it...I had seen it...and I could only watch in horror as the monster raised its claw to strike my friend through the chest, just like it had in my vision.

And I could not look away as the monster launched its arm forward with unbelievable speed to end Italy's life.

* * *

><p><strong>LEGEND<strong>

**une œuvre d'art- work of art (french)  
>Amérique - america (french)<br>Beikoku - America (japanese)  
>Monitum - Warning - Latin<br>Perché? - Why (italian)  
>Verdammt - Damn (German)<br>Matte - wait (Japanese)  
>Scheißkerl - Bastard (German)<br>Sorera o gai wa nai yo! - You will not hurt them (Japanese)  
>Iku - Go (japanese)<br>Trottel - moron/idiot (German)  
>führen Sie Narr - Run you fool (german)<br>Watashi wa kore wa dekinai - I can not do this (Japanese)  
>Alleine - Alone (German)<br>tutti insieme - All together (Italian)  
>Koreha no watashi kotaedesu. - This is my answer (Japanese)<br>mein kleinen Bruder - My little brother (German)  
>Un momento - One moment (Italian)<br>ficken Mistkerl - Fucking bastard (German)  
>Che cosa? - What? (Italian)<br>Italie - Italy (french)**


	8. Italy: Deception

**_Hey everyone! How are you all? I'm Sorry for not getting the chapter out right away. This chapter was really hard to write. _**

**_BUT I DID IT!_**

**_and I'm dammed proud of it, I suppose. As promised, this is from Ita-kun's point of view! You do NOT know how hard it was to write from his pov though. GOD THAT WAS TORTURE._**

**_But I did it. _**

**_NOTE: From now on, Chapters may be a little shorter. They will no longer END on the end of an actual Hetaoni part. I will be ending them where I DEEM THE BEST. This chapter ends where it's supposed to, but I don't guarentee that Chapter Nine will end at the end of Part nine. _**

**_Also, I injured my arm towards the end of this, so I have to let it rest for a few days before I start copying down the script to chapter 9. So please be patient with me. _**

**_I hope you enjoy! _**

Chapter Eight: Italy; Deception

I heard the slam of the door behind me...I could feel the hot breath of that monster on the back of my neck, and I knew...I knew I was going to die. But I couldn't help but smile. I found myself wondering, how many times would this make? But wait...why did I think that? I mean, who would go back if I died? Ah...it didn't matter. All that mattered was the present, and the fact that despite that I was going to die in a few moments, I realized that I had fun. This time had been more fun than the other times. I couldn't place why though...

"...It was fun..." I found myself saying, opening my eyes to look at everyone. Japan had already started towards me...but I knew he wouldn't make it. Everyone was so panicked, and it made me frown. "I'm...I'm sorry..." I found myself apologizing, before closing my eyes and I tried to prepare myself for my own death. I wondered if it would be painful. Knowing the Thing, it probably would be...but I didn't know for how long. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long. I was just sorry that my last moments would be spent deceiving the others. I hated that...and even still, I couldn't help myself as I imagined what it would feel like, how much pain...

So I was surprised, even though I heard the whoosh of air as the monster thrust forward with it's claw, that I didn't feel any pain. None at all. What I did feel was a pair of hands against my back, pushing me forward a few feet. I stumbled, almost unable to keep my balance. I wasn't hurt...I wasn't...dead?

"...That kind of hurt." I heard, and when I turned completely around...

America had put himself in my place, the monster's claw going right through his forearm. The monster tried to pull its claw out of his arm, but America let out a snarl and used his other hand to keep the monster in place. I was in shock...why hadn't he let me...

"America!" I heard Canada call out, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the twin take a few steps forward.

"Wait! You'd better not move!" Russia called out, taking a hold of Canada's arm. The monster let out a growl, and I saw it's large beady eyes focus on me for a moment before going back to America. The blonde seemed to notice that, and he snarled again.

"Sorry, but Italy is my Atmosphere-searching partner." America said, surprising me even more. How...how could he say that now? After all that I did... "You'll have to settle eating an iron bullet!" I watched him go to draw his pistol, but the monster was quicker, raising it's claw to swipe at America. If that collided...

"America! In front of you! Dodge-" Canada started to say, trying to pull his arm out of Russia's grip

"England!" America cut in, stopping the monster's claw before it got to him with his good hand. I found myself looking over at England, and saw that he had his spell book open, and the area around him was glowing.

"yeah, that really bought me some time!" the Britain exclaimed, before putting out his hand, finishing what ever spell he was casting. "Impedimenta!"  
>I watched the floor light up and then the Thing quit moving. It just...stopped, didn't even move as America jerked his arm out of it's grip. I watched blood drip to the floor, falling from his arm freely. He looked at it for a moment before turning his steely blue eyes on me.<p>

"...it can't be..." I found myself muttering. How was I still alive? How had he moved that quickly? What was going on? I didn't get much of a chance to think on it, as America scowled at me and shoved me backwards with his good hand. I was sent flying, was America really that strong? I landed, slightly out of breath, in someone's arms, and when I looked up, it was Germany who was looking down at me.

"Let's go!" I heard America say, and Germany's face twisted into concern.

"Italy! Are you all right?" Ah...he was worried about me. He shouldn't be. He should worry about himself. I wanted to tell him that, but my mouth wouldn't move. It wouldn't work, I was stunned into silence.

"Get your weapons!" Vaguely I heard Prussia exclaim and I heard the ringing of metal as multiple people drew their swords and weapons. "Let's all attack together!"

"I'm ready to go any time!" China exclaimed, and I saw him shift into a fighting stance out of the corner of my eye.

"England you did a great job! You can stop now!" America called out, and my eyes shifted over to England. I saw he was on his knees, his face strained and his eyes unfocused.

"S-sorry..." the man muttered, falling against the wall behind him. "..you...take it...fr-from here..." I don't think I had ever heard England's voice so broken, other than inside this place...he had given everything he had in order to help me...it made no sense to me. I couldn't help but think back at all the other times he had done something similar...even as I watched his green eyes close and his head roll to the side as he passed out. The moment he was out, the Thing began to move again, shaking itself, it's black eyes glaring at everyone. Then they focused on me, and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my throat. I heard Germany let out a noise and suddenly I was being sat down.

"Stay here, Italy." Germany said, before unhooking his whip from his belt. I started to get up, but his forceful hands pushed me down again. "That's an Order."

"a-ah...y-yes sir..." I stuttered, somehow finding my voice and he nodded, before turning and cracking his whip. I had to obey him...that tone in his voice...he was about to kill someone, or something. It scared me, and I couldn't believe what was happening. I had been so sure...so sure that I was going to die. I could do nothing but stay seated and watch...watch as Japan darted forward and attacked. I wanted to say 'Stop...Run!' but I couldn't get my mouth to work again. I couldn't get my legs to work, even as the Thing let out that horrid attack that I had come to dread. I couldn't believe it as America was ushered over by Canada and surprisingly Russia. He was sat down next to me, and I couldn't help but flinch away from him.

"You stay here as well, brother." Canada said, and I could see the worry in his dark blue eyes as they flicked from America to me, darkened even more by a thundering attack from behind him. It had come from Prussia, and I blinked. This was new as well. Last time, Prussia hadn't learned that attack until much later...then again, the last loop he hadn't made it that long...

"Aww, come on, I'm fine!" America protested, and I focused on him, trying to tune out the fight behind them, even as France darted forward with his rapier drawn. I saw Russia look over his shoulder, his white gloved hand gripping the side of his water pipe in almost a death grip. He wanted to join the battle, I could tell...but why wasn't he? Why was he holding back?

I let out a yelp as a sword almost came in contact with my head, sticking within the wall behind me. I quickly turned my head to see Japan quickly backing away from the monster, holding his arm. No...his arm was bleeding...My head snapped over to Germany and I found to my horror he was on his knees, panting. No, no no no! This wasn't happening...they were going to get themselves killed!

"Get back you guys!" Russia suddenly called out, darting forward. "We'll take over!" Japan looked over at him, giving him a watery smile as he used his free hand to grab Germany's upper arm and almost dragged him over to us. Russia and Canada, as well as China went forward, starting to swing their weapons. For some reason, Canada pulled out a bow that I really hadn't noticed the nation had, and started firing it from not too far away. When had he gotten that...I couldn't remember...It was hard to remember specifics now.

Suddenly everything started moving really fast. I remember lots of shouting...I remember France passing out and landing next to me...I remember America getting to his feet, obviously ignoring the wound on his arm. Then after that, I remember Canada falling...right after China attacking. Russia caught the North American before he hit the ground, and tossed him over towards me. I remember he landed on top of France...and China wasn't far to follow. I remember Russia falling to his knees while letting out a dry laugh...and then it was over. I don't know...who gave the finishing blow to the monster...I really don't. Perhaps it was America...I...I'm not sure. Suddenly the fighting stopped. It just stopped.

"W-we defeated it?" I heard Japan's voice, and looked over, watching...watching the thing vanish. It's eyes were on me...it's last few seconds. I couldn't help but let out a whimper.

"I-I'm so awesome..." Prussia muttered, falling down on his rear.

"As expected from a hero!" America exclaimed, before I watched him falter. "Oh...we have to help England..." He walked over to the fallen man, who had miraculously managed to stay unscratched.

"Is he all right?" Germany's voice asked, and suddenly the other was next to me, his hand hovering over my arm. I was confused. "I don't really know what he did, but it looked like he used a lot of energy." I heard a snort come from Prussia.

"more like used all of it..." the albino muttered under his breath.

"He's fine!" America once again exclaimed, grinning at us as he moved his brother with his good hand. Amazingly, he moved England to where he was riding on his back. How...how did he still have that much strength? "He just needs to sleep a little and he'll wake up in no time! I just wish we could get him to a better place to sleep..."

"That's a more pressing matter-aru..." China muttered, and I looked at him. He had revived...as had everyone else that had fainted. My eyes scanned the crowd, everyone was thinking. I couldn't think of a place that was safe...no place was safe here...right? There hadn't been a safe place...not that I could think of.

"I see." Germany spoke up, and I turned to him. He looked so serious. "I'll show you the way." What...? What did he mean? there wasn't any place...

"What?" Japan asked, looking confused as he held his arm. It looked to be broken...or at least sprained.

"I've experimented it several times, so I think it's all right." Germany replied. "Japan, remember that thick iron door on the second floor?" Oh...that place...but...that was just a closet...I had hid there myself, at the beginning...

"What?" Japan asked again, before he seemed to remember. "Oh...yes, I remember."

"What are you two talking about-aru?" China asked, looking at the two in confusion.

"Let's go there..." Germany said, bending down to grab my arm and pull me to my feet. I winced, his grip was strong. "Finally...I'm going to be of some use, too."

"Understood. Let's go."

My legs felt like jelly...I literally fell the first time, if Germany hadn't have been there holding me up, I wouldn't have been able to get up. I couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't understand it. Why...why was I still alive...why had things happened like this? I was so confused...but I saw people starting to leave...and finally...finally I found my voice.

"Um...Listen!" I called out, causing almost everyone to look at me. Germany let out a sigh from beside me, and started dragging me forward.

"Quickly." He muttered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "We may have defeated it for now, but it's very likely that it'll come back again." I couldn't help but nod.

"...Yeah..." I couldn't stop it from coming out of my mouth, my head lowered. I needed...I needed to thank...I looked up, forcing a small, shaky smile onto my face as I made eye contact with America. "But...America. Th-thank...thank you..." I watched a frown appear on the blonde's face.

"...I think you should practice your smile a little more." America stated flatly, surprising me. "You just can't say that with that particular face." I lowered my head, unsure of what to say. In all of the different loops, America had never said something like that to me...and it confused me once again. So...so many things were happening in this loop that had never happened before, and it was confusing. How could I know...something wasn't a mistake?

"SHUT UP!" a voice screamed, and I jerked my head up, staring at the source. Prussia.

"Whoa!" Russia exclaimed, turning to look at the ex-nation with an almost shaky smile. Almost shaky. "What's the matter?" I watched the albino falter.

"Oh...s-sorry...er, did you just hear..." Prussia started to say, and I frowned. Hear? What had he heard?

"Did something happen?" Japan asked, looking concerned, even as he held his arm. I would have to look at that.

"N-no, it's nothing. Really, I'm sorry...it's just the stress..." Prussia muttered, looking away. Germany nodded slowly, still gripping my upper arm. I tried to wiggle out of it, because I had just noticed that my journal...it was lying to the side, but his grip was too strong.

"D-doitsu...I...I need to..." I started to say, but then someone was handing it too me. I looked up and found it to be Russia.

"You need this, da?" he asked, and I nodded as Germany forced me to move forward. "Keep a hold of it if it means that much too you."

"T-thanks..." I stuttered, and mentally hit myself. I barely could get my mouth to work...for some odd reason. I pocketed the journal, making sure it was safe in my breast pocket before trying to focus on where we, or I was being dragged, were going. But I couldn't...I couldn't focus. Sooner than I thought we were already at the iron door in the bedroom on the second floor.

"...This is a closet-aru." China muttered, and finally...finally Germany let go of my upper arm. I rubbed it for a moment, silently whimpering as Germany pulled open the thick iron door, revealing a flight of stairs, that disappeared into darkness.

"...was." was all Germany said as he once again grabbed my arm. Ah, why was he pulling me everywhere? I wasn't going anywhere...not yet, at least. He led us up the stairs, and soon, I couldn't see...

"Itai!" Japan's voice came from the darkness.

"Who's stepping on my foot-aru?" That was Chi-ow! Someone shoved me!

"ouch..." I muttered, using my free hand to rub the place where the person had hit me. I heard a thud.

"...So, who's on top of me~" That was Russia's voice...it sounded a little creepy in the darkness.

"Hey!" France exclaimed. "that's my hair! Isn't it a little narrow here? and...Dark?"

"Oh. Sorry." Germany said from somewhere to my left. He let go of my arm and I could hear him groping around in the dark. "There was a switch, but...wait just a minute. I'm sure it was here somewhere...Ah, there it is."

There was a flash of blinding light, I had to blink a few times in order to regain my sight, and then my mouth fell open. I was standing in a large room...it had supplies, tables, a kitchen, beds...everything...How...how had Germany found this place...What exactly was this place? Why...how had I not known about it? How had it gotten here?

"Huh." Russia said from my right. "Germany...did you...?"

"Wh-what the heck is this place-aru?" China exclaimed, and I turned to Germany...unable to believe that he had built this himself. The man was scanning our faces...and he nodded to himself.

"hm. That went over better than I thought..." he muttered to himself, watching Prussia run around the room excitedly. "Everyone is here. I'm relieved that we didn't lose anyone on the way, and that we made it here in time."

"AWESOME!" Prussia exclaimed, turning and grinning at him. "What is this place? Did you make it, West?"

I couldn't control my feet, well...I could, but it was hard. They were still weak from...my near death experience. I stumbled, but managed to right myself as I looked around in awe.

"...It's...It's amazing..." I muttered softly, but he still heard me and nodded in my direction.

"How did you do this?" France asked, and I watched Germany open his mouth, but he didn't get a chance to answer, for from America there came a moan. Not from America, but from the blonde on his back. England was starting to come around. I turned to look at the two, noticing the wince that America gave when England shifted on his back.

"Oh. Are you awake?" America asked, and England merely gave a moan. America grinned, and set the other down gently. I watched England stumbled, holding his head as if he had a headache. He looked around, surprised, and I knew exactly what was going through his head, even before he spoke it.

"Bloody hell, wh-where am I? Don't tell me we...got out?" he stumbled over his words. I frowned, and he looked over at us, his hopeful face falling. I felt a little sorry for him. "...I guess not..." he muttered, going back to looking around. I felt a hand against my back, and had to stop myself from jumping a few feet into the air. It was Germany, and he was motioning for us all to go towards a small incline with beds.

"We have much to talk about..." he started to say from behind me. "However, our first priority now is to sleep. We had better sleep first and talk later." At the mention of sleep, I couldn't help but yawn. No. That was bad. Sleeping was bad...at least for me. I couldn't sleep, no sleep for me.

"Yeah..." Prussia said, brushing past me towards the beds, all his energy seeming to be gone. "if we try to talk now, I won't understand anything..."

"I'm hungry too-aru..." China started to say, looking towards what seemed to be a kitchen, then he frowned and shook his head. "but, I want to sleep first. Lets do some basic medical stuff and then sleep." I nodded. That was good.

"America...you got hurt during that fight..." I heard Canada say, and looked toward him. The nation was trying to grab America's injured arm. "Give me your arm, I'll take care of it."

"I'm fine!" America said with a laugh, trying to wave his brother off.

"Is there a first aid kit of any sort here?" Canada asked, grabbing America's arm, and holding it down, looking over at Germany. Germany nodded.

"Yes. I placed the one that Italy found earlier on the shelf in the back. Feel free to use it." he said, and Canada nodded, dragging America over to the shelf. " Those of you who don't have any problems...sleep, please."

"But what about..." England started to say

"There's no need to keep watch." Germany interjected, and I felt myself look at him in disbelief. No...No need to keep watch? Had the stress finally gotten him to crack? "I've already experimented it countless times."

I couldn't help myself as I winced. C-countless...times...did that...did that mean he remembered? Or...had he gone out there, and purposefully gotten the monster to follow him? Either way...I didn't like that. Not one bit. I felt myself frowning, and forced my eyes up to make sure no one was watching me. No one was. That was good. I don't know what I would do if they caught on...that I knew things that they didn't. I was sure that Japan already figured something of the sort, he would glance at me from time to time...but other than that, I don't think anyone else suspected me. That was good...I needed that...in order to make sure...make sure that everyone got out.

I reached out and grasped Japan's good arm, forcing the man to look at me tensely. I felt a little bad, but I had to get my mind off of what I was thinking, and I forced a big smile onto my face.

"Nihooon~ Sleep next to me!" I exclaimed, causing the Asian nation to relax and smile. "You too, Germany! I'll sleep in the middle!" Japan let out a small laugh, nodding.

"Yes, of course." he replied, patting my hand. "It's been so long since I laid down for a while..." I watched his eyes dart over to the beds tiredly, and frowned.

"But first..." I started to say, and his eyes flicked back to me. I led him over to where Canada was still wrapping America's arm, him fighting me the entire way.. America's coat was off, and he looked...different as he sat there grudgingly letting Canada work. "Your arm." I said, and Japan almost deflated.

"...it's fine...it's just sprained..." He tried to tell me, pulling at his arm. "It'll be fine in the morning..." I didn't let him continue, merely started wrapping his wrist. Japan let out a sigh. "...This is the second time...you've had to do something like this..." He sounded...ashamed of himself, and it made me frown.

"So? I like helping out, I told you that before!" I replied, forcing happiness into my voice. Japan didn't seem to notice the blankness of my voice, or the fakeness. As I wrapped, America got up and made his way to Germany, asking something but we were too far away too hear. Canada let out a sigh as I finished.

"This place..." Canada started to say as Japan moved his arm around a little "...it's above the ceiling of the second floor. He found a really good spot..."

"Yes." Japan replied, nodding his head as Russia passed by going towards the beds. "Even our enemy wouldn't guess where we are." I winced, wanting to tell him not to jinx it...but I kept my mouth shut, moving towards the kitchen. I needed to keep myself awake as long as possible, leaving Japan and Canada to talk. I looked down, at the different vegetables and bread that Germany had managed to find. Oh! I could cook! That always took my mind off of things! It would keep me awake too! I took a knife and started cutting some lettuce. I would make everyone sandwiches! That would make them happy, even if I couldn't make pasta. I didn't have enough noodles for that, nor enough sauce...did I even have any sauce? Nope. No sauce. Ah, oh well. That was okay! I set myself to chopping again. Let's put some tomatoes in there too!

"Italy..." someone said and it caused me to jump about a foot into the air. I turned, oh, it was only Japan...who had a worried look on his face. He had taken off his military jacket...now he was only in his undershirt, which was...also long sleeved...goodness, didn't he ever get hot? "Aren't you going to sleep?" I must have looked surprised, because he frowned. I forced a big smile on my face.

"I'm making something for us to eat tomorrow when we wake up!" I replied. "It can't be pasta~ But you'll still like it!" Japan smiled, I suppose my grin was...addictive?

"Is that so?" he asked, his voice calmer than it had been. He had been worried about me. "I look forward to it, then. I'll give you a hand later, if yo-"

"No, I've got it!" I interrupted it. "There isn't that much food, and you need your rest!"

"A-ah...I see. Very well then. I'll leave you too your work..." he muttered, looking slightly put off, and he wandered off. I watched him talk to Germany for a moment, before the man pushed him towards the back, where there was a door. Then Japan disappeared into that room and everyone went their separate ways. I quickly finished making the sandwiches, and then stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do next. Most everyone was asleep now, and Germany was looking at me in concern. I know I looked tired, but...I just can't go to sleep...I can't...

"Italia...you must get some rest...you look exhausted..." a voice said, and I spun on my heel for the second time that day. It was Germany, looking at me in confusion and worry.

"A-ah...I'm okay~" I stuttered, but he just continued to look at me. I couldn't help but shrink under his gaze. "R-really...I'm all right..."

"Italy. Come on, everyone else is asleep except you and me now." he said and grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the beds. I tried to fight him...but he was stronger than me at the moment. My strength...where had it gone?

"A-ah, no...I mean...but I..." I stuttered, even as he tossed me into the bed beside Japan. Japan stirred slightly, opening a sleep glazed brown eye to look up at Germany and me.

"...shh...sleep...kudasai..." the Asian slurred, before closing his eyes and burrowing his head into the pillow. Germany winced a little before pushing me down until my head touched the pillow. Almost instantly a wave of grogginess hit me.

"Get some rest Italia...it'll be okay, we're safe here, look, you're already almost asleep..." I heard Germany mutter, and I could feel blankets being placed on top of me. D-darn it...I...I couldn't fall asleep...I...If...my thoughts weren't coherent anymore...No...I couldn't...couldn't fall asleep...I..."Italy...I don't know why you're fighting, but you need rest. If you're scared...It's okay. Just rest. Please..." Germany's voice started fading, I couldn't...couldn't fight it anymore...I just...couldn't. His voice...it was so...lulling. I felt myself fading off, and I desperately tried to fight it, I didn't want to loose...loose...myself...ag-again...

_I was in the room with the fireplace, and I looked around me. Germany was standing above me, oh...I was sitting down. Russia was in front of the large table...China was beside Russia...oh, England was by the door. Huh...where did everyone else go? Oh...right...wait, wasn't..._  
><em>The door opened, and in came Prussia, looking a little worse for the wear. His clothes were stained red, and as I looked around at everyone, I noticed their clothes were stained red as well, even my own...I looked at Prussia's face and couldn't help but get up. There was a pain in my leg, but it didn't stop me. Something about his face...<em>

_"Prussia!" I found myself calling out "What happened to Japan?" Eh? Was...was Japan hurt? The look on his face...it said it all. Japan was hurt...and hurt badly...no...not him..._

_"...He..." Prussia started to say, and I watched his face twist into sorrow...no...not him. It couldn't be..."...he fell asleep...Very...v-very deeply..." The room went silent. This...this wasn't happening..._

_"...no..." china muttered. I could feel tears starting to go down my face._

_"...So...now, we're the only ones left." Russia said, stating the most horrifying fact of their lives to date...as he usually did._

_"Ni-Nihon...is..." I heard my voice crack, and I felt sobs wracking my body. I could also feel their eyes on me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tried to cover up my sobs, but I couldn't...even as I heard someone punch the wall. I wiped my eyes and found it was England._

_"BLOODY HELL! We failed again!" the blonde exclaimed. "What are we going to do? We've got the key...now we can..."_

_"When we've lost so many?" Germany suddenly spoke up, and I tried to stifle my sobs. "I can't." Wait, what? He...he couldn't be serious..._

_"...Yeah...there is no point." Russia agreed. "Why go back with so few? So many nations have been eradicated. We are so few now...so alone." England sighed._

_"...Yeah, I agree. Let's leave this key to our next selves." England said, and I finally managed to get a hold of myself. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I had to tell them...I had to tell them it was my fault..._

_"...I'm sorry."_

_"Hm? What's wrong?" Germany turned to me, looking confused. I couldn't...I couldn't look him in the face. How many times had he...had...he..._

_"Italy, you didn't do anything..." Prussia tried to say, but I merely shook my head. I couldn't...couldn't keep doing this..._

_"I'm sorry. It was me." I found myself saying "It's...It's my fault. Because...Because I..."_

I awoke with a muffled shout, sitting straight up in my bed. For a moment...I didn't know where I was. I couldn't...couldn't remember.

"Ve!" I exclaimed, before covering my mouth. "a...a dream..." My heart...it was beating so hard. I had to place a hand on my chest in an attempt to calm it...and as I did that, I felt...

"My journal..." I muttered, pulling it out, and I sighed. "I guess...it wasn't quite a dream..." I couldn't help but frown. "I hate this...even here, it's affecting me." I knew it was true. My memory...I was remembering so many things. I couldn't...I tried so hard, so hard to remember things from the past, but...but I couldn't...I knew exactly what was happening. It was backlash. It had to be...and I couldn't help but look at Germany, who was sleeping soundly in the bed next to me.

"...When...when did I first meet Germany?" I asked myself, and I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. "What was the alliance that bound us together? I...When I was little...I...I made a promise to someone...didn't ?" I couldn't answer these questions. I wanted too, I wanted too so badly, and I felt myself sigh, looking down at my hands. Even though there was nothing on them...I could still see the blood that had caked them numerous times before. "...Maybe I'll remember if I can get out of here? Get...get out of these never-ending loops?" I was silent, listening to it rain outside. Then...I had forgotten where I was...this room... why was it here again? Oh...yes, Germany had made it. Wait...

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips, and I bolted to my feet, looking around at everyone that was asleep.

"Everyone...is breathing...right?" I hushed my voice, and winced at the tone of it. I walked around, looking at everyone...trying to see if they were still...still alive...they had to be! I hadn't made a mistake this time! I took a step, and there was a loud creak as I hit a loose board, and I couldn't help but freeze. I heard shuffling...and looked over to see Japan rolling over. "Ah...thank god...Japan...he's moving...everyone is breathing..."

I climbed back into bed, pushing my legs under the covers, but didn't lay down. I just sat there, trying to thin, trying to remember. I couldn't even remember when I had gone to sleep...but...I also didn't know this place existed. This time...this loop...it was so different. Everyone was together. I...didn't really think I'd still be alive. But...I had come this far...with them all...what was next? Ah...yes...I had to...I would have to trap them. It was the only way. I hated it. But...I couldn't do anything else...they'd only get in my way. I knew exactly where the key was, I knew exactly what was going to happen. I could remember that much. A-ah...my thought process was all spacey. I really did hate this. The longer I was here...the more exhausted, the more strained I became.

I found myself pulling the journal into my lap again, opening it up and reading a few pages.

"...Loop Seven." I read to myself. "I can't remember much of the previous loop. I wonder what that means. It gets...blurry at a certain point. I've also started loosing myself. I can't sleep anymore. If I do...then...then I dream. It's not just the fact that I'm dreaming...it's the fact that...I dream of them. Their deaths...over and over...they play in my head." I stopped, letting out a sigh. "I can't get them out, no matter what. And now...I can barely remember who I really was. Was my name Ryuuzan? Or...was it something else? In that one room...there are so many names, so many...Which one...is mine?" I sighed and flipped the page, only reading the one line it held..._I lost him. I...I lost him. Not him...I had done everything right that time! Why did it have to be him? Why..._That was the last page that the old Ryuuzan wrote. I don't know what happened to him. Perhaps he got away, but I don't know...I frowned. I needed to prepare.

I got up once again and got a flashlight out of my bag that someone, probably Germany, had laid next to my bed, and put the bag over my shoulder. I waited until I got to the stairs, before turning it on. The Thing wouldn't attack me right now, I had time to prepare. I flipped the switch on the lantern, made my way down the stairs. I had to go to the basement. I had to put everything in place, and I grabbed a box in the bedroom. It was just a little box...big enough to keep something in it. I cradled it in my hands, trying to open it. It...wouldn't open. I tried again, before shaking it. Nothing. No sound came from it. It was empty.

Perfect.

I made my way out of the room, as silently as I could, going down the stairs. I needed to put it in the basement, in the cell. It was the best place to keep them. I knew this, as I made my way down the white hallway and into the cell. I placed the box on the furthest end of the cell, close to door of the room. Satisfied, I made my way back to the others, climbing back up the stairs and into bed. I made the mistake...of laying my head on the pillow. Almost instantly I was fighting once again to stay awake. I tried to sit up, but my arms wouldn't work. Ah...I was so tired...but... I couldn't sleep anymore...If I did...I'd...I'd loose myself, just like the Ryuuzan before me. I needed...needed...to what? Oh...yes...I...I needed to stay...stay awake...stay...s-stay...

The next thing I knew, I was startled awake by someone shifting in their bed. I jolted up, noticing that no one was awake. Phew...I needed to stop sleeping. I pushed the covers off of me and started towards the kitchen area. I had to prepare the breakfast! Needed to keep my mind on track, remember what I came here for. I had to figure out how to get them into the cell, and I thought about it, even as I placed the food on the table.

It wasn't long before people started waking and making their way towards the table. First it was China...then Germany. France, England, and Canada came after that, then came Japan, Russia, and America was last. I sat at the table and grinned at everyone as they found that I had cooked food for them.

"What's this-aru?" China asked as he sat down. I merely smiled.

"I made breakfast!" I exclaimed, trying to look proud of myself.

"...How did you get up before me?" Germany muttered, running a hand through his hair, slicking it back into it's usual position. I couldn't help but smile wider, but I didn't answer.

"Oi, what's that smell?" There came France...and the others. Soon everyone was eating, wolfing down what I had made them. It made me happy to know that they liked it.

"Well..." Germany said when everyone started calming down. "Everyone has rested, so can we begin our conference now?"

"Sure." Russia said with that ever-present smile that made me shiver a little. "I'm full...and I don't feel tired anymore. So be my guest~"  
>China let out a happy sigh.<p>

"Italy's food is really good. He's been working so hard; I'm impressed-aru!" I was taken aback at that. It wasn't every day that I was...complimented...and it made my heart hurt at what I had to do. If they had any idea...they wouldn't be complimenting me. However, I forced a laugh out, and a smile.

"...Thanks!" I forced out, and hoped that no one noticed. No one did.

"Well? Who's going to speak first?" France asked, waving his fork around. Everyone went silent for a moment, and I saw Canada turn to America, who had just finished his sandwich.

"America, this all started from a single word from you..." Canada said, and I mentally winced. No...it didn't Canada...I wanted to say that, but It wasn't the right time for it. "But you have nothing to do with it, right? We can assume that it's just a coincidence that it looks like Tony?" Canada took a breath as America wiped his hands off. "That's...all I want you to confirm..."

"You really think they look alike?" America asked off-handedly, looking confused. "I don't think so, though...anyways...I definitely have nothing to do with it." Suddenly his eyes were on me. I felt my own widen for a moment, before I tried to be steely.

"Yeah?" Prussia asked, then cursed in German under his breath. "Then, if we are to believe you, we're in even bigger trouble." America looked away from me, and I almost let out a sigh of relief, but held it in. He looked at Prussia in surprise, then his eyes scanned everyone.

"...You don't blame me?" It was silence...dead...silence when he said that.

"...What?" Japan finally asked, breaking the silence. America frowned, trying to make eye contact with me again. I looked away this time, down at my hands in my lap. America was being blamed for something that I did...and he wasn't telling the truth...why?

"It's pretty much my fault that you got dragged into this. If I hadn't bugged you about it, it never would have happened." America explained, for once so sober and serious, it had everyone silent, even England. "I'm...rather disappointed. I thought you'd blame me more. But it's okay for you to get mad at me now..." I had to wince at that, but surprisingly no one noticed.

"America..." Japan muttered almost dejectedly. I couldn't tell what he was thinking with that tone, but he shook his head.

"...Is that really what you think?" China asked after a few moments of silence. He let out a sigh as England put his head in his hands.

"Bloody Wanker, you really have hamburgers for brains." England groaned, looking up at America, who had a questioning look on his face. "Stop spouting nonsense." Canada let out a chuckle.

"Well...sure. This may have started with a word from you..." Canada said, and once again, America tried to catch my gaze. "...but we're the one's who went along with it, eh?"

"Yes, yes. We could have chosen not to come..." France interjected, grinning. "but we chose to come with you."

"You're the one who laid out the rails..." Russia stated calmly, and America's eyes were drawn away to the cold nation that he had once hated so desperately. "...but we are the one's who chose to walk on those rails. It's not your fault." America let out a smile, and he turned back to me.

"I see...Thank you. If you say so, I-" His eyes met mine for a single second. That's all it took for tears to start welling up in my eyes. I felt my face twist and

I turned my head away, earning a look from Germany. He frowned, before shaking his head.

"That's why we need to work together. By joining forces like never before..." he paused to let that sink in before continuing "...we'll make it through."  
>Those words...they were meant to give moral, but they gave me the strength to go ahead with my plan. I didn't know how I was going to do this...but I had to start.<p>

"Hey!" I exclaimed, mainly to get their attention.

"What?" Germany almost snapped, and I shrank back a little, my confidence waning. He seemed to notice and sighed. "Sorry...what is it Italy?"

"...Um...well...Can you listen to me? There is...something I want to tell you." Yes, this was a good way to do it, but I had to get them...I had to get them down there. I looked around, and Japan...I knew it. Japan knew I was up to something. He was looking at me in surprise, but there was hope in his eyes. Shoot, I hated to kill that...

"S-sure...go...go ahead" Japan stuttered, and for a moment I lost my voice.

"Then..." I started, and steeled myself. "can you all come with me to the basement? I know this sounds crazy, but if we're not there, I can't talk." Sure enough, everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. I kept my face straight. I knew I had to keep with this.

"...The basement?" Prussia exclaimed, his already pale face a little paler. I didn't blame him after what had happened in there. "Can't you just talk here?" I faltered at that, how could I explain to them...I couldn't. I couldn't just tell them 'hey, I'm going to lock you up so you don't get in my way' and go on with the day...I just couldn't.

"It's...really important. So...please. I feel I'll only be able to talk if we're there."

I was shaking. I could feel it. But I couldn't give in...I wasn't going to! Surprisingly, Germany...for once gave in. He gave in, and let...let me have my way. I was so surprised.

"Hmph. I see. Then let's all head down there. But before that, I also have somewhere I want to go." Germany said. Oh, so that's it.

"Where" England asked, and Germany looked at him.

"The...cave with eh burnt ropes. I saw something lying on the ground, but...I couldn't pick it up at the time."

I felt the color drain from my face, and I watched as Japan paled too. Why on earth would Germany want to go back there? Then Japan nodded, forcing a small smile.

"A-All right. Let's all go together then."

"Ve~ Thank you." I said, and everyone left the table, moving down the stairs and out into the bedroom. I saw Japan glance at me out of the corner of my eye, but I tried to ignore it as we made our way to the basement. Everyone was tense. But I knew we wouldn't be attacked. Not yet. It would only attack me, anyways. It had already had the pleasure of killing everyone else. It only wanted me. I tried to focus on where we were going and soon we were standing in the room that lead to the cavern.

"We're keeping watch here, so take care, okay?" Canada suddenly said, and I turned. He, along with Prussia, China, and England were standing by the door.

"It's dark down there though, so be careful." Prussia said, pulling up out a chair from the table that was in the room. He sat down and put his legs on the table, grinning at us.

"...If anything weir comes up, just yell, and I'll come running!" China said and we all made our way down. England also said something that sounded like he wanted to cook or something, and I paled a little as we went down the stairs.

Once down there, I wandered a little ahead of everyone. Something tugged at the back of my mind. I had...hidden something here at one point...hadn't I? I couldn't remember...

"What is the matter, Germany?" I heard Japan ask, and I turned to look over. Germany was frowning, that much I could see in the dim light.

"Nothing...I mean...well..." Germany's voice faded, and I frowned. That wasn't like him... "I just really wanted to remove the obstacle that made me fall before."

"I see." Japan nodded. "That's a good idea. Someone could trip over it and get hurt." Ah. Leave it to Japan to think of everyone else...he was such a good friend, even if he was reclusive. It made me hate myself for what I was going to do. It would probably break our friendship...but as long as they got out alive, that was all that mattered to me.

"Yes, exactly." Germany replied, and I noticed he was bending down and feeling of the ground where he had fallen. "...but it's odd. I can't find a single vine or stone."

"EEEEH?" America exclaimed, making me jump. I had forgotten he had come. "What the hell? It's like a horror movie! Stop saying those things!"

"Well, it is dark in here...Did you look properly?" Russia said, his voice as airy as usual. It still made me shiver, even now.

"I'm sure it was right here. But...there's nothing." Germany muttered, shaking his head. "No obstacle. There is no stone, no vine...no nothing. It makes me wonder if there was anything there to begin with..."

I felt myself shiver again, I knew exactly what he meant. There would be nothing there. No matter how hard we looked, there would be nothing. Something had entwined his foot then, but it would not be there now.

"...Huh. It's like someone tripped you and wouldn't let you move..." France muttered, and I looked over at him. It was as if he had read my mind.

"A-actually..." Germany stuttered, and I felt my frown deepen. "I only assumed it was a stone or a vine. But now that I think about it...well...it felt like someone or something had grabbed my ankle." America let out a shrill scream, one that I thought could never come out of his mouth. I turned away at this, looking around. I needed to remember what I had hidden here...what was it...

"Grabbed...it's like...a hand sprang up from the earth and grabbed your ankle~" Russia's voice said, and he sounded oddly excited. I turned and walked a few feet away, trying to focus. I couldn't...what was it...

"...I-Indeed! Now, lets go to the place where...Ita-kun will talk to us." Japan suddenly said and I jolted at the sound of my name. I hadn't really been paying attention, and now they were turned towards me.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! Uh...the cell where Prussia and the others had got in. That's where I want you to go." I replied, and Japan nodded.

"Understood. Now, let us just forget about this incident and go to the other room." he said, and motioned for everyone to leave. I was reluctant, I hadn't found what I was looking for, even if I couldn't remember what it was. Germany was ahead of me then he turned to look at me.

"what have you been looking for, Italia?" he asked, and I jumped.

"Huh? N-Nothing..." I stuttered, and he must have wrote it off as me being startled, even though it wasn't. I was nervous. He started to turn back to leave, but he paused...and I soon saw why.

"Hm? What's this?" he reached over and grabbed a shining piece of metal out of the wall. That...that was it! I don't know how I knew, how I remembered, but that was what I was looking for.

"Oh!" I couldn't help the gasp that left my mouth, and he looked at me oddly before looking back at the metal piece. He weighted it in his hands, before frowning.

"So this is what I saw. It might be useful..." he muttered, and I silently begged him to hand it to me...but he didn't, he stuffed it in his pocket. "I'll take it with me."

"...Right..."

We went up the stairs, and everyone was waiting.

"What took you two?" England exclaimed, and I shrunk back.

"I found what I had seen. It was a piece of metal. It's in my pocket, just incase it comes in handy." Germany exclaimed, and it put everyone at ease.

"Uh...right...th-this way then..." i stuttered. I needed to get them into the cell as soon as possible. I led them to the cell, and stood in front of the cell door as everyone came in. I couldn't feel any color in my face...I hated what I was about to do.

"Before I say...anything at all. I have a favor to ask you all." I muttered, but surprisingly everyone heard me.

"Sure. What is it Italy?" America said cheerfully, and I had to hold back my wince.

"You see...there's a box in the cell, right?" I asked, and they frowned.

"Yeah. that one, right?" China asked "What about it-aru?" I opened my mouth to speak, but Prussia exclaimed something before i had a chance too.

"The hell?" he exclaimed "Was that there before?" I had to give him props for remembering...and I couldn't help but smile, though I tried to make it look sheepish.

"Can you all open it for me? I tried, but I couldn't open it, and I have a feeling...what's inside is important..." America surprised me once again, and grinned at me, flashing me a victory sign.

"Then I, the hero, shall open it!" he exclaimed and made his way into the cell, followed by China and France.

"I wonder what's in it-aru" China muttered and France merely laughed.

"What's in the box?" Canada asked, and I turned to him. I couldn't help the flash of a frown that appeared on my face.

"Err...Hope?" I offered, and he frowned as I heard grunting coming from the cell. America was trying to open it with his good arm. It wouldn't open, so he tried both arms, wincing at the strain it put on the stitches that Canada had put in there.

"Gah! America, don't strain yourself!" Canada exclaimed, and rushed through the gate and over to him, yanking the box out of his hands.

"What the hell? It won't open at all!" America exclaimed and England let out a frustrated sigh as he too made his way over. Prussia and Russia also joined him.

"You're pathetic, Give me that." England said and Canada handed the box to him. He also tried to open it.

"Maybe it's locked?" Russia offered when even England couldn't get it. Germany grumbled from in front of me, and started forward. I panicked. I needed that metal piece!

"Let me try." Germany said and I took a few steps forward.

"Germany..." I muttered, trying to get his attention. Japan looked at me for a moment as Germany turned around.

"What is it?" Germany asked, as Japan gave a little bow, moving past Germany.

"I'll go to the others, perhaps I can be of assistance, Tachi can cut numerous things." the asian said and went into the cell. I was silent for a moment

"Ah. right. I'll be there in a second." Germany replied before he turned back to me. "what is it Italy?"

"You just found something in the cavern, right? Maybe it's some kind of clue...you think I could see it for a moment?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. He dug in his pocket, bringing out the piece of metal. It was circular in shape.

"You mean this? I don't think it's much..." Germany said, before handing it to me. "But...oh well...it doesn't hurt to keep it."

The moment it was in my hand, I knew this was the right piece. I remembered now. I had hidden two pieces, two pieces of the key to get to the key to get out. I turned it over in my hands a few times, staring at it...and I knew it was now or never...and even still, I couldn't force myself to look at Germany.

"...thanks..." I muttered, but he seemed to only hear half of it, as he bent forward a little.

"Huh?" He asked, that was perfect, now he was off balance. I slipped my hand through the hole in the metal piece, and thrust my arms forward. "Ita-" he didn't get a chance to finish, for my hands collided with his chest and he was sent backwards. I did not wait for him to land. The moment he was through the iron gate, I grabbed the door and slammed it shut. There. It was done. I had finished. I had successfully trapped my friends.

"Italy?"

I looked up, and finally met Germany's eyes. I mentally winced, for they were full of anger and betrayal...and shock. I scanned over the crowd of people as they gathered at the iron bars. They tried to reach for me, but I was too far away, and I felt a scowl come onto my face as soon as my eyes landed on America.

"...Hey, America." I stated, and I saw him tense up. "Why don't you say it?" I watched the look of horror cross his face before he took a step forward.

"Italy!" Well, that wasn't' the answer I wanted.

"Say it. In front of everyone." I said, and was surprised at how calm...how hollow my voice sounded to me. "Who lured them here?" America winced, as China looked around in confusion.

"What are you talking about-aru?"

"America?" Russia asked, turning to the blonde nation. I couldn't help be disappointed as I turned towards the door of the room. If that was the way he was going to be, then I would have to say it myself. That would only hurt them worse...but if I had to do it, then I had too. they...despite everything, they needed to know.

"By the way..." I started to say, and everyone turned back to me as I took a few steps towards the door. "There's nothing in that box. It's just an empty box."

"It can't be..." Canada muttered, and I couldn't look at him. He was in tears. I merely forced myself to shrug. Did they even know how hard this was on me?

"Sorry." I stated.

"What's the meaning of this?" oh, that was new. Canada raised his voice, he had never done that before...

"You bloody wanker, what's going on here?" I heard England say, and I looked over. "What are you hiding? I watched as America fidgeted under his brother's gaze, and I frowned. I couldn't understand why...he wouldn't tell.

"Huh? Aren't you going to say it?" I asked and America frowned.

"You know the answer to that..." he muttered, looking away.

"Why not? Read the atmosphere for once!" I exclaimed, and it shocked some of them. I very rarely ever rose my voice. It must have startled Germany into action, because I finally heard the cell door rattling.

"Italy! Open this door!" he snarled, and I frowned. For once, his anger...it didn't' scare me.

"Aww~" I pouted, "but if I open it...you'll get mad at me." I paused, letting out a dry laugh. "Then again, you already are." Germany let out a string of curses, both English, Italian, and german. It merely made me frown a little more.

"Italy..." I turned to the voice. It was Prussia, and he looked...so hurt. I had to look away from him and back to America, my frown deepening.

"Aren't you going to say it?" I asked once again, giving him one last chance before I delivered the bad news. He didn't take it, and it made me sigh. "Fine then." I shook my head before slowly putting my hand to my chest. "You see...I'm the one who told him the rumors about this place."

The room was stunned into silence. I looked at the disbelief on everyone's faces. Even America looked surprised that I had said that. Well I had. They needed to know who it was that had led them here, and gotten them trapped.

"What?" France asked, looking at me in concern. Ah, he probably thought I had gone crazy with the stress. I was actually quite sane, I thought. I even felt myself scoff as I brought my journal out to stroke the cross on the cover a few times.

"I'm the one who told America." I repeated. "About this place. And then America immediately went to ask everyone to come check it out~" I didn't look up. I didn't need to look up to know that everyone had looked at America in horror. I felt a batch of sick satisfaction settle in the pit of my stomach, and I finally looked up.

"Th-then..." Japan muttered, his face pale.

"Right." I said, my face straight. "It wasn't America who started it...because I'm the one who told him. I don't know why he tried to get you to believe that it was all his fault...but that's why you're all here now."

"You told him?" Prussia asked, looking like he still didn't believe me.

"Yes, I've said that three times now, Prussia."

"You're kidding right? Why?" I felt myself shrug when he asked that, turning and walking towards the door again. I paused close to the door.

"No reason in particular. I just happened to hear the rumors about this place too. And then I told America~" I tried to keep my voice airy. I knew I seemed like the villain here, and that was usually Russia's place...I felt a little sorry for stealing his spot.

"...why did you lock us up in here?" France asked, his voice low. I put my journal away and put a hand on my chin. What did I want to tell them? That if I didn't, they'd all die? No, not yet. Not that.

"Hm...Because you would get in my way?" I offered, and it wasn't necessarily a lie. "You'd gang up on me and ruin my plans. So just stay here for a while, okay?"

"You're fucking kidding me!" England exclaimed, and brought out his spell book. Oh, well, I had to force back a laugh. That wouldn't work. Not yet. "I'll just..."

"That won't work, England. The clock on this floor has not been broken." I offered a small smile, but frowned when he tried anyways.

"SHIT Because time's stopped...my magic..." It then dawned on me that I never thanked him for saving me.

"Ah, that's right!" I exclaimed, causing everyone to look at me. "Thank you~ You were really helpful when you saved me earlier England!" I moved towards the door, slipping the circular piece of metal off my wrist, and waving it behind me. "Well, I'll be going now. Thank you for finding this for me, Germany~" I turned my head and noticed he was staring at me. Oh, that's right, I usually called him Doitsu...oh well. I turned to America and gave a bright smile, though it was fake. I hated that I had to do this to everyone. "You too, America; thanks for everything, but don't strain your arm too much!" I reached towards the handle

"...You really should have learned how to smile a little more naturally, you know." I froze. What...? "Did you forget what we said yesterday, Italy?" I turned...It was America speaking

"W-what?"

"the one who laid out the rails...well, yeah. It was you. But I chose to ride them. I could have chosen not too, but I chose to get on those rails." America paused, looking at everyone before nodding. "I think I speak for everyone here when i say that no one thinks it's your fault."  
>What...did that mean? He was acting like it was a normal thing, what I had done. I had just trapped them all in a cage! It wasn't okay! It was my fault! I couldn't help but stare at my hand. Darn it, now I was having second thoughts. I really didn't want to be alone...but...I didn't want to lose them again. But...it would probably be better...if they were with me...<p>

"Italy! Please, open the door! You don't have to do this alone!" Japan called out uncharacteristically. It made me jump a little. "We can all-all together-get out of here!"

I felt my face harden. No. Why had I thought...that I could let them out? That wasn't the way it could go. I had to go and do this, so that they could get out alive. They didn't need me. I merely held them back...Germany was always yelling at me, he always had to come save me...I was a burden to them. At least this way...this way I could do something right...I could help them, I wouldn't be a burden anymore.

"No." I felt myself say, turning slowly to look at Japan. He looked surprised. "...we can't."

"Italy!" Germany called out, panicky over taking his face. I felt myself smile. It was...nice that he worried. But he didn't have to anymore.

"Just so you know...The Thing is after me. That's why...no matter how many of us there are, it'll target me...and attack me first." I explained, and watched as realization dawned on everyone. "That's why I tried to keep as close to the doors as possible...but it was a little pointless." They looked confused at this, but I wasn't really paying attention. It had been pointless. That monster knew that it could target my friends to get to me and I felt the anger welling up in me. I let out a yell and punched the wall next to the door, earning a shout from a few of the people trapped. "...this ends here. I'll make...I'll make this the last time."

"What do you mean Italy?" America exclaimed, for the first time looking panicked. I turned to look at him, letting my eyes sweep everyone. I felt myself smile, and I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"...If I come back..."I started, and saw a lot of them open their mouths to say something as I opened the door. "...give me a good scolding, okay?" and before they could answer, I darted out the door and let it close with a bang.

"Italy! Italy! Open this door! Italiaaaaa!" I could hear Germany's screaming through the thick wood.

"...They got really mad at me..." I muttered to myself, leaning up against the door. "Germany's face was so scary...straight out of a nightmare...but I can't focus on that. I need...Well, now...Where was it again? I don't..." I started to walk forward. I needed to remember where the other metal piece was, the metal piece that completed the key. "It...was a bedroom...I think...maybe? I think it had...I don't really-"

Out of nowhere, there was a loud ringing, loud enough to cause me to scream

"DOITSUUU~ NIIIHOOON!" I screamed before I knew it. After a moment, I realized it was it was my phone. That probably wasn't the best thing to do, I'm sure they heard me. Yep, I could hear them screaming..."...Oh, right, they're not here...That's...My phone? Scary...who is it?" I asked myself and dug in my pocket to pull it out. "How can they call me anywa-wait a minute...That says...R-Romano?" I answered it as quickly as I could.

"Um...Roma-"

"YOU IDIOT!" the other person screamed, and I drew the phone away from my ear to keep from the scream damaging my eardrum. "What took you so fucking long to answer, goddamnit?" I couldn't help but let out a breath. It really was Romano!

"What? What? It's true?" I couldn't help but ramble. "It's really you? How? You are Romano, aren't you?"

"Of course it's me!" Romano replied, annoyance stuck in his voice as usual. "Ack! Wait-SPAIN YOU BASTARD, you can't take my phone...give it back!" His voice faded a little bit and I could hear fighting in the background, as well as Spain's voice...and Austria's? Ah, it didn't matter.

"Spain too?" I asked, and I couldn't keep the relief out of my voice. They were...okay. "It can't be true...Why?" I hadn't heard my brother's voice in so long...I couldn't keep the tears out of my eyes, and I couldn't stop myself from starting to sob

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Romano snapped. "Now Listen, Veneziano...a-are you crying?"

"No!" I quickly exclaimed. "I...I'm just so happy." I sniffed a few times before continuing. "Hey...Romano?"

"What do you want, I gotta talk to you."

"...Can you fill in for me at work tomorrow?" I asked, frowning even though he couldn't see it. He was silent for a moment.

"WHAAAT?"

"Tomorrow." I repeated. "And the day after tomorrow...and forever and ever...can you?" I knew it was an odd request, but...I had a feeling I wouldn't be going back any time soon, and my job had to be filled by someone.

"...No." he replied, and I was stunned.

"But...Romano-"

"No. It's your job. Just get your ass back here and fucking take care of it yourself!"

"But..."

"An...real..." Romano's voice started cutting out and I panicked. "...idiot...well...ly..."

"Romano? Romano! I can't here you! Hello?" The only answer I got was a dial tone. I took the phone away from my ear. "it got cut off..." I couldn't help but stare at it for a moment, before snapping it closed. I tried to wipe my tears away. Then I laughed. I couldn't help it. That one conversation gave me hope, gave me strength to continue. "Their voices...It's been so long!" I exclaimed, before looking around and sighing.

"...I wish I could go home..."


	9. Italy: Brother My Brother

**_Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, and I'm SO SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! But...it seemed like a great place to end the chapter, and I just couldn't help it. _**

**_This is the first half of Part Nine, and I think i'm going to try to do the next part in Romano's point of view. _**

**_My arm is doing a lot better, thanks to the people who wished me well! _**

**_I hope this chapter is good enough for you all, even though it's so short. Again, I appologize for that.  
><em>**

**Chapter Nine: Italy; Brother My Brother**

I stood there for a long time, thinking about what I had to do. I needed to find those things that I hid, that much I knew...and I would have to find them quickly before the monster found out that I had trapped everyone. I nodded to myself, and started walking forward, I think there was one in the cave. I couldn't remember exactly, my memory was all foggy, and I was having trouble remembering certain things...where I had hidden things, what my connection was with certain people.

I stopped, frowning, shaking my head. I couldn't think about that right now. I needed to focus and find them, even if I had to search the entire house. I nodded my head sharply to myself, and started walking again, making my way too the cavern. Perhaps one of the pieces was there, and I couldn't help hope that one was as I made my way down those dark stairs. I ran my hand along the rocky wall, frowning as I got to the area with the burnt rope.

"No...it isn't here, after all..." I found myself muttering out loud. "Where did I hide it again?" I let out a sigh, wringing my hands together as I looked around. "Was it on the third floor, maybe? Gah, I'm really nervous now..." I forced myself to shake my head a few times to clear it. "...if I calm down, I'll remember. I hid another one with America...and then...then...uh..."

A few stones fell from the top of the cliff, but I took no notice, staring at the area in front of my feet in concentration. I needed to remember. If I didn't...

"I FOUND YOU VENEZIANOOO!" a voice suddenly screamed out, causing me to let out a scream and scramble backwards.

"Wh-what?" I couldn't help exclaim, looking around. I couldn't see anyone...and finally my eyes rested on the top of the cliff, where I could just barely see the sunlight obscured forms of two people...one with an unmistakable curl on the right side of his head. It was Romano. No..."Ro-Wh-why?" He shouldn't be here...he _couldn't_ be here...

"Good thing the front door wouldn't open..." he was saying, and I could barely see him grinning. "so I was just loitering around here. I finally found you! What the hell have you been up to?" I opened my mouth to respond, and the other person moved slightly to where I could see them better.

"Ita! Thank God!" the person said in relief, revealing itself as Spain. Of course, Romano wouldn't go anywhere without Spain...but...they shouldn't be here! "You can't stay there all alone...where are the others?"

No...nonono! They couldn't be here! They'd...I couldn't stand losing them too...they had to leave...but how could I make them? Romano never listened to me...

"What...What are you doing here? We didn't ask you to come here!" I exclaimed, taking a few more steps backwards. This wasn't happening...there was no way Romano could be up there, even as he turned his head to me, I could barely see a frown on his face.

"...What did you do with the clocks?" he asked suddenly, and I felt myself freeze up. "Did you break all of them?"

"How..." I stuttered. "How did you know about that?" I felt myself screaming...How could he know about that? It was impossible! I hadn't told him, I _knew_ I hadn't told him, so how in the world could he know?

"Answer me!" He screamed back and I felt myself shrink back. "Did you break the last clock?"

"It can't be..." I muttered to myself. I couldn't believe this. Romano shouldn't have known about that...the clocks...Yes, we broke all the clocks...but..._how did he know?_ "You weren't supposed to know about that...What are you even doing here in the first place..."

My attention was caught once again as stones started falling from the top of the cliff. I looked up, finding Romano hanging himself over the cliff-side almost dangerously. Typical him...trying to get something without thinking about his safety.

"Romano! I know you're happy to see him..." Spain started, and I barely saw him move forward, playing what looked like his hands on my brother's shoulders. "don't get too excite-"

"Veneziano!" Romano called out, shoving Spain's hands away. "I'm coming there right now, so don't' move!"

My body moved on it's own, stumbling forward, my hands balling into fists as tears came to my eyes.

"N-No!" I screamed, causing Romano and Spain to jump, and I could barely see a frown on Romano's face. "Don't come here, no matter what! Go home! What are you doing here? H-How di-did you know?" I couldn't help ask those questions...even though I could feel the tears starting to go down my cheeks. The people above were silent for a moment and I could hear my brother gritting his teeth.

"...Try saying my name." he finally said, and I took a step backwards. I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"R-roman-" I started to say but he interrupted me with a shout.

"NO! Say my full name!" he screamed, looking quite fierce from where I was standing. I didn't understand for a moment. Why did he want me to say his full name? He was Romano. No...wait...Suddenly I understood.

"...Italy. Italy Romano..." I muttered, and I heard him let out a laugh.

"That's right! I'm Italy too!" he called down to me, and I could almost feel tears prickling at the sides of my eyes. Of course he knew...he was half of me...but...if that was the case... "I don't know everything you remember...but I do plan on carrying a little bit of the burden on my shoulders too ya know! You haven't been alone all this time!" I heard his voice pause and I looked up at him. He was staring at me intently, making me nervous. "You've...broken a lot of clocks, haven't you?"

"Y-yes..." The question surprised me, causing me to stutter. "But..."

"The flow of time got fixed." Spain said cheerfully. At the moment, I envied his cheerfulness. I couldn't see how he could be so cheerful...but he hadn't been in the mansion...He had no idea the horror that I had been put through. "That's why we were finally able to get here. Not just us, ya know? Everyone's coming to help you guys."

Horror struck me, even as Romano let out a laugh. Everyone was coming? No...nonono! That couldn't happen! I couldn't let anyone else die, especially people who hadn't been in here before!

"I fiiiiinally found you!" my brother almost sang down to me, and I could see him grinning at me. "I've been trying to find you for ages...couldn't find you...phone wouldn't work..." he started rambling, and my mind started working again...it started to work logically...somewhat. "And sometimes, I felt these...shocks. Like...half of me had disappeared, every single time...YOU IDIOT!" I jumped a bit at that, confused.

However, now I understood. I hadn't been able to bear it...my mind had been overloaded, therefore several of my memories had flowed over to Romano. It caused him to come looking for me...but...why did they have to come here? Why? I couldn't understand it. Even if something happened to me, which I knew hadn't happened...my brother would carry on, right? But if he was _here_...No. No. I couldn't think about the first time, this was all too confusing. What did I need to do again? I couldn't remember...I had no idea what I needed to do anymore. I had been distracted...Oh. Right. I needed to find those things.

I shook my head a few times, trying to clear my head, and I took a few steps backwards, looking back up to Romano. I could see the look of confusion on his face as he leaned forward, despite Spain's hand on his shoulder.

"Veneziano?" he asked, and I shook my head again, trying to keep myself from crying.

"I'm...sorry, Romano." I started to say, and I could hear my voice cracking. "I have to go. I'm sorry...but...just go home!" I couldn't stop myself, even as I screamed that, from turning on the balls of my feet and darting off towards the staircase. I heard my brother scream a bunch of obsineties at me, and when I reached the stairs, I stumbled, letting out a muffled yell of pain as my leg was scratched up through the fabric. I wiped the tears that stung at my eyes before picking myself up and making my way up the stairs. I was relieved and horrified at the same time, relieved at the fact I had seen Romano after such a long time...and then horrified that he was actually here. I paused outside the door of the basement, closing it and leaning up against it. I had to keep my mind straight...what did I need to do? Oh yes...

"First...I'll look for another metal piece..." I muttered out loud to myself, pulling out the metal rod that I had taken from Germany. He'd probably be really mad that I took it from him, but I had too. "I think I remember where it was hidden...On the second floor...somewhere there...and if I look for them one by one...maybe...I'll remember more..."

I forced my legs to start going, and they protested. They were tired...I was tired. All I really wanted, at the moment, was to rest. But I knew I couldn't. I couldn't stop. I had to make sure that they all got out safely. If they didn't...I would have to go and turn the clock back again. I didn't want to do that again, go through that again. So I forced myself forward, even though in the back of my mind I knew I would regret it later. I had to find those pieces, so I could unlock the fifth floor...and get the key.

I stopped at the top of the stairs at the second floor...looking around in confusion. Which room was it? I couldn't remember. I decided to check the room where Germany's safe room was, and I opened the door, looking around. I checked behind the bookcase, in the desk, under the bed. It wasn't here.

"It's probably on this floor...but it's not in this room..." I muttered to myself, turning to leave the room. I decided to check the other room on this side of the floor, on the other side of the stairs.

"...It's not here, either..." I muttered after checking the room. I crossed my arms, standing beside the stairs. Shaking my head, I made my way down and to the right. I should check this room over here...and I opened the door, looking in. There were two beds...for some reason it didn't seem right, but I checked anyways.

"It looks like this one...but it isn't. I'll keep looking..." I muttered once I had checked everything in the room. I frowned, leaving the room and moving past the stairs to the room with the fireplace in it. Looking in, I frowned again. Yet again, this room didn't feel...right. Suddenly, I remembered something. The right room...I had hid the thing under a carpet. This room didn't have a carpet, so I immediately closed the door. There was only one room left. It had to be right. Hesitantly I opened the door. Yes, there was a carpet...

"Was it in here?" I asked myself, my voice small. I looked around, looking under the bed, in the bookcase, behind the bookcase...Finally I paused in the center of the room, and I couldn't help but stare at my hands.

"..I've finally got everyone together..." I muttered to myself. It vaguely occurred to me that I probably was going a little insane...I was talking to myself way too much, Germany would have scolded me. "I'll definitely get them to escape..." I clenched my fists. "Or else I'll be doomed to be in a world where I'm alone..." I couldn't help but sigh at that, in my mind's eye I could still see the blood that had caked those hands time and time again..."Then again...even though I tried to be at least a little reliable, it looks like they couldn't trust me..."

My legs finally gave out on me, and I fell to my knees with a gasp. Where did my strength go? I needed it...I had to find that piece...but...I couldn't help think about what I had done to everyone. Perhaps...my guilt stole my strength, because I felt large tears start flowing down my face.

"...If I went back...they wouldn't get mad at me, would they?" I asked out loud as the large tear drops hit my hands. I knew that would be wrong, they would be mad at him. "I'd say I was sorry, and...and they'd yell a lot...and scold me...and then..." I let out a big sniffle, rubbing my cheek with my hand as I tried to force my legs to work. "They'd...they'd hug me, and I'd hug them, and-and they'd also say that they were sorry..." My legs just wouldn't work. I felt myself start to sob. "Really...all this time...I..."

I hadn't been alone. I had thought I had been alone...but I wasn't. They had been with me the entire time...Why hadn't I realized it? I _needed_ them...especially in the last room. Perhaps this time would be different...and Suddenly, my legs started to work again, and I managed to pull myself to my feet. "...with them...from...from here..." I muttered, not really sure what I was saying anymore as I tried to brush away my tears. That was that. I was going to get the metal piece and go and let them out of their cell...

The door banged open so loudly I let out a scream and turned around. With everything that had happened...I had forgotten. I should have grabbed the metal piece sooner, for now the monster...it was there, and there was no escape.

"Oh..." I noticed it's form had changed, it was tall, bulky...it's blank eyes staring at me greedily. It wanted me. It wanted only me. It didn't care if the others died or not, I was the one that had always gotten away. I let out a sob, backing away as it approached me slowly. I hadn't been quick enough...and now there was no one to help me. I would have too...

I shook my head, stealing myself. No. There was no way that I was going to give up now! I had to grab the metal piece and make sure everyone got out safely! But even as I thought that, the monster moved closer, raising a bulky claw to try and end my life, and I couldn't help the terrified whimper that rose in my throat.

"...Ger...ma-"


	10. Romano: Lost Memories

**_Hey everyone! I managed to crack out chapter ten rather quickly, and it's a little longer than the last chapter. _**

**_This particular chapter is in Romano's point of view, so be prepared for curses. I tried my best on him, because I thought it only fitting that I do his POV at this point in the story. _**

**_Currently I am debating whether or not to continue in Romano's pov, do Ita-kun, or do Japan again. If I do one of the Italy brothers, then I'll have to be creative with the bathing scene...I like a challenge...But still, I dunno. I'd like your feedback on that :D_**

**_Also, I appologize if at the end, Romano is a little out of character. I invisioned him, even though he acts like he hates everyone and everything, I'd think he's actually rather protective of Veneziano...could just be me though. XD_**

**_Anyways, Please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Romano; Lost Memories<strong>

As soon as Veneziano disappeared, I let out a scream. How could he be so stupid? It would be one thing if this wasn't a fucking life or death situation, but noooo he had to go and do everything on his own! He was going to get killed! Why couldn't he just listen to me for once in his life?

"Whoa! No Romano!" There were hands holding me back from jumping down the cliff right then and there. Damn-it, fucking bastard. "I'll try going down this ladder firsts, okay? You just wait here." Huh? There were ropes?

I forced myself to look down and sure enough there was a rope ladder. It looked flimsy, and unstable, the rocks the ropes were tied too looked loose. Plus, when I looked down the cliff, I could barely see the bottom...it had only be because my brother was wearing that bright blue uniform of his that I had seen him. It made me frown over at Spain, and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Can you really use this thing?" I asked, frowning even more when he gave me that damned grin of his. "I can't see the bottom very well..." Spain faultered a bit...looking down as well. He swallowed loudly before grinning again.

"I think it's okay..." he started to say. "...though I can't see it very well either..." Spain shook his head. "The Boss will go down first, so just wait just a minute~" With that, the idiot turned and started going down the ladder. He was grinning all the way, and I watched as he got further and further away. He let out a laugh. "It's fine, the ropes aren't even rotten!"

"...I bet you just jinxed yourse-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence, for Spain let out a scream and he almost vanished from view with a thud. "Spain? A-Are you okay?" For a moment, nothing but silence answered me.

"Guh, ow..." Spain finally said, and I barely saw him get up. "no...the ropes are burnt half way down..."

"Damnit!"

"I hadn't noticed...ow...welp...nothing else I can do but go forward..." Wait what?

"H-hey!" I exclaimed, moving to start going down the ladder myself, even though he had just said it was useless.

"Romano." Spain suddenly said, making me stop. The tone of his voice...I had rarely ever heard it. It made me swallow a few times.

"...Yeah?"

"...I'm so glad Ita is all right."

I made a noise in the back of my throat, huffing and turning away. Damnit, of course. Everybody only cared about him. But...the damned bastard had a point. I couldn't help but place a hand over my heart...I could still remember those shocks...I hadn't lied when I said it felt like half of me had disappeared.

"I'll see if I can find something to replace the ladder." Spain said, and I sighed. "Wait a moment."

"All right. Don't take too long, and don't get distracted! If you do, I'll just get down this." I said with a huff, before sighing again. I turned away from him. "...a-and...b-be careful..."

"Oh!" Damnit, I knew he'd take it that way. "Are you worried about me? That makes me so happy! I'll be right back, so just wait right there!"

I heard his footsteps become quieter and quieter, and then the sound of a door closing. I was alone. Great. Fucking great. I didn't know too much about this place, but...god, that thing...I did NOT want to meet it.

"...Veneziano...you better be okay..." I muttered to myself. Despite the fact that everyone liked him more than me...I couldn't help but be worried about him. Sure, Grandfather always loved him more. Sure, he has Grandfather's looks. Sure, everyone liked him more...but he _was_ my brother. It was my job to protect him...and he had to go and do something like this.

"God damned...fucking idiot..." I put my head in my hands, leaning up against the cave wall. When I got my hands on him, I was going to kill him. I was going to murder him. Thinking he could do this on his own...

I looked over the side of the cliff. God damnit, where the hell was Spain? I bet he forgot again. Perhaps he found Veneziano? No...knowing my brother, he wouldn't be found that easily. So where the hell was he? I sighed.

"Damnit Spain, get your ass back here and get me down so we can find that idiot..." I muttered, closing my eyes. I waited. And I waited. Oh, and I waited some more. Did I ever mention how much I _hate_ waiting?

Finally I heard a far off door, but at the same time, I felt a stab of pain right in my chest. Instinctively I grabbed the cloth in my hands. It wasn't as strong as the others, but...

"Romaaaanoo I found everybody else!" Spain called out.

"This is where he is?" I heard Frances voice and I paled.

"Gah! Why'd you bring the fucking pervert?" I exclaimed, crawling over to look over the side. I could see everyone except my brother gathering at the bottom of the cliff. I frowned, trying to push the pain to the back of my mind.

"I'm hurt..." France muttered, before Japan spoke up.

"what ever the case, we must find Italy!" Japan replied, shaking his head. What the hell had the idiot done this time?

"Yes..." someone said, and I had to do a double take to see that it was Canada, America's almost silent brother. "I wasn't expecting him to lock us in that cell..." I growled. He did what?

"That idiot..." I muttered, causing everyone to look at me. "I never thought he'd be _that_ stupid..."

"Wait, you already know what's going on?" France asked, taking a step forward. "All we've told you is that Italy locked us up and left on his own..." I opened my mouth, but Spain beat me too it.

"Yeah, I don't really get it either, but it looks like he shares some memories with Ita."

"What?" Canada asked, turning his head from Spain to me. "Does that mean he understand the situation better than we do?" Gee...talking about me like I'm not even here. I inched closer to the edge, glaring down at Spain.

"Spain! Did you find something to get me down there?" I called out. He better have...

"...Oh...I forgot..."

Oh, you have to be kidding me...he forgot to figure out a way to get me down? God damnit, that was just like him. Now I would have to figure out a way to get down on my own...

"We don't have time for that." Japan suddenly said, confusing me. "First we'll go after Italy, so France can stay here with-" Wait what? They wanted to leave me here? Hell no! The pain in my chest...I wouldn't be able to bear it if it got any worse! Plus, there was no way I was going to be alone with that pervert.

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed, turning and starting down the ladder. "Enough of this, stand back!"

"Er...wait a minute..." Spain muttered, but I only got three rungs down. A jolt of pain rocketed my body, causing me to let go of the rope. The next thing I knew, I was being held by...someone with white hair...oh right. It was that damned potato-bastard's brother, Prussia. He was asking if I was okay...but my vision was blurry...damnit, my chest hurt...what the hell...

"Are you okay, Italy's brother?" he asked and I nodded.

"Y-yeah...I think so..." I muttered, shaking my head a few times in an attempt to push the pain to the back of my mind.

"Nice catch!" America said, and I saw him give a thumbs up to Prussia.

"Let's split up into two groups to look for Italy." Canada said, "We'll start from the basement together, then my group will work on the first floor, while Romano's group will work on the second floor."

I nodded slowly, trying to get my legs to work. What the hell...had happened to Veneziano? It still wasn't as bad...as before...but it made concentrating difficult...and in the dark, I couldn't tell which way to go. Fuck.

"...O-okay." I muttered, silently cursing at my stuttering voice. "We'll go after...Veneziano...too..." I hit a wall. Damnit. What the hell was a wall doing in my way?

"Are you feeling dizzy from your fall?" England was suddenly beside me, pressing a hand to my forehead. "You're going the wrong way..." I moodily pushed his hand away and forced my self forward, and I could hear England huffing.. I followed Japan, who apparently was going to be in my group, out of the cavern, and into the light of the house. I took in everyone at that point. They were weathered, tired...Japan's clothes were ripped...so were Prussia's...America had a large hole in his bomber jacket. I couldn't help but tighten the strap of my machine gun, and I looked over at Spain, who had his Ax strapped to his back. I had known it was going to be dangerous, so I had told him to bring something to fight with. I hadn't realized he would bring an ax though. Whatever. I needed to focus, follow Japan to the first floor.

At the first floor, we split up. Against my will, I was paired with the damned potato bastard, along with his brother and Japan. We went up the stairs slowly, Japan lagging ever so slightly, and checked out the rooms one by one. I hated this...why couldn't we find him already? I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Wait..." Japan suddenly said, as we neared the other side of the stairs. "I hear something from over here..." he slowly moved forward...and sure enough, I heard sounds of scraping. It was coming from one of the rooms...and that damned potato bastard nodded to Japan before kicking open the door.

I knew there were going to be monsters. That much I knew. But..._this_ was a little much. It was huge, towering above even Germany...and it was _naked_! That wasn't right, made me want to gag, and I couldn't help let out a loud scream right at the same time as Prussia exclaimed something.

"What the HELL?" the albino exclaimed, taking a few steps backwards. Wait...if the monster was here...then...

"...I...Italy?" Japan suddenly said, and I looked past the monster. I could just barely make out the form of my brother against the far wall.

"Italy?" Germany exclaimed, taking a few steps forward, before he stopped. The monster...it let out some sort of sound before it just...well, faded, and I got a good look at the condition my brother was in.

Veneziano was in terrible condition. I could see he was shaking, as though he was having trouble standing. One of his arms was hanging at his side, blood covering the sleeve. It was obviously useless. His other hand was holding some sort of book, I remembered that it was the book that let him go back...but that's all I knew about it. One of his eyes was closed due to a cut on his forehead bleeding down. His uniform was cut up in various places, red showing through as blood seeped from the cuts. And despite his condition...the moment his eye laid on us, he smiled...laughed even.

"hehe...y-you...found me..." he managed to say through the huffing breaths he was taking. I heard him let out a sigh, and he toppled over, book dropping to the ground a few feet away from him. My body moved on it's own, but apparently, Germany was faster. Damned potat-shit, I don't need to be thinking like that right now.

I fell to my knees beside him, watching as Germany carefully lifted my brother into his arms, cradling him. He winced as he was moved, but still, he was smiling. Veneziano stared blankly at the area in front of him, his other eye finally open, so I could tell that both were unfocused.

"...It's...you, Germany...and...and Romano, too...even though I told you not too..." he muttered softly.

"...Wh-why...why didn't you run?" I choked out, gritting my teeth. "You...You're so stupid! You should have waved your white flag like you always do!" He didn't answer me for a moment, closing his eyes and sighing. The smile vanished from his face, and he opened his eyes again, turning his head to me slowly, locking his gaze with mine.

"...waving that..." he started to say, and his voice...was so serious. "...it wouldn't have saved everyone...That's...why I decided to do...all I could..." He let out a sigh, his eyes closing and he turned his head to lean up against the man holding him. He was so pale...It scared me...

"Italy!" Prussia exclaimed. "Can you move? Just...Just take slow breaths..."

"There's still time!" Japan exclaimed. Time? What did he mean by that? "I'll stop the bleeding...Prussia, grab those sheets and cut them into strips!"

"Right!" Prussia exclaimed, and I heard him get up and I heard the ripping of the sheets. I saw that Germany had pressed his hand over the wound on Veneziano's shoulder. His hand was already soaked...but he hadn't said anything...Veneziano opened his eyes again for a moment, that little smile back on his face.

"...everyone's...so worried..." he muttered, and the volume of his voice scared me. Too many things were scaring me...damnit! "...I...wonder why..." I couldn't help but grit my teeth again.

"Just stop it!" I exclaimed, shaking my head a few times. Damnit, why did I have to be crying right now? I glared at him, looking at the way he was blinking at my anger. He didn't understand...why couldn't he understand? "Why do you _always_ have to do everything alone? Take a fucking look around you for once!" His unfocused eyes stared at me...and I realized he didn't comprehend what I was saying. Damnit. "Shit...When you wake up, I am going to fucking kill you!" I exclaimed with a growl, and it took him a good two minutes to understand what I meant. The small smile vanished from his face.

"...Aww..." he muttered, his voice...so soft, so strained. "...no...but...when I...wake up again...I'll be..." His voice was broken, as if he couldn't focus on what to say. He let out a whimper that made me wince mentally as Japan tied some of the sheet around his arm. . He looked...so tired...and I understood why, I was the only one that understood... "Oh...but I'm...so tired. And it really...hurts...What am I going to do?...I haven't...yet..." Veneziano's voice died completely, and I watched his head roll and hit Germany's chest. I felt myself freeze up, panic welling inside me. Oh god, please tell me he was still alive...

"Ita-oh thank god." Prussia said, letting out a sigh. "He's still breathing...I was so scared."

"Let's go back at once. Prussia, please call the others to the safe room. Germany, will you carry him? Romano, please help me take care of Ita-kun's injuries. You take the one on his head." Japan said, for once taking charge. I wanted to take Veneziano myself...but...I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to carry him very far, and I could do nothing but watch as Germany lifted him up.

"Yeah..." I muttered, sighing. "Sorry for the trouble..."

"This is no time for thinking you're being a bother." Japan muttered, pressing a clean piece of cloth to the wound on Veneziano's shoulder.

"Did Italy..." Prussia started to say, and I vaguely saw him put away his cell. "...did he actually kill that huge monster all on his own?"

"He's severely injured, Let's hurry up!" Germany suddenly exclaimed, making me jump a bit. He finally says something, and he's all in drill mode. Fucking great.

"Gah, right sorry!" Prussia nodded as Germany started moving forward, opening the door with the side of his foot. I followed them, I didn't know where they were going...even though it just lead me to another door on the second floor. By the time we got to said door, everyone else was already waiting. I could have laughed at Spain's face.

"Ita!" was what he cried out.

"Italy!" everyone else exclaimed.

"Let's get him into the safe room. He's still very injured." Japan said softly, opening the door to the room so Germany could go inside.

Inside, I couldn't help but scoff.

"This is a safe room?" I asked, frowning. Prussia grinned at me.

"Not this room. It's in there." Prussia said, pointing to a large iron door that Japan was now opening. I could see stairs that lead upward.

"...huh. How'd you find that?"

"...I made it..." That was from Germany...he did what? I could do nothing but give hi an unbelieving look as he walked carefully up those stairs.

For some reason, that damned potato bastard's actions confused me. He was being so...careful, so cautious. I had only seen such actions from him in the wars...and even then, rarely ever say this much care. He was holding Veneziano as though he would break if moved too much.

The safe room was pretty cozy, it reminded me a little bit of home. It had a kitchen, and a table, and what looked like a bathroom too. It impressed me, to say the least, and I watched as Japan motioned for the first aid kit that was on a shelf in the back while Germany set my brother on a bed and slowly undid his coat. With the coat removed, I noticed the extent of the injury on his shoulder. The skin on his shoulder was shredded, and I could do nothing but sit and wait as Japan slowly fixed up Veneziano's shoulder with needles and thread and bandages.

"He's covered in injuries..." Germany said, watching Japan's work. It was a wonder Veneziano was still unconscious even as Japan finished up wrapping the bandages around his chest and head. Germany laid him down on the bed as gently as he could, covering him up to his chin.

"He fought alone." France said, shaking his head. "It's no wonder." Canada came to stand next to the pervert.

"I heard that the monster was much bigger than before from Prussia. But...he wasn't surprised at all, was he?"

"It's as if he already knew, da?" Russia asked, grinning. I shivered.

"We should think..." China started to say, walking over. "...that he's already seen it many times over-aru."

"I agree..." Japan said, wiping his hands off with a spare piece of fabric. "That would explain the strength that he has suddenly gotten...He couldn't have had it from the beginning." America let out a sigh.

"...I think it's something he's accumulated. It's finally taken shape now...but we can't be sure unless we hear it from his own mouth." America muttered, and everyone kind of stared at him. It wasn't every day that the idiot said something insightful.

"What can we do then?" Prussia asked, getting to his feet. "We can't just demand that he tell us everything as soon as he wakes up! Do you _really_ think he'd tell us just like that?"

"Well..." England started, and I turned to look at him. "If we don't ask him, we'll never know, will we?"

It was...interesting, and slightly disheartening to watch this. Granted, Veneziano wasn't on the best of terms with the allied nations, but this was...almost insane. China, Canada, and England wanted to interrogate him...like he was some sort of prisoner that had done something wrong. That wasn't the case, Veneziano had done nothing wrong other than being an idiot. It made me sick to think they were treating this like some sort of war where they had to choose sides.

"...Romano...you know something, don't you?" Being called on, I blinked a few times at the person who had spoken to me. It was America. "Can't you tell us?" Oh. he wanted me to tell what I knew. I...I didn't think I could do that.

"Roma?" came Spain's voice, and I sighed.

"...Yes. I don't know everything," I said, choosing my words carefully for once. "but I know more than you do."

"Then..." Prussia started, but I quickly cut him off.

"But, in knowing the truth...I also understand my brother's decision." I said, not looking at anyone. "I can't just tell you something that he's...so desperate to hide." England slammed his fist against the wall, right beside Veneziano's bed, causing me, and Germany to glare at him.

"Bloody hell, this isn't only about him!" the britian yelled, and Germany got to his feet slowly. "Other people's lives are at stake! What the hell are we supposed to do now?" I faultered a bit.

"Calm down England." Germany said, and I heard the other sigh a bit as I lowered my head.

"...I'm sorry...I...I don't..." Damnit, what was I supposed to say? _"Oh sure, I'll spill everything about what I know"_? Like that was going to happen...but...

"Go easy on him." I looked up, and for once, that idiot Spain was sticking up for me. "I don't know what to do either, but you're being to harsh on Romano. Give him a break." Surprisingly they backed off, England sat down with a huff and Germany sat back down after fixing a wrinkle in Veneziano's sheets. Huh. I didn't realize that the damned potato bastard had OCD. I let out a sigh. It there was one opinion that I actually wanted, it was his, since he was the only thing my damned brother could talk about half the time.

"Potato Head, What do you think?" I asked, causing the man to blink at me. "What do you think we should do. Do you think we should do as the Brit says and interrogate him, or do you think we should wait?" After a moment, I sighed. "I want _your_ opinion."

The room went silent. Odd, I didn't think I asked such a weird question. It didn't require brain surgery...or at least, I didn't think it did. I watched him flounder a bit at my question, and I could have laughed, but I didn't. I was serious. I wanted to know what he thought. I wanted to know what kind of _friend_ he was.

"...Germany-san?" Japan prodded, when he didn't answer, and finally, the man sighed.

"...I..." he started to say, staring at the bed in front of him, at my brother laying in it. "...I just...want him to wake up first." Well, duh. We all wanted him to wake up. "...More than to interrogate him...or to wait...more...more than anything, I want him to wake up. And then...if he wants to talk? I'll listen. If he doesn't want too? I won't ask." He paused, and I was surprised. I didn't expect his answer to be so...deep. "...I think we should try trusting him."

I accepted that answer. While I had never been very close to Veneziano, and was jealous of his relationship with our grandfather...and hated the fact that he spent all his time with Germany...I respected the fact that he had his own life. I was...as the older brother, protective of him in...a twisted sort of way. I suppose you could call it a Love/Hate relationship. Him the love, me the hate. But what Germany had just said, it showed the man actually cared about my brother, and wasn't using him. For now at least.

"Yeah." Prussia said, nodding. "Even Italy has learnt a thing or two, right? When he wakes up, his opinion is gonna be important."

"Indeed." Japan agreed, settling himself on the bed next to my brother. Prussia sat down next to him. "Let us wait for him to wake up."

"It is a good decision, da?" Russia asked, smiling and standing beside China, who had sat down on the furthest bed, seeming to sulk. What the hell was his problem?

"hahahaah~ I knew it would be a good plan!" America exclaimed, bouncing down to sit across from China. I scoffed.

"shut up you burger eating bastard." I snapped, glaring before sitting down on the bed across from my brother. I crossed my arms, and tried to tune the idle chitchat that had now sprung up as they waited. The air was tense, even with the chitchat going on. Why the hell did I always get dragged into Veneziano's messes...it really pissed me off. But...why did I feel like this was just beginning?

"W-wait!"

I looked up and found that the damned potato head was on his feet, looking at my brother.

"What is it Germany-san?" Japan asked, and I let out a sigh.

"He's waking up." I stated, staring at my brother. Veneziano was stirring...It was slow, he moved only his head at first, but then I could see he was...almost testing his arms and legs. I saw his face twist in pain as he moved, obviously upsetting his injuries. Everyone was on their feet instantly, crowding around as he finally opened his eyes.

The instant Veneziano opened his eyes, I knew there was something wrong. Something terribly wrong. I heard people talking to him, and I watched as he looked around, but he didn't say anything. Veneziano always said something when he woke up, whether it be 'hello' or crying about the latest nightmare, I couldn't take help but take a few steps forward, feeling panic slip onto my face.

"H-Hey...Veneziano?" I asked, and I watched his eyes land on me.

They were completely blank. They held no recognition in them. _He didn't know who we were._

"What's wrong?" I heard someone ask, as I felt the color drain from my face as my brother turned his eyes away and looked around, seeming to be completely lost. Someone finally caught the look on his face...

"Italy? What's the matter?" It was Prussia who asked, it, while Germany laid a hand on Veneziano's forehead. I saw Veneziano's eyes flicker over to the albino, then back up to the man above him. I walked the few steps to the end of my brother's bed. He apparently had said something that no one could hear.

"I'm sorry, Italy...I couldn't hear you." Germany said, lowering his head so he could hear the other. "Can you say that again?"

I dreaded what he would say...I did. I knew in my heart what it would be, even though I begged for it to be different. All those times...they had taken their toll on him...Damnit! I felt so useless!

"...w-who..." Veneziano started to say, and his face twisted up in pain as he tried to move again. "...are...you?"

In that moment. I hated myself.

_I should have been the one laying there..._


	11. Italy: A Point Once Seen

**_I LIVE! :D_**

**_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I changed over to a new computer, but I lost all my work on old one. But this new computer? IT HAS NEW WORD ON IT!_**

**_That means...I NOW HAVE THE HETAONI SCRIPTS AND CAN READ THEM!_**

**_on another note: This chapter, is basically from italy's point of view. I debating on whether or not to do this part, but I figured why not. Next chapter will probably be from Romano's point of view, as he tries to take care of Italy, who can barely remember anything._**

**_I know it's a short chapter, but I felt that was a good place to end it. Thanks to those who kept with me while I went through the shit of a broken computer (which is still not fixed, I'll have to get a new computer, since this one's my mom's. )_**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
><strong>

**Rewind the Hands of Time**

**Chapter 11: A Point Once Seen**

_There's only one thing I can remember vividly...everything else is shrouded like a cloud. That thing suffocates me, I can't breathe...That thing is when we first came to this place. _

_Everyone was trying to find a way out, a way to escape. Germany, Japan...everyone...but me. I did nothing to help. I was...useless. I had to be protected like an idiot. And that caused everyone else to get hurt._

_After a while, I was alone. I watched...as one after the other...they all lost their lives. Before my very eyes, they fell. And I could do nothing to stop it..._

"Ve..."

I opened the door to the piano room, peaking my head in timidly...I didn't want that thing to get me! Nope! That would be bad...since I was pretty much alone. I let out a shiver, I didn't like being alone. Not one bit.

A strained cough made me jump almost three feet into the air. I let out a whimper, holding up a slightly ripped, stained flag in front of me, ready to wave it if necessary. I slowly made my way forward, to the other side of the piano.

What I saw made me scream. It was Nihon! Oh god...he was covered in blood! What had happened? He looked up at me, pain-filled brown eyes searching mine for a moment before a small smile broke his chapped lips.

"...Ita-kun..." he muttered, sounding like it was meant for a question, but he just didn't have the energy to put his voice into a questioning tone.

"N-Nihon? Wh-What happened?" I asked, my entire body shaking. I was close to hysterics, but Japan didn't even seem to notice. He even let out a strained laugh.

"...I'm sorry..." he said as the laughs turned into a fit of coughing, a little bit of blood dribbling out of his mouth. He didn't bother to brush it away. "...It looks like this is the end for me."

I immediately dropped to my knees in front of him, not caring if my pants got smeared with his blood. I started ripping my flag off its wooden stick, desperate to stop the bleeding.

"D-Don't' say that!" I exclaimed, and he blinked at me in surprise...or what I hoped was surprise. "Wait just a minute! I'll make bandages out of this flag and stop the blee-"

"No." Japan cut me off, lifting a hand to lie on top of mine. It felt all sticky and...I couldn't even describe it. "...no. It's hopeless. There's...there is no time." he said sadly. "...Please, just leave me here and go to the others. I figure they've...forgotten...that I came here. Please, leave me..." I jerked my hand away, for once, a glare on my face.

"Of course I can't do that!" I almost screamed, but his face didn't change. "Just..." I faltered..."I'll make bandages right now! Please!" I started tearing the soiled flag into strips, my hands shaking.

"Italy." Japan's voice was as serious as always, and I looked up. His eyes were only half lidded, his breathing shallow. I had to help him soon!

"...W-What?" I asked, my voice stuttering as I continued to strip the flag. He smiled.

"You don't have your flag anymore...do you?" He asked, confusing me. I had one right here..."You have already used most of it to make bandages for everyone else."

"No!...I-I do!" I said quickly, raising the strips so he could see them. "L-Look! I finished! I'll help you right now!" But even as I said that, I watched Japan's head fall forward slightly, a look of tiredness making itself known quite well on his face. I panicked. "NO! Japan! I'll do anything! Anything! Just...Just hold on a little longer!" I exclaimed, jolting forward to press the bandages I had made against one of the worst wounds. It was then I noticed the tears leaking from my eyes. I brushed them away with my sleeve, putting more pressure on the wound.

I felt a hand on mine, and I looked up. Japan was once again looking at me, smiling, a hand over mine, eyes shining with a glaze.

"Ita-kun...you are very kind..." He muttered his voice softer than I had ever heard it. His smile turned into a frown, the glaze deepening on his eyes. "But..." he started to say, however, his voice faltered. I realized then that I...there was nothing I could do. "...I know that you are...lying, even though my vision is dulled..."

"N-no!" I exclaimed again, refusing to accept that there was nothing I could do to save him. We were supposed to be immortal! Japan...his nation was still strong! Why? Why was this happening?

"...It is so...frustrating..." I heard Japan mutter, and I looked up, feeling the color drain further from my face as I saw his head forward, a sheepish smile on his face as his eyes closed. "...till the end...I wanted us to get out...together..." He let out a sigh, and his hand slipped down from where it was on top of mine, landing with a thud against torn white pants.

"...N-Nihon?" I asked, hearing my voice tremble. "...J-Japan?" There was no answer. I abandoned my tries to stop the bleeding, and shook him. To my horror, his head rolled to the side. Quickly, I let go, and his body fell onto the side. "...n-no..."

_Japan was the first to fall. I was...so torn up. But...as I rushed to the bathroom, I went over what he had said to me. It was true, our memories were twisted in this place, we had completely forgotten about him. He was so quiet...It would be better if the others just kept on forgetting about him...I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone that he had died. However, I didn't realize that Japan was only the first to fall..._

"Let's check in here..." Prussia said. We were looking for the others; Doitsu had told us to go find them. The albino pushed open the door open, and both of us were immediately assaulted by the stench of blood. "Vat the hell?"

We walked in the room, and were stunned to find it covered in blood. Russia was standing in the center of the room, his pipe raised...but he lowered it when he saw who it was.

"Ne...its Ita and Prussen...good timing...da?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"...Ita?...and...Prussia?" I heard France's strained voice from behind Russia, and I looked...but I shouldn't have.

France and China were lying against the wall in the corner. Both were bloodied...but France seemed to be the worst. There was a large hole in the blonde's shoulder, which almost gushed blood. China was not fairing much better. His arm was bent in an odd direction, and his legs were bleeding quite badly. I barely heard Russia talking with Prussia.

"F-France! China!" I exclaimed, rushing over. No, this couldn't happen again! He gave me a shaky smile as Russia stumbled over and leaned up against the wall. China let out a cough, looking at me with the same glazed eyes that Japan had.

"Sorry..." china let out, gasping before continuing. "...This is where I fall..." His voice was strained, and his face twisted in constant pain. Russia let out a light laugh.

"I'm glad we could make..." Russia's half cheerful voice was broken by a cough, "...a new breach, at least" A little bit of blood dripped from the tall nation's mouth and he whipped it away with his sleeve. I couldn't help but tear up.

"W-What? No..." I muttered, feeling hot tears pouring down my face. Why was this happening again?

"Come now, Italy..." France replied, his voice soft. "...don't cry...just go. The monster might show up again..."

"But..." I started to say, but I knew he was right. The monster would come back to make sure it finished the job. Still, I shook my head as I fell to my knees in front of them. I didn't want to leave, I couldn't...I had to make sure I could do something for them!

"Prussia..." France turned his glazing eyes away from me and up to the man above me. "...will you take care of Italy?" he asked, his voice getting even softer. "He's...fast on his feet...but...it's hard to fight...that monster..." I didn't see Prussia's face.

"I know." Prussia answered from behind me. "I'll do it." I turned to look at him, and watched his eyes widen and he quickly turned away, one hand covering his mouth. It confused me, and I looked back at France...

"France?" I asked, his eyes were open. He...he should answer me..."F-France?" Why wasn't he answering? No...not again!

"Quickly..." Russia suddenly said. "Don't let our effort be in vain." He let out a sigh, his usual happy tone gone from his voice. "Really, you're so slow on the uptake."

"...If you stay here, you're only going to get in the way." China spoke up, turning to glare at me. I winced back from him. What was that supposed to mean? "...Just get away, quickly."

I was suddenly pulled to my feet. I looked up, Prussia was glaring at China. The albino's grip on my arm was tight, but...at the same time, not so tight.

"No need to go that far, China..." Prussia muttered, before pulling me towards the door. Wait, what? We...we were just going to leave them? "Let's go, Italy. Let's get out of here."

"Wh-wha...n-no! I won't leave them!" I started to fight against him. I couldn't let him just drag me away from them!

"Get lost!" China exclaimed, the tone in his voice making me freeze. It was then I let Prussia drag me out, tears streaming down my face. He walked me down the hall, turned, and shoved me towards Germany. I fell against him, sobbing, and only barely felt his arms wrap around me awkwardly.

"Vat the hell?" I heard him ask.

"...China, Russia, and France have fallen."

_I returned to the room later, only to find both Russia and China dead as well. Their deaths shook me up even more, enough to make me forget about Japan's death for a while. It made me more vulnerable too; I couldn't even walk right for a while. Germany carried me for a bit...I'm really grateful for that...but...I was so useless. _

I stood...shaking in front of America, who sat propped up against a bed. On the bed was England. The British man had stopped breathing a while ago, as had Canada who was on the bed beyond the brit, but America...he was still alive. Still alive...and smiling at me. I shook my head a few times, appalled at what America wanted from me.

"We'll be fiiiine!" he exclaimed, laughing a bit, before wincing as he moved his injured shoulder. "so just get out of here and...get us reinforcements or something like that!"

I shook my head again. "N-No! You'll...you'll get hurt beyond help!" I exclaimed, taking a step forward.

"It's fine." America replied, as if it didn't matter. "Besides..." his face took on one of sadness, a look I had never seen on his face. "...I want to do these two a favor, and stay with them."

"America..." I started to say, but he stopped me with a sigh.

"No...that isn't it..." he said softly. "They can't hear me anymore, so I'll say it in all honesty." He took a breath and looked me straight in the eyes, and I noticed he no longer had his glasses on. "I _want_ to stay with them...until my last moment. I know it'll be soon...but they're both very important to me."

I felt my body go slack, the weight on my shoulders intensifying. I knew why he was doing this. I knew...

"Besides, I'm the hero! I gotta protect you! Even though I can't move anymore." He said happily and I wondered if he had lost his mind. He smiled. "...But I'm not making a mistake. And...I regret nothing." I took a step forward in shock. Was...was America accepting defeat? No...that wasn't right! That wasn't right at all!

"...Go for it." He said, still smiling as he moved his head to look at England's bloody body behind him. "...I wish you luck."

_After that, Everything was a blur. I don't really remember much. I try and try...but...it's hard. My memory is fading away from me. But I do remember two other things that happened...barely, but I remember it._

"NO!" I exclaimed, falling to my knees yet again. This time it was in front of a bloody Prussia and Germany. "no..."

"We got the key back..." Prussia muttered, holding up a rusted key for me to take. I shook my head violently, tears pouring down my face.

"Hey." Germany suddenly said, and I looked at him, trying to focus on him through the tears. I suppose it was a good thing I was crying, I couldn't really see the extent of their injuries...though I knew it was bad. "Stop crying. We risked our lives and went through so much trouble to get it back. You should be happier."

I shook my head violently again. "Why did you lie?" I asked loudly, my voice trembling. "You said you were only going to take a look around..." I barely saw Germany frown.

"...Ah, yes...Well..." he started, his voice strained. "It's probably for the same reason you didn't tell us that most everyone was dead." I scrambled backwards a few feet.

"You knew?" I asked, unable to keep the surprise from my voice.

"Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed, but it faded quickly into a fit of coughing. "Well...now, West. Why don't we take a little rest? I...I'm really tired."

"You're right, East." Germany muttered, and I saw his head fall forward. "...You can go ahead Italia. We'll catch up to you..."

"what?" I exclaimed, getting on my hands and knees, scrambling towards them. "NO! I can't do this anymore! I'm staying with you two!" I was frantic, trying to keep them awake. But...Germany just gave me a sleepy smile.

"...Anyone who...disobeys me...will run ten laps..." he muttered, his head falling against Prussia.

"Kesese...Look...if you don't hurry up...he'll...he'll keep adding more..." Prussia said softly. I felt something in me break.

"Fine!" I exclaimed. "I'll run! I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many as you want! But I'll run away! And then Germany..." I choked. "will have to run...to catch me..." I whipped my tears out of my eyes...and saw for real what they looked like.

Prussia's uniform was torn to pieces, his silver hair stained red. His arm was torn, the skin mere ribbons of what it used to be. Germany fared no better, a gash above his eyes, and one of his hands completely gone.

"...Prussia?..." I asked tentively, reaching forward to nudge him. The albino's head rolled limply to the side. I turned to Germany next, nudging him as well. I got the same. "...Doi...tsu?..."

_Even when I followed different paths...no matter what I did, they still died. It was my fault. I told America the rumors. If only I hadn't..._

_NO, this is no good. I'll just have to try harder. _

_What exactly was to happen next? Who would be in danger? What...did I need to do next?_

_How many more times...can I make mistakes? How many more times will I have to tell the same lies...over and over again? _

_**How many more times will I have to watch my friends die?**_

_I made so many promises...but...when we met next...those promises were forgotten. It didn't matter if we had finally learnt to get along...When we met next...everything was back to the way it had been. I don't __**want**__ them to forget though..._

_What can I do? What do I have to do? How can I get them all out of here?_

_I feel like it's hopeless. It feels like...my head is going to burst...it hurts...so much. I want to try harder...and harder..._

_But I'm so...so very tired...I...I just want to rest..._


	12. Romano: A Talk With Fate

**_Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry this took forever to upload. I've been really busy with moving and stuff. My mom just got out of the hospital, so I have to be careful, and I have to take care of her. This chapter is quite short, I'm sorry...but I felt it necessary to do something from Romano's point of view. I had a hard time coming up with a title though, and I figured that was the best I was going to come up with. Please disregard spelling mistakes. I didn't really have time to run it through a spell check._**

**_Thank you for your time and patience. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.  
>X X X X X X X X Y X X X Y X Y X Y X Y X Y X Y X Y X Y X<em>  
><strong>

**Rewind the Hands of Time**

**Chapter 12: A Talk with Fate  
><strong>

I heard him sigh as I used the showerhead to run water over him. Veneziano was cut up in all sorts of places...how long had he been fighting that thing?

"...You remember anything yet?" I asked, hopeing he had remembered at least something. I was disappointed when he shook his head slowly.

"...everything's still all jumbled..." he replied slowly...his voice holding a tone that I hadn't heard in years. I let out a sigh...why was his voice so childish right now? Had his memories been pushed that far back? Shit, that wasn't good...

"...It's alright..." I said. "Hold your breath, I'm gonna run water over your hair. Gotta get all that blood out." He did as he was told, and in the reflection I saw him squint his eyes closed. I quickly ran the water over his hair then grabbed some shampoo and started to lather it up in my hands.

There was a knock at the door, causing me to jump a bit and let out a soft string of curses. Veneziano looked over his shoulder at me, and I quickly gave him a...strained smile as I got up and wrapped a towel around myself. I tossed one to him, watching as he fumbled for a moment before doing what I did. Once we both were covered...decently, I walked to the door, peaking out.

"What the hell do you wa-" I started, then stopped myself when I saw who it was. "Oh. It's you Japan..."

"Hai...I...May I?" he looked sheepish and tired, so I really didn't argue with him, just opened the door enough for him to come in.

"We ain't exactly decent though." I said, inwardly laughing as his face brightened a few shades. Surprisingly though, he didn't say anything about it.

"I just wished to come and help with bandaging up Ita-kun..." he said softly.

"...Ita-kun? Who's that?" Veneziano asked suddenly, still sitting on the bathroom floor. I watched Japan's face twist a bit.

"That's you, idiot." I replied, thankful he didn't wince away from me when I said it.

"Oh...okay." was all he said, and I watched Japan's face twist even more. I sighed, walking over to him, getting the showerhead back in my hand.

"Just let me finish up his hair...it's so caked in blood..." I muttered, then turned to Veneziano. "Lean back, let's try not to get that towel wet." He did as I asked without question and I...as gently as I could, washed the blood out of his hair.

"...You are very kind to your brother, Romano-san." Japan said suddenly, causing me to almost jump out of my skin. I had forgotten he was there.

"Yeah...whatever." I replied, trying not to show my skittishness.

"...Romano? You're tugging my hair..." Veneziano suddenly said, and I immediately let go. Shit, had I been hurting him?

"...sorry."

"...it's okay..."

I tried to finish up as quickly as possible, getting him dry and half-clothed. While I had finished up with Veneziano, Japan had actually washed the blood from his clothes...for which I was grateful. Japan was pretty good with his hands, I'll admit. He must have had a lot of experience with getting blood out of clothing...

I tossed the Asian a roll of bandages and ointment and we each got started on different wounds. There were a lot of them, and I noticed that there were...others too.

"...god Veneziano..." I muttered, looking at all the scars that littered his skin. There had definitely not been that many scars when I saw him last. One on his chest really worried me; it was so large...and right over his heart too. Some of them, especially the one on his chest, if I even touched them; he drew away...almost as if they still hurt...

"My apologies, Ita-kun..." Japan was saying, since Veneziano had drawn away from his hands when one of the wounds was touched.

"...Veneziano...do...does this one still hurt?" I asked softly, reaching forward for the one on his chest.

"...no...but it feels weird..." he replied, shivering under the touch. "It's like...I can...feel everything about your hand when you touch it..."

"...hyper-sensitive." Japan muttered, "You probably forgot about it during all the events. Do you remember what happened with that one, Ita-kun?"

"no..." Veneziano shook his head and I sighed.

"Do you remember who Japan is?" I asked, and Veneziano turned to look at me with a frown.

"..." He didn't say anything for a moment, his face furrowed in thought. It was obvious he was trying to remember. After a few moments, his face brightened slightly. "Mr. Japan's my friend!...right?" He suddenly looked unsure, but both Japan and I's smiles seemed to calm him.

"Yes. That is correct." Japan said, looking a bit relieved. "I'm glad you remember, Ita-kun."

"...ve..." was all he said, as he went back to thinking.

I sighed, slowly wrapping bandages around his arm, where there was a long gash. He let out a small whimper, his arm tense as if he was going to draw it away from me, but he didn't. I was surprised. His thresh-hold for pain had risen quite a bit since the last time I had seen him...and I supposed that was understandable...but still...

"...Damnit, you're such an idiot..." I muttered, and he winced a bit. I let out a loud sigh, my head going forward to rest on his shoulder. "...why...why'd you do this shit?" I asked, figuring that he wouldn't have an answer for me. I asked anyways, though. I wanted to get the question out there, I didn't want to keep it bottled up for once.

"...I had to protect everyone."

Veneziano's voice surprised me. I hadn't expected an answer, and I looked up at him. His eyes were downcast. He almost...looked sheepish.

"...what do you mean, Ita-kun?" Japan asked softly, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. Veneziano shrugged.

"I...don't know..." he muttered, and I felt my rising hopes crash down. "...I...just know that I felt like I had to protect everyone...even if I can't remember everyone...I'm sorry..."

"No, it's quite alright, isn't that right, Romano?" Japan's sudden direction at me left me a little stunned, but I huffed.

"Yeah. Whatever." I replied, turning away.

"...I'm going back out to the others. I shall tell them you'll be a bit." Japan said suddenly, getting to his feet. "The others will want to know how Ita-kun is doing." I nodded absently.

"I need to finish getting the grime off of him. Geeze Veneziano, why'd you let yourself get so dirty?" I asked as Japan left, closing the door behind him silently. Once he was gone, I took a sponge to my brother's arms, cleaning the areas where there were no bandages. "...So, do you remember anyone else? Other than Japan and myself?"

Veneziano was silent, and I could feel his eyes watching what I was doing. I rubbed, and scrubbed, trying to get the dirt, grime, and caked blood off of him...but it seemed impossible. There was so much of it; I didn't know where to begin.

"...I remember grampa..." Veneziano suddenly said, and I looked up at him. He looked a little confused. "and...I remember having to stay with Mr. Austria."

Wait...what? _Mr. Austria?_ Why was he referring to that piano-bastard like that? I looked at him, and he squirmed under my gaze. I looked away.

"...anyone else?" I asked, not pushing the subject. I didn't want him to get upset, and forget everything all over again.

"...I think...I think I remember who I came here with..." he muttered, and I watched him hold his head out of the corner of my eye. He let out a whimper and I immediately turned to him, pulling his arms away from his head.

"...stop." I muttered. "Don't hurt yourself trying to remember. It won't help."

"...i-it's not that...whenever...I think about it...my head starts hurting so badly..." Veneziano's small voice replied to me, causing me to frown.

"Just tell me who's in this place. That's all you need to remember right now." He nodded slowly, blinking up at me, and I was amazed at the amount of pain that was shown in his eyes.

"I...I came here...w-with everyone the first time..." he started." b-but then I had to go back..."

"...what about this time?" I asked, giving his shoulder a half-gentle squeeze. "Who did you come with this time?"

"...This time?" he asked before closing his eyes tightly. "...I...I came with...Mr...Japan and Ho...wait...no...Mr...Mr. Germany?"

I paled slightly, knowing exactly what he had started to say. _Holy Roman Empire?_ I thought to myself...then I started thinking. Veneziano had mistaken that potato-bastard for the Holy Roman Empire? I supposed they did look alike, but if he did that...then his mind...

"...Your mind has set itself waaaay far back Veneziano..." I muttered, shaking my head. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"...is that bad?" he asked innocently and I let out a laugh.

"I don't suppose so, but it might make things difficult." I replied, giving him a smirk. He hesitantly smiled back at me. "But Do you remember anyone else?" His smile vanished as he started thinking again.

"uh...Mr...Prussia?" he asked, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you if you're right or not." I said, and he pouted.

"b-but...how will I know I'm right if you won't tell me?" he asked, scooting forward a bit. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll know you're right." was all I said, which made him pout even more. "...anyone else?"

"I...don't know..." he answered me and I sighed.

"Well, that's alright. I'm almost done getting the grit off of you, so we can go see how much you know..." I said, finishing up his arms and back. All I had left to do was his legs, and they were in pretty bad shape. His feet were so calloused...he'd normally never let that happen...Veneziano let out a whimper when I touched one of the blisters, and I muttered a quick apology before bandaging them up. "It'll feel a little weird with your shoes, but you'll have to deal with it."

"Okay..." Veneziano muttered without question, watching me work. When I was done, I helped him stand, steadying him as he wobbled. "...it hurts..."

"Yeah...I know..." I replied, letting out a sigh. I led him towards the door, then remembered I needed to get his jacket back on. I left him for a moment to grab the folded jacket and then helped him into it. His arms were stiff, and bandaged, he was having trouble moving them.

Once his jacket was on, I turned to him, standing in front of the door.

"...you ready?" I asked and he looked at me.

"...I...I guess." he stuttered, frowning. I frowned as well. He really didn't look well...

"...you sure? You can take a little bit more time, if you want..." I started to say, but he shook his head.

"No...I'm okay...I shouldn't keep everyone waiting...its bad manners." he muttered, and I felt my frown deepen. This really wasn't like him, he kept talking like he was younger...

"Well, whatever. Doesn't matter to me." I said, twisting the doorknob and opening the door.

I just hoped that he wouldn't get too jumbled up talking to everyone...he really needed to rest.


	13. Japan: Deadly Visions

**Rewind the Hands of Time**

**Chapter 13: Deadly Visions**

I sighed, closing the door behind me. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all...

"How is he-aru?" I heard China asked, and I turned around.

"He's in the bath right now." I replied. "...Romano is looking after him..."

"Um...Maybe...he has amnesia?" a voice said, and it took me a moment to focus, it was Canada.

"No." England spoke up, and I turned to him, letting my eyes go over everyone present. They were all worn out...it was a bit worrisome. "...It looked like something different."

"I agree." I said, nodding. "It is similar to me...when we have just broken a clock."

"Eh? Vat do you mean?" Prussia asked, looking confused.

"When we break a clock, Japan gets a lot of strange memories, and they get mixed up." France replied, waving a hand arily. It seemed he was trying to keep up his old antics, though it looked fairly strained. I nodded again.

"That's correct." I replied, slightly uncomfortable with the amount of eyes that were on me. "...Italy also got so many memories. It pushed him to the limit, both physically and mentally. He got saturated with them." I paused, sighing. "If any more memories pour in, he wil only reject them."

"Reject? Reject what-aru?"

"The memories themselves." America spoke up. "That's how it usually is. But...Italy still tried somehow..."

"The line probably blurred between the real memories and the old memories." England finished, and America nodded.

"You mean...his memories are all scattered about?" Germany asked so suddenly I jumped a bit. "So, by thinking about them, they vill return in time?" I nodded.

"Yes. The proof of that is that he...well...tentatively...called my name."

"tentatively?" Spain asked, looking confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well...er..." I faultered, really unsure of how to explain what I meant. Sometimes I really hated the differences in cultures...Luckily I was saved by the door behind me opening, it's knob slamming into the wall with the force. I turned to look, and was face to face with Romano and a sheepish looking Italy behind him, who clung to the other's sleeve.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Romano muttered, his softer voice not matching the glare in his eyes for once.

"...Uh...no...that was pretty quick." America replied, faultering a bit before smiling. "Are you feeling a little better now, Italy?"

I studied Italy's face as he blankly looked at America. It was obvious he was wracking his brain for an answer. I saw his hand tighten against his brother's sleeve and then he looked down at his feet sheepishly.

"...Yes, sir. I'm sorry about all that." He muttered, and I frowned at the sound of his voice. It had gained a sad childish tone. "...My head feels a lot better and I'm fine. now." He looked up and let his eyes move over everybody. When they passed over me, there was a flicker of recognination, but most everyone else got nothing but a blank look.

"Vat?" Prussia spoke up from beside me and I saw him take a step forward out of the corner of my eye. "Er...Italy? You...do know me, don't you?" Italy was silent for a moment, before nodding.

"I do." He said. "...He is Mr. Japan." He pointed at me, and I nodded, a small smile on my face. "You're Mr. Prussia..." His finger moved to Prussia and then landed on Germany, who I saw was watching the younger nation intently. "And he is..." at this, Italy's voice faultered, and his face twisted a bit. "Hol..." Out of nowhere, Romano nudged him, shaking his head.

"Hm?" Germany looked a little confused. I was confused as well, what had he started to say, and why had Romano stopped him?

"Oh...er...Mr...Germany." Italy's voice got quiet, and his head went down as if he had done something wrong.

"Italia?" Germany asked, taking a step forward. "What's wrong with you?" Italy winced and Romano glared at Germany.

"There's nothing wrong with him you bastard!" Romano exclaimed, taking a defensive stance infront of his brother. I winced, silently agreeing with the italian. Germany-san shouldn't have said that...

"Huh?" Spain suddenly spoke up, and I turned my head. I had forgotten he was here, it felt so strange..."Doesn't it kinda feel...as if he's talking like when he was a kid?" the tanned skinned man asked and Romano looked away. "What happened?"

"Well...his memories are kind of jumbled and he's a little confused..." Romano replied, the usual scowl on his face. "He just needs some time, okay?" he almost snapped, and I almost smiled. It was a little heart-warming to see how much Romano really cared for his brother.

"Of course." Russia replied from the table where he sat. "Take your time, da?"

"Y-yes sir..." Italy stuttered, shaking a bit. "I'm sorry..."

"and you stay with him, Romano-san." I spoke up and he looked at me a little shocked.

"u-uh...w-wait a minute!" he suddenly said, causing everyone to look at him. "I...I've been thinking...and...I think...I think I should tell you, after all..." Hm? What did he mean by that? And why did a flash of panic fly across italy's face for a split second?

"Er...wait, wait..." England said, as Romano opened his mouth to talk again. The italian's mouth snapped shut and he glared daggers at the british man. "...I appreciate the thought, but..."

"We shouldn't have asked without concidering Italy's feelings-aru." China finished for him. Ah so that's what that meant.

"It's still alright." France said airily. "You just take care of your brother."

"There are still many things we have to solve..." Canada spoke up. "Maybe he will remember something while we're having a meeting."

"If there really is not other way, we'll ask again." France finished. Romano looked a little put off, and I could understand why. He had actually come to the decision to tell us soemthing that his brother had desperately hid, and now he was being told to forget it.

"I see..." Romano muttered, then scowled, turning and pushing Italy off towards the beds. "All right, Veneziano, go to sleep, you're tired. Come on." I almost laughed. Romano was always so forceful with everyone, especially his brother...yet it was obvious he was trying to be a little gentle.

"B-but..." Italy suddenly said, trying to wiggle out of his grip. It was then I noticed how strained his face looked.

"It's all right." Germany spoke up again, and the boy immediately quieted. "If there's no other way, we'll ask you. Until then, be at ease." I stared at Germany, trying to resist the urge to salute at the use of the military term. I blinked at myself...all those times of war had really gotten to me...hadn't they? I turned to italy, to see if the use of the terms had cause a memory to resurface, and I managed to catch a glimpse of recognition before he seemed to deflate and nod slowly.

"...Okay..." he muttered, letting himself be pushed towards the bed by a brother who glared daggers at Germany. Everyone watched as the two disappeared around the corner, and I watched as the smiling faces vanished as soon as they did.

"He's...so worn out..." France muttered, shaking his head.

"Da..." Russia replied, pushing himself up and coming over, towering over everyone. "He pushed himself too hard. He must have kept telling himself that he could try harder and harder to protect us."

"...Let us think about what would be the best course of action." I said, trying to direct the topic away from Italy.

"Yeah." America exclaimed looking excited, then his expression faultered a bit. "Er...there's one thing that's been on my mind..."

"Hm? What is it?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Germany...what was that thing that you gave Italy?"

"You mean...right before he pushed me into that cell?" Germany asked, and America nodded. "It's a piece of metal that I found in the cave. Incidentally, Italy had dropped it when we found him, and I now have it with me again." he pulled it out, and America took it, turning it over in his hands a few times.

"Judging by the way he acted, it must be something necessary to escape." Canada muttered, looking over America's shoulder. The other blonde nodded. "Even...though it looks like an ordinary piece of metal..."

"Maybe it's some sort of key?" Spain asked, and almost everyone frowned. I turned the idea over in my mind.

"Key?" France asked, taking the metal and looking at it. "But...Keys aren't usually shaped like this."

"That's the point!" Spain exclaimed, looking excited.

"In other words, " I said, "the keyhole is also concealed."

"But...there vas no keyhole vere this piece of metal could fit..." Prussia muttered disbelievingly.

"We must have overlooked it-aru." China replied, and I watched him turn to England. "Opium, wasn't there places that made you feel uneasy?" England frowned, looking..well, uneasy.

"There were..." he started to say, then shook his head. "and there weren't. I mean..." he paused for a moment. "there were so many places that made me uneasy that I've forgotten about some of them...I'm sorry." America let out a laugh.

"In that case, we'll have to search the mansion once again!" he exclaimed, though he didn't really seem unhappy about it. I sighed.

"Understood." I said, nodding. "Let's split up into two groups. One to stand by, and the other to search around."

"Who will be with which group though?" France asked, crossing his arms. England looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm fine with either one...but..." he smiled a bit. "Italy must be hungry, so maybe I should could something for him..." I paled at that, I valued England as a friend...but even I knew when to admit that he couldn't cook...Italy would just get sick if he ate England's cooking!

"England-san! Let us search together!" I exclaimed, jerking forward and grabbing his wrist. He looked at me in confusion.

"What?" he asked, trying to tug his hand away. I couldn't let that happen..."But...the food..."

"I'll stay-aru!" China exclaimed, turning towards the kitchen area. "France, you can stay too-aru!"

"Of course!" France exclaimed, following China with earnest. "So, the kitchn is full now, you can search around with the others."

"I'll stay too..." Prussia muttered, and I turned to him, noticing that he looked a little pale. "I'm not feeling very well..."

"Does anyone else have a preference?" America asked, but no one spoke up. I saw him grin and nod. "Okay! Then Russia, Canada, Japan, and England will search with me, and the others will stand by!"

"All right..." Canada sighed. "Lets do a thorough investigation..." he muttered, and I nodded.

We met at the stairs leading out of this safe room, and we all started down them and into the room below. Immediately I had my hand on Tachi's hilt as the heavy air hit my lungs, stinging them slightly. I had forgotten how miserable it was in this place. The safe room had an air of...calmness and security, and hte moment I was out of that place, I missed it.

"I forgot how...stifleing the air was..." I muttered, not really meaning to be heard, though I was anyways.

"It is unsettleing, da?" Russia asked, and I noticed his grip on his pipe tighten slightly. Well, at least I wasn't the only one nervous.

I lagged behind a bit, for the moment I started walking again, the wound on my leg made itself known again. Every step was painful, I developed a limp as I tried to keep my weight off of the bad leg so that there wouldn't be as much pain. If the other's noticed, they took no heed, and I was glad for that. I did not wish to be seen as a liability, even though I knew I was. We investigated every room we could. We tried every door, but we didn't come across a keyhole. We finally got to the top, the fourth floor, and I had to stop...I had to take a rest at the top of the stairs. I stood, leaning up against the banister, and I frowned. My hand was shaking from the exertion.

"...Are you okay, Japan?" a voice asked from my side, and I turned, finding England standing beside me.

"...Hai." I replied as quickly as I could. He didn't seem convinced, and I let out a sigh. "...my leg is bothering me. Do not worry, I will be fine."

"...you want me to take a look?" he asked, and I found myself seriously concidering letting him take a look. Then I shook my head.

"No, I think it can wait until we get back to the others." I replied again, I couldn't hold them up, not any more than I already had. I pushed myself forward and started towards the room that the others were in.

"What's this pudgy thing?" Russia was asking as I walked up, past a red chair...wait...I had been in this room...this room...

"Oh! The mochi!" I exclaimed, weaving my way through the people to see the creature. It was still stuck in the wall, still looking at everyone with sad eyes.

"What is this revolutionary creature?" America exclaimed, making England wince a bit. "It's fantastic!"

"It's stuck..." Canada muttered, looking at it closely. "A-and...I don't particularly like the look in it's eye..."

"I had completely forgotten about it" I said, feeling sorry. "I found it when I was looking for the others when we got seperated. It's stuck fast, even Germany could not get it out." I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Mochi-san we will come to help you soon. So please just wait a little more."

"Da. There's not a keyhole in this room either..."

"But there is a strange indention in the wall...once we find the keyhole, we should come back and check this out." Canada said, feeling of the wall right beside the Mochi. England and I nodded at the same time.

"Indeed." I replied, turning and starting to make my way to the door. "We should check the basement too, it might hold the keyhole."

"Yeah!" America exclaimed, and I sighed. He was way to happy about this.

We made our way back down, going towards the basement. It was a little easier going down the stairs than it was going up, though I still lagged behind. That was fine with me, at least this way if the monster decided to attack us, it would attack me first. It was a morbid way of thinking, but it was true. I was glad for that. I made my way down the steps towards the basement slowly watching Russia's scarf disappear around the corner without me. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs, I turned and followed the direction it went, finding myself in the room that Italy had locked us up in. Everyone was crowded around taht little box that had been in the cell.

"Oh? My appologies for lagging behind, what happened?" I asked, as everyone looked up as i entered.

"Italy said there was hope in this box, da?" Russia asked and I nodded.

"That is what he said" I replied, scowling a little at how easily he had tricked us into the cell.

"What did he mean?" Russia asked.

"If he was doing it for our sake...he must have deliberately arranged _a hope to escape_ when he locked us up in the cell." Canada muttered, though it seemed it was only half to himself.

"But he said the box was empty!" America exclaimed. "It was probably a trick to lock us up!"

"Probably..." I replied, picking it up and shaking it a bit. "It makes no noise when shaken...however, what if the trick is a trick itself?" I offered, and America looked at me blankly.

"Makes sense..."Canada replied. "...he means what if he tricked us, then tricked us again by telling us there's nothing in the box? Naturally, since he told us there is nothing, we want to look."

I set the box down and sighed.

"I didn't used to think he would be that...smart. Now I am starting to second guess myself." I muttered, and Canada nodded.

"Hm? Wait...a minute..." England suddenly said, and I turned. He had picked the box up and was examining it. "This is a little odd..."

"Odd? How so?" I asked, and he blinked a few times at me.

"...oh, sorry. You probably wouldn't get it..." England muttered, "well, most of you wouldn't, at least...however, this...it has some of my magic. Bloody hell?"

"_Your_ magic?" Canada asked, almost glareing. "You mean this belongs to you?" Everyone was looking at him, and he flushed a bit.

"No. That's not what I mean." he replied, looking defensive. "Give me a minute...Even at my current level I can remove this much..." He seemed to focus on the box, muttering something under his breath before the was a barely audible click.

"Hm? It made a sound." Russia observered and England opened his eyes, letting out a breath. "Let's try opening it, da?"

"oooooh! What is it?" America asked, sounding giddy. "I hope it's ice cream!"

"...bloody idiot..." England muttered and America frowned.

"What? I'm hungry!"

"Whatever, let's just find out what's in it. I want to know why it had my magic..."

England snapped it open, and there was a small flash.

_"...the...y..."_ a voice started to say, but it was faded. I immediately grabbed the hilt of Tachi in preperation for an attack...that never came.

"Hm?" I turned at America's hum, and felt the blood rush from my face.

"What?" Russia exclaimed, for once surprised. I was also surprised, and slightly horrified. In front of us had appeared a hazy image of England, but it was different.

This image of england was bloody. His entire uniform was torn into shreds, and blood dripped down his arm. His free arm was holding a spellbook, and he looked in front of him. I noticed his eyes were glazed over, though it was unclear why. It could have been the pain, but it also could have been something else, for there was blood running down his face from a large cut above his eye.

"E-England?" Canada exclaimed, taking a few steps back.

_"...and...it..."_ the vision's mouth moved, but only bits and pieces of what it was saying got through

"W-What the bloody hell is this? Why...why is..am..?" England seemed too stunned to put a coherent sentence together, and I had to turn to glare at him. What this vision had to say might be important...

"Please be quiet! He's saying something!" I muttered and he quieted, nodding.

_"My...my future self who is watching this!" _the vision said, it's form wavering. _"There is no time to tell much. If by any chance Italy dies, Find the journal!"_ I took a few steps forward.

"Italy...dieing?" America exclaimed. "No way in he-"

"Hush!" England suddenly said, and the blonde went silent as the vision of England continued to speak.

_"in return...you'll get his memories as well as my life!" _the vision of a bloody england exclaimed, then it fell to one knee...seeming to be too exhausted to stand. His life...did that mean that this england had died? _"...Go back without fail! Go back in time! ...please...sa...Italy..." _abrudtly the vision ended with the bloody blonde falling to his side...and then he was gone.

"Huh?" England asked, taking a few steps forward to where the other had fallen.

"England...You were pretty worn out, Da? What happened?" Russia asked. I was too busy trying to figure this out. The vision of England had looked pretty beaten up, it reminded me of the vision I had seen of Prussia. I shivered.

"Journal?" I asked out loud. "Does that mean-" I stopped, trying to figure it out. A journal? What did that mean? "W-Wait a minute...what does that-"

"So that was a message to England in the future?" America asked, and I saw England clench his fists as if he were about to hit the other. "And he said something about going back in time or something like that...right?"

"And he told us to 'find the journal'..." Canada replied, looking thoughtful.

"...'_My furture self'_...?" England repeated, starting to pace. "...Was he talking about _me_?" I shook my head.

"...But Italy is alive..." I said softly. "We...we made sure of that...and...'the journal'...that's not very specific, is it?" Almost everyone shook their head.

"Oh!" america suddenly exclaimed, and everyone turned to look at him. He was looking in the box, reaching inside. "There's something else inside this thing!" Russia walked over and took a peak at what was in America's hands.

"It is a clock." Russia muttered, taking it out of his hand. I noticed it was smaller, like a pocket watch. "The usual, da?...Hm? Oh...and also a letter, apparently." he took it in his large hands, turning it over a few times. "It has no address..."

"A letter?" I asked, and reached for it.

"Da." He replied, handing it to me. I opened it, and read the first few lines, before quickly closing it, feeling my face twist into a frown. It was for italy.

"...I see..." I muttered. "I will give it to him later." I tucked the letter in my jacket pocket, and let out a sigh. An eerie silence covered the room after that.

"Well..." Canada spoke up, "what are we going to do now?" Everyone was silent as they thought about it. After a moment...an idea crossed my mind. I scowled at it, but...surprisingly, I went through with it.

"Well...it is only a suggestion..." I started to say, and everyone turned towards me. "...but...how about we break the clock?" There were a few gasps, an especially loud one from America. The blonde was pale when he spoke.

"What?" he exclaimed, and I got the feeling that the last time he hadn't seen a happy past. "Wh-why?"

"...Somehow, I have a feeling that it is hiding the hint that we need to figure out what that vision of England was saying." I replied slowly, choosing my words carefully. "Besides...there is the chance I can glimpse furture events, like the last time."

"We also have to fix time." Canada pointed out, and I nodded.

"Hmm...is that so?" England muttered, almost too himself. I could tell he was pretty shaken up by what we had just seen. "Well, then, let's break it."

"Oh...b-but..." America stuttered, looking uneasy. "I'm...don't..." England seemed to ignore his unease, and took the clock from Russia.

"All right." he said, and a light appeared in his hand. "I'm going to break it." I tried to brace myself as the light shot out of the brit's hand and shattered the clock.

I opened my eyes, and found myself in the same room that we had found Italy after he had locked us up.

_"Great kami-sama above, what on earth?" _I exclaimed, taking in the scene infront of me. I was standing off to the side, watching as almost everyone surrounded that monster that I had become familiar with. Everyone was injured, very serverely.

"Bloody hell!" England exclaimed, struggleing to keep a hand on his spell book. "Run Italy!"

I noticed that Italy was standing infront of the monster, beaten and battered almost beyond compare. he was standing by himself, shaking but not running.

"Move...Please, Italy, Go!" France called out, but Italy merely shook his head slowly.

"...I...I can't." he replied, his eyes never leaving the monster. "...If I move from here...America...will..." his face twisted into dispair, and I realized what he meant.

_"That...that is the adversary that Italy fought on his own!"_ I exclaimed, though it became apparent that no one could hear me. I didn't notice until a few moments later that someone actually had heard me. Everyone was so injured..._"Why am I just standing here and watching?" _

"This is horrible..." America muttered, one eye closed in pain. "What the fucking hell? Even with so many of us fighting together, we still can't defeat it?"

_"Why the hell am I giving up so easily?" _a voice suddenly said from beside me, and I turned to look, finding another america beside me.

_"America?"_ I exclaimed and he turned to look at me, his eyes wide in surprise.

_"Japan?"_ he exclaimed in shock, before seeming to calm_ "Huh? But..you're over there...You're the japan that just spoke, right? Just called my name?"_

_"Y-yes." _I replied, nodding then looked over at the scene. _"We must help Italy! I fear.."_ America shook his head.

_"I don't think that's possible..."_ he replied sadly, reaching forward and trying to touch his other self. _"We're transparent...see? We can't even touch anything...I think...we're only supposed to watch...not like we can do anything else."_

"Shit!" Prussia exclaimed after trying to get up. "My leg...is broken..." he let out a grunt, trying once again. "Move damn you...MOVE!"

_"No!"_ I exclaimed, taking a few steps forward as the monster suddenly shot forward.

"Italia!" Germany called out, and my vision was obscured for a moment. I couldn't see Italy through the monster.

"...It's...weakness is...it's forehead..." came a pained voice and the monster let out a scream, backing away. My vision was still obscured by it. "...Too...too bad. I win...again." The monster let out another scream and faded away, and I saw exactly how bad Italy had been injured in the attack.

_"Wh-What the hell?" _America exclaimed, and I felt the blood rush out of my face. Italy had a...a hole all the way through his shoulder. There was a bloody splatter mark on the wall behind him where the claw had gone all the way through him.

"...France...your injuries...are you okay?" Italy asked, but France didn't answer. "...Japan...is still breathing too...thank god. " He turned his head to look at where this past's America knelt on one knee. "...America...you can still move a little...right?"

_"Stop...please!" _America exclaimed, rushing forward. _"Not again! This time it's Italy?"_

_"No...Kami, please, no..."_ I said, watching as Italy fell to one knee.

"I...did it..." he muttered, his eyes shining with what looked like tears. "I...protected _everyone_! I made no mistakes..." He fell over onto his side, not even wincing.

"Italy!" the past me exclaimed, rushing forward. The entire group suddenly seemed to have the energy to move, and they all clustered around the fallen boy, who let out a strained laugh as he was gathered up in the arms of Germany.

"Your injury looks serious...but...you're alive...so you'll heal...Thank God..." His voice faded for a moment. "...thank god my ruse worked."

Both me and America froze. _"Ruse?"_ we both asked at the same time, looking at each other, before approaching so that we could watch what was happening.

"...Guys..." Italy started to say, his voice fading for a moment. "you may not know this...but this is actuallly the second time we came here...The first time...I wasn't useful...at all..." he stopped talking for a moment, closing his eyes and smiling. He opened them again. "I could finally get you back...Thank god...but...I'm sorry..." his voice faded again, and his face scrunched up. "...now it's my turn to fall..."

"You're fucking kidding!" Germany exclaimed, making the boy in his arms wince sadly. "The second time? That makes no sense!"

"I went back in time, you see..." Italy quickly tried to explain. "I...I managed to get out of here! But...i was the only one...who could get out...I didn't want that...I had...I had to get you all out..."

"You..." France stuttered. "You idiot! You didn't have to get _us_ out! You had to get out _with_ us!" Italy didn't answer, his eyes were closed tightly, as if in pain.

"I-Italy..." Germany stuttered.

"Q-quickly!" america exclaimed, trying to get to his feet. "Let's carry Italy...Anyone? Isn't there anyone who can move? What about China and the others? Aren't they back yet?"

"Go! Make...make a place where ve can rest! It can be anywhere! I'll look after him until you can get it done! A really safe place! Someone!" Prussia exclaimed, scooting forward towards Italy. I realized then where our safe room had come from. It had been a carried memory that Germany had...though he hadn't realized it. I tried to focus on Germany, who was trying to get italy to open his eyes. It finally worked.

"...Hey, Doitsu..." Italy's voice carried over everyone's, and it all went silent.

"V-vait...Italia..." Germany stuttered, before sharing a look with Prussia. "Oh...I know! I vill make a place for you. The...best place for you to rest at ease..." Italy's face lit up at that, and he laughed tiredly.

"Really?" he asked, his voice soft. "Then...will you make lots of beds? So...that everyone can rest?" he seemed to relax a little bit. "...and...then I'll sleep peacefully...between you and...Nihon..." his voice faded a bit, and his eyes fluttered a bit. I noticed how much blood the boy was loosing, and it pushed everyone else into a frantic mode, trying to get to their feet.

"Yes..." Germany replied, his face stony. I shared a look with America beside me. this past...this italy was dieing, and everyone...including Germany knew it. Italy himself knew it.

"...Oh! and a biiiig table!" Italy suddenly exclaimed, giving another tired laugh with a smile. "...I also want a place...where we can all cook...even England..."

"Yes...definitely." Germany muttered, his face twisting slightly. Italy let out a sigh, and closed his eyes. I saw Germany tense up, and I found myself shaking.

"...Doi...tsu..." Italy's voice came suddenly and almost silently. There was a strain that hadn't been there before, and he opened his eyes to look up at the blonde that held him, his eyes glossy.

"...Yes, Italy?" Germany answered, leaning forward so that he could hear the boy. I watched as tears started falling silently from the younger nation's glazed eyes.

"I..." he started to say, but it faded quickly, as if he couldn't keep a hold on his voice. "...I don't..."

"...You don't what?" Germany asked softly, the softest I had ever heard his voice. Italy's face twisted slightly.

"...I don't...want to die here..." the boy muttered, and I felt my heart wrench, tears falling from my eyes. "...I...wanted to escape..." he sighed, a small smile on his face. "...with all of you..."

And then he quit talking. His eyes became unfocused...and then glazed over completely, loosing their shine. His hands, which had been clenched in pain, went limp at his side.

"...Italy?" Germany asked, tensing. "Italy? Italy..." he started to lightly shake Italy's body, but recieved no answer. the only answer he got was the boy's head rolling to the side limply. "Italy! Italia!"

"No..." I heard England muttered, and heard a thud as his spellbook dropped to the floor.

"Shit..." Prussia muttered as my past self got to his feet, tears streaming down his face. "Japan! Take the others outside! Vest is out of control!"

"Italia! Italia! Stop Screwing around! Your eyes are open!" Germany was yelling, loudly. He kept repeating Italy's name over and over.

"Germany is..." The past america started to say, but Prussia interrupted him.

"VEST! Calm down!" Prussia yelled, managing to get to his feet. "France! Please gimme a hand here!" He turned to France, who was just...sitting there.

"Italy is..." he muttered, in shock. "No...it's impossible...Wait...why?"

I watched as Germany started to shake italy's body harder, trying to get some reaction out of the obviously dead nation.

"Vait, Vest!" Prussia exclaimed, stumbling forward and wincing in pain. "Calm down!"

"Japan...Let's leave. this is the most..." I heard England say, and I turned to him automatically, only to find my past self just sitting there, stareing with tears falling from his face. "...Japan?" My past self started slightly, turning to look at england with wide eyes.

"I...suimasen...It's been...a very long time since I lost a friend...I..." my past self muttered, shaking his head. "I...I don't know how to...react. I feel...sad. But...also angry...and hopeless...and...empty." he paused, looking down at his hands. No one seemed to notice my past self, England, and America. "...I don't know how I should feel...but...I cannot stop crying..."

_"...let's leave..."_ the america beside me said suddenly. _"It would only make it worse if they saw you like that..."_

_"Hai..."_ Was all I could muster as I felt myself sway a bit. america must have caught it.

_"...Are you okay?"_ he asked me, and I turned to look at him. _"...If you can't stand, you can lean on my shoulder."_ He offered but I shook my head.

_"I'm...i'm fine."_ I replied, then took a look at him. _"What about you, America-san? You're clenching your own hand too tightly...It's bleeding..."_

_"...This is why I didn't want to break the clock..."_ America muttered, _"I can't do anything to help here..."_

With America's help, even though I tried to refuse it, we managed to get out the door. It made me shiver when we litterally passed through the door. We came upon a gathering of the other nations.

_"What the hell?"_ America suddenly exclaimed from beside me, and I could tell he was angry _"Someone always...always..."_

"You're kidding...right?" the Past Canada was saying, shaking his head. "italy is...Wait a moment! How could something like that..."

"...Those voices coming from the room. It is Germany and his brother, da?" Russia asked, his face twisted in an unusual frown. "We'd better not go in there, da? They were...the closest to him..."

"If only I had gotten here sooner-aru..." China muttered, hanging his head and fiddleing with a rip in his uniform.

"No...I'm the one who made us split up..." America replied.

_"..."_ The America beside me stayed silent, listening even though he was shaking with anger at that statement.

"That...What's that book in your hand?" the past America suddenly said, pointing at something in Canada's hands.

"Oh, this?" Canada pulled it out, showing it. "I found it in the library room..." he paused, flipping it open and running through the pages real quick. "Er...actually, it seems to be...a journal..." this surprised me enough to take a few steps forward.

_"America! That book!"_ I exclaimed and he looked forward. _"Do you think that's the journal?"_

_"That's the book Italy has been using...isn't it?_" He asked, and I nodded carefully. _"I thought it was a Bible though...Is that it?"_

"...There's something...strange about it." Russia muttered, towering over Canada to look down. "It's on the first page..." The larger man suddenly took the book out of the smaller man's hands, flipping to the first page. "Look at the name here."

Both me and America leaned in to look as well. I paled at what was written there.

"Italy Veneziano..." England muttered, shaking his head. "It doesn't mean it's the name of the journal's owner..." he looked thoughtful, taking the book and looking at it. "It kind of looks like this is a...contract sign page..."

_"SHIT!"_ America suddenly exclaimed and I looked over to see his form fading.

_"America?"_ I shouted, concerned. Where we about to be taken back? No! I couldn't...

"It says..." England started to say, and I watched as America faded completely. I felt the tug...and the world around me went silent, I could see England's mouth moving, but no sound came out of it...I was being pulled back.

_"No! I...have to stay just...a little longer...even...even if it's a few seconds!"_ I exclaimed, but even as I said that, my vision went dark. The last thing I saw was Germany slaming the door open of the room, a look of crazed desperation on his face.

And then nothing.

_"Japan!...America!"_

My eyes shot open and I litterally collapsed to my knees, my breath hitching.

"We're...back?" I heard America exclaim. "Oh...if only we could have stayed a little longer..."

"Just sit down, please America...you both look very pale..." Canada said, but his voice was far away to me. I was...in shock.

"...It was actually...the second world..." I found myself muttering, and England bent down to my level.

"Hm? what's the matter, Japan?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. I blinked up at him.

"...It wasn't just a hypothesis." I replied, and he paled a little bit. "Everything I saw...they were past experiences..." I suddenly looked away, my face furrowing in thought. "Or...were they the future?"

"Wait a minute then. What number is this world?" America suddenly asked, and I shook my head, watching his face pale. "...How many times have we...lost our friends?"

"Number?" Canada asked, looking confused. "What...We?"

"You mean, how many times have we come here, da?" Russia asked.

I felt myself grow faint, and I fell forward. Luckily, England was still bent down to my level, and he caught me, righting me before I hit the ground.

"H-hey, are you all right?" he asked, as I raised a hand to my head. "Just what the bloody hell did you see? Can you go back once more?"

I had no answer for him, trying to calm my shivers.

"...can't you do that...for me? I don't feel so good either..." America muttered and I blinked at him, before looking up at England.

"I'm...Suimasen. Even though I know he's all right...I want to see Italy as soon as possible..." I muttered, trying to stand. I could not. My legs would not support me.

"You are unsteady on your feet." Russia muttered, before he bent down and lifted me up and almost threw me over his shoulder. "You better not walk, da?"

I struggled for a moment before sighing. I knew he wouldn't let me down, so there was no use trying. I could do nothing but grip his dusty coat as they made their way back to where Germany and the others were. I felt...almost broken. While I hadn't seen but a few pasts, but...I already feel like I'm about to fall apart. But...what can I do? I'm going insane, keeping it bottled up like this...and I know that if I do not tell anyone...but...it's just so hard...If I keep it in...it's just too painful.


	14. Italy: Coming to Terms

**_I'M SO SORRY! I honestly didn't think it would take this long to get out such a SHORT chapter! About half way through this chapter, I scrapped it and started over, because I didn't like where it was going. I started to do it from Japan's view...then i thought, hn, maybe america? I scrapped that as well, and ended up doing it as Ita's view. _**

**_The Chapter itself is a little...choppy...and it's supposed to be that way. Italy is suffering from memory loss, so it would make sense if his chapter/thoughts were slightly...off. _**

**_I honestly don't know when i'll get the next chapter out. If you check out my page on here, you'll notice there is an important notice. Due to this notice, updates may be a little slower. I'm just warning you. _**

**_Thank you for reading...I really appreciate it! Enjoy the mushyness this chapter ^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rewind the Hands of Time<strong>

**Chapter 14: Coming to Terms; Italy**

With careful hands I smoothed out the creases in the sheets. Romano had told me I needed to be busy, so I was making the beds. I had messed it up the first time, and that man...Germany...had shown me how to do it. I was so...confused...I had spoken a long time with Romano...my fratello...and he had helped me remember a lot...about what this mansion was...How could I have forgotten that?

I let out a sigh, turning and going to the other side of the room, gathering up more sheets in my arms to take back to the beds. I was almost done with this task...and it made me feel a little better to be doing something. I heard something close, but paid no attention to it, trying not to stumble by stepping on the sheets in my arms.

"We're Back." a voice said, and I turned quickly to find that the people who had gone looking around had returned. I felt a smile on my face that felt as though it would split my skin.

"Oh, you're back." I replied as cheerfully as I could as I scanned the vaguely familiar faces. The one in the white smiled at me. "Hello...er..." I wracked my brain for the answer...what was his name...Oh! "Japan!" I couldn't explain the feeling of happiness that welled up in me when he broke out into a smile.

"Italy...Thank god..." he muttered, coming forward and taking the bundle of cloth from my arms. "You seem to be doing a little better...As do your memories." I watched him set the fabric on the bed, and couldn't help be glad when my smile faded from my face.

"Yeah...Sorry for all the trouble..." I replied, looking away in shame. I was being nothing but a bother to these people, even if I could barely remember them. "I still don't remember everything, but...things are starting to fall into place. I've talked a lot with Fratello...so I've started to remember things little by little..." I poked my fingers together in embarrassment but Japan merely smiled at me.

"Oh, you're back-aru!" I jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, turning to look. It was the other brown haired man...China? Yeah...China. "The food will be ready in a moment-aru...so you can sit down and wait." With that, he disappeared, leaving me confused. Food? They were cooking? Oh...it did smell good in here...how had I not noticed it?

"Ita-kun..." I turned my head, looking down at the light hand that was on my arm. It was Japan. "Do...you have a minute?" he asked, and I blinked at him a few times before nodding slowly.

"Y-yeah...okay..." I muttered and he smiled, motioning for me to follow him and I did so, my stumbling steps following his slightly limping ones. Odd...was he hurt? What was that red stain on his pants leg? I followed him until he came to a stop at the bathroom, sitting down on the bench that...Germany? Had put there...He patted the space beside him, signaling me to sit down next to him.

"You see, I have been holding on to a letter addressed to you..." he started to say, looking at me. "I believe it would be beneficial if you read it aloud." I was surprised...What...did he mean that he had been holding on to a letter?

"For...me?" I asked, confused.

"Hai." he said nodding, so I assumed that meant yes. He turned his head away, and I followed his gaze, noticing that Fratello and ...Germany...were watching me. "...Do you remember what happened in this mansion?" My eyes immediately went to Japan before I looked away. This thought scared me...how much DID I remember?

"...Yeah...about half of it, I guess..." I replied after a few moments, and my body shivered slightly. "But...I'm still a little scared..."

"All the more reason for you to read this." Japan said, withdrawing said letter from his pocket and handing it to me. "I only read a few lines, but I'm sure it will be helpful to you...please, read it aloud..."

Hesitantly...I reached out and took the paper from him. It...felt familiar even as I flipped it over and opened it up. It...how?

"It's...it's my...handwriting..." I muttered, looking up at Japan in confusion. He was silent, waiting, and I looked back down, briefly scanning some of the words. I swallowed a few times...I was hesitant...what on earth would this say? "To...to the me who lives at...some point in time...and who isn't...alone..."

_"...Once again I made some mistakes...but also some progress. Meanwhile, I finally, but slowly began to learn..."_ I had to pause...

"...its okay Ita-kun...keep going." Japan urged me on and I nodded slowly.

_"...to rely on my friends. I was constantly afraid that everyone would blame me for dragging them into this...and they would hate me, or be appalled at me, or even get mad at me and leave me...But then I was told I had the wrong idea. They were very mad at me. It hurt so much...not that they hit me, but it...it really hurt. I finally figured it out. But...I can't pass this memory on to my next self. Unfortunately, I'll lose my life yet again..."_ I couldn't help a sob...this was my handwriting...did this mean I died? I didn't even notice the hand on my shoulder. _"That's why I'm writing this letter. Say thanks to England...and tell them the truth. I'm sure they'll get mad, but it's not that they hate you or think you're a pain...__Why didn't you rely on your friends sooner? What are friends for?__ That's what they told me...and that's what they're going to tell you too. I...I'm sure I'll cry. And then...and then..."_ My voice died into sobs and I felt the paper in my hand crumple up as I couldn't help myself. What was this thing? What...I felt the tears streaming down my face and I made every effort to stop them, brushing them away as soon as they fell. It took all my will power to get myself to stop crying...it wouldn't do me any good, and it would make everyone worry about me more...I didn't...I didn't want to be a pain, as the letter said...

"Ita-kun." Japan suddenly said, and I sniffled, before turning to look at him.

"W-What?" I asked, confused when he looked away and back out at the room. His face was...oddly content.

"...I've been thinking all this time...wondering what we're going to do now...What do _you_ want to do?" he asked, and it confused me even more. What did he mean by that? Perhaps he meant what to do next?

"..Er...investigate some place...or..." I replied hesitantly, not sure if that was the right answer. I was proven correct when he turned to look at me and shook his head

"A-ah, iie. I meant..." he stuttered for a moment, before sighing. "I meant once we get out of here. I was thinking...about talking to Russia about this...but how about we have a party at my house or something like that.

A party? Parties were fun...and...If Japan was there, and everyone else...that would be nice...no more running, or blood, or anything like that.

"At your house?" I asked, feeling my face light up with a smile again. Oddly, this time it didn't hurt. "That sounds like fun!" Japan smiled at me.

"I have to work until night time, so everyone would have to arrive late at night..." he muttered, drawing a hand up to his chin in thought. "I'm sure we'd all be very tired...so perhaps everyone should sleep over. I have a Kitchen garden as well, so I could get up earlier than usual the next morning and go pick vegetables..."

At the talk of food, one of the blondes at the table perked up, looking over at us with a big grin, pushing up his glasses.

"Hey! That's a nice idea!" he exclaimed with a loud voice. "I'll try to get up early and help you too! Like a Hero should!" This caused Japan to laugh.

"...thank you America. When we come back from the garden, I'll make breakfast..." he said, and I could feel my spirits rising with each word. The other brown haired man came in, holding a spatula.

"That's my cue-aru! America can wake up the guys who are still sleeping!" the man said, waving the spatula at the blonde, presumably America.

"Awww, why do I have to do it?"

"Because-aru, some of us are heavy sleepers!"

"Hai, China-san." Japan nodded, smiling. "And then...well..." I watched his face twist into one of slight embarrassment. "Maybe...we could all go out somewhere?" he suggested, and the silver haired man stood up quickly with a grin.

"Let's go to the...uh...whatchacallit...the amusement park, or something like that?" he suggested and Japan nodded. One of the blondes let out a sigh and flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"...Well, I suppose I can refrain from hitting on people for at least that occasion." he muttered, and it sounded like he was trying to sound hurt...but wasn't very good at hiding how excited he was.

"I'm sure a day or two won't be enough..." Japan muttered, "Oh, yes, we could go shopping."

The other blonde stood, looking excited.

"Yes!" he exclaimed "I suppose I'll take a look at the suits!"

"Calm down Bushybrows..." the long haired blonde said exasperatedly.

"What did you call me you French bastard?" the other said...so I assumed that the short haired was England and the longer haired was France...The tall white haired man let out a chuckle.

"You all are so funny, da? I want some clothes to wear while I'm at Japan's place...what was it called again?" he asked, smiling.

"Are you talking about a Yukata, Russia?" Japan offered and Russia nodded.

"Da! Let's all buy one, da?" Russia asked and Japan let out a small laugh.

"I can hardly wait. And when we go back to my house we'll all have a banquet." Japan said, nodding to set the decision in.

"With lots of food from all over the world!" the blonde with the curl said...funny, I hadn't noticed him before now...but he looked excited. "Let's see...what should I make?...perhaps maple pancakes?"

"I'll bring hamburgers!" America exclaimed

"I'll contribute with beer and wurst."...Germany said calmly. I felt the need contribute too.

"Um...well..." I started to say, and let out a small meep when everyone looked at me. I swallowed, feeling like I was taking some sort of test. "I'll...make...pasta...and pizza..." I muttered, and nearly everyone smiled at me.

"And then we'll all sleep together in a huddle!" Spain exclaimed as he and Fratello walked over.

"In that case, I'll lay out the futons in the other room. You can go to sleep wherever you like." Japan said, smiling. I watched my brother cross his arms as he sat down next to me...I had to scoot a bit to make room.

"Sounds interesting." he muttered, opening one eye to stare at me. "Hm...what should we bring as a gift?" he asked me, and I was a little confused as to what he meant...perhaps he meant the food? "Maybe...we should send it beforehand, right Veneziano?" I decided to agree.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, and I didn't even have to act like I was happy. I _was_ happy! "We'll bring the best ingredients...Lots of it!"

"I'll bring the beer." Germany said...once again.

"It'll be fun. Really fun..." Japan said, sighing before looking at me. The happy mood vanished, replaced by one of seriousness. "That's why...Italy..."

"Y-yeah?"

"That's why we _all_ have to escape." Japan said. "With everyone who is here, without losing a single person."

"...yeah..." I muttered, looking down at the crumpled paper in my hands. "Yeah." I smoothed it out.

_I'm sure I'll cry. And then...and then...Look around yourself. _

"That's right...I..." I muttered too myself, too silently for everyone to hear. How...how had I forgotten? All that had happened...With those lines, I remembered...mostly everything. But how...how had I overlooked this? How could I have overlooked all the friends that were around me...all this time?

"Ita-kun? Why are you looking away?" Japan's voice broke through my thoughts and I looked up at him. "Do you still feel unwell?" he looked so worried...

"No...I'm fine..." I muttered, and I watched his face twist a bit at that line. That's right...I told him...not too tell me that...yet here I was telling him...I looked away, back down at my hands, twisting them in embarrassment. "There...There's something...I wan-"

"AAAAH!" Spain suddenly exclaimed, causing me to jump and let out a little yelp. "Damnit! What are we going to do, Lovi?"

"Wh-What the hell are you going on about?" Romano asked, standing up from where he had sat down next to me. Spain looked a little sheepish.

"I...forgot to tell Austria and the others that we found Ita..." he muttered and Romano was silent. I tried to look at his face, but Fratello had turned it to stone.

"Er...what? Is...he coming too?" France asked, pushing his chair in to the table. "Wait...'the others'? You mean..." Romano took a breath and nodded.

"Almost everyone who came to the world summit."

I felt the color drain from my face. The others? Everyone...at the world summit? I must have tensed up because I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over. Japan was giving me a worried look and I tried to calm myself...

"Romano threw a fit back there. He was really desperate to save Ita, you know." Spain was saying and I looked up at him in surprise. "I've never seen Romano being that honest before!" Spain was smiling, as if nothing was wrong.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!" Romano exclaimed, getting into a defensive position...looking about ready to punch someone. "What's wrong with swallowing my pride to save my brother?" I felt tears stinging my eyes again.

"Yeah!" Prussia exclaimed, "You're right!" I whipped a few of the tears away.

"Romano..." I muttered and he immediately calmed, looking over at me in confusion. "...thank you." I tried to convey everything I was feeling at that moment in those words...and it worked. He let out a huff and crossed his arms.

"...I just wanted you to come back." he replied, his face twisting into a scowl "...I don't want you to go through that again..." I looked away, down at my hands again with a wince.

"We fixed time quite a bit, so our phones should also work at least a little, da?" Russia asked, and right as he said that, Spain's Spanish ringtone went off causing him to jump into the air in fright.

"Good timing-aru!" China exclaimed, setting the table for food. He had a grin on his face. "I'm sure we'll be able to hear their angry voices even from here."

"Yosh!" America exclaimed, turning to look at the sweating Spaniard. "We'll all watch Spain get scolded!" Spain gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, god...R-Romano, can't you answer it instead?" he asked, holding the still ringing phone out to my brother. Romano almost snarled.

"Just answer it already. Your ringtone is giving me a headache." Spain let out a sigh.

"...Okay..." he muttered and clicked the phone open, answering it."H-Hi...Long time no see..." he said stuttering..."...H-how are you?...Well, um..." he clicked on the speaker button so everyone could hear. "I'm...really sorry. I forgot to call you, huh? I was with Romano and...er...um..."

"Yes, yes." I heard Austria's voice on the other side of the phone. "There are a mountain of things I wish to say to you...more than a mountain actually..." his voice paused, before continuing. "When Romano didn't contact us, I was worried sick, you FOOL!" I winced at the yell.

"Huh? Lovi was supposed to call you?" Spain asked, and looked over at my brother, who scoffed and looked away.

"...idiota..."

"...Italy, you can hear me, can't you?" Austria's voice sounded again, startling me. "I know this fool has me on speaker, I heard him press the button." Spain gave a nervous laugh.

"a-ah...ye-yes sir..." I muttered, but wasn't sure if he heard me or not.

"Come down for a bit and look outside from a window." Austria said and I swallowed. "I assume you're on one of the higher floors, correct?"

"Y-yes...O...Okay..." I muttered, standing. I felt almost like a robot, the way I was walking. My body hadn't completely healed from the attack I had sustained...my arm was still in pain...which was why I had been told to carry only the sheets earlier. I had made it almost to the door when someone grabbed my arm.

"Wait, don't go by yourself-aru!" It was China, his face twisted in concern. "Let's all go together." I nodded slowly, slightly confused, and he let me go. I started to walk again but then England stepped in front of me.

"Hold on. Don't walk in the front. You're being targeted, right? Walk in the middle." he said sternly and I shrunk back nodding again.

"O-okay..." I muttered, retreating to the middle of the group.

"Yeah. Let's go quickly, or else he won't stop bitching." Prussia muttered as we started down the stairs out of the safe room. "Then again...I don't think he'll be able to see us very well with those bars..."

The walk down the stairs and to the first floor was relatively calm. There were no attacks, no nothing. No one spoke, no one even dared to breathe hard. We got to a window and everyone made a circled around the window, confusing me until I remembered what England had said earlier.

"Haha! This again..." France suddenly said, looking at the floor beside the door behind us.

"Ne? What are you looking at Fra-" I started to say, but Austria's voice from the phone interrupted me. Spain handed it to me.

"Italy...I've heard of what you've done to some extent." Austria started to say and I tried to fight off the wince. "Not very laudable, now was it?"

"I..." I started to say. "I'm sorry...but...I...just..."

"You are far from being a fool!" Austria suddenly exclaimed, almost causing me to drop the phone. "You are an outright IDIOT! Do you have any idea how worried your brother was?" I couldn't help feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Now I remember why I had never told them...they were so mad...but it was...my fault...

"H-hey...you don't have to go that far..." Germany said suddenly, reaching forward to take the phone from me. I started to let him, but Prussia knocked his hand away.

"nooo! Keep talking!" Prussia exclaimed, then turned to the window, his red eyes widening. "Hey Italy! Take a look out the window!"

"h-huh?" I cautiously made my way to the window, blinking a few times at the light that shone through it. So bright...it took a few moments for my eyes to become adjusted to it.

When I could see...I nearly dropped the phone in shock. Everyone...everyone that had been at the world summit...Korea...Austria...Switzerland...Liechtenstein...Belarus...Ukraine...and others! They were all there. Everyone had crowded around the house...somewhere looking for things in the bushes, while others were standing next to Austria, looking up at the house.

"E-Everyone..." I muttered, and couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Italy!" Austria's voice suddenly exclaimed, and I jumped, looking down at the phone in my hands.

"Y-yes?" I replied, sort of dreading the reply.

"I don't approve of your idea to try to solve everything yourself." He said, his voice full of...anger. He then sighed. "However...you did your best."

"Wh-wha?" I asked, confused. What did he mean...of course I tried my best...and my best wasn't good enough...

"The whole World has come to help you Italy." Austria said, and...I looked back up at the window as everyone crowded around me to look as well. "Unfortunately, we couldn't find a way in. We'll have to support you from the outside...however frustrating this may be."

"Whoa!" England exclaimed, pointing to the side. I barely saw someone with silver hair..." Those over there are the Nordics...and...over there..." he moved his finger.

"Ukraine..." Russia muttered, before shivering "and even Belarus!"

"Amazing..." England muttered and I put the phone on the window sill, trying to dry my eyes once again. "We really have to get out altogether..."

"I..." I started to say...but my voice cut off due to how shaky it was. I couldn't see anymore...my eyes were too clogged up with tears.

"Yes, Ita-kun?" Japan's voice sounded and everything went silent. I let out a loud sniffle.

"I'm all...un-alone..." I muttered, giving up trying to wipe the tears away.

"Indeed! You should broaden your horizons...and come home soon. The cakes are getting cold!" Austria exclaimed, and I let out strained laugh. "First though, you have to come out safe and sound. We're doing everything we can here...but...it's rather uncanny how everyone is agreeing with one another."

"It's a unity warning-aru." China muttered and I turned away from the window, unable to look anymore...maybe if I quit looking, I'd quit crying.

"Haha! It's true!" America exclaimed. "We can never get anything done together when we have a meeting, but now we've started working together."

"Well, of course!" Spain replied, smiling. "Even though we fight and don't get along very well...we're all the same. We're all nations."

"You're right." Canada muttered

"Y-yeah..." I felt the need to put in.

"I must turn the phone off, however. It seems some of them are bickering again...I believe it's Belarus this time. She's quite determined to find you Russia. Please get out soon, and be safe, Italy." Austria said, and the phone line went dead. I blinked a few times at the phone, still sitting on the window sill and let out a sigh. I knew...I knew that I didn't have all my memories back...but...they had questions. Questions I probably had the answer too. Like the letter said...I needed to tell them. I wiped my eyes, and tried to speak steadily.

"Guys...I'm sorry for making you wait..." I muttered my voice still wobbly from the crying. Immediately everything went silent.

"...Veneziano..." Romano started to say but I shook my head. No. I was going to do this.

"I'll tell you everything. Everything...that I remember." I said, trying to convey in my voice that I was going to do this. Nothing would stop me.

"Italia..." Germany started to say and I shook my head again, narrowing my eyes

"I'll tell you everything from the very beginning...so it could take quite a while...but...I still want you to listen..."

"It's about time-aru!" China exclaimed. "Go ahead and tell us already, and don't hold anything back!"

* "I've been waiting to hear that, Italy!" Prussia said. Everyone was so excited...they wouldn't be when I was done...

"Please...do tell. Everyone be quiet. We want to know the extent of it..." Japan said, and everyone quieted.

"Thank you..." I muttered, before swallowing. "It...all began shortly before the world meeting...I had overheard...some rumors by chance...and in hearing those rumors...it made the clock hands begin to move..."

I was going to do this...

I was going to tell them everything.


	15. Italy: Explaination

_**So here's the next chapter! I finally managed to finish it! **_

_**Gracious it took forever -_-**_

_**As my profile states, chapters wont be coming out very often for a while. **_

_**I'm not so sure about the quality of this chapter...I tried my best on it, but...well, you guys let me know, okay? Italy was hard to write for this chapter, but it was the only LOGICAL person I could think of. **_

_**Next chapter will be semi short, just saying, because it'll be from Prussia's point of view. **_

_**Anyways, enjoy this chapter, okay guys? Leave reviews, they always help. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Rewind the Hands of Time<br>Chapter 15: Italy - Explaination**

I looked around at all the different nations that were gathered around me and let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. This was it. I was going to tell them...maybe I should have told them from the beginning...

But wait...I had tried that...and it had failed. My face must have displayed uncertainty, for Japan placed an awkward hand on my shoulder. I held back a wince from the injury there, and sighed.

"Well...now...er..." I started, and then stopped, stuttering. I didn't know where to start..." Where should...I start? What...do you want to hear?" Japan took his hand off my shoulder and took a step back, blinking a few times at me.

"Well..." he begin, seeming to think about it, then nod to himself. "This...isn't the first time we came here...is it?"

"Ah! I was also wondering about that." Russia suddenly said, startling me and I jumped a bit. "America said that we've gone through this several times...it's true, da?"

I stayed silent for a moment, battling with myself. That first time...I...really didn't want to relive it...but...I knew I had too. I would have to relive those times in order to be truthful with them now. I needed to be truthful with them.

"Yeah..." I said softly, nodding. "We've...gone through this several times, ever since we first came here from the world summit..."

"I knew it!" America exclaimed, looking vaguely triumphant before he frowned. "So...what happened the very first time?"

I swallowed hard, dreading this. I would have to answer...

"If you want to wait a bit, it's fine Ita-kun." a voice suddenly said from next to me and I blinked. It had been Japan, and he was looking at me with concern. I quickly shook my head.

"N-no...I'm okay..." I muttered and took a breath. "Okay. How this started...I can do that. Basically, before the world summit, I...kinda sneaked away from Germany's training..." I winced at the flash in Germany's eyes. "And...I arrived at some weird town or city. I was exploring when I heard some people talking about this place, and how it was haunted. I thought...that it sounded I-interesting at the time and when we went to the meeting...I told America about it..." I felt my voice break a bit, but no one seemed to be angry with me...

"No difference so far." America muttered, looking down thoughtfully, before back to me. I nodded.

"Y-yeah...but...the very very first time, I came here with nine of you." I replied. Romano nodded from my other side.

"Which is everyone except Spain and I." Romano said...then blinked a few times, looking at me. "This really is the first time we both are here..." I nodded, then frowned.

"W-We were just going to have fun..." I started again, "We were going to go home soon. We opened the door...came in...but...as you know, there was...that..._thing_ inside..." I swallowed again. "We...we all ran in different directions. I got lost from everyone...so turned around, so scared...I had no idea what had happened...I wanted to find at least _someone_ as soon as possible..." I paused, letting out a shaky breath. "After...walking around a lot...and falling a lot...I found...Japan. I was...so happy...so very happy...until...I realized...he had been defeated. Until then...I had completely forgotten that Japan had come along. There was...some sort of gap in my mind, as if something had been erased..." I shook my head a few times "While...while I was thinking that there was something _wrong_ with my memory...China...France...Russia...America...Canada...and England...they were all killed one by one...By the time I'd finally been able to escape...Prussia and Germany were also killed, and I was the only one still alive..."

I almost didn't hear the collective gasp as this sank in. I didn't look up...I knew if I did, their faces would be horrible, and I wouldn't be able to continue. I swallowed a few times, trying to get my nerve back.

"...You were alone..." France muttered, his voice sad. I think something in me snapped.

"I was supposed to get out! I was! That's what I was told to do! But...I didn't! I didn't do it! I felt...so hopeless...I just...wandered around without knowing what to do...before I knew it, I had found the library...That's when I found this book." I muttered, pulling it out of my pocket and almost...stroked the cover.

"That's the Bible you've been carrying all along-aru, isn't it?" China asked curiously, and I shook my head.

"Yeah...but it's not a Bible...kinda looks like one though...but it's a journal. I almost didn't open it...but...when I did, it had the name of its previous owner written on the inside cover." I muttered, opening it and showing it them the name. Japan seemed to frown a bit.

"It reads 'Ryuuzu no Ko', correct?" he asked hesitantly and I nodded, closing the book and going back to stroking the cover.

"Everyone had died right before my eyes...and I was all alone..." I muttered, feeling my face twist slightly. "But...by then...I wasn't really thinking straight anymore. Heh...you should have seen this place then...it was a wreck. But...after that, my memory gets a little fuzzy..." I paused, thinking. "I was...going to throw this book away too...but...that _thing_ found me before I could. I was terrified, and I ran away with the book still in my hands...My feet took me to the front door...and I was out..."

_I panted, feeling the rain on my skin. Oh how I savored that feeling. Each and every drop onto my skin felt like heaven...and then...hell. _

_"I got out..." I muttered to myself, staring down at my hands. Already, the rain was washing the blood away from them. "I'm the only one who survived...the only one who got out..." _

_How did this happen? How? I had gone in with everyone...but I was the only one to get out?_

_"I...shouldn't have survived..." I muttered, shaking my head. "What the hell? This...this doesn't make any sense! Out of everyone...__**I'm **__the only one left? What the hell? __**What the hell?**__" I screamed at the top of my lungs up at the clouded sky. I sat there for a moment, sobbing. Japan...China...France...everyone...Even Germany! They were all dead...they weren't supposed to die! We're nations! We're countries! We don't' die...our land keeps us alive! _

_**CRASH**_

_The door behind me burst open and I shot to my feet. Behind me was that thing! It still wanted me...still wanted to kill me! It took a few steps forward, and I darted away. The gate! I had to get to the gate! _

_No. No more running! _

_Only a foot away from the gate, I skidded to a stop and turned to face that monster, feeling my face contort into anger. _

_"STOP!" I screamed, and to my surprise it...stopped. I blinked a few times, not expecting that, but then it felt like something within me snapped, and I felt a grin coming out onto my face. _

_"I won, right?" I asked. "You...couldn't catch me! YOU LOST!" I searched the alien's face for any hint of emotion. "The moment I get out of here...the moment I pass this gate, you'll lose! There's nothing you can do from that distance!" I paused, feeling laughter pulling at my throat. I held it down for a moment. _

_"When I get out of here...this place won't be the same as before, you know." I said, grinning at the monster before me. "As a country...a nation, I will destroy this place!" it was then that I let the laughter out, and was shocked at how...crazed it sounded. "Doesn't that make you frustrated? Hm? I'm your last trophy after all...You lost to the guy who's...only...only redeeming feature is his feet!" I started laughing again, curling in on myself as the laughs changed to sobs. I stood there...and sobbed for a few moments, and just when the monster had taken one step forward, I spoke again._

_"...go back..." I muttered, staring at the cover of the book I had forgotten was in my hands. "Take us back!" I looked up and screamed at the monster, triumphantly noticing a brief explosion of surprise on its face. Did it think I was stupid? "You can take us back in this warped space, can't you?" I asked, taking a few steps forward, a grin on my face. "If you do that...why don't you eat me first?" I paused, and let my grin turn sinister for a single moment. "If you can catch me...that is."_

_The monster did nothing...it didn't move, didn't speak though I knew it could. Why wasn't it doing anything? Did it not want to eat me? Did it not want me? I gritted my teeth as I waited, waited for it to do something...hell, I wasn't asking for much here! Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore, and launched myself at the monster. _

_**"GO BACK!" **_

"The next thing I knew...I was in the world summit." I muttered, keeping my head down. "I had the journal still gripped in my hand, and...somehow...I knew that I had gone back in time. Then the owner of this journal was passed on to me...the proof that I had turned into...or became the new Ryuuzu is that it was written on the previous journal that he was the only one who could go back in time..."

"So you made a pact with it." Germany said suddenly, causing me to jump and look up at him. He was looking at me with his eyes narrowed and I swallowed. "It made time go back so it could eat you..." I nodded slowly.

"The second time...I didn't want to come back here, and I tried to stop America...but...it was too late, another group was already headed here. In the end...no matter how many times I go back in time, I can't go back to before I told America about this house. The ten of us always come here. Even if the groups change. Always." I bowed my head again, unwilling to look at them.

"So that's what the memories of coming here with different people are all about-aru! We kept coming here in various patterns..." China muttered. I nodded.

"That's right. But..." I hesitated, something wasn't right. No. I shouldn't doubt myself. Not anymore. "The second time around, I couldn't save England, China, or America...and I survived again."

"N-nani?" Japan suddenly exclaimed, as if something didn't click with him.

"so...once again...I..." I started to say.

"Stop, stop!" America suddenly said, taking a few steps forward, "Hold on a sec...In the second world...er...I did survive, didn't I? No...I know I survived! I know for a fact I survived! So did England and China!"

"What?" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "Th-that's impossible!" This...this wasn't right...what...?

"Hai, it is just as America said." Japan said, his voice taking on a somber tone. "It is...difficult for me to say it...but...Ita-kun, you were the only one...who...in the room...right behind you..." he paused, running a hand through his hair. "It was so difficult for me to see...I could not stand afterwards..."

I shook my head a few times. This was impossible. I was the only one who could go back in time, the only one who had that power!

"I'm...the only one who died? What? Th-that's impossible!" I stuttered, feeling my heart beating as thought it would pop out of my chest.

"Maybe you're just confused..." England offered, looking a little worried. "Due...to going through that too many times?" I shook my head.

"The second time wasn't the same as the first time...but...I still remember it perfectly!" I exclaimed. "B-besides, if I died...who made time go back?"

"According to what Italy has told us...he is the only one who can go back in time, da? That would fit...or would it?" Russia said, that same smile on his face, but to me I could tell it was strained.

"But we saw it when we broke that clock!" Japan exclaimed, and I took a step back from him. He wasn't acting like himself..."Even Italy said in all certainty that it was the second time..." I was appalled.

"I...did?" I asked, and he nodded. This...was so confusing. "There...were definitely several past times that I opened up to you all like I just did...but...the second time..." I stood there and thought, wracking my brain. It just couldn't' be the second time...I remembered that time..."Where was that clock?"

"Remember there was a box in that cell you trapped us in?" America said, and I nodded. "The clock was inside that box, along with that letter that Japan gave to you." Now I was really appalled.

"There was something inside that box?" I asked, not believing my ears. I was so sure there was nothing in that box!

"It looks like I'm the one who sealed it..." England muttered, and I turned to him. "It was my past self who sealed it, to be exact."

No...This couldn't be happening! This wasn't making any sense what so ever! I remembered the second time...I did! I know I did! There was no way I could have died. If I had died, no one would have been able to go back! It was just that simple...

"Ita...maybe you haven't gotten all your memories back yet?" I looked up to see Spain looking at me hopefully. I must have been making some weird faces..."And that's why you remember differently?"

"Yeah...we can't expect you to remember everything all of a sudden..." Canada said, nodding. "But we got the gist of it!"

"Yes. To sum it all up, we died and Italy went back in time, right?" France asked. "So far, Italy is the only one who can keep going back until _all_ of us can get out." He put a strange emphasis on 'all' in that, but I let out a sigh. There was no way that I had died...and I looked over at Japan in worry. I noticed he had a deep frown on his face, as if he were battling with himself.

"...Nihon? You're...frowning..." I asked carefully, and he blinked at me, before frowning again.

"Ita-kun, how do you go back in time?" he asked me and I blinked back at him.

"Er...well, there's a clock somewhere in this house...a really huge one, and all I have to do is rewind it." I replied.

"Is that big clock in a different place each time-aru?" china asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. The first time around it moved so that I could escape...but whenever someone fell, I would go after it and it would be in a different place..." I said, then sighed. "Sadly, it's the one sure way for you to escape."

"...You mean...for _us_ to escape...right?" Japan suddenly asked, and I blinked at him. What did he mean by that? "Surely you're including yourself in that?" Oh...that's what he meant...

"Oh...er...well..." I stuttered, sort of surprised by the question. There...was no way I could get out with them...I had...promised to that thing...it could have me...Japan let out a sigh.

"Italy." he said, and I jumped a bit. He rarely called me by my full name anymore..."Do you remember that question I asked you earlier?" he asked, and I tilted my head.

"Question?" I asked.

"I asked if you were...hurt somewhere..." he replied.

_"Are you...Are you hurt somewhere?" Japan said to me, and I frowned. What in the world did he mean by that?_

"Yeah...I remember" I replied cautiously.

"I'll...rephrase my question, Italy." Japan said, once again using my full name instead of the nickname he usually gave me.

"O-okay..." I stuttered, unsure of this. He seemed to think it over before locking me in a hard gaze.

"Is there somewhere you wish to be?" He asked me and I felt the color drain out of my face. Of course...

"J-japan..." I stuttered again, looking away. I couldn't...

"Answer me...Italy...Kudasai..." He said, almost desperately, and I looked at him.

"I..." I didn't know what to say...so I looked away, and to the floor. "All this time, I really did want to be with you guys...Everything hurt...but I knew I couldn't stop trying, and yet...I couldn't find a way to make it stop, either." I felt my voice failing again. He knew. He knew about what I had planned to do all along...sacrifice myself just for them. And...He didn't want me too..."But...maybe...maybe I can tell you now?" I asked uncertainly to the air, and shuffled my feet uncomfortably. "Actually...I...I really wanted to be with you all...I wanted to escape with all of you..."

"Yes...So do I. I want you to escape with all of us as well." Japan smiled...and I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes.

"Ve...Nihon..." I stuttered, before starting to cry silently. Him telling me that...made my hurting heart feel a little better...but still...he didn't catch...that Instead of saying 'want' I had said 'wanted'...but it didn't matter...

"Ack! Japan! You made little Italy cry!" Prussia suddenly exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me over to try to hug me. I let out a noise and pulled out of his grip, leaving him blinking at my _sudden_ strength.

"Prussia, this is a serious conversation..." Germany muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Anyways, we'll all live and escape together!" America exclaimed, giving me a thumbs up. "The last time you had to rely on that clock was literally the _last_ time! Okay?"

"Yes. No objections." England said, and they smiled at me. I noticed Romano frowning, staring at me for a moment before he scoffed and looked away. I felt myself smile a little bit. He had really been worried...which...was a bit surprising. He had never really seemed to care much.

But it made me feel better...that I was doing the right thing...

"Ita-kun..." Japan suddenly said, and raised a hand to fiddle with my sleeve. "...I meant to ask you...how...are you holding up?" Everyone went silent and I blinked at him.

"Ve? What do you mean?" I asked, not exactly following.

"...how...is your stability. I know...that it's been hard on you...but...I would like to know...How you're...coping." he tried to explain. Oh...

"...I don't know how to answer that..." I said...almost a little too flatly...My voice had been flat enough to make Romano wince.

"Leave my brother the hell alone!" he exclaimed, but it was right about then that I felt a change. A shiver went through me, and I felt _it._

"...Well, everyone...it looks like our discussion will have to end here." Japan suddenly said, and I knew...without turning around that they were here. "We have...a visitor."

About that time, Spain let out a squeal that sounded very...girlish. "WHAT IS THAT THING?" he exclaimed, suddenly gripping Romano's shoulder, trying to hide. "What the heeeeellll?" Romano...looked comically pissed off.

"You...Stop screaming in my ear!" Romano exclaimed, pushing the man off him. He didn't seem fazed at all. Spain let out another girlish scream.

"THERES ANOTHER ONE!"

"See...now that's a natural reaction." France said airily, waving a hand as he drew his rapier. "I suppose we've been through this so many times that we've got unconsciously used to the thing."

"That's how it is when you see the damned thing for the first time!" Prussia exclaimed, bearing his own sword. Shakily I got out my spell book, but was pushed against the wall by Germany and Japan who stood in front of me. "Stop worrying about it and fight!"

"Everyone, draw your weapons." Japan said smoothly, and I shivered a bit at the cold ness in his voice "We shall definitely do away with them. Russia, you and the others stay back...until needed."

With that, everyone launched into battle.

Japan let out an almost feral growl as he pulled out a talisman and charged a curse into it, then threw and released it, managing to hit both of the monsters with the shock wave. They staggered a bit but their expressions did not change.

_"Pepperoncino!_" I quickly muttered, managing to slow one of them down. However, I hadn't fought two of them in a long time, and stupidly had targeted the closest one. The furthest one decided to attack at that moment.

**"DiE"** Its raspy voice reached my ears and I barely had time to jump away.

"TAKE COVER!" I screamed, and most of the countries jumped back without even asking why. We all took damage...and when I landed on my feet, I barely kept my footing.

"God-damnit!" Prussia exclaimed, snarling. "BEAR THE DAMNED CROSS YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" He launched himself at the monsters, his sword lighting up in the shape of a dragon before he sliced horizontally and then vertically. He let out a huff, but then the monster closest to us recovered from the spell that I had used against it. It let out a tone...

**"YoU WOn't ESc aPe"** it muttered at us, and turned towards Japan...

"Nihon! Look out!" I called out, but it was too late. Vine-like energy shot towards him and hit home, sending him flying against the wall. He slumped down and didn't move. "n-no!...b-bastards..._Pescatore!_" I quickly cast a healing spell, letting out a small gasp as my energy was sucked out and into the spell.

"OI!" Germany suddenly called out, and ran forward, cracking his whip as he let loose, muttering many German curses. I immediately ran over to Japan, nudging him.

"Nihon? Nihon! Wake up!" I muttered, shaking him. After a moment, he let out a groan that didn't sound like him and opened his eyes.

"a-ah...I...I'm okay..." he muttered, pulling himself to his feet."...yes...I'm alright...Perfectly fine, actually..." I let go of him, a tingle of fear running through me. He was very angry, that much I could tell. It was about that time that the other monster decided that Prussia needed to have a taste of that vine-like energy and struck out at him.

"Prussia!" I exclaimed as he went flying and landed a little ways away. I frowned before turning to japan. "_Carbonara!_" I quickly muttered, casting a quick healing spell on him. He nodded his thanks before pulling out a piece of paper and once again, charged a curse. His aim was true and he hit both monsters.

_"Pepperoncino!"_ I cast, once again slowing one of the monsters down. However, exactly as I did that, the other decided to attack. It let out that dreaded tone and I jumped back, watching as it hit Japan, then hit me. I let out a whimper as I hit the ground.

"You all should rest, da? We'll take it from here!" I vaguely heard Russia say as I gained my bearings back.

"Ja. Go." Germany said and I watched him grab Prussia's unconscious body to drag him back. I turned and noticed Japan was having a hard time getting up so I got to my feet and helped him.

"a-ah...arigato Ita-kun...If it weren't for that one attack..." he muttered, and I nodded, turning my head to watch the battle. Once Japan was seated, I sat down next to him, resting, but not really. My hand hovered over the book in my lap as I watched the battle. There was a flash of light, and I was glad at that moment I wasn't the only one who knew a bit of healing magic. It let me relax my grip on my book. I had known that the others had some magic, but I couldn't remember who had the healing magic. Then...I had to cover my eyes from an explosion that seemed to have come from Canada's pet polar bear. When my vision cleared, only one monster was left.

"Let me take care of this!" England said proudly, and opened his own spell book, casting a spell. "_Expecto Patronum!" _ Many different guardian animals appeared around him and attacked...and when they were done...the monster had vanished like it's brethren. I was...so glad...

"W-Well, now...lets go back..." Japan muttered, pushing himself to his feet. "We're all tired. This...is it for today."

"That's right!" China exclaimed. "Let's go to sleep!" I let out a sigh. I felt...useless...again...I let out a sound as I noticed everyone moving.

It wasn't long before we were back in that place that Germany had made for everyone, sitting at one of the tables. I blinked at everyone before putting my head down to stare at my hands.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, but apparently it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "I guess I lost more memories than I thought..."

"No, that was good enough." England said, patting me on the shoulder. I blinked up at him. "The rest is our job."

"You feel kind of weird when you're about to die, da?" Russia asked suddenly, and looked at everyone.

"...As if we were the same as humans, you mean?" France asked, a horrified look on his face. "Maybe we exist as humans in this place..."

"Aiyaaa...You're right. My body doesn't seem to carry the weight of my nation...even though I don't look any different."

I looked away; they were realizing something I already knew. I let out a sigh, feeling my curl bounce a bit as I stared around the room. I wondered what all the other nations were doing, but I quickly squashed that idea. I didn't need to be thinking about that...

"...I wonder if I'll forget again..." I muttered to myself, not really noticing that the others could hear me. I had been on my own for so much; I had forgotten..."I don't want that...I don't want to forget our newly found bond..."

"Italia..." Germany suddenly said, and I blinked, looking at everyone. They had heard me.

"Yeah...Isn't there anything we can do here?" Spain asked, looking a bit panicked. America seemed to think.

"Oh! I know!" America suddenly, causing me to jump.

"Wh-what? What are you thinking America?" Canada asked. I blinked at America.

"Let's form an alliance!" America suggested, and I couldn't help but smile at the idea. "A testimony of our new bond, without any relation to the Allies or the Axis or even the neutral nations, but to all of us who are here!"

"Oooh, that sounds interesting" Prussia said, grinning. "I approve!"

"I am of the same opinion as America." Japan said, a small smile on his face. "Let's do it. Oh..." He turned to Romano and me. "Did we form an alliance before?"

"Not as far as I know." Romano answered for me, but Japan looked at me too. I shook my head. "I approve too.

"I won't accept objections!" America exclaimed, grinning at us like he used too. "After all that trouble, we should write it down in a document! Er...we can keep it simple!"

Germany nodded and got up, coming back with a piece of paper. He tilted his head a bit, then started writing.

"Well, first of all, believe in one another. Then...Help one another. Rely on one another...Also..." he said, then looked me square in the eye, making me feel small again. "Escape altogether. That is all!"

"I like it! It's so easy to understand. An alliance among nations like that is pretty interesting!" Spain grinned.

"There!" America said, taking the document from Germany. "Now we just have to sign it." he took the pen and was about to write when Russia interrupted him.

"Wait a moment, da?"

"What is it-aru?" China asked, and I turned to Russia, to find him looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry. I'm really going to put a wet blanket on it, but we're nations, and we're arbitrarily going to form an alliance with so many nations...it doesn't feel right..." Russia explained, but I still didn't follow him. I wasn't the only one.

"But our signatures will only be valid inside this house, right?" England asked.

"That's the problem, da? Forming an alliance here. I mean...we don't know who might get their hands on it. We'll leave it in this strange place where God-knows-who might see it." Russia said, and I finally got it.

"I see..." Germany said "You have a point. Even if we exist as humans right now, it doesn't change the fact that we're nations." I felt my hopes come crashing down.

"...so we really can't make an alliance..." I muttered, not noticing the hopeless tone in my voice. Russia did though, and he looked torn.

"I-I'm sorry. I'd want to form an alliance too, if I could. But we have to think about the nations we bear on our shoulders..." Russia stuttered, and it was kind of odd to hear him stutter.

"If..." France started to say, but he stopped. "If...If possible...I also want to form an alliance, and stay like this..."

"hm..." Japan made a thinking noise, and he looked deep in thought. "Even if it's only in this place...while we're human..." He muttered to himself and I turned to him.

"Nihon?" I asked and he seemed to get what he was thinking.

"Oh I know!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly for once. "Let's form an alliance, not as nations, but as humans!"

"As humans?" Prussia asked "Vat do you mean?"

"Let's sign this paper as the humans we are now." Japan said, then took in everyone's blank looks. "In other words, we could come up with human names for ourselves and sign with them..."

"I see!" Canada exclaimed "If anyone else sees it, they won't understand it, because it's not signed with nation names!"

"A human name...not Romano...Hmm..." My brother seemed to think it over for a minute before nodding. "Sounds good. What do you think Veneziano?" I blinked a few times before smiling.

"Yeah! I approve! If we do that, we can all form an alliance!" I exclaimed, a smile breaking out on my face.

"I'll be...let's see...Al...er...Alfred F. Jones, I guess!" America said happily, passing the paper to Canada.

"Matthew Williams." Canada said.

"Wang Yao!" China exclaimed.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Prussia exclaimed, grinning "How's that? Pretty awesome, huh?" I giggled at that, earning a smile from Japan and Germany.

"...Then I'll be Francis Bonnefoy." France said. And I frowned.

"That's pretty close to France, isn't it?" I asked, and he frowned.

"I'll be Ivan Braginsky, da?" Russia said happily.

"I'll Antonio Hernandez Carriedo! Oh...there isn't enough space..." Spain looked a little put off as England took the paper.

"Alright, I've got it! I'll be Arthur Kirkland!"

"Th-then I'll be...Ludwig. This is kind...of awkward..." I smiled at Germany. Romano looked at me as Germany handed the paper to him.

"Can...I be...Lovino Vargas?" he asked, writing it down. I had to think for a moment, before smiling.

"Yup!" I exclaimed, feeling my smile widen. "Then I'll be...Feliciano! Feliciano Vargas!" I quickly handed the paper to Japan.

"Then I am...Honda Kiku." Japan said with an air of finality...and with that, we all had our own human names.

"All right! Everyone signed! That makes this vow absolute!" America exclaimed. He turned to Japan. "Right, Kiku?" Japan floundered for a moment.

"Nani?" he asked blinking then seemed to realize that America had called him by his new human name. "Oh-Are you talking to me?" America nodded. "Er...Indeed. We must all abide by it, um...Arthur-san!"

"...No, my name is Alfred." the newly dubbed Alfred said, pouting a bit. "Arthur is England."

"O-oh...I...I'm sorry!" Kiku exclaimed. "My memory these days..." I giggled, then tried to remember.

"Germany was...Lutz? Louis?" I asked, not able to remember it.

"Lutz! That's hilarious!" Prussia exclaimed. "It's like a completely different guy! Right, Lutz? Kesesseseseses"

"Can you please stop smirking and taunting me?" Lutz...Lud...Ludwig asked calmly, his eye twitching a bit.

"This is awkward, da?" Ivan asked, smiling. His smile turned a bit thoughtful. "But...these names will never change, no matter what...da?"

"That's right." Matthew replied. "With this, even after we get out of this house, we can still continue to be bound to this alliance as humans..."

"All right, everyone be quiet kudasai!" Kiku suddenly called out, picking up the piece of paper. "Stop calling each other's names for fun. Looking over the document closely..."

"What is it now?" Arthur exclaimed, looking a bit panicked. "It's fine, isn't it?" he turned to Francis. "Hey, frog. Your name is almost the same as your nation name!"

"Be quiet Alfred!" Kiku exclaimed, glaring a bit at Arthur.

"...I'm Arthur..." the English man barely got out, wincing away from the older man's glare. Gilbert let out a laugh.

"That's the second time he got your name wrong!" the albino exclaimed, laughing for a moment more before suddenly clutching his stomach. "ow...my stomach hurts!" Lo...er...Germany put his head in his hands.

"I'm surrounded by children..." he muttered, but I couldn't help but smile. This...this was so much fun!

"But...you know..." I said quietly, causing him to look at me. "It's been so long since it was this noisy and fun~" I felt a non-painful smile on my face. "This is fun...isn't it Louis?" I turned to him, finding him blinking a few times before smiling back.

"Yes...it is." he replied, turning to look at the commotion that was still going on. I turned to look too. Japan, or Kiku was arguing with America and England about who's name was who. Spain was teasing my brother, England turned between Japan and France, arguing with both of them...it was...so fun.

"Ow..." I heard, and looked over to find Prussia bent over in an almost fetal position. A very painful spark of worry passed through me.

"Prussia? What's wrong?" Germany asked, starting to get to his feet. I felt myself getting to my feet as well. The albino raised his head to look at us, and I was shocked as to how pastely it looked...

"Hm?" he asked, frowning a bit. "Oh...nothing. I'll just go take a bath...I think my side is all bruised from that fall earlier. I guess I just need to rest it for a bit." he muttered, getting to his feet, and making his way over to the bathroom. He was limping.

The worry did not leave me, though I sat back down. Germany sat down as well, and I could tell he was worried as well. What was wrong with Prussia? Surely he wasn't injured too much...right? After all those promises...I didn't want to have to go back again. If he died...I would have too...and then everyone would forget again. I didn't want that...I didn't want that at all...

_Please Prussia...Please be okay..._


	16. Italy: One Problem After Another

**_Hey everyone! I'm sooo sorry for the delay! But I finally got chapter 16 up!_  
><strong>

**_This is my most popular story, and I'm glad for the fans...and every single review helps me by inspireing me to write even more.  
><em>**

**_However, i've noticed that my other stories aren't getting ANY love. *sob So please give my other stories some love :o  
><em>**

**_ANYWAYS, onto the info on this chapter. I've been trying to write more into the actual character personalities...but I need to make one thing clear.  
><em>**

**_I have only watched the JAPANESE version of Hetalia.  
><em>**

**_This being said, I will make it clear on WHY I use "Doitsu" and "Nihon". I prefer the Japanese version. Why? If you listen closely, the Japanese version actually has NATURAL ACCENTS (for example: England actually SOUNDS brittish according to my mom and a few other people) Granted, I don't use the japanese terms often, but I WILL USE THEM. If you have a problem with it, that's YOUR problem. It just sounds natural to me.  
><em>**

**_Also, I am not fluent in Italian, or Spanish, or German...or any other language other than English. If I make a mistake, then it's cuz I'm not fluent and I'm using google translate -shot- But I am trying to put more of their own languages in this, because I just feel that they'd switch to their native languages in a time like this.  
><em>**

**_On the title: 'One Problem After Another' came from how the chapter starts off with a problem...and ends with a different problem.  
><em>**

**_I feel like I'm writing too much in Italy's point of view, so next chapter will be in Japan's point of view...or maybe England's...I dunno.  
><em>**

**_Alrighty, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I certianly enjoyed staying up for two nights writing it o.o  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Rewind the Hands of Time<br>Chapter 16: Italy - One Problem After Another**

"Bullshit."

Somehow, during all the commotion, the issue with beds came up, and it became apparent that there would not be enough beds to go around.

"Why does it have to be with you?" Romano was saying, no screaming, and I mentally hit myself. "You're fucking kidding me!"

"T-that's why I'm saying...I should be with Germany..." I muttered, wincing slightly away from his voice, it was starting to scare me.

"Wait, you've got to be kidding me!" Germany looked a little surprised. "I-I object!"

"Er...Japan, what's going on?" I heard Prussia's voice, and flicked my eyes over to look. He still looked a little pale.

"I'm truly sorry for calling you back..." Japan muttered, sighing. "But as you can see, I can't handle this alone. I've tried to talk reason into them..."

"ohononon...I'm telling you, mine is open~" France spread his arms, and I shivered, for some reason, I didn't like that thought. "I would give Italy a warm welcome...physically speaking."

"...what are they talking about, Japan?" Prussia asked, inching away from France.

"Maybe we...should pair up with...our family?" Canada offered, and then paled at what he had just said. "Oh...but if it's to be together _all the time_..."

"If it were a sister...then I'd only be a...little reluctant, but with a brother..." England shivered. America made a coughing sound.

"That'd be torture! It's just too weird!" America exclaimed, waving his hands frantically. I watched as Japan ducked in order to not be hit.

"Well...I could do with just a blanket." Spain spoke up. "I could lay it over the table and sleep there...It'd make a perfect cot!"

"Eh? Cot?" Prussia looked confused.

"Yes, since...everyone is already exhausted, we began to prepare the beds..." Japan explained, and sighed again. "But then we realized there weren't enough beds for everyone...and ended up arguing about who would sleep where."

"Ooooh" realization seemed to dawn on Prussia. "Well, those beds that West made aaaare pretty comfortable." he sighed. "So you were worried everyone was going to fight over them...right?" Japan nodded.

"It's not so bad if the smaller ones slept together, da?" Russia said smiling and leaning over China. "Like Japan and China..." I bristled at this.

"Stop leaning over and peeking at me-aru!" China exclaimed, quickly moving away as Russia gave a laugh. "You're so damn lewd!"

"All right, all right!" Germany yelled, getting everyone's attention. He put his head in his hands. "Tomorrow I'll make two more beds...first thing...Can't you _at least_ endure this for one night?"

I watched as everyone seemed to nod, no one really wanted to go against Germany. I couldn't help but smile. This was great! I quickly flung my arms around Romany

"Ne, I want a double bed then! That way mi and Fratello can sleep together~" I exclaimed, smiling. "It's been ages since I last saw you~"

"You saw me this morning!" Romano bit back, scowling. I pouted slightly, feeling my face draw in slightly.

"Not really..." I muttered, his voice suddenly barely a whisper. I couldn't help but remember the countless amount of loops I'd been through. Romano twitched slightly then gave in with a groan, seeming to think the same thing.

"Oh~ How unusual." France said with a smile. "You don't usually give in so quickly Romano."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Hehe, that's why I'll sleep with Germany tonight!" I exclaimed, causing Germany to pale slightly. "Then you can have a bed all to yourself, Fratello! Oh wait...Spain..."

"Wait a minute!" Germany exclaimed. "Why do _I_ have to sleep with _you?_"

Japan raised a timid hand, not really wanting to get in the middle of the conversation.

"I'll...just sleep on the floor. If I lay a blanket down, it'll be just like a futon..." Japan muttered, and Prussia grinned.

"Can't we all just sleep on the floor until West makes more beds?" Prussia offered, and everything went silent for a moment.

"...Oh yeah!" America exclaimed. "Let's just go to sleep already! England, I'll take care of the beds, so give me a hand!" he grabbed England's wrist and started pulling him over to the beds.

"Huh? Wait, stop pulling me you git!" England exclaimed, trying to wrestle his arm out of the other's grip.

"Drufufufufufu~" America laughed.

While we were waiting for America to finish the beds, something occurred to me, and I reached out, gripping my brother's hand. Everyone was talking amongst themselves...and really didn't notice.

"What the he-" Romano started to say, then saw my face, and any hostility he had faded. "...Veneziano?"

"...Y-you..." I started to say, and looked down, noticing I was shaking and quickly stopped myself. "...You won't let me...forget...again, right?" Forgetting was scary...not knowing the faces around me...

"...yeah. I won't let you forget." There was a hand on my head out of nowhere, and I looked up at my brother. He wasn't looking at me, and his face was twisted in a scowl, but his eyes were soft. I smiled.

"Thanks..."

It didn't take long for the beds to be stacked aside and the blankets laid out. Japan instructed America how to lay them out, and when they were finally correct, we all crawled in. I quickly claimed a spot next to Germany and Romano. Spain was on Romano's other side, and Japan and china were on Germany's other side. America, Russia, France, England and Prussia were below us, their heads facing ours.

Suddenly I remembered...I remembered what happened when I slept. Everything would leave me if I slept. But...I was...with everyone now. I was with them, and they wouldn't let me forget, right. Romano promised...he...I could re...lax...

_Darkness...Silence..._

I was standing in pitch darkness...Where was I? No...wait...I think the more important question was..._Who _was I?

_"Italy."_ A voice echoed through the darkness, startling me.

"Wh-who's there?" I asked, and then noticed my voice was scratchy. I raised a hand to my throat in confusion.

_"...Italy."_ The voice said again, sounding a bit sad. I tilted my head to the side. That sounded familiar. Really familiar...

"Italy?" I asked, feeling my brow furrow. "...Italy...Who's that again?" I thought and thought... "I should know this...I...wait...Italy...Italy...that's...that's me, right?" I asked this seemingly disembodied voice. It didn't answer me.

_"Are you all right?" _The voice asked me, seeming to avoid my question. Odd, this voice sounded familiar too. _"Are...you suffering?"_ It seemed...so familiar...and so concerned with my wellbeing.

"I..." I started to say. "I know this voice...I know it...who...who is it?" I asked myself, wracking my brain.

_"...You can still go on, right Italia?" _The voice...it...

"That voice...I'm sure I..." I started to say again. I happened upon a memory...a flash of black cloak, a broom...m-my younger self? "W-Wait! That...that can't be...Y-you're-" I felt dizzy suddenly, as if someone was shaking me.

_"Don't worry Italia...just hang on a little longer..."_ The voice tried to sooth me.

"W-Wait...I...Sh..." I couldn't piece a sentence...let alone a word together...

_"-y...aly!...Italy! _Italia!"

My eyes snapped open, reflex causing me to sit straight up. There were hands on my shoulders, and I squirmed, panic setting in. Where was I? Who held me? What did they want?

"Calm down Italy! Calm down!" a gruff voice exclaimed and I tried to calm myself, looking over at the person who held me. It was a blonde... "There...Are you alright? You were having a nightmare..." His face was twisted in concern. Italy? Did he mean me?

"...me?" I asked timidly, feeling my face twist in confusion. His face creased even more.

"a-ah...Italy?" he asked, and I blinked. There was that name again... "Have you lost your memories again?" I was silent for a moment, and it didn't take long for me to gain my bearings, to remember the important things.

"..Oh." I muttered; blinking a few times, then shaking my head a few times, I locked eyes with him. "N-no. I...I'm fine, Mr. Germany." For some reason that didn't...sound right.

"You..." Germany looked surprised, and I looked away, fiddling with my hands in my lap.

"...I'm defenseless...when I sleep..." I explained. "...slowly...my memories...they slip away. I tried not to fall asleep...I'm sorry..." I felt sheepish, telling him this, like I would get scolded for going to sleep. To my surprise, he took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"No. You have to sleep." he said sternly, and I let out a whimper as his hands brushed against one of the many wounds on me. "If it's because of that, it's okay to sleep. It can't be good for you...if you only have memories of the events in this house..." I blinked at him...he didn't understand...

"But I...I mean..." I started; I wanted to explain...to explain that it wasn't memories of this house that left me. "Mr. Germany...I mean..." It was the memories of before this house...the most precious memories...But I couldn't...I couldn't say it...for some reason. So I laughed. I let out a strained laugh and shook my head a few times, making him let go. "What am I saying? I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I've got it all sorted out now, Germany." I said, giving him a smile.

"I-I see..." He still looked worried, causing a frown to come on to my face for a second.

"I'll go wash my face...it's all sticky now. You can go back to sleep, Germany..." I said, smiling again. Then I looked at him for a moment. "Ne...It was your voice that I heard in my dream...wasn't it?" He looked confused at that last part, so I took it as a no.

"I don't really get it..." He muttered, then shrugged, lying back down. "But if you're all right, then I'm going to sleep. Wake me if anything happens."

"Ve~ Sir, yes sir!" I exclaimed, saluting him. He let out a chuckle, and rolled over. Quietly, as not to disturb my brother, I got up and stumbled my way to the bathroom. Why couldn't I tell Germany the truth? Was it because I didn't want to worry him? I wanted to tell him so bad...

_"See? Just as I said, wasn't it?"_

I froze, my hand hovering over the door knob to the bathroom. A voice? From the bathroom?

_"...Yeah, but he woke up. Anyways...__**he**__ will work for __**us**__ until __**he **__dies. You know that we have no such...service as compromise, da?"_

Wait...that...was Russia! Quickly I flung the door open, and Russia turned around, looking shocked.

"...Italy..." he muttered, his violet eyes wide.

"R-Russia?" I stuttered; l couldn't believe what he had said.

"How unusual for you to eavesdrop!" Russia exclaimed, seemingly recovering from his shock. I watched him warily. "Oh...but you're all sweaty. You came to wash your face, da?"

"...Who were you talking to?" I asked shakily. "You...said some disturbing things..." I winced back as Russia's face suddenly got dark.

"It's none of your business who I talk to on the phone, da?" he asked, smiling. "I'd appreciate it if you could leave me alone."

I was silent. What...did that mean? I didn't understand. Russia couldn't be behind this...it just wasn't possible. He had...died too...

"Do you have something to hide?" I asked, trying to be brave. Russia's face faltered a bit, he seemed to be surprised that I would try to go up against him.

"...You did too, remember?" he replied, and I winced back. "You never told us anything."

"But tha-"

"I'm free to decide how I deal with my own chess pieces." Russia said, leaving no room for me to counter. "Oh...but...this isn't very useful...I have to find the next piece quickly..." he brushed past me, going back towards the beds.

"R-Russia!" I exclaimed, panic setting in once again. He turned to look at me, and I could have sworn his eyes were soft.

"...go wash your face already." he muttered and disappeared around the corner. I faltered. Just...what...

I let out a sigh and walked over to the sink and ran the water, cupping my hands so that the clear liquid pooled in my hands. I stared at it for a moment, then splashed my face with it. It felt good...and cold. I opened my eyes and let out a muffled squeal.

_The water was red_.

I immediately backpedaled, pressing myself against the wall. My entire body shook and I had to work to get myself calmed down. It...that couldn't have happened. Carefully I inched forward, peaking down in the sink. The water was clear.

"What..." I asked myself, putting my head in my hands. I...I was going insane. That didn't happen to sane people...I shook my head, and quickly washed up, and went back to everyone. Russia was already snoring, and I couldn't help but frown at him before crawling back into my spot. I didn't realize that I had woken Romano up...

"nn...what...the hell, where were you?" he asked sleepily, staring at me with half open hazel eyes.

"Ve...I..." I started to say, trying to look him in the eyes. "...I had to go to the bathroom...sorry..." I knew he wouldn't buy it...

"...whatever...just..." he yawned and I looked at him in surprise."...stay put..." He rolled over.

"...Fratello?" I asked, and when he didn't answer, I assumed he was asleep. He must have been tired, not to question me like that...I let out a sigh, and sat there, waiting for everyone to wake up in the morning.

When people started to stir, I laid down; careful not to put my head on the pillow, and feigned sleep...I knew they'd be upset if they realized I hadn't slept. It didn't' take long for Germany to shake me 'awake' and I let out a fake yawn, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I noticed the worried looks, but I tried my best to ignore them. Austria called a little later, informing everyone that those..._things_ were out there too. I knew they could leave the mansion...but...I hadn't realized the gravity of that situation until now. Everyone else was outside...and they had never fought those things before...

"Well, then..." Japan started to say, looking around the table. I let out a yawn, and rubbed my eyes some more. The fatigue was starting to get to me. "Now that we can contact the outside world, we need someone to stay here..."

"Ve...like a control tower?" I asked, and Japan smiled, nodding.

"Incidentally, it seems that the monsters can also go outside...Those out there are in for a hard fight." Germany said, shaking his head. "When Austria called, he informed us that they have dispersed and will take care of it all at once." He let out a sigh. "The whole world has gathered here..." He looked at me. "In other words, we are united with the whole world right now."

"What should we do-aru?" China asked, and everyone went silent. I poked my fingers together.

"I..." I started to say, and everyone suddenly looked at me. I fidgeted under their gaze. "I want to search for the metal pieces. I think I hid one somewhere on the second floor...can we search for it, and then go to the fourth floor?" I asked.

"Oh!" America suddenly exclaimed. "I remember that one! It's the one you and I hid that one time, right?" he asked and I nodded slowly. That was quite a while ago...quite a few loops ago... America noticed the looks he got. "I saw it when we broke that clock."

"What the bloody hell?" England exclaimed, standing. "You should have told us yesterday!" I watched America pale slightly, and I looked away, knowing his answer.

"...It'd...have been a little dangerous if I'd told you all yesterday." he muttered, suddenly looking away from everyone. "I...won't say who too, though."

"You mean...one of us would have died, right?" France asked, and America nodded sharply. "In that case, who can go get the metal piece?"

"I'll go then~" Spain offered, smiling. "If you tell me where it is, I'll go get it...alone."

"hell, no bastard! I'll go too." Romano exclaimed, glaring at Spain. Spain looked a little sheepish. "Veneziano, what's the chance of that thing appearing?" Everyone went silent, and I searched what was left of my memory in order to find the answer. After a moment I sighed.

"...one hundred percent." I said sadly, looking away. I wasn't expecting Romano to outright laugh.

"Hah! Bring it on!" he exclaimed, cracking his knuckles. "_Never_ underestimate the country of the Mafia." He seemed ready...and it made me smile.

"I'm coming with you." I said, and everyone looked at me in surprise. I made my face stony. "If possible...we should go in few numbers." Everyone was silent, as if me wanting to go surprised them. Why were they so surprised?

"Do you mind if one more goes?" Germany asked, coming up to stand next to me. I thought about it for a moment.

"...I don't think it'd be a problem...but no more..." I said, and he nodded.

"Then I'm coming with you. It's not far from here, and I can request reinforcements if anything comes up..." Germany said, then turned and gave the remaining a certain look. "And I'd be grateful if they came running to us right away."

"Five people will be too much, da?" Russia asked, and I winced away from him. I remembered last night..."All right. We'll be ready to leave right away. Prussia will get in touch with those outside, da?"

"Alright, kesesese. England and Canada...you'll help me!" Prussia exclaimed, grinning. That was good; he seemed to be doing better.

"Ne...America..." I started to say, and he turned to me. I started to say something, but it died in my throat...he seemed to get the gist of what I wanted though.

"It's the room opposite of the fireplace room, remember?" he asked, and I hesitantly nodded, starting to remember.

"U-under the carpet, right?" I asked, and he nodded. I grinned, proud of myself. I turned, and watched everyone getting ready to leave. It occurred to me to check the journal, and I did so...I needed to make sure there weren't any more spells to learn. Sure enough there was a new spell.

_'I figure out a spell to revive someone. It's called Genovese, but it takes a bit out of me to do, just like Pescatore...'_ I supposed it was good that I had checked. I had forgotten that one...but then again, I had forgotten a lot of things.

"Here." I looked up and saw Germany handing Romano an assault rifle. "You can use this since you neglected to bring a weapon."

"W-why the hell would I want to use one of your weapons?" Romano exclaimed, turning away. I watched as Spain happily put his Ax together.

"You should take it Roma~" Spain said smiling. "He's right. You didn't bring anything to defend yourself with, though Boss could protect you~"

"...Asshole." Romano muttered, but snatched the gun out of Germany's hands. I let out a giggle, shaking my head as Germany explained how to take care of said weapon. I approached them and stood next to Germany, smiling a bit.

"...Are we ready?" Germany asked, and I nodded immediately. Spain nodded shortly, and my brother merely gave a grunt to signify that he was ready as well. "Right, let's go.

The walk there was silent. I was sandwiched in between Germany and Romano, and I couldn't help but shiver at the feel of the house. In the room...I had forgotten how cold it was. It was a quick walk, and we were there by the time I realized it. Germany stood by the door as we searched the room. Spain checked the bookcases, Romano checked the cupboards, and I carefully checked around the TV.

"Damnit, where the hell is it?" Romano asked, and I frowned.

"It's not over here~" Spain called, and stood for a moment, and started walking forward.

"Kya!" I exclaimed, feeling my foot catch on something under the carpet. I fell flat on my face, and turned, seeing a bulge in the carpet. "Oh..."

"Veneziano! Are you alright?" Romano was suddenly by my side, pulling me up. I nodded spacily.

"Y-yeah..." I muttered, bending back down and reaching under the carpet. I felt around for a moment, before my hand grasped the piece of metal that I had hidden. "...I hid it here. That's...odd. I don't..." I paused, pulling it out. "I don't remember that at all..."

"It's alright..." Germany said softly, as I put the piece in my pocket with my journal.

"Oi, Veneziano..." Romano muttered, and I turned to him. "Where's the monster going to come from again?"

"Oh...er..." I muttered, and then hesitantly pointed upwards. "I think it co-" I didn't get a chance to finish, for the monster fell from above, crashing into the floor.

"HOLY SHIT" Romano exclaimed, diving out of the way, I wavered, almost falling off my feet as the thing straightened itself.

"Geeze...this thing's ugly~" Spain muttered, a strained smile on his face.

"Agreed." Germany muttered as the thing suddenly launched itself forward...

_Towards Me._

"OH HELL NO!" Romano suddenly exclaimed, locking his assault rifle and letting loose. "You lay one HAND on my little brother, and I'll destroy you, god damn bastard!" I quickly moved out of the way, hiding behind Romano as he had to reload his rifle.

"...I don't think it has hands, Fratello..." I muttered.

"Shut up." Romano replied, shoving some magazines in my hands. "You'll give me ammo when I need it, got it?"

"Si~" I said, happily, watching as Germany let loose with his whip. He quickly jumped backwards as the monster tried to counter. I frowned, my grip tightening on the ammo I held, as well as my journal. _"Vongole"_ I muttered under my breath, using the spell to give Germany a bit of extra speed.

The monster let out a tone, and turned its sights on Spain.

"YoU...WOn't...ESc...aPe..." it muttered, almost seeming to grin as vine like energy shot towards Spain.

"Watch out Spain!" I exclaimed, causing him to pale a bit, and try to jump back. He wasn't fast enough and was thrown aside by the hit. He hit the wall and fell...and didn't move for a moment. Then he let out a groan and pushed himself up.

"Oi, that was painful..." he muttered, bending down and picking his ax up from where it fell.

"You better be alright, bastard." Romano said, taking aim at the monster and firing a nice round of bullets right into the beast. The monster let out a roar, before launching itself forward and grabbing the nearest thing.

_Me._

"KYA!" I screamed, fighting against its arm as the claws cut into my shoulder.

"Veneziano!"  
>"Italia!"<br>"Ita!"

There was a chorus of shouts, and a flurry of attacks...and suddenly I was free. It had happened so fast I wasn't...sure what had happened.

"Veneziano, can you hear me?"

I looked up, blinking a few times as I tried to focus on Romano.

"Y-yeah..." I answered, my voice stuttering. I was...dizzy all of a sudden.

"Damn bastard!" he exclaimed, glaring at the monster. He looked back down at me. "Get a grip!" he said, lightly shaking my other shoulder. I shook my head.

"...'m dizzy..." I muttered, reaching a hand to put on my head.

"Then stay put." was all Romano said before launching himself back into battle. I tried to focus, but it was hard. What had that thing done to me? I shook my head again.

"A-ah...w-what did it say? oh..." I muttered to myself, trying to focus enough to cast. _"G-Genovese..."_ For a moment, nothing happened, and I thought I had failed...but the ground lit up around me weakly, and I felt my dizziness fading. The thing...that monster had poisoned me! I looked up, glaring slightly at it as it looked a bit triumphant.

"DiE!" it exclaimed, seeming to notice that I had cured myself. I heard the tone, and scrambled to my feet.

"Move!" I exclaimed, and at once, Germany heeded my call, jumping backwards. Romano and Spain were slower, and I felt the wave of energy zapping darkness overtake me. I let out a gasp, and stumbled, hearing Spain and Romano do the same. Once it passed, I regained myself, huffing slightly.

"I'll sink you with one hit~" Spain was exclaiming, attacking with his ax. There was a flash of power behind it, and when it was done, he jumped back, giving a strained laugh. "Or I would if I was still in my pirate days~"

"Idiot." Romano muttered, bending down and grabbing one of the magazines that I had dropped. He loaded quickly, and fired, but had to jump back as the monster tried to swipe at him. Germany darted in and attacked with his whip, jumping backwards as it countered. I turned and looked at everyone, noticing how they were panting. My grip on my journal tightened slightly and I took a breath, letting the ground beneath me light up.

_"Pescatore~"_ I exclaimed, Romano and Spain turning to look at me. I felt the energy leave and attach itself to the others, healing them just enough. I let out a pant, shaking my head.

"Veneziano...when...did you learn that?" Romano asked, but I had no time to answer. The monster seemed angry that I had healed my friends...and attacked

"DiE!"

This time, they didn't need to be told to move. I turned, to flee...but I stumbled as the wave hit. I couldn't help but let out a whimper as I hit the ground, my vision blurring. I barely heard the others call out, barely felt someone grab my arm and pull me away. I was dazed...my vision blurry. I barely turned my head as I was propped up on the other side of the couch, seeing Spain in much the same condition as I was.

"f...fusoso..." Spain laughed, dazed. "he...hits hard..." I barely heard him, blinking dazedly at him. When I opened my eyes again, he was gone, and I could hear him attacking. I tried to get up, and managed to stand right as it disappeared.

"You..." Germany was huffing, and through my blurred vision I saw Spain sway a bit.

"I thought it was going to come from the door..." he muttered, shaking his head. "Not from above."

"M-Mi dispiace..." I muttered, stumbling forward. "H-he'll come from above."

"Now it's too late!" Romano exclaimed, glaring at me. I was slowly getting my bearings back. "You should have said that _before_ it appeared, you bastard!" He looked ready to say something else, but I merely blinked at him. I didn't understand why he was so angry...I did point...didn't I? He seemed to notice how...out of touch I was at the moment and huffed, looking away. "Anyways, let's go to the fourth floor...quickly!" He turned and started to walk out.

"I...I said I was sorry!" I exclaimed, feeling tears prickle my eyes. "O-oh...don't go ahead on your own Fratello!" I started forward, stumbling. "It's...It's dangerous!" I fell, my legs not able to support me moving that fast after such an attack. There was suddenly an arm around me.

"Calm down Italia." It was Germany and I let out a sigh. "That last attack got you pretty good, just take it slow."

"...right..."

I didn't go slow though, because it didn't take long for my energy to come back. Or...maybe it was adrenaline. Whichever it was, I quickly caught up to my brother, and we both led the way to the fourth floor. Once in the right room, I went immediately to the bookcase that covered the keyhole. Letting out a grunt, I started pushing it aside.

"Whoa, Italy, shouldn't one of us do that?" Spain asked, looking a bit worried. "I mean...your shoulder and all..."

"I'm fine." I replied, pushing it all the way aside, revealing the key-wait...that...creature wasn't supposed to be there...

"E-eh? What's that?" Spain asked, and everyone immediately crowded around.

"...was...that here before?" I asked...looking...confused. I was confused, this...this wasn't right...I reached forward and grabbed the creature that was seemingly stuck in the keyhole. It looked up at me with sad eyes as I tried to pull it out. I pulled and pulled and out of nowhere, there was a shooting pain in my arm, forcing me to let go. I winced, and held my shoulder. "Wh-what are we going to do? I can't get it out..."

_CRASH_

The little creature let out such a loud noise that it almost gave me a heart attack.

"KYAH!" backpedaled a few feet, eyes wide, arms withdrawn.

"H-hey, are you alright, Italia?" Germany asked, his voice shaking a bit. So I wasn't the only one that surprised. "Did it attack you?"

"Ve..." I put a hand on my chest, wincing slightly at how fast my heart was going. "I'm fine...I think." I took a moment to calm down. "But...that sound...it came from this." The creature let out another sound, causing me to jump again. "k-kya..."

"What?" Spain asked, blinking. "That sound...maybe it's hungry? Why don't we feed it?" After another sound, I backed away from it.

"Hungry? Does that sound like a rumbling stomach to you?" Romano exclaimed, and I had to agree. But still...I looked at it, and couldn't help but feel pity for it. It looked so sad...and it also looked in pain. I approached it again, reaching out a hand to place on it.

"...It looks so pitiful..." I muttered sadly. "Maybe it really is hungry? Maybe it'll come out if we feed it?" I rubbed the creature gently. "But...I don't' have any food..." The creature seemed to like me rubbing it, and I couldn't help but smile at it.

"We could ask the others to bring some food." Germany offered, then turned to Romano. "Try calling them."

"What?" Romano asked, and I looked over my bloody shoulder at him. "You're still talking about it being hungry? God damnit, I can't believe this..."

The creature let out another sound, this one different, almost like a purr.

"A-ah...it made a different noise..." I exclaimed, and Germany looked over.

"Now that sounded like an empty stomach" he said, and gave Romano a look.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, damn potato bastard." Romano muttered, crossing his arms. I let out a giggle.

"It's kinda cute~" I muttered, before digging in my pocket for my cell. I guess it was up to me to call them.


	17. UPDATE PLEASE READ

Hey Everyone!

I've got great news! Soon, I'm going to update this!

Recently, I got a huge confidence boost, knowing that people actually read this and like it in my own area. It made me extremely happy to know this, and has inspired me to get off my ass and work on this.

I've found that I'm not exactly happy with the first few chapters, so I've decided to go back and re-write them. The style does not match what iv'e been doing in this, and I am slightly OCD about things matching.

Note: to those of you who were at MTAC (Middle Tennessee Anime Convention) in the Hetalia panel, feel free to shoot me a message! I'd love to get into contact with you!

~Kierax


End file.
